Maturity and Sacrifice
by TAJE
Summary: A message beyond life sends Kagome's broken soul to help Shippou. Inuyasha's attempt to fix what he has broken will be a challenge since Kagome has a new determination.
1. Chapter 1

MATURITY & SACRIFICE

BY: TAJE

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates**

**That belongs to the original creator of this wonderful cast of characters.**

CH. 1: Vigil

He kept vigil by the well. Hoping, praying for her return. She said she would return. He knows she will come back, she promised. He's not naive to the fact that her heart is in pain, and that coming back would be hard for her. But he still kept faith hope for her return. She was the closest to a mother he's had since his parents were killed. She bought joy to his life, protected him especially from that 'jerk'! Any respect he had for that 'jerk!' is quickly diminishing.

"**Oh Kagome, please come back!!"**

he exclaimed loudly. His senses alerted him,

"**Hey short stuff, what are you doing here?"**

Shippou was a little startled, but didn't jump out of his skin he would usually. His soul was in turmoil. He didn't look back; he knew he was in for another round of teasing from the 'jerk!' Inuyasha.

"**I said what you're doing here runt!"**

Inuyasha yelled at Shippou. Shippou slowly stood up turned to Inuyasha saying,

"**The best, and I do mean the best person you ever had in your sorry life may never return. I don't know what she sees in you, but I guess someone like her and her gentle heart, would see the best in someone like you. Sticking by you when you were in what you call you weak human form. She protected you! Not Kikyo! She sacrificed a lot for all of us. More time with us than with her whole family!" **

Inuyash picked him up by his tail shaking him arguing,

"**She, she, she! What am I! Yak dung! Didn't I sacrifice a lot to save her?!"**

Shippou replied voice trilling from the hanyou shaking him,

"**Yes, but she did it out of love for you! Do you love her? Or are your reasons less than honorable?" **

With that Inuyasha threw Shippou to the ground. Shippou continued,

"**You can do what you want to me Inuyasha, I loved you both. I looked up you, but now I don't know. I'm going to Sango and Miroku, at least they somewhat care for each other. Even if they are human, I'm a demon attracted to human kindness and love, thanks to Kagome. I know and understand their compassion. You're half human and you hold back that side because you think it's a weakness. Kagome loves you, all of you! Nobody's ever showed you that much love since your mother!"**

Inuyasha shouted,

"**What do you know about my mother you runt?!" **

Shippou shook his head from side to side saying,

"**All I know is you've done Kagome an injustice to the heart!"**

With that Shippou started off to Sango's village with tears flowing.

Inuyasha stood there not knowing what else to shout at Shippou. So he flopped himself by the well. Sure, Kagome's been gone along time, he thought she would have calmed herself by not. Shippou's words were haunting him. All of what the runt said rang true. Sadness filled him. He could only sit by the well whispering Kagome's name.

Shippou arrived at Sango's village. There were little children in training. Miroku was tripping students who didn't perform correctly. Sango was picking them up giving encouragement. They saw Shippou afar off. His walk was very slow and sad. Sango knew immediately where he'd come from. It tore her heart to see him sad. She knew he missed Kagome. Sango left her students telling them to take a break. She slowly walked towards Shippou holding out her arms so he could jump up. Sango knew he'd been crying. His beautiful green eyes were blood shot from the crying.

"**No show at the well my little one?"**

Shippou shook his head saying,

"**No. I'll keep going until she does!"**

Sango held him close as he continued to cry. Holding him made her think of her own little brother who was Naraku's prisoner. Kohaku was killed then brought back to life with a jewel shard. The only thing that's keeping her brother alive is the shard. It was Naraku's sick and twisted way of keeping a hold on her, using her brother as collateral. She decided to break from this train of thought, feeling that Shippou would feel her sadness. Comforting him as best as she could she spoke to him,

"**Look little one, if Kagome says she's coming back, then she will. She's going through a lot right now and needs time to heal. I know in my heart she loves you. So you be brave for her, and when she returns you can tell her just how brave you've been."**

With that the little fox child stopped crying and held Sango around her neck saying,

"**Thank you Sango. You know I was fine until that 'Jerk**' **showed up!"**

Sango knew immediately whom Shippou meant. Inuyasha was the only 'Jerk' Shippou referred that name to.

"**So Inuyasha was at the well uh?"**

Sango replied. Shippou then said,

"**Yeah! He yelled at me, shook me, and threw me to the ground!"**

Sango shook her head saying,

"**If Kagome was here he would get the "SIT" of his life."**

Shippou still was holding Sango around her neck with tears still flowing,

"**Will she ever come back Sango? Will she?"**

Sango smiled gently pulling Shippou away onto her lap saying,

"**You know she will! I know it's been awhile. She has a lot to sort through. Give her time little one."**

With that she gave him a hug and he seemed satisfied.

Kagome packed her bag getting ready for school. She hears her mother yelling at her brother to hurry along so he could get ready for school. Kagome made her way down to the kitchen laughing at her brother wolfing down his breakfast. Her mother looked up and saw Kagome laughing. Her mother's heart also smiled to see her daughter laughing. She always wanted to ask Kagome about this extensive stay at home in this time. Kagome's been home about six months with no break in school. But she knew that Kagome would tell her in her own time.

"**Honey! Your lunch is packed."**

she referred to Kagome

"**You get a move on also, or you'll be late!" **

Kagome looked at her mother,

"**Okay Mom."**

She walked to the counter and grabbed her lunch bag, kissed her mom on the cheek, rubbed her fingers through Souta's hair,

"**Hey!"**

he shouted, and then gave her Grandfather a hug. Her Grandfather looked at her saying,

"**You need to start getting into your Miko lessons Kagome and the sooner the, better young lady. When you decide to go back, you'll be prepared,"**

Kagome gave him another hug saying,

"**I will Grandpa, I will."**

And with that she ran out of the door.

_Maybe Grandpa's right. Fleeting back fighting all this evil, I need something so I can be a little more effective_.

Lady Kaede showed her the many herbs to help heal people. She missed doing that. Healing felt so natural. When her brother was sick with the flu, she enjoyed talking care of him, even though he was obnoxious. She thought about how she ministered Shippou, Miroku, and Sango even Inuyasha. Oh how 'dog boy could make her blood boil. Everything she tried to do to make him happy always seems to slap her in her face. She always sticks by his side as his friend, trying to keep Inyasha from following Kikyo to hell. Kikyo seems to be obsessed with Inuyasha following him to hell. But in reality, Kikyo is as much a victim as Inuyasha, both have Naraku to blame for their situation. Kagome thought how she found Inuyasha impaled to the tree. Inuyasha and Kikyo had never been able to love each other. Sad was how Kikyo felt betrayed by the man she loved.

_ENOUGH!_

She thought. Time to be off to school and on with her life. She'll see her friends and along the way and felt a long day of trying to get her to open up about her 'perfect' attendance for the past six months. They thought for sure she would come down with some kind of illness by now. She smiled if only they knew.

He sat deep in thought. Knowing all the while his encounter with Shippou wasn't going to be pleasant.

_The little baka came here daily for some sign that Kagome would return._

It was driving Inuyasha crazy to know the brat came here every single day. For six months without fail. Night was falling. He knew it was mealtime by now. Sango and Miroku always told him he was welcomed as long as he didn't irritate Shippou. He snickered at the thought of him irritating Shippou. He thought Shippou was nothing but a walking irritation. But food really wasn't on his mind right now. He thought what Kagome might be doing about now. This is the longest she stayed away.

_Is she still upset? All of this time?_

He cursed himself,

_Stupid, of course she is! You pulled on her heart as if she is one of Naraku's puppets._

He didn't mean to hurt her. He did care deeply about her for always trying to make him happy.

_Damn you Kagome! Why do you love me? I never knew this kind of love, selfless love you give me. Sure I protect you, care deeply for you, how come I can never tell you this? I never want to see you hurt in body, that's why I defend you. I would never forgive myself if something happens to you. Damn, I can't handle this!_

Now it's really dark. He didn't realize how long he's been sitting by the well. He stood up looked down into the well.

"**I guess I'll go to see if she's okay."**

His inner voice says,

_Why? You are feeling something?_

Shut up! He cursed himself.

In the present time, Inuyasha climbed up the well. He sat on the edge for a while before walking towards the doors of the shack. Sliding them open looking from side to side it was very dark now. It seems like all maybe asleep. He hopped along the trees and rooftops until he came to Kagome's home. He found her lights still on. He peered through her window to see that she was at her desk. Kagome was faced down. Her head was on her books. She'd been studying. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, wanting to awaken her just to hear her voice.

Although he has heard her talking, lately just not talking to him. She's either on the thing she puts to her ear talking to someone he could never see (telephone) or her family. The way she talks to him sometimes made him feel that she always had his best interest at heart. He longed to hear her voice. He fought with himself, if she woke up while he was there, what could he say to her? He quietly opened her window. Kagome moved slightly to turn her head and Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Hoping she didn't hear him. Her head was turned from the window, Inuyasha was relieved her head wasn't towards his direction. He slid through the window, his feet lightly touching the floor. The scent of her room was somewhat different. It was the like he smelled something unnatural. He just couldn't grasp it. Not evil or anything just intrusive. This interests him a great deal, so he continued to sniff around. He saw books on her bed, some to do with spiritual medium. While he was experiencing this in Kagome's room, he didn't realize she opened her eyes. In an emotionless voice low and soft she says,

"**Why are you here Inuyasha?"**

He jumped, startled and shocked,

"**Why are you awake!?"**

he growled low as to wake the whole house.

"**You scared the hell out of me!"**

Kagome laughed inside but answered whispering low and emotionless,

"**Good, the more hell scared out of you the better." **

Kagome stretched her back lifting her arms yawning. Got up from her chair slowly walked over to her bed and flopped herself on it. Inuyasha could only say,

"**Very funny Kagome!"**

Kagome rubbed her eyes, but all the while wondering why he's there. So she asked him again but with some emotion,

"**Why are you here Inuyasha?"**

He noticed something different about her. Not knowing just what was different. He was afraid of telling her that she seemed different to him. He used the fact that Shippou needed her so he says,

"**You know, Shippou is very sad you left. The Brat's seems like he is going to fall apart. He goes to the well everyday you've been gone and cries when he feels that you're not going to show up!"**

Kagome stares at Inuyasha knowing that he's using Shippou as an excuse to see her. But she realized she has been gone an awful long time. Poor Shippou, she thought. Guilt kicked her heart hard. She must go see him if nothing else. But for now, Inuyasha plagued her mind. So keeping her composure she says,

"**I'll get to see Shippou soon, but I know you just didn't transcend time just to tell me that."**

Inuyasha knew she was fishing for the truth of his visit. So being even more evasive he says,

"**Yes I've been coming here some night to check on you for the little runt."**

Kagome looked in Inuyasha's eyes responding,

"**Who you're kidding Inuyasha, you've been coming here for at least 5 of the 6 months I've been away. I know how long I've been gone. I counted everyday. So now really, and do not use Shippou, Why do you come in my room every night? Shouldn't you be with Kikyo?" **

When she said that, his heart jumped inside, because the whole statement was very calm, no emotion at all.

He couldn't read her feelings, couldn't smell anything that would let him know how she was feeling. Then she laughed! Now he's freaked!

"**Inuyasha"**

she said,

"**I love you. You know I do. I just can't be your 'mat' anymore."**

Inuyasha growled low,

"**Mat! I never thought of you as a mat!"**

Kagome crossed her arms making eye contact saying,

"**Inuyasha, what do I mean to you?"**

For the first time since being there, he smelled her sadness. It made his doggy ears droop down as he lowered his head wanting to go over to her and hold her. Instead she got up from her bed walking over to him and put both her hands on either side of his cheeks. Gently rubbing his beautiful face, he surrendered to her touch. While she touched his face, she always thought his face was beautiful when he was uncertain or sad. She held his face up so he could look at her. His amber eyes looked longing at her. Yearning for her arms to embrace him. He wanted to engulf his arms around her. She in turn wrapped her arms around him. He felt her stroked his back. He relished her touch. He wanted more of her warmth she gave so freely

She loved the way his hair felt as she stroked his back. His silky mane felt so wonderful. Not wanting to let him go but she realized this would be leading, she told him,

"**You know how I feel, but my heart is bruised Inuyasha. I need time to heal. Tell Shippou I'll see him very soon."**

With that, she let go of her embrace and turned back to the bed sitting down. She reached in her nightstand drawer and pulled out a picture that had strange objects. She handed the picture to Inuyasha's,

"Give this to Shippou. Tell him when he sees this floating over the well; he'll know I'm there."

Inuyasha took the picture from her hand. Looking at her, he again could not feel, smell any emotions from her.

"**Didn't answer my Question Inuyasha"**

Not waiting for a response, she said,

"**Never mind, you couldn't tell me then, you can't tell me now. Look I must get some sleep. You checked me out, Seen I'm okay, give Shippou my message, tell Miroku, Sango and Kaede I'll see them soon as well. Now you better go. Kikyo may wonder where you are."**

Inuyasha knew he should leave. Not answering her question, he knew she did not want to talk about anything else. So he climb out of the window looking back at Kagome's tired face wondered about why he couldn't feel her. What he felt in her room was puzzling. He wanted to ask her about what he felt in her room.

He thought he'd leave that for another time. Mentioning Kikyo did not leave him room to question her about anything. Since he couldn't answer her when she asked him what she meant to him.

_Stupid!_

He said to himself.

_You know what you wanted to say! Just go back and give Shippou this weird picture._ _Why didn't I embrace her back? I felt her sadness then. I did want to hold her. What stopped me?_

A few week passed, Shippou still not losing hope on his way towards the well. Accompanying him for support was Sango, with Miroku trailing behind them. Even further away was Inuyasha, but no one knew but Shippou. He could smell him. He didn't mention to Sango and Miroku that Inuyasha was following. He just thought that Inuyasha was being his 'jerky' self. Sango said,

"**Are you all right Shippou?"**

Shippou eyes all wide with excitement.

"**I'm fine Sango. Don't worry; I won't break down if Kagome doesn't show. I just don't want to miss her in case today or tomorrow, or next week, of next month…"**

Sango laughed replying,

"**Okay, okay, I get the picture"**

Miroku shook his head. The journey seemed longer than usual coming from Sango's village. Maybe because Shippou was walking slower, of maybe he was thinking he shouldn't be so excited. No! He should be strong. He missed Kagome so much. Long months gone by now and he started to wonder if she was upset with all of them. No! He needed to stop letting his imagination go. Lucky he was thinking and not saying what he was feeling. He knew Inuyasha could not resist saying anything he thought would be foolish and would tell Shippou to 'Shut up', so Shippou kept his thoughts to himself. Shippou had not noticed that Miroku and Sango were behind him now. Shippou felt strange. As they were getting closer to the well, he looked up and noticed something strange.

"**Sango! Miroku! Look!"**

Shippou shouted. He took out the picture Inuyasha gave him. He shook, jumped up and down, turning around in circle, and then jetted off towards the well. Sango and Miroku saw the strange objects by the well and marveled as to what it was. Kagome never said what it is, but they were sure she would tell them of this strange thing from her world. Shippou ran as fast as his little fox could carry him.

As Shippou got closer to the well, another one of the strange objects popped up.

"**Oh look!" **

Shippou yelled. The object was attached to the first one he saw, then another, each towering the other, all colors. Shippou counted, there were 20 of them. Shippou stopped short not knowing how to approach the objects. Sango and Miroku finally caught up to the Kitsune pup. Marveling at the strange objects, Shippou questioned,

"**Should I touch them?" **

They all looked at each other. Shippou then replied,

**"If these are from Kagome, they can't be dangerous. They looked just like the picture here, but happier looking and they float."**

Miroku observed that there were scripts on them. At first he couldn't make out what the scripts said. It read

**"I love you Shippou"**

For what seemed like hours, Shippou got bold with his feelings, jumped up and grabbed the very one that strangely let him see the message. Sango and Miroku got closer also. When Shippou grabbed the object, he laughed because he heard something inside. They all had something in them. All of a sudden Shippou felt sad. He knew what these object meant, but, 'Where is Kagome?' He sadly questioned himself.

He didn't want to alert Sango and Miroku of his feelings. Miroku didn't miss a beat. He saw Shippou's face expression changed going solemn. Suddenly Shippou heard a rustling of the bushes. Because the wind was blowing away from him, he couldn't smell any scent. He assumed it to be Inuyasha because earlier he knew Inuyasha was following.

**"Come out Inuyasha. Why do you have to sneak?"**

No response. Then he went to grab around Sango legs a little afraid. Sango and Miroku prepared themselves for battle. The bushes ruffled again. Now everyone was sort of freaked! By this time Shippou really wanted his Kagome. He couldn't help himself; he climbed up onto Sango's shoulders.

The figure that stepped from the bushes was by first sight was Kirara's head. As she stepped out further on her back was Kagome.

**"You guys!"**

Kagome laughed,

**"Are a funny sight!"**

Shippou was beside himself with joy. So fast was he off Sango's shoulder, she didn't know he was gone. Into Kagome's arms Shippou jumped. Kagome arms stretched forward to receive him. As Sango looked on she felt tears welling up in her eyes knowing how happy Shippou was to see her. Miroku caught this look and put his arms around Sango's shoulder, one of few times perversion was not on his mind.

**"I knew you'd come!"**

Shippou cried not holding back his tears. Kagome cried seeing her little sweetie!

**"I missed you too Shippou. I am so sorry I stayed away so long. Please forgive me."**

Shippou squeezing firmly saying,

**"I do Kagome. I do!"**

Sango walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug as well. Kagome looked up at Miroku and motioned him to come over to the hug sandwich. Putting his arms around both ladies, they scornfully looked at him in unison saying,

**"Watch it monk!"**

Miroku responded,

**"My dear ladies, you wound me deeply"**,

Giving his embrace he promised to keep it clean. Once everyone got their greeting over, Kagome picked up her very gorged backpack and another large bag. Miroku was puzzled as to how Kagome carried all of what she had. He offered to carry a bag,

**"Why thank you Miroku, but no, I can manage."**

She smiled at him,

**"I'm not that helpless"**

He was amazed to see her sling the bags and started walking saying,

**"I see!"**

Shippou sniffed the air and shouted,

**"Come out Inuyasha!"**

Kagome turned to see what direction he would come from.

**"He's here Shipppou?"**

Kagome asked. Shippou replied,

**"He's been following us since we left Sango's village."**

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree.

"**Hello Inuyasha."**

Kagome replied. It was a different 'hello'. It was kind of distant, but not unkind.

"**Come on guys let's go to Kaede's hut. I'd love to see her."**

Kagome said as she started to walk, Inuyasha grabbed both bags Kagome was carrying and leading ahead saying,

**"Let's go!"**

Kagome didn't have time to respond because he was far ahead of them.

At Kaede's hut, Kagome ran to the elder miko and gave her a hug. Inuyasha place the bags inside the hut as they were doing their greeting. Kagome raced to the bags and started distributing the gifts she bought from her time. The biggest package was for Shippou. He hurried to opened his package and saw some weird clothing. Kagome watched his expression, as did everyone else.

**"What are these clothes for Kagome? They're kind of weird looking"**

Shippou said. Kagome laughed lightly picked up each piece of clothing and told him what they were. Then she replied,

"**You know what, I fee like I nee to tell you why I brought these clothes." **

There was a pause. Then everyone responded,

"**WHY!"**

A startled Kagome jumped then smiled,

**"Okay, okay! I'm taking you back home with me Shippou."**

Shippou tail wagged about 90 mile a minute, eyes as wide as saucers screaming,

**"Oh Kagome, really?! Oh Wow!"**

He jumped up and grabbed Kagome around her neck. Sango and Miroku looked at each other puzzled.

**"Yes! We'll be gone for about a week. I figured I could show you my everyday world; you can meet my mother, brother and my grandfather. I always talk about you, so I figured you should meet them."**

Sango and Miroku still puzzled. Miroku finally asked,

**"What about the shards? Won't Inuyasha be upset about the long excursion?"**

Kagome thought for a moment then saying,

"**I'd suppose he'll be upset, but I have a good reason for what I'm doing."**

Sango even more confused asked,

"**And what reason would that be? Naraku still at large, I need to try to get my brother back from that monster, Kagome you've been gone six months already and we have no way of tracking him down without you. I'm sorry if I'm sounding selfish her but…"**

Kagome interrupted,

**"Sango, I know and you're not being selfish, but right now we all need some kind of distraction. The last battle was kind of tough. And besides, the six months I was gone, no activity from Naraku right? He too was battered pretty badly. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed to put him on the run. As for these other demons popping up, you guys seem too done well. So let's get our energy back by enjoying each other. I needed to see my family as well. Stretching myself from this era and my era can take a pretty tough toll on me. When I return with Shippou I want to take you two back with me for a week. I want you guys to personally know my family. If something should happen to me, you would know the sacrifice my family is giving by letting me venture here."**

Sango pouted,

**"Why are we taking this letch?"**

Miroku dropped head moaning. Kagome giggled.

"**He'll need our protection. The girls in my time may kill him with his touching." **

Kagome's face went dim for a moment. They all knew when she looked like that, could only mean Inuyasha was in her thoughts. Then she suddenly told Shippou to come to her so she could help him get dressed so they could go.

Outside the hut, Inuyasha was listening to what was being said. He stood up walking to the entrance of the hut, walking through he didn't have a pleased look on his face. Kagome noticed this look but continued to dress Shippou.

**"So when do this distraction start?"**

Inuyasha demanded.

**"Today, as soon as I get Shippou dressed."**

Kagome said making final touches.

**"That Soon! You just got here!"**

Inuyasha yelled pacing the floor. Kagome continued prepping Shippou while Inuyasha rambled on. She looked over Shippou then frowned when she noticed his feet.

**"Oh my, I didn't think of food wear for you. Oh well, I'll worry about that when I get back home."**

Kagome too his bow from his hair and re-adjusted his hair. _How beautiful his hair is._ she thought to herself. Over his pointed ears his lovely hair fell as Kagome gave him a low ponytail that was tied at the nape of his neck.

**"Are you listening to me?!"**

Inuyasha yelled. Kagome replied,

**"Yes! I heard you! As for my responsibility in this shard hunt, I'm not abandoning! So if you don't mind, Shippou and I have a date!"**

She grabbed Shippou in her arms. She then gave Miroku, Sango and Kaede their hugs and exited the hut. Inuyasha storms out behind her, still fussing about her responsibility to the group.

Kagome still walking smiling at Shippou who was on her shoulder as they were giggling about Inuyasha's fussing. This made Inuyasha angry to no end. He jumped in front of Kagome, stopping her in her tracks, and then grabbed her by her arm making Shippou fly off her shoulder in the process. Kagome shocked as her eyes widened looking at Inuyasha. He was squeezing the hell out of her wrist.

Then Inuyasha noticed something strange, he noticed her expression, but couldn't feel if she was afraid or angry. She was shocked, he could see that, but just couldn't feel her emotions afterwards. Calmly Kagome said,

"**Inuyasha, take your hand off of me. You're delaying us." **

She never sounded so distant towards him. Slowly Inuyasha released her arm, Kagome turned and held her arms out to Shippou. Passing Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou continued their walk towards the well. Leaving Inuyasha standing dumbfounded.

_Why couldn't I sense her feelings? It's not a new moon. Why?_

Kagome and Shippou arrived at the well. She pulled Shippou from her lap and sat him next to her. Shippou wanted to ask her so many questions, but thought better of it. He too wondered why he couldn't sense any emotion from her when Inuyashe grabbed her. Any other time she would be upset boiling with emotions. Shippou looked up to her face and saw a weird look. Kagome noticed Shippou was concerned. She rubbed his head slowly lovingly and spoke,

**"You of all demons never have to worry about me Shippou, I love you very much. I'll explain everything to you. But not now, we have a date remember? I want to share my world with you. You're the only one who truly love me no matter what I am."**

Shippou didn't quite understand, feeling her emotions now he knew she was very sad. To that, he stood on her lap hugged her around her neck firmly speaking softly in her ear,

**"I will always love you Kagome, always."**

She gently pulls Shippou from her neck and kissed him on his cheek saying,

**"That's so sweet of you to say, and so good to know. But now enough of this, we must be going or we'll miss the fun I have planned for us."**

She held Shippou close to her, and down the well they went.

Near by Inuyasha watching them the whole time hearing every word, felt a strange heaviness deep within his chest. He sensed the feeling Shippou got whenever she held him close. _Lucky brat!_ Inuyasha said to himself. But his feelings and Shippou feelings were different. To Shippou this relationship was more than friendship. Sister and Brother or maybe even Mother and Son by the way she baby him all the time. Inuyasha's feelings… well… With that he turned around and headed back towards the hut.

End Ch. 1

A/N:I am a first time writer who was inspired by many authors I have read. Let me know how I'm doing. Bless you all!

TAJE

20


	2. Chapter 2

MATURITY & SACRIFICE

**BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates**

**That belongs to the original creator of this wonderful cast of characters.**

This chapter is dedicated to Mikazuki Tsuki, author of (_Delightfully Disastrous & Simply Business_) who was my first reviewer. I thank you so much for your constructive critique and I'm glad you enjoyed it. As promised to you Sis here's chapter 2.

CH. 2: MEET THE FAMILY 

Making it to the other side of the well, Kagome and Shippou touches solid ground. Kagome looked up to the well's opening, then down at Shippou. Smiling at him she asked,

"**Ready my little one?"**

Shippou being very excited, tail twitching saying,

"**Ready Kagome!"**

On that note Kagome climbed up the well.

At that moment Souta, who had been waiting at the top of the stairs, heard voices. He instantly ran down and looked over the lip of the well. As Souta was looking down, Kagome and Shippou were looking up seeing a very excited Souta.

"**He's here! He's really here!"**

Souta yelled.

"**Hurry up Kagome!**"

Kagome was climbing as fast as she could. Feeling so warm inside knowing she could share Shippou with her family. Finally reaching the top, Shippou jumped off Kagome's shoulder, coming face to face with Souta. Shippou gave him a sniff, and then Souta pulled Shippou off the well's ledge as if he was doll, and gave him a hug.

Giggles filled the shrine as Kagome watch the two. She knew Souta and Shippou would hit it off, so she spoke,

"**Okay you two, can we get to the house now?"**

Then it just hit Kagome, his feet!

"**Shippou, you think you can do the illusion thing for you feet?"**

Shippou and Souta looked down and laughed. Souta replied,

"**Aw, come on sis, nobody's around, let him be as he is. People are getting ready for the fair. No one's been at the shrine all day except me!!"**

Kagome shook her head smiling and saying,

"**Okay go! Run on to the house!"**

Off they went. As Kagome was closing the door, she felt dizzy for a second. Holding the post of the door, she regained her bearings and wondered

_What was that all about? Um… must be the excitement of having Shippou here and the fair. _

With that bit of reasoning, she turned to the house.

Once inside the house, the boys were talking and giggling and running right into Mrs. Higurashi.

"**Whoa boys! Oh look! I know who you are! Kagome told me how cute you are, but she didn't say how adorable you are! Come here, let me get a good look at you!"**

She had the warmest smile she could give hoping not to frighten him.

"**Shippou is it?"**

Shippou smiled showing cute white fangs and blushing saying,

"**Yes that's me. Pleased to meet you Mrs. Higurashi"**

Shippou said as he gave a polite bow.

Then Mrs. Higurashi asked,

"**Oh, may I give you a hug little one?"**

Shippou nodded his head yes. She lifted him in her arms and cradled him. Shippou thought to himself

_I see where Kagome get her love, her beauty and gentleness from._

Kagome entered at that moment looking at her mother and Shippou's encounter, feeling so good about seeing this she replied,

"**Hey Mom, are you going to spoil him like you did Souta?"**

Her brother frowned saying,

"**I am not spoiled!"**

Mrs. Higurashi gently putting Shippou down saying,

"**With a face like that, every chance I get. Oh by the way, where is Inuyasha?"**

Boy, did that deadened the sound in the room. Mrs. Higurashi picked up on the vibe and just changed the subject.

"**Who's hungry?"**

With that the boys yelled,

"**We are!"**

Mrs. Higurashi told them to go wash and she'll have the meal ready for them. She told Souta to help Shippou with their modern day equipment. Souta replied he already knew to do that after all, he had to help Inuyasha.

While they were having their meal, Shippou and Souta were just chatting. Grandpa was just reading the newspaper every now and again glancing at the kitsune pup. Kagome noticing this, and was wondering when Grandpa was going to ask his questions. Mom thought about breaking this weird exchange by talking about the upcoming festival. So she asked,

"**Kagome, what do we have prepared for our little one here?"**

Smiling all the while hoping her daughter get the hint. Kagome replied,

"**Well, I thought I'd take him to the magic show. He loves magic ticks, but I warn you Shippou, only observe, not interact because I know you're true magician, right?"**

Shippou smiled showing his white cute little fangs, chest swelling with pride as Kagome addressed him as a true magician. Kagome continued,

"**Then I'll take him to the puppet show, on a few rides, let him taste the foods, oh there's just so much!"**

Mrs. Higurashi smiled saying,

"**I hope you can handle Shippou and your brother!"**

Kagome looked at Souta stuffing his face and saying,

"**Well, I know the food part they'll both enjoy!"**

As the boys continued their meal, Grandpa noticed how Kagome was staring at the new guest in their house.

"**You alright girl?"**

Grandpa asked. Kagome just kept staring, and then slowly turned her gaze to her grandfather.

"**Oh…yeah Grandpa, I'm fine."**

A moment later she heard Souta asked if he and Shippou could be excused, he wanted to show Shippou all the things he had in his room. Mrs. Higurashi gave the approval and off they went. Kagome's attention went back to her grandfather, as she spoke to him,

"**You know Grandpa, if there ever came a time that I couldn't get back to the past, I would really worry about Shippou. He's an orphan and his life would really be in peril. I'm not sure what would happen to him. The past is all he knows. This world would be a shock to his system. Whatever time I'm granted to be with him, I'll be his guardian I guess." **

Grandpa looked at her saying,

"**Well, you better get into those lessons I spoke to you about. From the adventures you tell us about, you really need to get into your spiritual training. Now I know you're doing a lot over there, then you come back here you have school that takes up most of your time. But you're going to have to balance this out somehow young lady. Don't think we don't worry about you!"**

Kagome smiled looking lovingly at her grandfather.

"**You're right Grandpa, I'll start soon as I can."**

She started to get up from the table when her mother said,

"**Hold it little miss, I want to know what happened with you and Inuyasha?"**

Grandpa interjected,

"**Yeah! Why is he not here annoying the cat or something?"**

At that moment Kagome felt that she should be straight with them, but said to the contrary,

"**Oh…you know we had a fight again. Something stupid of course, Heh-Heh!"**

She gave that laugh hoping they would drop it. But grandpa was not one to do so, he continued,

"**It's not like you guys hasn't fought before, but this time you stayed home pretty long, and I had so many new ailments I could've used."**

With that Mrs. Higurashi busted out laughing and so did Kagome. So she took this opportunity to excuse herself saying,

"**You know, I think I'll go check on the guys. Very funny Grandpa."**

Kagome left the kitchen laughing trotting up the stairs. Thinking that she would soon have to put their worry at ease about Inuyasha. She knew they were not worried about their arguing, but more about the fact that Inuyasha hadn't come for her in all that time. They didn't know about the visits he did concerning Shippou's vigil.

Approaching Souta's bedroom, Kagome heard her brother explaining to Shippou about some characters in his video game. She knocked on the door and asked if she could come in. Souta yelled,

"**Only if you're a guy!"**

Kagome frowned thinking

_Why that little…_

and decided to deepened her voice saying,

"**Well I'm a big guy! Bigger than both of you!"**

They both giggled at how Kagome sounded. Souta granted her to enter, as she looked at them in full concentration with the video game. Shippou was so focused. Souta looked at his big sister and noticed a look on her face. Something like how his mother would look when he felt sick or something. But she was staring at Shippou. He asked,

"**What's wrong Sis?"**

Kagome jerked out of her trance to answer,

"**Oh, just looking at how Shippou's picked up on this modern stuff so quickly."**

Souta still looking concerned because he never took his eyes off his sister. But he decided to let it slip for now; he was getting seriously stomped by Shippou in this game. There was a celebrated sound from the game indicating the victor. Shippou jumped up shouting with glee asking Souta,

"**Let's do this again! Please?"**

Souta agreed. Then Kagome walked out of the room telling them to have fun. The two were so engrossed; they didn't realize Kagome had closed the door. Kagome decided to go to her room to prepare for the fair the following day. She wanted Shippou to first get acquainted with her family. Since the fair was a whole week. She just thought about how much fun Shippou might have in her time.

Suddenly her head felt light, she was holding the wall while walking to her bedroom. Arriving towards her bed, she slowly sat down.

_Whoa, second time this happened._

She thought.

"**I'll lay my head down for a little while."**

Soon she was fast asleep.

UPCOMING DREAM 

Kagome was fidgeting while she was sleeping. She heard something that sounded like humming. A woman's tone no doubt, but not her mother's. Following where the humming was coming from, she walked out of her bedroom and weirdly stepped into what appeared to be a forest. Never seen this place or one like it. It seemed to be sort of ancient. The trees were humongous. One tree was as wide as her house.

"**Beautiful!"**

she exclaimed.

"**Never seen trees this huge!"**

This place was highly colorful, so rich and sharp in contrast without being overpowering and very pleasant to the eyes. The humming became clear and close. Dodging through the huge trees, Kagome came to a tree where the woman was humming. The woman wore a hooded cloak, burnt orange in color. Her back was turned so Kagome could not see her face. Slowly Kagome approached the humming woman cautiously,

"**Excuse me."**

Kagome spoke and when she did the woman stopped humming and slowly turned towards Kagome. The hood covered much of her face. As the woman raised her hands to remove her hood, just that quick Kagome was awakened by her mother's call.

DREAM OVER 

"**Kagome! Come down stairs honey you have company"**

Kagome thought

_Company? Who could it be?_

As she walked down stairs, Kagome noticed it was one of her school friends. Her friend apologized for coming late; she needed to find out if Kagome was going to attend the fair, and if Kagome wanted to participate in one of the fortune telling games. Kagome wanted to devote as much time with Shippou as she could. Kagome made some excuse that she was entertaining someone who was new to her family. Her friend was trying to be persistent by telling her that this person could participate as well. Not wanting this at all, Kagome tried to tell her that the young man was too young, but that she'll bring him by to watch. Her friend still being persistent or down right nosey wanted to know if she could meet her guest. Kagome eyed her mother for a rescue. With that Kagome's mother said she'd go and check to see if Shippou wanted to come down. Kagome rolled her eyes to the ceiling. She really didn't want to share Shippou at that moment. She wanted to show him off tomorrow.

A moment later Kagome's mother returned without Shippou and apologized to her friend that she couldn't tear him away from Souta and the video games. Kagome's friend exhausting all her persistence finally gave up and excused herself. She asked Kagome not to forget to come to the booth of the fortune telling games. Kagome promised she would come and then her friend left. Kagome went to the kitchen where her mother was. Her mother looked at her and noticed she looked very tired. She asked Kagome,

"**You all right dear?"**

Kagome rubbed her eyes saying,

"**I feel a little tired, I guess I'm excited having Shippou here. I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that, but I was half sleep and I wasn't thinking clearly. I just wanted Shippou to be a surprise tomorrow to my friends."**

Ms. Higurashi just smiled at her daughter. She could see how much Shippou brightened her home on his first visit. She could see why Kagome was attached to him. At dinner she'll get to ask him more questions about himself.

Dinner was ready and all was at the table Souta and Shippou was chattering and giggling about the games they played. When dinner was placed on the table, Shippou immediately grabbed what he recognized, when Kagome brought food with her to the past. Kagome patted his hand indicating that he should wait. She explained,

"**We serve our elders first little one."**

Shippou dropped his head in a shameful manner. Ms. Higurashi patted Shippou's head assuring him there was nothing to fear. Then Kagome looked over at Grandpa who said,

"**He is our guest, so serve him first."**

Shippou smiled at this and said,

"**It's okay, I should have known better. When I was with my parents, my mother would always serve my Grandparents first when they would visit us."**

Grandpa looked at the kitsune and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Dinner was all about getting to know Shippou. Grandpa had the most questions. Souta's questions were more about Shippou's magic. Ms. Higurashi's questions were more on his parents but there was one question she had to ask.

**"Kagome how is it that Shippou is able to pass through the well? I thought that only Inuyasha could."**

Kagome really wasn't sure, but she felt maybe the shards she carries might have something to do with it, or his exposure to her.

**"Gee mom I never gave it much thought. I'm just glad that it did grant him passage. I really had no idea it would work just thought I try."**

Souta was surprised as every one else as he said,

**You mean you just risked jumping in not fully knowing if it would work or not? Boy Shippou, you must trust my sister a lot!"**

Kagome glared at Souta saying,

**"Just what do you mean by that?"**

Shippou felt tension in Kagome, much like she do when she argues with Inuyasha. So Shippou said,

"**I do trust Kagome, she protected me many times as well as Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, even I protected them."**

Kagome looked at Shippou and said,

"**Thanks Shippou, as I was saying I took a chance. The worst that could happen is I would have gone through and he would have stayed. But I'm glad he's here! Like I told you Souta I was going to try."**

Grandpa questions were more on his relationship with Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome would sigh when this question was raised. But Shippou was very aware that this would make Kagome uncomfortable. So he just told Grandpa that he was only concerned for Kagome. He felt like she was as close as family that he would have because they all looked out for each other. Ms. Higurashi notices how Shippou sort of blushed whenever he said he thought of her as family.

"**Well if she's your family then so are we, and as mother of this family, I say it's time for baths and bed. Big day tomorrow."**

Ms. Higurashi said. The boys broke from the table and ran upstairs. She looked at her daughter and smiled.

"**Shippou is sure attached to you."**

Blushing a bit Kagome smiled saying,

"**When I first met Shippou, he didn't care that I was human. Inuyasha picks on him something terrible, but you know I think it's just Inuyasha's way of making him strong. Sometimes it gets a little rough between the two of them, so the only way to stop this is if I 'Sit' Inuyasha. But on a whole, we all look out for each other."**

Her mom thought it would be a good time to ask her daughter about she and Inuyasha.

"**Honey, how are things going between you and Inuyasha? I think I've waited long enough." **

Kagome being solemn,

"**I know mom. I just thought I'd concentrate more on my schooling. Then when I'm done with school, I'll go back to fully doing my responsibility with the shards. A lot has happened in Inuyasha's past that right now I can not involve myself in."**

Her mother knew her daughter was being evasive. She knew not to push any further. It was enough that her daughter told her that much. So with that she hugged Kagome and went to start cleaning the kitchen. Kagome went to check on the guys and found them past out.

Kagome slipped into bed thinking about the festivities she hoped Inuyasha would come to enjoy the fair, but didn't want to be between whatever he and Kikyo are going through. Clearing her mind of this nonsense she drifted off.

UPCOMING DREAMING 

Walking through the forest again, Kagome heard what sounded like a 'swoosh' and also smelled smoke. She also heard laughter, a very hearty laughter from what sounded like a man. As she continued on, she saw the man shooting blue flame from his hands. He had on clothes that favored something Shippou wears in the past. Then the woman appeared, the same woman as before. She still had her cloak on and the two of them had their back towards her. The two laughed at whatever was funny. Kagome felt such warmth from the laughter she couldn't help but smile. Then the woman gave a 'shh...' sound.

The two stopped laughing and turned to face Kagome. They both spoke,

**"We are honored to meet you. Sorry to do so under the circumstances, but we need your assistance."**

Kagome was puzzled that the two of them spoke with their voices together sort of like an echo. She also noticed that they spoke individually when conversing with each other.

Kagome gave a bow of respect. The woman took the hood from her head so Kagome could get a look at her. She was so cute! She had red/orange almost like Shippou's; the man had a deeper auburn color hair. Both of their hair looked beautiful and silky. They sported beautiful green eyes and a captivating smile

Kagome felt such a blithe of energy from them. It made her giggle a bit just how adorable the two were. Kagome spoke to the woman,

"**I've seen you before. But didn't get to see your face." **

The woman giggled then a very serious look came upon the two of them. They spoke,

**"We know how close you are to our son. We need your help because of our early demise; we needed to get our son prepared for any upcoming battles. He so young and has some skills that are natural to him, but he needs more, so much more."**

Kagome was puzzled by what they were telling her. They saw how she looked at them and they continued,

**"You see the only way we could come to you was through your state of sadness. You were quite down. The spirit guides told us that the only way to get to our son was to find someone close to him. Out of everyone in your group, you are the only one. The genuine love you have for him is special even if you are human."**

Kagome gave sort of a frown and spoke,

"**Out of all the demons I've met, he's the only one…"**

They cut her off,

"**Please! We meant no offense my dear lady!"**

Kagome shook her head smiling saying,

"**Oh no, none taken, I was just going to say that he was the only demon that didn't try to kill me first! Hee-hee, he tricked me, but didn't try to kill me."**

They spoke saying,

**"Sorry, trickery is one of our defense."**

Kagome's still giggling started them to laugh as well.

As the laughter stopped they got serious saying to Kagome,

**"We have to go now, your day comes. We will see you again. Please, do not tell Shippou of this dream. He will be informed later."**

Kagome had so many questions, but the whole scenery started to fade away.

DREAM OVER 

Kagome felt her body slowly coming awake. She felt something lying on her arm very heavy. She opened her eyes to discover sometime in the night, Shippou crawled into bed with her. She smiled as she watched him snore. All of a sudden, a wave of sadness came over her. The thought of the couple in her dream, so loving, so adorable just like him.

She was sad for him because he was orphaned. So small and cute he was. Shippou stirred a bit as he opened his eyes slowly, looked at Kagome staring at him. He felt her sadness, smelt her tears, so he had to ask,

**"What's wrong Kagome? Why are you crying?"**

Kagome didn't want to alarm him to the dream, so she wiped her eyes and asked him,

**"Do you ever think of your parents Shippou?"**

Shippou replied,

**"All the time. Sometimes I cry but I think of the fun time we would have jumping in the tall grasses, running around trees, digging under trees to make a den when we would either hunt or relax."**

Kagome twirling his bangs while he was talking, smiling as she could see as clear as anything the cute couple having such fun with their pup. Kagome didn't realize that more tears welled up again and Shippou became concerned.

**"What's Wrong?!"**

Kagome sniffed here, wiped her eyes there saying,

**"Forgive me Shippou, some humans tend to be overly sensitive and sympathetic to others loss. I imagine you with your parents and just became overwhelmed, that's all. I'll be fine. Hey, it's going to be a busy day! Lots to do and I can't wait to show you off to my friends. One of them stopped by last night, but you and Souta was having so much fun, I didn't want to share you just then. You'll see them today at the festival."**

With that Kagome gave Shippou a squeeze saying,

"**Right now I'm going to get a little more sleep. It's still dark."**

Shippou snuggled close to Kagome saying,

**"You're the best Kagome."**

They both smiled and drifted back to sleep.

End Ch. 2

TAJE

16


	3. Chapter 3

MATURITY & SACRIFICE

**BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates. That belongs to the original creator of this wonderful cast of characters.**

**A/N: The three girls I've included are only classmates of Kagome. Not her three best friends.**

CH. 3: AT THE FAIR 

On their way to the fair, Shippou couldn't keep his eyes from roaming all over the place. Never had he seen such sights, the different smells that attacked his sensitive nose, and the loud sounds that attacked his sensitive ears. It was overwhelming and took all of his strength not to jump up on Kagome's shoulders and hide behind her hair!

Kagome sensed that the surroundings maybe too much for him at first so she offered to carry him in her arms. He refused saying,

"**I'll be fine!" **

Souta told him that he'd see to it that nothing scares him too much.

After finally getting use to everything, he was starting to really enjoy himself. Everything was so colorful and bright. Children were laughing and screaming with delight. Shippou played some games and ate lots of food and candy until he was gorged. Kagome was watching him the whole time. She was so happy to see him enjoying himself. Shippou found her and wanted to know if he could meet her friends. She agreed and led him to the fortune telling booth.

The girls were laughing as three guys left the booth wishing they'd never entered. As Kagome and Shippou approached the booth the girls spotted them and let out a squeal that sent Shippou's ears drumming in pain.

"**Oh Kagome he's just adorable!" **

They squealed. Kagome gave Shippou a gentle squeeze of the hand and introduced him to her classmates.

"**Shippou, this is Aki, Mika, and this is Kako." **

All the 'Ooo's and Ahha's' took what seemed like forever when Kagome broke the chorus by saying,

"**Okay guys, what is your booth about?"**

Kako still adoring Shippou's face replied,

**"Oh Kagome you know, we just look at your hand, recite some mumbo-jumbo, flip some tarot cards and all that junk!"**

While loving all the attention, Shippou wanted to do whatever it was and then go get some more food.

Mika and Aki set up everything. Their booth was very spacious so it could support the tables. A table for Tarot, an Oujia board, and a Crystal Ball no less. Kako adorned herself with a wrap on her head and costume jewelry around her neck, waist, and her wrist. Kagome laughed telling her how ridiculous she looked. Kako just crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Kagome.

There was a small space to the rear of the booth that had a curtain draped and a table behind in it. Shippou was asking Mika and Aki questions about their set up. The one with the crystal ball sought of caught his attention. Mika and Aki first told him that it was only for entertainment purposes. They went on to tell Shippou that the crystal ball was for telling the future, and sometimes used to help contact love ones from the dead. Shippou went to Kagome and told her he wanted to see if her friends knew what they were doing in the name of entertainment.

Shippou had a very mischievous grin on his face. Kagome agreed as long as it doesn't scare them too bad.

**"Alright everyone, let's sit around the table."**

Kako instructed. They all sat in chairs that were completely around the purple velvet covered table and Kako pulled the curtain closed.

"**Now we are going to perform a séance. I will ask you all now to hold hands. Now my young man, whom do you wish to contact?"**

Kako asked.

Oh boy! Shippou wasn't prepared for her asking whom he wanted to contact! Kagome looked at him puzzled as well. Who were they going to say?

**"Well…"**

Shippou replied,

**"Since we both lost someone, why not call for the loved ones of us both. Her Dad, and both my parents?"**

The girls all sighed a sad tone,

**"Oh no, we didn't know you lost both your parents. We're sorry Shippou!"**

Shippou lowered his head saying,

**"It's Okay, Kagome's been there for me, so I'm fine."**

Kagome just smiled. Kako replied,

**"Yea, that's our Kagome!"**

Wanting to break up the sullen moment, Kagome says,

**"Okay guys, let's get on with the entertainment!"**

Kako smiled,

**"Okay, Okay!"**

Kako instructed everyone to close their eyes. As she recited some incantation,

**"I call on the love ones of Kagome and Shippou. Are you out there? Please give us a sign!"**

With that Shippou had taken one of his spinning tops that he had on his feet causing it to spin as he released it from his illusion shoes. It started spinning on the floor underneath the table causing wind to lift up the tablecloth. Kako and the other girls looked at each other surprised as hell. Except for Kagome who eyes were still closed. The hosting girls jumped away from the table. The top was spinning so fast, it couldn't be seen.

**"Oh wow! What's going on?!"**

Kako exclaimed. Aki who was closest to Kagome called the others attention to Kagome. Kagome's head was bent downward, as her hair whipped and covered her face. She started moaning. Her head was slowly rising upward. Eyes remaining closed, she slowly opened them and was in a distant stare.

Shippou was laughing inwardly at the girl's reaction to his spinning top. But what happened next startled him. Kagome's head started rolling around in a circular motion. Still moaning, she suddenly stood straight up from her chair knocking it to the floor. Everyone still in shocked, even Shippou, as Kagome started to hum some kind of tune.

**"What's she doing?"**

Aki asked. Kako looked at Aki and then at Mika shaking her head saying,

**"I haven't got a clue, but I don't think we should disturb her now. Hopefully this will pass."**

Mika stared in fear saying,

"**This was just supposed to be for fun! What have we done?!"**

Kako grabbed Mika by the shoulders to calm her.

Shippou in the mean time got closer to the humming Kagome. He called out to her,

**"Kagome… are you alright?"**

Kagome was still humming, but it became louder and the tempo picked up. Then suddenly the wind under the table stopped, Kagome's humming stopped and she dropped to the floor. Everything was quiet in the tent, but outside you could still hear the sounds of the festival. Shippou went to Kagome's side patting her face. The other girls rushed over also patting her face and hands.

**"Kagome! Please! Wake up!"**

Mika exclaimed near tears.

**"Oh calm down Mika!"**

Kako said,

**"She'll be fine. See, her eyes are open!"**

Kagome looked up seeing Shippou's face, then her friends. She was wondering why she was on the floor.

**"How'd I get down here? Wasn't I sitting at the table?"**

Shippou told her what happened and how her friends were afraid to touch her while she was in a trance. Kagome was puzzled. She had no recollection of anything.

Kako, Aki, and Mika by now were relieved that Kagome was fine. At least they hoped she was. They decided to close the booth for the rest of the day. They were too shaken by this experience. They swore not to mention this experience to anyone. With that Kagome and Shippou left them apologizing for the scare. The two decided to go find Souta and enjoy the rest of the activities.

They found Souta by the arcade, of course playing one of his favorite games. Shippou looked at Kagome saying,

**"Are you sure you're okay? You look tired."**

Kagome smiled and told him she was fine. Shippou not convinced pulled her to a near by tree with a bench underneath.

Sitting her down, he looked her in the eye saying,

**"That tune you were humming, I know it."**

Kagome looked at him perplexed saying,

**"I don't remember anything pass holding hands. I was humming a tune?"**

Shippou answered,

**"Yes! It was something my mother used to hum to me when we camped in a den after she and father would hunt. It used to frighten me when they would hide me in a den by myself. But I would stay hidden until they returned. I would be so happy too because she would hum the tune to let me know it was safe for me to come to her. Kagome, how do you know that tune?"**

Kagome really couldn't answer him.

**"Shippou I really don't recall doing anything. I believe you. I just really don't know. I only remember holding hands, and then you guys picking me up from the floor."**

Then Shippou took his opportunity to ask her about her feelings.

**"Kagome, back at the well, and even before we got to the well, I couldn't sense any feelings from you when Inuyasha grabbed your arm, I know you usually would've gotten mad, but you didn't even sit him like you normally would. I don't understand, are you sure you're feeling good?"**

Kagome knew she had to tell him something that would not include the dream of his parents. They'd asked her not to tell him. Maybe they will come to him in a dream.

**"Shippou, I'm fine. There is something going on. I'm studying more of the spiritual side of myself. My grandfather suggests I see a colleague of his to help me understand this more. I'm having some difficulty, but I think it'll be okay. Right now hiding my feelings or emotions is one part. Meditating is also something that is a challenge to me. My mother says I can't keep still long enough."**

She giggled.

Shippou's wide eyes just stared at her. Then he spoke,

**"I guess there's no one better that Inuyasha to try this on, being that he loves to get you mad."**

Kagome really laughed hard at his statement. Then Shippou laughed as well.

**"That had to take a lot of meditation on my part!"**

Kagome continued to laugh.

Souta approached finding the two laughing when he asked,

**"Hey, what's so funny?"**

Kagome looked at him saying,

**"Your fly's open!"**

Souta said,

**"Uh? What?"**

Then he looked down to discover he had been tricked saying,

**"Not funny Kagome!"**

Kagome calm down her laughing long enough to apologize when Shippou asked,

**"What do you mean by his fly's being open?"**

Kagome just started laughing over again. Souta said,

**"Never mind Shippou. She's in her goofy world. Come let me show you this game I was playing."**

Shippou looked at Kagome making sure it was okay without her going with him. Kagome smiled and nodded yes, and said to him,

**"I'll just sit here a while."**

Off the two gamers went. Kagome started thinking to about what had happened in the tent and was a little intrigued about what Shippou told her of the song she was humming. Just then breaking her thought she heard her mother's voice. She looked in the direction where her mother was coming. Along with her mother was her friends and Hojou.

_Hojou! Oh no! Now what kind of medicine he's going to give me?_

Mrs. Higurashi sat next to her daughter feeling her forehead saying,

**"Sweetheart, are you alright? Your friends told me you passed out. How you're feeling now?"**

_Oh great! Hope they didn't tell her about the other weird thing, they said they wouldn't!_

Kagome nodded that she was fine, and then Hojou spoke,

**"You know Kagome it is rather hot today. Have you had enough water to drink?"**

Kagome sighed at the fuss that was being made in her honor, and assured everyone that she was fine.

Giving her best smile ever, she told her mom that she was going over to the arcade to see what Souta and Shippou were up to. Hojou asked,

"**Would it be alright if I accompany you to the arcade?"**

Kagome replied,

**"Sure, do the rest of you want to come?"**

Her friends said they would decline, but would catch up with her later. Hojou took Kagome's arm wrapping it around his and they walked to the arcade. Kagome heard her brother's voice along with Shippou's excited yelling. They were playing a fighting game and they were winning against two other opponents. A crowd was gathering because they were excited by the high score Souta and Shippou were generating. People in the crowd were saying the level they were at was very difficult and was wondering how two very small kids could advance this far. Shippou saw Kagome approaching with someone he'd never seen before. At least while he was here in her time. He kept playing and found that the opposing team was advancing on he and Souta.

People were cheering them on, not knowing who to cheer for because both sides were putting on a terrific show. The crowd just got caught up in the excitement of the game. Shippou sensed Kagome's aura, so he used his natural speed to help he and Souta beat the opposing team. When the alarm of victory went off, everyone cheered the little ones on. Thanking everyone for cheering them on, they quickly left the game and headed towards Kagome.

While the two boys were walking, Shippou wanted to know who was this guy with Kagome. He tugged Souta's arm asking,

**"Who's that with Kagome?"**

Souta told him,

**"Oh, that's Hojou, he goes to her school. He likes Kagome and all, but I don't think she feels the same."**

Shippou now recalled Kagome talking to Sango about a boy in her time that really likes her.

_This must be him._

Shippou thought. Finally reaching Kagome, she took her arm from Hojou to take Shippou's hand so she could introduce him. Shippou at first was weary but then caught his scent and found him to have a pleasant aura to him.

**"Shippou, I want you to meet Hojou, another one of my friends from school."**

Hojou bent forward to take Shippou's hand. Hojou was surprised at how strong Shippou's grip was for one so small.

**"Please to meet you Shippou."**

Pleasantly Hojou smiled at Shippou.

**"You have a very strong hand shake there."**

Shippou blushed smiling,

**"Thanks nice to meet you too. Are you Kagome's boyfriend?"**

With that statement, nervous laughs from both Hojou and Kagome. Shippou replied,

**"What? Did I say something wrong?"**

Souta was beside himself laughing. Hojou spoke,

**"No, you said nothing wrong. But we are friends. I'm a boy and she's a girl and the two of us are friends."**

Souts laughed harder exclaiming,

**"Yeah right!"**

Kagome up slapped Souta's head. Shippou had a puzzling look on his face, but then his stomach stared growling. Kagome picked up on this noise and suggested they go get some food. Shippou was none to happy!

The whole day was fun. Shippou never experienced so much excitement. The magic show was intriguing, but he figured how it was done telling Kagome all about it.

Then nighttime bought on the fireworks, music, dancing and so on. Kagome saw how tired her brother and Shippou looked and thought she'd take them home. Her mom had long ago left for home with her grandfather and took Hojou up on his offer to bring everyone home.

On their way home Kagome and Hojou talked about how exhausted the boys were,

**"They looked as though they over did it."**

Hojou stated. Kagome smiled saying,

**"Well, boys will be boys."**

The bus soon pulled up to the stop they were getting off. The boys had been snoozing the whole time. They were shaken awake gently and escorted of the bus.

The walk to the shrine wasn't far, but seeing how the boys were so tired, and then climbing the shrine steps, Kagome and Hojou knew it would be too much. So they carried them up the steps. When they reached the top, Souta and Shippou were put down and told to walk on in the house.

Hojou and Kagome walked slowly towards the house. Kagome felt a strange presence as they walked. Not threatening, but there nonetheless. She and Hojou reached the door to her home; Hojou took Kagome's hand. This sort of startled her, but not enough to concern Hojou.

"**I'm just happy to see you smile Kagome. You really looked like you've enjoyed yourself. I worry about you, you know. I mean you seem to get ill so much. I hope that some of the herb and remedies that my mom gave me to give you helped some"**

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at that due to the fact of how her grandfather created bogus ailments, diseases and God knows what. It amazed her that her friends believed any of it. But she looked at Hojou and thought what a dear he was. She put her other hand over his and squeezed gently thanking him for always having her in mind. Then Hojou walked away from her waving.

"**Goodnight Hojou and thanks for seeing us home!"**

Upon entering the house Kagome saw the boys at the table having a snack with grandpa. She couldn't believe this! These guys did nothing but eat all day! They were 'drop-dead' tired just a few minuets ago!

**"Unbelievable! How could you guys be hungry?"**

Grandpa startled by her outburst replied,

**"Hey! Stop an old man's heart why don't you!"**

Kagome didn't know that she was being so loud and quickly apologized to her grandfather.

**"Oh grandpa, it's just that they've been eating all day!"**

Kagome was trying to sound as motherly as possible. Then Grandpa huffed,

**"You could do to put meat on your bones. Did you eat today?"**

Kagome hadn't thought about it. All she remembered having was tea at breakfast. She really didn't feel hungry.

A concerned look was on Shippou's face. He recalled not seeing Kagome eat while he was at the fair.

**"But I don't feel hungry Grandpa, and I don't feel sick, maybe tired but not sick."**

Shippou detected something different. He stared at her. Souta noticed Shippou's staring and asked,

**"Are you okay Shippou?"**

That snapped him out of his stare as he now looked at Souta saying,

**"I'm just tired. Maybe we should go to bed."**

Kagome smiled,

"**Yes I agree, so off you two!"**

Shippou walked up to Kagome saying,

**"Kagome, may I talk to you before you go to sleep?"**

Patting his head, Kagome smiled,

**"Sure Shippou, as soon as I clean the kitchen with mom I'll be right up."**

With that Souta and Shippou headed up to the bedroom. Walking towards her bedroom, she stopped by Souta's room. She saw that Souta was completely knocked out, snoring, mouth opened, drool and all. Shippou was not sleep he was waiting for Kagome. When she saw him and his wide eyes, she beckoned him to follow her to her room.

Entering her room Shippou hopped onto her bed and she sat next to him. She felt a little uneasy at how he stared at her. Shippou didn't beat around the bush an asked,

**"Kagome are you okay?"**

She saw concern in his face at this question. Shippou continued,

**"I mean since that what you called… uh…"**

Kagome interrupted,

**"Séance?"**

Shippou continued,

**"Yeah! You've been sort of strange. Like most demons, I can sense your emotions; I feel you're not happy. Did I do anything to make you sad Kagome?"**

Kagome gasped, she was shocked by his question. She had to be careful not to spook the little guy. She told him,

**"Oh no Shippou!"**

She quickly picked him up and cradled him in her arms saying,

**"Oh sweetheart I didn't mean to give you any concerns that you've made me sad or anything. Shippou, you've done nothing but made me happy when we're together. Just that sometimes I get so stuck on something that do make me sad and I tend to space out."**

He was in her lap while she was explaining herself. Staring into her eyes the whole time still feeling waves of sadness from her.

He put his little hands on her cheek and asked this question that's been bugging him,

"**Is this all about Inuyasha and Kikyo?"**

Kagome knew she had to answer him truthfully so with that came a simple,

**"Yes Shippou. It's mostly about that"**

Giving a rather uncomfortable laugh. Shippou's thoughtful look sort of made Kagome brace herself for the next question.

**"Kagome, why when people have such deep feelings for each other they can't tell each other. Kagome I'm not sure if this means anything to you, but I love you!"**

He held onto her as she cradled him even closer.

Tears welled up in her eyes,

**"I love you too Shippou!"**

He really didn't like to see her sad. Kagome fussed at herself

_Come on girl! Get a grip!_

Wiping her eyes, she rubbed Shippou's head saying,

**"Look at me, total mess uh? Let me sit you down her while I go shower before going to bed."**

Before leaving Shippou asked her,

**"Kagome, may I sleep with you?"**

She smiled her heart feeling warm saying,

**"Of course you can! Here, let me tuck you in. Now I'll be right back."**

Off to the bathroom she went with her bedclothes and supplies.

When she returned, Shippou was fast asleep.

_How adorable he is!_

Kagome thought sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his beautiful red hair so soft to the touch. Demons have such beautiful hair. Even Inuyasha's hair though wild looking was just as beautiful and soft to the touch.

Kagome thought of Shippou's mother. It must be hard to watch from within her seeing her son. Unknown to Kagome, her own mother was watching her. Then she heard Kagome humming. Mrs. Higurashi interrupted with a throat clearing. Kagome turned around smiling at her mother. Her Mother approached the bed then gently holding her daughter shoulders while looking at the little fox-child.

**"He's a heart stealer you know."**

Mrs. Higurashi turned Kagome to face her,

**"Shippou stole a small part of your heart, so who has the large part?"**

Kagome eyes went to the floor. She knew her mother was going to get deep with her.

**"You know, you young ones today think that we parents were never your age, and we never experienced what you go through. We've never loved; we've never had disappointments, the whole nine yards. Sweetie, I've known for a long time your feelings for Inuyasha…"**

Kagome tried to cut her mother off, but her mother held up her hand so she can continue,

"…**But just let me say this, then I'll leave this subject alone. One-sided love only causes pain. It usually is the one who is giving the love that gets hurt. Explore your own feelings all the while being honest with yourself. Sometimes it's hard to express your feelings. The best thing to do is to say what's on your mind, and hopefully the other party would do the same. If not, well you've given it your best shot. Move on with your life. You can start with 'Mr. Adorable' here. He's attached to you. I can only imagine how he must feel when you go away for so long. I may not know about demon children, but a child is a child and when you were young, you wouldn't let me out of your sight." **

She squeezed Kagome's shoulder and rubbed Shippou's hair saying,

**"A good parent would do anything for their children within reason. It's hard sometimes but the love of a child is so precious as well as the love you give them. Any parent would be blessed because you taught that child what love is about. When your father would be away, and loneliness would set in me, you would give me such a sweet hug. I can't begin to tell you that being a young mother is sometimes scary. But you were a constant joy in my life. Now I have two children and when you go away I have Souta. I understand what it is you're trying to do; I love you for accepting this large responsibility I don't ever want you to feel guilty because I want you to be focused on what you're doing. Now I leave you."**

She kissed Kagome's head and exited the room. Kagome thought of what her mother said. Shippou's parents are trying to do all they could for him through her. All so suddenly, Kagome felt a strong sense of purpose. She would do all she could for Shippou. Her mom's talk gave her strength. Tomorrow she will look into executing this for Shippou's parents. Love is the energy for this!

Before Kagome knew it the week was over. Her mother was packing supplies for them to take back. She gave each of her friends a special package. As her mother was packing, she wondered how Kagome was going to get all this back by herself. Usually Inuyasha would be here, but well….

She just continued packing. She felt a tug on her apron, turned and looked down at Shippou.

**"What's up little one?"**

He had a concerned look on his face.

**"Kagome's in her room in some sort of trance. I tried to snap her out of it, but she's just looking spacey!"**

Mrs. Higurashi raced to her room. Souta was holding his sister's hand. Her mother was shaking Kagome to revive her. Shippou was so distraught he jumped oh Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder, looking at Kagome pleading for her to awaken. Kagome lifted her arms taking Shippou off her mother's shoulder bringing him to her chest, rubbing his hair and started humming. That tune! That same tune! Souta' asked,

**"Sis are you-…"**

His mother hushed him whispering in his ear,

**"Listen to her humming."**

Shipppou's expression was one of pure content. Normally one would be afraid, but her mom was not alarmed. It was at this moment, Kagome's humming stopped, and her eyes blinked.

**"What's going on? Why are you all looking at me strange? What's wrong?"**

Mrs. Higurashi placed her hands on her daughter's head.

**"****My dear, you were in some kind of trance, and we couldn't snap you out of it."**

Kagome thought

_Wow! I thought I was just waking up!_

Shippou asked,

**"Are you alright Kagome? We were all worried about you!"**

She smiled,

**"I'm fine Shippou! In fact I never felt so good! I'm hungry I know that!"**

Her mom decided to change the mood.

**"Boys, you go and get washed and dressed, breakfast is… Oh my! The food!"**

With that she ran down stairs.

After breakfast Mrs. Higurashi continued to pack supplies for Kagome and her friends. Kagome told her mom what her friends liked. All the while she thought of her daughter and Shippou's relationship. She felt that Shippou has helped her daughter mature due to the attachment to her. She smiled when she saw how her daughter held him as they slept. She figured that they were together like that a lot in their travels. She couldn't help but wonder about Inuyasha and her daughter. She knew that they were close. She knew her daughter was in love with him but how did he feel for her? She'd hope she could worm that information from Kagome, but just left the matter to fate. If Kagome wanted her to know, she would tell her.

After breakfast Kagome and Shippou was ready to go. Souta was sad that the week went by quickly. He had such a good time with Shippou. He knew that they had to get back. He wished he could either go with them or they would stay. It was nice having a surrogate nephew. He took a small box he had wrapped for Shippou to take back hoping he'd like it.

Just as Kagome and Shippou were saying their goodbye's Shippou caught a familiar scent. It was Inuyasha's. Before Shippou could alert Kagome, she sensed him as well. Kagome right then decided to call him out.

**"Inuyasha you can show yourself now. Why are you hiding?"**

Inuyasha caught off guard simply replied,

**"About time, did you enjoy your little time together?"**

At that moment, Souta ran to give Shippou his gift and spotted Inuyasha.

**"Inuyasha!"**

Souta exclaimed.

**"How have you been?"**

Inuyasha just wanted to get back to the well, but knew if he were impatient, Kagome would get mad and 'sit' him. Inuyasha replied,

**"Hey kid, did you enjoy the bushy-tailed brat?"**

Shippou knew he was being insulted and responded,

**"Hey watch it, I heard you!"**

Inuyasha smirked turning his back to Shippou. At that moment, Mrs. Higurashi also joined them.

**"Well Inuyasha, it's been a while how are you?"**

Inuyasha just nodded and crossed his arms. Kagome was doing a last check making sure she had everything. Not saying very much, she went over to her mother giving a hug.

**"Mom, when I come back, we'll have that extensive talk."**

Kissing her mother on the cheek saying,

**"I love you mom, you're the best."**

Firmly hugging her daughter she replied,

**"I'm counting on it! You owe me."**

She kissed Kagome on her cheek and went for Shippou. She picked him up squeezing him firmly and kissed him as well.

**"I'll miss you my Grandson!"**

She said smiling. Shippou smiled and blushed. His heart felt so warm, he never knew humans could care so much. He hugged Mrs. Higurashi just as firmly. She put him down and walked up to Inuyasha. His arms still folded. She turned him to face her.

"**Inuyasha, you know you're never alone. Just think of us, we always have you on our mind. You all take care of each other."**

With that she turned to walk back to the house. Inuyasha stood there confused and blushed. Shippou noticed this and shook his head thinking

_I Bet that baka didn't get what she was saying_.

Souta finally getting Shippou's attention gave him the little box he was carrying. Shippou wondered what it could be. Souta asked him to wait to open it when he got back to his time. Shippou really didn't want to wait, but to respect Souta he decided he would.

**"It's so you don't forget us!"**

Shippou smiled saying,

**"I'll never forget you, and we're family right?"**

Souta smiled replying,

"**Right! If you come back, I'll have something else for you or I'll send it by Kagome when she returns."**

They bowed to each other and Shippou turned towards Kagome. Souta felt some tears forming and ran towards the house. Kagome picked up her backpack and one of the other bags when Inuyasha motioned to pick up all the bags. He told Kagome,

**"Just pick up the runt, he must be tired from all his fun."**

Kagome shook her head and just held Shippou and jumped into the well. This was a very weird feeling going through the well. It scared him at first, but he knew Kagome would let nothing happen to him. He just closed his eyes until the floating feeling stopped.

End Ch. 3

TAJE

Please review and all blessings to you!

23


	4. Chapter 4

**MATURITY & SACRIFICE**

**BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates**

**That belongs to the original creator of this wonderful cast of characters.**

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day! May love and joy be yours always! On to the story! Peace!**

**CH. 4: HOME AGAIN, HOME AGAIN**

When they landed, Shippou opened his eyes Kagome smiled asking

" **Were you afraid?" **

Looking up he noticed the sky and knew he was back in his time. He then responded to Kagome,

"**Just feels weird."**

Inuyasha grunted saying,

**"Some little warrior you are"**

Kagome sighed and gestured to Shippou to hold on to her neck so she could climb out. Instead, Inuyasha grabbed her around her waist. With bags and all he lifted Kagome and Shippou out of the well. When they landed, Kagome thanked Inuyasha and motioned to move away, but found he had a firm grip on her in his arm. Again she tried to move away, but he held on to her. Huffing, she stopped her struggle to move and made eye contact with Inuyasha. Now annoyed she asked,

"**Why do you still hold me Inuyasha? Let me go please."**

He sensed her anger and slowly let her go but saying,

"**We need to talk!"**

Kagome turned her back saying,

"**Yeah. Later!"**

She picked up her yellow bag and they and started walking toward Kaede's village.

When they arrived at the hut, she heard Sango's voice from inside. Shippou jumped down rushing to see Sango, Miroku and Kirara. He was so happy to see them. Sango held out her arms to greet Shippou. She asked,

**"Where's Kagome"**

Shippou said,

**"She's coming with Inuyasha!"**

Sango was puzzled.

_Inuyasha? I thought he was hunting._

Just then Kagome and Inuyasha entered the hut. Sango placed Shippou into Miroku's arms and went to hug Kagome. Inuyasha tossed the bags down and exited out the hut. Miroku greeted Kagome Lecherous behavior aside, and then proceeded out the hut following Inuyasha.

Kagome, Sango and Shippou just chatted away about missing each other. When Kaede stepped in. She'd just came back taking care of a sick child in the village. She was very happy to see Kagome and Shippou had returned.

Kagome hugged Kaede and told her how much she'd missed her. Kaede went about making tea for everyone. When she noticed Miroku was not present. She asked,

**"Where has the Monk gone off to?"**

Sango answered,

"**He left following Inuyasha"**

Kaede was puzzled; she thought Inuyasha went hunting; yet she saw nothing indicating he had hunted. But she figured that Kagome was the distraction.

"**Kaede!"**

Kagome exclaimed,

**"Look what I have for you!"**

She showed Kaede an herb plant that her Grandfather sent to give to her. She told Kaede that her Grandfather said that Kaede would know how to use it. Kaede's one eye widened saying,

"**Aye, my child, 'tis just what I need to help heal the little child I was caring for. This herb is hard to come by. It is in the mountains. I had no one to send being that dangerous youkai dwells within the mountains. I did not have the force of men to travel there, and Inuyasha has been gone for sometime for I would have sent him."**

Kagome asked,

**"How long was Inuyasha gone?"**

Kaede fiddled with the plant saying,

"**About a week."**

Kagome recalled having a feeling of being followed, then she figured it out, Inuyasha was there all along!

_But why? Why didn't he just make himself known? Can't worry about that now._

Kagome continued to fumble through the bag giving out the things her mother packed.

It was then that Shippou was also rummaging through the bag and saw the gift that Souta gave him. He opened the box and saw a silver locket. He asked Kagome,

**"What is this? Souta told me to wait until we got back here for me to open it"**

Kagome took the locket from Shippou. She showed him how to open it. When they looked inside there were five pictures. One of Shippou and Souta, a group picture of everyone, a picture of Shippou alone, and of him and Kagome together, even one of Inuyasha! The one of he and Kagome was the one he liked the best. They were cheek to cheek smiling. He remembered them taking that picture.

Kagome was even surprised at how the locket was made. It was five silver disks unfolded accordion style. Each disk was linked side by side strongly hinged for the sake of folding. The picture of Shippou was centered. On the back of each disks were words engraved 'Love, your family' and when the locked was closed on the front was a picture of a fox's face. Shippou was touched. Kagome never knew that her brother could be so thoughtful. Souta was a good kid and all, but this went beyond the call. She was touched as well.

Kaede and Sango watched the exchange while Kagome and Shippou hugged. Then Sango asked,

"**Well may we see it?"**

Shippou handed them the locket. Sango and Kaede marveled at the locket and its contents.

**"What a grand gift"**

Kaede said as she examined the locket.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Inuyasha hopped up on the tree branch and sat down. Miroku followed Inuyasha to the tree saying,

"**Hey, Inuyasha, come down I need to show you something." **

Inuyasha looked down snorting,

**"What for?"**

Miroku sighing deeply,

**"What's going on with you and Kagome?"**

Inuyash folded his arms and replied,

**"None of your business Monk!"**

Miroku sighed and pleaded for Inuyasha to come down. Groaning Inuyasha jumped down and at that moment, Miroku came down on Inuyasha's head with the flat part of his staff.

**"OW! DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MIROKU?"**

Miroku replied,

**"I don't know what you did to Kagome, but to make her stay away this long must have been deep and terribly wrong. She has taken your insults and anything you could say or do to hurt her. She may love you enough to forgive you, but there are limits Inuyash and you'll do fair to start considering those limits!"**

Inuyasha looked at the monk's serious mask rubbing his head saying,

**"It doesn't require you to hit my head does it?"**

Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Miroku turned to start walking back to the hut.

**"Coming Inuyasha?"**

Inuyasha grumbled something about nosey monks who have a nerve talking to him about 'limits', and then he shouted,

**"How can you talk to anyone about limits! When will you learn the limits to Sango's backside?"**

Miroku stopped turned around saying,

**"That is a different subject altogether Inuyasha."**

Inuyasha huffed,

**"Like hell it is"**

As they made there way back to the hut.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Shippou took audience as he was telling Sango and Kaede about the fun he had with Kagome's family. He went on about the games he and Souta played, the food Kagome's mom cooked and how Kagome's grandfather made all kind of spells that didn't work, about how at the fair Kagome's friends performed this séance and the trick that he used to create wind, and the wind picked up faster…

At that moment Inuyasha and Miroku walked in and saw Shippou giving an allegorical account on his week. Kaede had a concerned look on her face wanting to know what went on at this séance. Kagome told her all she remembered. Shippou told her all he saw, then Kaede asked Kagome,

**"Child, have ye felt strange as if ye were not ye self?"**

Inuyasha interjected,

**"I noticed something has not been right with her for a while"**

Kagome just looked at him decided to ignore him. She then replied,

**"Well, Shippou said I hummed a strange tune and would be in some kind of trance. But I don't recall anything."**

Kaede just kept her eye closed in thought as Inuyasha bellowed,

**"Hey old woman, you're listening?"**

Kaede opened her eye and replied,

**"I heard every word Inuyasha just thinking about what was going on in this séance that was performed. It could be something may have been unleashed unknowingly."**

Inuyasha snorted,

**"The only thing that's been unleashed is that weirdness that's been happening. I mean as many times as I tried to make her mad, she hasn't sat me once!"**

Kagome asked,

**"You want that I should do that Inuyasha? Okay. 'SIT BOY!'"**

With that he hit the floor hard face down shaking the whole hut.

**"Satisfied Inyasha?"**

Kagome asked. Inuyasha just growled. Shippou, Sango and Miroku told Inuyasha that he more than asked for this and should have left well enough alone. Kaede waited for the sit spell to wear off when she asked a question that was gnawing at her to Inyasha.

**"Inuyasha were ye not going hunting about a week ago?"**

Inuyasha rolled his eyes saying,

**"Mind your business old hag!"**

Miroku wanted to know also and reiterated,

**"Yes Inuyasha had we needed to depend on you we would have starved."**

Then Sango put in her words,

**"Good thing my father taught me and my brother to hunt. Where were you Inuyasha?"**

Inuyasha temper flared,

**"Would you all just shut up!"**

With that he started to exit when Kagome said,

**"Where were you Inuyasha? I mean they only asked out of concern you know, you should be thankful we care enough to ask."**

Inuyasha snorted,

**"Sounds like you all are just being nosey!"**

Inuyasha got up and left the hut to sit outside.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Night came into play. Kagome went with Kaede to check on the sick child. The herb Kagome gave Kaede was prepared. Kaede was pleased that the child had immediately reacted to the herb. The child was breathing well and eyes looked clear. Kagome gave the child lollipop after getting permission from her parents. Kagome and Kaede packed up their wares and headed back to the hut.

Sango and Miroku and Shippou were setting up to serve dinner. They knew Kaede and Kagome would be tired from their call on the sick child. Inuyasha still sat outside the hut when he saw Kaede and Kagome approaching. Kaede gave Inuyasha a nod and entered the hut. Kagome didn't acknowledge Inuyasha at all. She just entered the hut smelling the food to eat.

Shippou happy to see Kagome had her food ready to give her. Kagome smiled at his eagerness to serve her. During the week in her time he became closer than he ever was. He had already given Kaede her food. Then Kagome called in Inuyasha.

**"Come on Inuyasha, food's ready!"**

He slowly entered the hut. He took his food Kagome prepared for him, his Ramen was ready to be consumed, but he was apprehensive to eat it. Miroku noticed this action and decided to ask,

**"What's wrong Inuyasha?"**

Inuyasha looked at him as if to say,

_Damn it monk just mind your business!_

But decided to just eat. Not feeling Kagome's emotions were freaking him out. He wondered why Shippou didn't pick up on it.

Once dinner was done, Kagome asked Sango if she wanted to go to the hot spring to bathe. Sango agreed to which Shippou wanted to tag along with them. Inuyasha growled protesting that the girls should bathe to themselves. Kagome picked Shippou up and off they went.

While they were on their way, Sango could not contain her curiosity any longer. She knew of Inuyasha's and her relationship being strained, but even she noticed that Kagome was more distant towards Inuyasha. She knew of their constant struggled where Kikyo was involved, maybe now Kagome was not letting Inuyasha get close anymore because maybe Kagome felt it was a lost cause between she and Inuyasha. Although she was still friendly with him, concerned for his safety and his life. The distance was still there. So with as much courage as she could muster up, she asked,

**"What's with you and Inuyasha?"**

Kagome was rather thrown back with this out-of-the blue question, after a few seconds of shock she took a deep breath answering as honestly as she could,

**"I'm not sure Sango."**

They made it to the springs, eager to sooth and relax Kagome quickly undressed. By this time, Shippou was already splashing having fun. Sango still not quite satisfied with Kagome's response. She'll wait for another opportunity to ask the same question.

As Sango undressed she noticed how Kagome and Shippou played. Oh they played much as before, but this time it seemed very loving and devoted. Like a mother and son, intimate in every way. She held him over her shoulder patting his back like he was an infant being burped. Sango slipped in the water. It was as if they didn't notice her. So she splashed both of them. They giggled and splashed her back. They did this most of the time when they bathed together. Shippou went from Kagome's shoulder to Sango's shoulder and mussed her hair. Then he jumped in the water all the while the two women laughed at Shippou's merriment.

Everyone dried and dressed ready to head back to the hut. On their way back Sango noticed Shippou sound asleep in Kagome's arms. She took this opportunity to ask her question. She gave a throat clearing sound when Kagome spoke,

**"I know you're going to ask that question again Sango. So let me say this, I won't be leaving the group anymore for a long time like that because of Inuyasha. I will continue the hunt for the shards and I will go home when I feel I need to get supplies or personal needs"**

Sango was shocked as she heard so much conviction in her statement. Kagome stopped putting her hand on Sango's shoulder saying,

**"You are very important to me Sango. I am so lucky to be a part of yours, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippou's life and yes even Inuyasha. You are my family when I am away from my own family. I would like you to know that Inuyasha and I are still friends, but I'll admit to you, I'm not lovesick over him like I used to be. I'm going to be a bit stronger in that sense. See, he's freaked out because he can't sense my feelings like he use to. Oh I can't hide it for very long, but when he really hurt me with tough actions or strong words, my feelings just numbs out towards him so he can't sense where my feelings may go."**

Sango curious as to what she was talking about and asked,

**"Feeling? Kagome, you can hide your feelings? How? When? I thought that you had to be very powerful to do that?"**

Kagome smiled,

**"My grandfather has been on my case about studying my priestess powers. He said if I'm going to be chasing demons, hiding my feelings is a way they can't work on my head using their youkai powers. So I've been working on a few things."**

Sango was amazed at her friend's new outlook on herself. Sango was still puzzled about something Kagome said, so she asked,

"**You said you're not as love sick? How much is 'not as much'?**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Back at the hut they notice Miroku and Kaede sitting in front of the hut looking at the stars pulsating in the night sky. Kirara ran towards her mistress and jumped in her arms. Kaede noticed Shippou sleeping in Kagome's arms replied,

**"Seems like our young fox-child is in dream world."**

Kagome smiled down at his sleeping face,

**"Yes, he sure went out like a light. I'll just put him down"**

As she was about to enter the hut she heard Sango ask,

**"Where's Inuyasha?"**

When Sango realized what she asked she slapped herself on her head. Kagome replied,

**"It's okay Sango. Goodnight everyone."**

They all said goodnight as Kagome disappeared into the hut. As she placed Shippou in her sleeping bag she was a little sadden about Inuyasha's disappearance, but then shook off the oncoming sadness that always seems to plague her. Once she looked down at Shippou every thought was nonsense. She laid herself beside Shippou and found slumber, no more would she lose sleep over Inuyasha's antics.

Miroku, Sango and Kaede were still outside the hut worrying about Kagome. They were about to turn in when Kagome came out. She looked alarmed as Shippou stood behind her.

**"Kagome are you okay?**"

Kagome looking around replied,

**"I feel a jewel shard coming from south of here!"**

She pointed to an area past the village farm area. All grabbed their weapons except Kaede, and took off. Kagome still was in her bedclothes, which was a tank top and sweat pants. Kirara turned into her huge fire cat form and took Sango and Miroku to the air while Kagome and Shippou were on the bike.

"**Where's Inuyasha?" **

Shippou asked. Kagome determined look only answered,

**"No time. We must not let whatever is coming enter the village!"**

Kagome instructed them to turn right which took them to a clearing with a huge pond. The moon was large and bright so there was plenty of light. Miroku and Sango situated themselves around Kagome and Shippou.

Everything was so quiet and unnerving. They all felt the presence of a youkai. Shippou was the only one to catch its scent.

"**It's a rat!"**

Shippou yelled

"**I sense it has a jewel shard."**

Kagome replied. Just then the rat grew to a huge monster size demon, snarling at the group. Its tail thumped on the ground giving a thunderous vibration causing the group to almost lose their footing.

"**Do you see the shards Kagome?"**

Miroku asked. Kagome scanned the rat and found the shard to be in its chest.

"**Right in the center of its chest Miroku!"**

Kagome replied. At this time Sango and Kirara took to the sky. Sango released her weapon as it whirled towards the rat's head. The rat swiftly ducked out of the weapon's path and sending its tail at the slayer and fire cat. Kirara caught the rat's tail in her mouth biting down hard severing the appendage. The rat howled in pain.

Just at that moment, Miroku unleashed some purifying sutras that were attached to the rat's leg. Miroku then used his staff to swipe at the rat's leg severing it causing the rat to fall, but as it fell the impact of its fall knocked Miroku to the side causing him to hit a fallen log.

"**MIROKU!"**

Sango and Kagome screamed.

"**I'll go to him Sango the rat is down but not out. Keep him busy for me. Shippou I need you to use your protective barrier over Miroku while Sango and I get rid of this pest okay?"**

Shippou was worried Kagome may get hurt but decided to do as she asked. Kagome took one of her arrows and notched it to the bow. Yelling for Sango to get Kirara out of the way, Kagome released her arrow while her purifying energy engulfed the tip. It struck the rat youkai in the shoulder causing it to scream in agony as it slowly flaked away to dust.

Slowly Kagome, Sango and Kirara walked to the pile of dust and sifted through the glow where the shard was. Picking it up she immediately purified the tiny shard and placed it into the jar with the others.

"**A Very tiny one wasn't it?"**

Kagome commented not to anyone in particular. Sango then turned to go towards Shippou and Miroku. As she approached, Shippou dropped his protective barrier as Sango bent down to check on Miroku and Shippou ran to check on Kagome.

As Shippou approached Kagome he noticed her purifying the shard. He had heard her mentioned how tiny the shard was.

**"Kagome are you all right? You're not hurt are you?"**

She turned to Shippou smiling to re-assure him that she was fine; she held her arms out to hold him near to her. Stroking his hair saying,

**"I'm fine my little one. Let's go check on Miroku!"**

As they approached Miroku and Sango, she noticed Sango's expression of worry.

**"Sango! What's wrong?"**

Sango slowly turned her gaze back to Miroku. Kagome gently placed Shippou down and went to examine Miroku. She saw blood on Sango's hand. Kagome's heart raced, but noticed he was still breathing. Kagome continued to examine her friend by feeling his head from behind indicating blood. Turning him over ever so slightly to get a better look in the dim moonlight, wishing she'd brought along her yellow bag with her flashlight in it.

Just then Inuyasha appeared.

**"What's going on?"**

Kagome and the others ignored his question.

**"Sango, have Kirara ride Miroku to the village quickly!"**

As Sango and Kagome attempted to pick up Miroku, Inuyasha bent over and put the monk on his shoulder and placed Miroku on Kirara's back. Then Sango holding on to Miroku took off towards the village. Kagome looked at Inuyasha staring at her. She picked up her bow and quiver of arrows, asked Shippou,

**"What about your bike Kagome?"**

Shippou asked.

**"Forget it Shippou. You think you could change into that cute floating thing and take me back to the village?"**

As Shippou was about to respond, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome as she gasped from his pull upon his back then yelled at Shippou,

**"Get on runt!"**

Then Inuyasha raced back to the village.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Sango arrived at Kaede's hut. She saw that the monk was unconscious. Some men of the village who was there with Kaede ready incase they had to do battle saw the demon slayer and helped to put the monk into the hut on a mat that Kaede instructed them to lay Miroku.

As this was going on, Sango explained what happened. Kaede proceeded to look at Miroku's head seeing that the blood was flowing. She looked at Sango's expression of fear and worry.

"**Child, where are Kagome ****and Shippou?"**

Kaede asked.

"**She and Shippou are on their way. Inuyasha showed up at the last minute so I'm not sure what's going on. Oh Kaede! What's going on with Miroku? I hope he'll be well!"**

Sango was so upset; she didn't notice Kirara was in her lap.

**"Now my dear, Miorku is strong. As many times ye knocked his crown, I'm quite sure his head has developed a callous."**

Kaede noticed her humor didn't register, so she says,

**"I'm sorry child if my humor is less than tactful. I was just trying to lighten your mood. Fear not my child, his heartbeat is strong. Although his breathing is shallow, he is breathing. Time will tell when he'll be coming around."**

Kaede starts to clean his head wound administering some herbs and wrapped his head with clean cloths. Sango was amazed at how fast the old Miko worked.

A few moments later Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha walked in. Kagome ran over to Sango and hugged her friend. Shippou ran to look to see how Miroku was. Inuyasha also looked over at the monk. Sango was rubbing her hands up and down her thighs as a sign of nervous gesture. Kagome patted Sango's back. Then went over to Kaede to talk about Miroku's condition.

By that time Inuyasha was becoming agitated at the way everyone was fusing over the monk. They all have been in much worse squirms than this. It was when he saw Shippou's reaction, grabbing Kagome's arm while she was bent over the monk. Shippou's crying grated his nerve. Kagome pulled Shippou up against her to comfort him. Inuyasha exploded,

**"What the hell! You all act like this is the worst battle we've had. The Monk's been through worst. He's patched up he'll live. Let him heal he'll be good as new!"**

Inuyasha snorted continued,

**"Feh, with his weak human body he'll take longer to get better!"**

By this time Sango had heard enough. She stood up, fist clenched and shaking.

**"You know Inuyasha, no one asked you to say a word. Any other time you don't want to talk, you go off to yourself. Yes! Like tonight, since you feel like running your mouth mind telling us where you were tonight? Oh let me guess chasing the dead miko maybe?"**

Sango said sarcastically. Then gasped because she felt she didn't take Kagome's feeling into account. As Sango looked at Kagome, she was surprised that Kagome's face looked so distant. Kagome got up and walked towards Sango saying,

**"It's okay Sango. Come sit by Miroku. Hold his hand and talk to him. Where I'm from, they say if someone is unconscious, talking often helps them in their limbo journey. I know it sounds crazy but it couldn't hurt. Come, never mind Inuyasha right now."**

Inuyasha contorted his face in disbelief,

**"What do you mean never mind me?!"**

Shippou at this time felt the need to say something.

**"Inuyasha you idiot! Only a moron would pick a fight at this time! We're all afraid for him!"**

Inuyasha folded his arms in his sleeve groaning. Just as he was about to respond, Kaede interrupted,

**"That's quite enough all of you! Seems to me we all are tired. Sango ye shall sit with the monk. Kagome, Shippou retire as ye were. I'll sit with Sango to watch the monk. Old ones like myself need not a lot of sleep. Go on, off with all of you! Go! Go! They'll be plenty to do when the sun rises"**

With that they all took to Kaede's orders except Inuyasha. He was still pouting. He sensed that Kagome was worried about Miroku, but more towards Sango. Holding Shippou in her arms the two slipped into the sleeping bag and they both was quickly off to sleep. What disturbed Inuyasha was Kagome didn't look his way. Why?

He turned around to go outside the hut. Taking a deep sniff of the air for any unwelcome scents. He walked to the tree and jumped on the branch. Thoughts in his head racing,

_Why didn't Kagome respond like she normally would? By my first few words about the monk, she would have 'sat' me until I had dirt in my lungs! But she didn't. It was as if whatever I said would not have mattered to her. Yeah! I would have to talk to her._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next morning as Kaede promised, there was plenty to do. Water was fetched in mass quantities, fires were kindled and lots of movement. Women of the village boiled and washed linen strips to be used as dressings and herbs were prepared for Miroku's healing process.

Kagome never saw Sango push herself so hard. She understood. Kagome had an idea, but only out of consideration, she needed to run the idea by Inuyasha first because it involved traveling to Jinenji's village.

END CH. 4

**Please review; let me know how I'm doing. Peace!**

TAJE

19


	5. Chapter 5

MATURITY & SACRIFICE

BY: TAJE

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates

That belongs to the original creator of this wonderful cast of characters. I do own Takahiro and Akemi.

CH. 5 DESTINATION, JINENJI'S 

"**What! You must be crazy!! Travel to that village now?!" **

Inuyasha's ranting was heard throughout the village. Kagome stood with her eyes closed trying to calm her already frazzled nerves. When Inuyasha noticed that she didn't respond he was concerned about her next actions. But again he couldn't feel anything from her. She took a deep breath, slowly opened her eyes, turned and walked away from the tree back to the hut.

Inuyasha thinking he was going to get the 'sit' of his life was dumbfounded by her actions. Normally when he would rant she'd 'sit' him. Hell, even when he was just giving his opinion and it annoyed her she'd 'sit' him. But here lately nothing, she would just ignore him or leave his presence. He had to do this, he had to do something to get a rise out of her like he use to. He charged behind her grabbing her arm turning her to face him. Shock didn't express the next action.

Kagome stiffened her body while Inuyasha had her in his grip. Inuyasha couldn't help the urge he had to ask,

**"What's wrong with you Kagome! You have been acting strange! I don't know… you've been kind of distant with me. Something has changed. What's going on wench?!"**

As he was speaking, Kagome looked him in the eyes saying,

"**Release me Inuyasha! Now!" **

This caused Inuyasha to quickly release her as if she was something very hot and he stepped back that much quickly. Again he couldn't feel her emotions.

_What's with this?_

He thought.

**"Kagome! What's going on? I can't feel your aura, smell your scent or anything! I don't like this! You've been like this for a while now! Tell me what's going on!"**

For the first time Kagome realized that this new use of power she's been developing was now like second nature. She didn't realize she was doing this. Kagome thought,

_Gosh, Inuyasha must be freaked._

She smiled but then saw Inuyasha's expression. One of fear and concern and then her own expression became sadden as she said sternly,

**"I'm sorry Inuyasha, you're right. I have been kind of weird. As for not feeling my 'aura', I don't know, maybe stress is the cause. I didn't mean to cause you any grief. I figured since I'm not part of this equation where you and Kikyo are concerned, I just thought I'd back away from you and let you get yourself collected with your feelings. I'm only concerned for Miroku; you know one of our comrades. I need to get to Jinenji's village to get the herb Kaede and I think may help Miroku recover. It's about Miroku right now, not you or me. I was going to ask Sango if I could ride on Kirara to get there since you're so against this. So if you will please excuse me!"**

Kagome walked away. Inuyasha could only stand there thinking

_Where Kikyo and I are concerned? She's backing away from me? Collect my feelings? What the hell is she going on about?_

As Kagome walked on, she didn't want to let Inuyasha in on her new found power. Not yet, she was happy to know that it was working. Meditation was key for this to work. She would continue. She felt bad using him this way but he's using her as well.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Sango saw Kagome approaching the hut. There was no Inuyasha in sight. Just as well, she was still a little angry. She felt her words might have been harsh to the hanyou. No need to be negative now with Miroku in this state. She'll calm herself and concentrate on helping him recover.

Sango didn't want to admit this but she cared more than she realized. She must set her mind on getting him better. At that moment she didn't know Kagome had entered the hut and was talking to her.

**"I'm sorry Kagome what did you say?"**

Sango said as Kagome giggled saying,

**"I thought you left me!"**

Sango smiled saying,

**"What did Inuyasha say?"**

Kagome replied in a nonchalant manner,

**"Oh you know the usual calling me crazy stuff like that. I haven't got the time to be bothered which is why I've come to ask you if Kirara could ride me there?"**

Sango agreed but only if she promised to be careful. Kagome agreed.

Kagome prepared to pack some items to go to Jinenji's village. Shippou darted in the hut hoping Kagome would allow him to go with her. At first Kagome was going to refuse him but when she saw his soulful eyes she just couldn't say no. Kagome looked at Kaede preparing more bandages for Miroku dressings. She will relieve her when she returns.

A moment later Inuyasha decided to appear. Kagome continued her preparations stuffing things in her backpack. Not saying a word to Inuyasha. She was getting ready to leave the hut. She said her farewell to Sango and Kaede. She told them if traveling goes smoothly they should be back in a day or so.

Inuyasha didn't care too much for the idea of her going alone even if Shippou went along didn't make him feel any better. After all what could the runt do?

**"You're not going!"**

Kagome and Sango were startled because of his loud mouth. Kaede held her hand over her chest saying,

**"Ye should not scare old women like that Inuyasha!"**

Inuyasha just huffed saying,

**"Old hags should be more alert!"**

Kagome now with her bearings together says,

**"What do you mean I'm not going?"**

Inuyasha searched her face again. This time he felt her anger. More relaxed now he heard her say,

**"I'm going to Jeninji's! End of conversation!"**

As Kagome turned towards Sango bending down to her ear saying,

**"Keep talking to Miroku okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."**

Kagome stood to leave the hut when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. Kagome super annoyed said,

**"What Inuyasha? You don't want to go, so I am, if you don't mind…"**

She tried to jerk from him. He knew he would risk getting 'sat' but Inuyasha held firm saying,

**"You're not going alone!"**

Kagome rebutted,

**"I'm not alone! Shippou's going with me on Kirara."**

Releasing her wrist, Inuyasha laughed saying,

**"That runts not much help."**

Shippou was very indignant at Inuyasha saying he was no help so he responded,

"**At least I won't be leaving her at the drop of 'soul collectors'!"**

Kagome gasped. She was shocked and amused at the same time. Inuyasha growled at Shippou, as Shippou hid behind Kagome's legs. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Inuyasha looked at her. He hadn't heard her laughed nor seen her smile for a long time. He missed it.

"**Glad you find this so funny Kagome!"**

Inuyasha stated.

Kagome placed her hand over her mouth and cleared her throat trying to look serious.

**"So I take that you will be accompanying us to Jeninji's village?"**

Inuyasha huffed sarcastically,

**"Unless you're planning on hearing more of Shippou's jokes."**

Leaving the hut Shippou climbed Kagome's shoulder while Kagome mounted Inuyasha's back. She felt very awkward but decided that the sooner they get going the better. She yelled to Kirara to look after everyone. Within seconds they were in the forest.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

They were making record time. They were halfway near the village when Inuyasha stopped. He thought Kagome might be tired. When he was placing her down she asked,

**"Why are we stopping Inuyasha?"**

Inuyasha not answering started, to make camp. Shippou also being curious asked,

**"Yeah Inuyasha, why are we stopping now?"**

Inuyasha growled,

**"Just thought you all might want to rest, any problems?"**

Kagome and Shippou just looked at each other shrugging their shoulders.

Once camp was done Kagome finished the food. She passed the food around. When all were done, she cleared the utensils to wash them. The site Inuyasha choose was ideal. A nice stream was nearby and she was grateful for this as she washed everything. After all was done she headed back to camp.

Shippou was drawing while Inuyasha was up in a tree. Kagome mussed her fingers through Shippou's hair, much like she does Souta and smiled at Shippou's drawing.

**"Very nice Shippou! You're quite an artist!"**

Shippou smiled while admiring his work. He was pleased Kagome liked his drawing. Inuyasha grunted saying,

**"Will you two turn in already, we still got a half day travel tomorrow. The sooner you two get to sleep the sooner we'll rise and head to the village!"**

Shippou smirked saying,

**"Oh yes Great Dog Leader! We be off to sleep land now Arg!"**

Kagome laughed at Shippou's 'pirate' imitation.

**"Shut up 'red tail' or I'll throw you to the sharks"**

Kagome just crawled in her sleeping bag and Shippou joined her and soon all were asleep.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ **

As morning came they were almost near Jinenji's village. Kagome was wondering about Miroku's condition and how Sango was fairing. She knew Sango loved Miroku. Her very actions are loud and clear. She knew that Shippou was feeling her, for she felt him squeeze her shoulder.

Approaching the village, Kagome asked Inuyasha to let her walk. He placed her down and they walked on. One of the village elders saw them coming and welcomed them. Kagome told them why they were there and the elder immediately told one villager to send for Jinenji but Kagome asked him not to go through that, she and her companions will be fine going on their own.

The elder bowed thanking her again for helping the village to see just how important Jeninji is to them. His knowledge of all kinds of healing herbs grown in the village has helped all who resides here and even those who here by word of mouth in other villages. He also told her how Jinenji and his mother are well looked after by all in the village.

Kagome was glad to know this for their last visit here Jinenji was not treated very kindly. Inuyasha just wanted to go. Kagome feeling his impatience flare from him decided to bow to the elder and leave.

Once at the home of Jinenji his mother told them Jinenji was up at the hill harvesting some herbs he planted and that he would be back shortly.

Kagome explained to his mother why they were there. She told them she would be glad to give her what she needed. As the elder woman was gathering what she needed, she sensed her son's approach.

**"He's on his way back. He'll be happy to see you child."**

Referring to Kagome,

**"It will be good to see him as well. It's been a while."**

Kagome said.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

Children were surrounding Jinenji as he walked towards his hut. Kagome smiled as she saw how they played around him.

_Funny how when he walks there's no heavy vibration in his step like before. Very light and careful steps as if being careful of his small friends. I guess this attributes to his gentle nature._

Kagome was broken out of her thoughts when she heard him say,

**"Alright little ones, time for you all to go. Your parents await you."**

After a few disappointing **"aw's"** from them, the children said their goodbye's promising another days visit. Jinenji spotted Kagome immediately. Wondering about her visit he saw her run towards him with a smile that warmed his heart. They greeted each other with respectful bows. Inuyasha stayed at the side of the hut door with his arms folded looking at Kagome and Jinenji's greeting.

Jinenji held out his enormous arm for Kagome to take and they walked back to the hut. As they walked, Kagome explained why she and her companions were there.

**"Oh my! How unfortunate for the monk. I hope he will fair well"**

Jinenji said. Kagome smiled thanking him for his concern. She told him his mother had gathered what they needed, and they will be heading back to their village.

Jinenji greeted Inuyasha and Shippou. Inuyasha just grunted while Shippou gave Jinenji a respectful bow. Jinenji walked into the hut and a few moments later he came out with another package. Kagome said,

**"Oh Jinenji, your mother has already gave us what we needed…"**

Jinenji continued to put it in her hand saying,

**"This is also to be used and mixed very carefully because he's unconscious he will need assistance to get this into his body. Crush, boil and strain like a tea you only need a small amount to brew it. These hollow reeds will do. Put him in a reclined or sitting position and holding his head steady gently stick the reed as far back towards his throat as possible. Inhale some of the solution only about 2 notches of the reed. Gently blow the solution in to his throat. Rub his neck gently to stimulate swallowing and lay him back down. This is a very strong stimulant. Please mix carefully. Mix one part of this herb called 'Dragon's tongue, to two part of 'Virgin's heart'. This herb called 'Dragon's Tongue' is a deep red flowering weed. This herb called 'Virgin's Heart' is a white flowering weed. Both are very potent."**

Which is why Jinenji expressed very careful mixing of the herbs. Kagome listened carefully making sure to understand all of what he was instructing. Jinenji continued,

**"You will notice a change in his coloring. His skin may deepen in color. Do not be alarmed for this is a good sign. The medicine is going through his body and I hope you will see him conscious in a day or two. Administer this only once a day and keep fluids in his body as well. Warm tea will do nicely."**

With the instructions given Inuyasha exclaimed,

"**Well at the rate of all this instructing, Miroku won't make it!**"

Kagome eyes widen in disbelief! His timing for annoyance was remarkable! She decided to calm herself and replied,

**"Ignore him Jinenji he must be having a flea attack or something."**

Shippou went into a fit of laughter and Jinenji just smiled. Inuyasha growled at Shippou and started to give chase. Inuyasha caught Shippou's tail holding him upside down. Shippou yelled for Kagome's help. Kagome knew Inuyasha wouldn't hurt Shippou, it was just one of his ways of making Shippou tough.

As Kagome saw Jinenji smiling she saw just how beautiful he really was. Not his out side appearance, a very warm glow that surrounded him.

**"You should smile more often it becomes you. Your kindness just radiates when you do smile. I know Miroku will be fine now. Your smile gave me much encouragement. Thank you Jinenji!"**

Kagome hugged his enormous arm. Jinenji blushed. He was so taken by her sincere view of him.

_How could someone as beautiful as her see anything such as what she just said about me? T his is unbelievable yet I know she's sincere!_

It warmed his heart so much. He couldn't help but smile again. Inuyasha not missing the interaction, or the conversation shouted out,

**"Uh, can we get going here if Miroku is such a concern?"**

Kagome was at her wits end with his impatience. She grabbed her bag and then turned to Jinenji's mother who had just walked over. His mother took Kagome's hand looking into her eyes saying,

**"Thank you child for you kind words to him. It means so much"**

Kagome smiled saying,

**"I meant every word. He is beautiful when he smiles."**

Kagome bowed to Jinenji's mother and ran towards Inuyasha and Shippou.

"**Come on you guys let's be heading off"**

Inuyasha snapped,

**"Oh! Sure you don't wanna stay? I mean how long do it take to say goodbye?"**

Walking up to Inuyasha Kagome said,

**"May I have Shippou?"**

Inuyasha tossed Shippou to Kagome to which she asked,

**"You okay?"**

Shippou went into a rant while Kagome checked him over. All of a sudden she felt light headed and slowly fell to the ground. Inuyasha quickly picked up Kagome's body.

**"She's breathing that's good. Kagome! Kagome!"**

He shouted. Shippou was still being held in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha yelled,

**"Move it runt! So she can breathe! She doesn't need you blocking her intake of air!"**

Shippou tried to move but Kagome had him in a vise-grip. He wasn't frightened at all. He felt so comforted. Like when his mother would hold him when he was scared. Shippou replied,

**"Inuyasha I can't! I can't move!"**

Inuyasha now confused and frustrated looked at Shippou like he was crazy.

**"What do you mean you can't move?"**

Inuyasha shouted. Kagome then opened her eyes looking at Inuyasha saying,

**"He says he can't so leave him okay!"**

Inuyasha gently released Kagome in a sitting position and moved back away from her. He felt an unknown aura about her. She was like a stranger to him. Her eyes closed and she passed out again with Shippou still in her embrace.

By this time Jinenji and his mother ran over wondering what happened to Kagome. Inuyasha explained what he witnessed. Jinenji's mother suggested that they bring her to the hut.

Once in the hut Shippou is still in Kagome's arms. Jinenji's mother tried to remove Shippou but her grip on Kit tightened. Kagome's eyes were opened in a far away trance.

**Inside Kagome**

**"Oh my sweet little Kit. Mother misses you so much. To get to hold you again! Look at him Takahiro!"**

**"Yes Akemi, he is beautiful. He received that from you!"**

They looked at their son through Kagome's eyes. Akemi looked at Takahiro saying,

**"My love, I know we can't stay like this for long but I must feel my son!"**

**"We have done so. Now let's release her. We would only weaken her."**

With that they were gone from Kagome.

**Outside Kagome**

Inuyasha watched as Jinenji's mother tried to remove Shippou. All the while he noticed the aura around Kagome changed again. This troubled him deeply. But Shippou didn't seem to be at all alarmed. It was as if he was enjoying the hold Kagome had on him, as his face was calm and content. Kagome moaned and slowly blinked her eyes into awareness.

**"Are you all right Child?"**

Jinenji's mother asked. Looking around Kagome wondered why she was lying down. She remembered walking with Shippou in her arms and then nothing.

**"Yes, I'm fine, but why am I here? I thought we were on our way back and now I'm lying here."**

Kagome said. Inuyasha was confused.

"**That's all you remember? You passed out with Shippou in your arms! When we tried to remove him you tightened your grip and was conscious long enough to tell me that you couldn't let him go. It sounds crazy but it's what you said then you passed out again and kept your hold on Shippou. Then you were in some weird trance."**

Kagome looked puzzled.

**"Oh my! Shippou I hope this didn't frightened you!"**

Shippou shook his head saying,

**"No. But Inuyasha sure was scared!"**

Shippou giggled. Inuyasha growled saying,

**"I wasn't scared you brat! I was just concerned, but not scared! So shut up!"**

Kagome stood up as Jinenji spoke,

**"Are you sure you should be moving Kagome, I do not mind saying I was scared for you. But when I saw that the fox child wasn't frightened I arrested my fear. I am concerned about this aura that surrounded you while you were passed out."**

Jinenji mother responded by saying,

**"Yeah child we were all concerned!"**

Kagome smiled saying,

**"I'm fine now. I'm sorry I frightened you all, but there's a monk that needs us. So we must be off. Come on guys."**

With that she said her farewell again and then off to the village they went. Inuyasha decided to talk to Kagome later about this passing out spell. He didn't like this at all.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM **

Sango felt she was all talked out. She's been talking to Miroku since this horrible incident started. She worried about his condition. He was unconscious for so long. Just to hear his beautiful voice, giving her comforting words whenever her encounter with her brother would be stressful. Just to see his beautiful eyes open that would look at her when she was stressed knowing that comfort was needed. Being engulfed in his warm embrace when she was at her wits end. By the god's she would welcome his groping at this point!

Tears started to fill her eyes. She never knew how much she needed his presence. Being there for her when thoughts of her brother would send her in a fit of crying.

_Oh Kami! If something happens to him who would…_

As she cried, Kaede heard her sobbing and entered the hut. P utting her hand on Sango's shoulders saying,

**"Come my dear, you need to rest."**

Sango tried to resist getting up but Kaede firmly said,

**"Listen Child, you have not rested well since he's been injured. Come now up with ye! No good can come of this if ye do not rest so ye can be strong to care for him. If you want to stay in the room, I'll get a mat and place it down so ye can be near."**

Sango gave a grateful smile and agreed to do as Kaede ordered. As soon as Sango placed her head down she was out cold. Kaede changed Miroku's bandages. She was about to leave when she heard Sango say,

**"Please Houshi don't leave me!"**

She thought Sango was awake when she turned and saw that she was still asleep. Kaede prayed that Kagome would return soon.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM **

Inuyasha was setting up the campfire as Kagome gathered the provisions to cook the ramen. Shippou gathered water from a near by stream.

As they ate their meal silence was most welcomed. Kagome and Inuyasha fought as usual. Inuyasha wanted to know why Kagome acted so weird. Kagome tell him she doesn't remember, and Shippou just wanted to cover his ears. So now no one talked. Fine by him he wanted to get back anyway. So he broke the silence saying,

**"Shouldn't we be heading back now?"**

Kagome looked at Shippou and smiled saying,

**"Yeah, I guess we better. All full Shippou?"**

He smiled. Kagome was so kind she gave him the rest of her ramen. He did notice that she didn't eat much. All of a sudden he had a feeling of longing and hopped in her lap. She gladly received him. He then asked,

**"Kagome are you okay? You didn't eat much. I feel bad for taking the rest of your ramen."**

Kagome smiled saying,

**"Hey, didn't I give it to you? Besides you are a growing kit, you need your nourishment."**

Inuyasha grunted saying,

**"If you felt so bad runt then you should've told her to eat instead of taking it from her."**

Shippou started to interject, but Kagome cut in,

**"Okay now let's clean up so we can get back. Please!"**

Shippou jumped from her lap and started to help pack everything. Inuyasha smothered the fire by kicking dirt into the flames with his feet. As dirt went flying some hit Shippou as he yelled,

**"Hey! Watch it dog boy!"**

Inuyasha gave chase to him as Shippou cut running. Kagome just continued to close off the compartments to her backpack. Standing up she calmly said,

**"Can we leave now? Or are you two going to give chase all afternoon?"**

The two stopped their chase as Kagome started walking. Inuyasha and Shippou really acted like two wild kids the way they gave chase. Sometimes she just imagined them as the 'Fox and the Hound' story and would laugh as they went into their antics.

Sure would be good to get back Sango must be going out of her mind with grief. Sango may never admit it; but Miroku has been someone she came to rely on emotionally. She knows Sango cared deeply for him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and realize that she was deep in thought. He wanted to ask, but left it alone. He didn't want to start another argument. He felt they walked long enough and decided to put Kagome and Shippou on his back to make it back to the village at least by dusk.

A/N: I will answer some of the mysteries surrounding Kagome and Inuyasha's confrontation, and Miroku's purpose in this saga. Just bare with me please a little longer. Thanks to all who reviewed I appreciate all of you. Peace!

End Ch. 5

TAJE

18


	6. Chapter 6

**MATURITY & SACRIFICE**

**BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates. That belongs to the **Original** creator of this wonderful cast of characters.

**Ch. 6 Welcome Back Purple Monk**

Sango slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes felt like burning embers were in them and her eyes were swollen from her crying. She moved slowly sitting up glancing at Miroku as she reached to hold his left hand.

Looking at his handsome face, one she'd slapped so often, she sighed saying,

**"Hoshi-sama…"**

Squeezing his hand she continued,

**"…I'm trying to be strong for you. Not since losing my family have I felt so useless!"**

She was shocked to feel a squeeze from his hand. Sango gasped,

"**Hoshi! … Miroku!**

She screamed out. At that moment Kaede entered the hut hearing Sango's outburst.

"**What is it child? What happened?!"**

Kaede asked. She watched Sango panting as if she was out of breath. Sango replied,

"**He squeezed my hand Kaede!"**

Sango shouted excitedly. Kaede approached Miroku's side. She noticed his breathing was a bit laborious as his brows contracted. He moaned slightly and then his breathing slowed as his face once again was in a sleep state.

Kaede had a pleased look for she saw he was still breathing, said to Sango,

**"It would appear that our young monk is responding. Did I not say that he was a strong one?"**

Sango just let out a huge breath she didn't realize she was holding. Checking his bandage, Kaede was pleased to notice that no blood oozed through.

**INSIDE MIROKU**

**"Young Monk.**"

Miroku was sitting in what appeared to be very calm surroundings. There were trees, a lake, grass and flowers. No breeze was stirring but there was warmth that gave way to serenity he had never experienced. Then he quickly turned when he heard the voice. What he saw was a tall woman. She had a stoic look that would make a certain demon lord he knew be envious. Her voice was soothing. He saw she was wearing a dark blue Kimono that had a baby blue undershirt. The Kimono sported the most beautiful flowers, animals of land, sea, and air that was embroidered all over. She had a sparkling light blue Obi that wrapped around the Kimono. There was a deeper blue that was around her head like a hood. Her hair was like a wavy ice blue that shined like silver. Her eyes were like opals. In her had she held a staff of gold with cranes that appear to be dancing. She continued to speak,

"**You are Miroku?"**

The monk was surprised that she knew his name. He answered,

**"Yes my lady, I am he."**

Coming to stand on his feet he bowed in respect. As he stood from bowing, the woman was so close to him he was startled, stepping back a ways. Again the woman spoke,

**"Fear not young monk, I am a spirit guide on a mission that deeply involves you."**

Miroku was indeed captivated by her beauty and her melodious voice. She continued,

**"You are going to be given a stronger power of exorcism. Two Kitsune spirits have chosen the one named Kagome. They are the parents of the kit named Shippou."**

Miroku gasped at all he was told. There were many questions he wanted to ask so he interrupted,

**"My Lady, pardon me but you say that two spirits chose Kagome? May I inquire as for what purpose?"**

The spirit guide motioned for Miroku to sit. As he sat he heard a voice in the distance,

_"_**_Hoshi-sama… …I'm trying to be strong for you."_ **

Miroku looked around the voice was Sango's. The spirit guide looked him saying,

**"You will have to calm her, but first I must explain to you what is expected of you. There will come a time where you must perform an exorcism on Kagome. You must also understand that it will not be easy. Kagome has accepted these two spirits to help their kit Shippou. Lord Takahiro and Lady Akemi have been in Kagome since her soul was put in such agony. They appeared to her in her dream state asking her for her assistance. Kagome accepted thus having their spirits in her soul. They both want to have their kit prepared that consist of training that will strengthen his attacks so he can better defend himself."**

Miroku absorbing all he was being told and was concerned for Kagome's soul. He knew exorcisms could be dangerous to one's soul so he asked,

**"My lady what of Kagome's soul? Exorcisms can be harmful to one who is possessed. Her soul in agony as you said could be a serious factor.**"

The spirit guide saw Miroku's concerns and answered,

**"This is true but Kagome is an exceptional young miko even though she is not aware of her ability. Her only weakness is her feelings for the hanyou named Inuyasha. While he is very confused of his feelings for her, he no doubt cares deeply for her and will protect her with his life. His interrupted love for the miko Kikyo is something he will have to come to terms with. Kagome will also have to come to terms where as it may be instrumental to this exorcism. Then there is the kit Shippou. He may prove the most difficult."**

Miroku had to interrupt asking,

"**Why the fox child?"**

The spirit guide continued,

"**He has been in his child-like illusion far too long. He's not as young as you think. He stays in this stage of his life because he feels it is a form of survival. But he needs to grow. His illusion powers are fine he managed to stay child-like for so many years. His other powers must be evoked by a master sensei. Now his parents concerns are evident as to his not wanting to grow and mature. He's mentioned so many times. Have you ever wondered how he sometimes knows certain things that only come with maturity? Their demise while he was still young is the reason for their action. They need for him to grow not only in age, but also in his attack powers. The miko took it upon her to help him. She seems to have great fondness for him."**

Miroku considered this. He acknowledged the relationship, as he knew Kagome would go out of her way for any of them. He then asked,

**"You say her soul being in such agony that Shippou parents was able to chose her. How is this possible?"**

The spirit guide answered,

**"She had to have experienced something that bought on much sadness. She will have to be the one to either let go of her sadness or hold on to it, which can make the exorcism difficult. The longer the two spirits are in her body, the weaker she becomes when they want to communicate outwardly. She looses her appetite as well. It is not a real concern, only her mental state is important. Know this, they will not harm her intentionally. They will even protect her by using what earthly power they possessed while alive. Kagome granted them permission. Her acceptance was the only way. When they came to her in her dream state, Kagome's heart spoke to them concerning their kit."**

Miroku was in awe by all he was told. Then in the distance he heard Sango's voice,

_"**Not since losing my family have I felt so useless!"**_

Feeling a bit frantic, Miroku stood up looking upward saying loudly,

"**Sango, don't torture yourself!" **

The spirit guide laid her staff on Miroku's shoulders to calm him,

"**Young monk, squeeze your hand shut now!"**

He was startled but did as the spirit guide commanded. Miroku then heard her shout still sounding a distance away,

_"**Hoshi!"**_

He looked at the spirit guide. She nodded her head letting him know all would be well. Then Miroku heard,

**"****He squeezed my hand Kaede!"**

The spirit guide motioned for him to sit back where she first saw him. She took her staff and lightly touched his head as a purple glow encircled Miroku's body. She then said some incantations. He once again felt at peace. He wondered if the beautiful guide had a name. So he asked,

"**My lady do you have a name?"**

She smiled as she faced him.

**"I am called Hiroko."**

Miroku smiled,

**"Generous and beautiful as well."**

She smiled at him knowing his lecherous ways and said,

**"I thank you young monk. I know of what a lecher you are and you hold no secrets from me my handsome one."**

She said playfully. Miroku groaned saying,

"**Even here I am misunderstood."**

Then Hiroko placed her hands on his cheek looking seriously,

"**Young monk when the time comes you must have courage for what you have to do. You will not be well received when performing this exorcism. Do not fear I will be present. Now I'll take my leave. Rest, your slayer friend needs you. Talk to the young miko. She'll need lots of encouragement. Do not be too hard on the hanyou, he means well. The kit will need encouragement and understanding as well. Do not****alert Kagome of your plight. You will remember all I told you and use your best judgment. I will see you when the time comes."**

With that she was gone. Miroku found himself peacefully waiting.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

It was getting dark as the village was finally coming into view. Kagome couldn't wait to do as Jeninji instructed on how to mix the potion for Miroku. As Inuyasha came to a halt, Shippou hopped down from Kagome's shoulders. Kagome climbed off Inuyasha's back as she adjusted her backpack. She started walking towards the hut when she stopped and turn to look at Inuyasha saying,

**"Thank you for coming Inuyasha, it means a lot."**

Inuyasha just stared when he felt her sadness.

_Why is she sad?_

He just couldn't make out what's with her. She seemed to be fine a few moments ago.

_Something's not right. But what! I'd ask her and she evades me by arguing with me! Damn it Kagome!_

Kagome enters the hut to find Sango hugging Shippou. When Sango saw Kagome she jumped up to give Kagome a sisterly hug. Both women embraced each other with Shippou between them. Grunting Shippou asked,

**"Hey guys can I please have some air?!"**

They released Shippou giggling. Kagome then turned her attention to Miroku. His condition looked the same. She asked Sango,

**"No change huh Sango?"**

Sango eyes went wide with excitement saying,

**"Kagome! He squeezed my hand! Earlier today he squeezed my hand!"**

Kagome and Shippou looked at each other. Not that they didn't believe her or anything like that. Sango noticed the look Kagome and Shippou exchanged.

_They don't believe me!_

Sango thought.

**"Look you two, I'm not crazy with grief, Miroku squeezed my hand! Not only that, he squirmed a little. Kaede saw him!"**

Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder saying,

**"Oh Sango, it's not like we don't believe you. Just to us… well the change didn't look any different. He's been out for so long. I'm sorry Sango please don't listen to me, you know how I can go on."**

Kagome gave a sad smile while patting Sango's shoulder.

**"Well his heart beat is a lot stronger since we left Kagome."**

Shippou injected as Sango shook her head affirming what Shippou detected.

**"Well that's great news! By the way where's Kaede?"**

Kagome asked. Just then Kaede walked in with a basket of herbs. Kagome couldn't wait to show Kaede what Jeninji had given. At that very moment, Kaede entered the hut.

**"Kagome! Good to have ye back my child. I know Sango told ye of the progress. Miroku had some movement but then he returned back to this state. It was as if he were trying to regain conscious."**

Kagome had the package in her hand saying to Kaede,

**"Jeninji has instructed us to carefully mix these two herbs. They're very potent."**

As Kagome continued to tell Kaede Jeningji's instructions, Kaede prepared water needed to make the potion. Sango also listened intensely just incase she's called on to help. Shippou decided he would make sure there was enough wood for the fire. He told the women he would return with more wood and left the hut.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Inuyasha decided to stay outside and let the women to do whatever. He couldn't understand what was up with Kagome. The sky was turning its beautiful red-orange and purple hues. Something caught his attention. It was Shippou gathering wood for the fire. As Shippou entered the hut Inuyasha decided to walker closer to the hut but not enter. He heard Kagome's voice full of her normal energy, excitement, concern and her all around nurturing tweaks, as she always seems to have. She sounded like the old Kagome, but when they were in each other presences did the weirdness occurred.

At that moment Shippou came out. He looked at Inuyasha saying,

**"Why are you out here? The huts to good for you?"**

Inuyasha growled saying,

**"None of your business why I'm out here runt!"**

Shippou ignored his remark and just went to get more wood.

Inside the hut the women mixed the potion and was about to give Miroku a dosage. Kagome suggested that Sango administer the potion so Kaede could rest. The old miko had been running since this whole ordeal. She really looked worn.

Sango felt a little apprehensive at first but Kagome assured her that she would do a good job. Kagome held Miroku's body up in a reclined position while Sango took the reed to her mouth and sucked up some of the deep colored potion. Drawing up two notches she placed her tongue at the tip of the reed to keep the potion from spilling out. A trick she learned from Kagome using something she called plastic straws.

Kagome gently opened Miroku's mouth with her hands as Sango carefully placed the reed towards the back of his throat and gently released the potion. Tilting his head back, Kagome rubbed his throat to help the solution go down. Happy that his mouth was clear she gently placed him back down.

While all this was going on, Inuyasha was watching. He heard Kaede compliment the girls on their careful handling of the monk. He kept his sights on Kagome. She had such a gentle way of caring. The way she would look after himself when he was injured. The genuine concern she held in her eyes while asking if there was anything else she could do. It seems to him that he maybe losing a part of her. He realizes this and a sense of longing engulfed him.

He remembered how she would just grab hold of his hand when they walked, or sit next to him even when she thought he just wanted to be alone. He missed that. Since she has been back after the lengthy stay in her time, she had done none of those things.

_Am I losing her friendship? No! She promised to stay by me. But she's distant, so distant._

Inuyasha thought to himself. Shippou was approaching with more wood. Without looking at Inuyasha he just went into the hut. The girls thanked him for helping. Feeling proud of his effort he turned his attention to Miroku. Shippou also noticed the herb carried a very pleasing scent.

**"You all noticed the scent coming from the herbs?"**

Kagome and Sango took a whiff into the air and replied together,

**"Yes!"**

Kagome closed her eyes and said,

**"It reminds me of fresh berries and grass!"**

Sango also agreed,

**"Yes, fresh berries a very soothing scent."**

Kagome told Shippou that it would be time to turn in. She would go say goodnight to Inuyasha. As she left the hut, Inuyasha was not at the hut entrance. She looked up on the roof, as he sometimes likes to sit there but no Inuyasha. Her mind raced. Should she go to the Goshin Boku God Tree? Yes! But no further. She walked towards the God Tree, no Inuyasha!

**"Well I'll just go to bed no need to go any further"**

She said to herself and walked back. As she was at the huts entrance she saw Inuyasha when he asked,

**"Where did you go?!"**

Kagome held her temper because his way of asking was rude, she stated as calmly as she could,

**"I went looking for you to say goodnight. So now since you are here, good night Inuyasha!"**

He felt her anger and decided to let her go. At least she showed some kind of emotion.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

The dawn came into a very loud shrill that would put a rooster to shame. Sango's screams put everyone on alert. Inuyasha burst through the hut entrance. Shippou and Kagome jumped up from the sleeping bag, and Kaede was getting some water that was in a vat out in the back of the hut, ran in the hut a few seconds behind Inuyasha. Seeing them all, Sango motioned her hand in Miroku's direction. They all gasped! He had turned **PURPLE!!!!!**

**"Oh for the love of… What the hell happened to him?!!!**

Inuyasha shouted. Kagome took a deep breath and released it slowly. She knew this would happen.

**"Please everyone calm down. Sango remember I told you Jeninji mentioned there would be a color change."**

Sango shook her head in understanding.

**"Yeah, but for Kami sake Purple!!!**

Kaede moved closer to examine the monk stating,

**"Maybe the strength of this herb caused such a reaction. I wonder how long he will be this color?"**

Inuyasha burst out laughing

**"What's so funny Inuyasha?!"**

Sango burst out not finding this funny at all.

**"Oh come on Sango! Look at him! He's purple! Wow! What a grape! Ha-ha, ha-ha!"**

Shippou was trying as hard as he could not to laugh. He clenched his lips tightly and snickered out through his nose but just couldn't hold it.

**"Ha-a-a-a-a-a ha-ha-ha! A grape! How about an eggplant Inuyasha! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"**

Sango looked at Shippou and was about to reprimand him, but quickly noticed the amused look on Kagome's face.

**"Oh no, not you too Kagome!**"

Kagome swallowed hard, cleared her throat saying,

**"I'm sorry Sango, we shouldn't laugh. But uh… I must admit I didn't expect this color purple. Um… I hope it doesn't last… a-hem… long!"**

Kagome couldn't contain herself. Inuyasha and Shippou were beside themselves. Kagome put one hand on her head, the other hand on her chest and let loose.

At this time Sango couldn't believe their behavior. How horrible to laugh at Miroku. He couldn't help it if he's purple. Sango turned to Kaede for some kind of sensible response when she looked and saw even the old miko was holding back a laugh. That did it! Sango was beside herself with frustration. She stood up and stormed outside the hut while everyone laughed.

Kagome quickly followed Sango. Sango was standing with her arms crossed huffing. Kagome slipped her left hand and arm through Sango's right crossed arm and started to pull away from the laughing sounds.

Kagome put on her serious face walking with Sango. They stopped at the fence a few yards away from the hut.

**"Come on Sango. I know we shouldn't have laughed and for that I apologize. Sango I can only speak for myself. I am relieved. At least this color change let us know it's through his system. Who knows, he might be waking up soon. I trust what Jeninji said about the herb being strong enough to bring him to conscious. From what you told us he's half way back to us. He squeezed your hand; he must've heard you and did that to let you know he's okay! In my time it happens. Countless of people have came out of a comatose state telling their family and friends what they heard while unconscious."**

Sango allowed herself be comforted by Kagome. She knew Kagome meant no harm by laughing. Sango couldn't understand why she was so stiff about all of this. Kagome squeezed her arm saying,

**"Look, we have been through much. We all nearly faced death many time together. As long as one was standing, that one was always there doing what one could. We all are in this chaos together. Being together is our strength. We may be a strange group of humans, hanyou and youkai, but this group belongs to us! Right?!"**

Sango was amazed at how Kagome knew what to say for one so young. Kagome saw a smile trying to form on Sango's face saying,

**"At least now Miroku is your Perverted Purple Passionate Monk!"**

Sango gasped, eyes widened in shock saying,

**"Kagome!!!"**

Kagome let go of her arm giggling starting walking back to the hut.

**"Come on Sango. Let's go back to check on him. See if we should prepare more herbs"**

Sango couldn't believe Kagome!

_But Kagome was right though. He is passionate. _

WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!!!

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Kaede told the girls not to administer the herbs this morning, but to wait until evening being that the first dosage was given the evening before. The girls agreed and decided to make breakfast. Kagome noticed that their supplies were getting low and mentioned to everyone that once Miroku regain conscious, she would head back to her time to get more. Inuyasha and Shippou were staring at Miroku. Shippou responded,

**"Hey Inuyasha think he'll be this way long?"**

Inuyasha snickered saying,

**"How in the hell should I know?! Ask Kagome she got Jeninj's instructions!"**

Inuyasha got up and walked out of the hut still snickering. Kagome shook her head turning to face Shippou saying,

**"I really don't know Shippou but at least we know it's in his system. I just hope it revives him."**

Shippou shook his head in understanding saying,

**"Yeah, I guess you're right Kagome!"**

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Night started coming into view. Kaede and Kagome were getting ready to administer another dosage when…

**"YAAAA! MIROKU!!!!!**

Sango yelled. Kaede and Kagome turned to look at Miroku smiling at Sango while she shook and flared her hands deciding whether or not to slap him or shake him but knew she couldn't because of his head injury. Kagome smiled looking at Sango's changing expressions.

**"I just turned my back to get the reeds ready when that cursed hand… UGH!"**

Sango cried. Her emotions were so mixed at the moment. Kagome walked over and kneeled down beside Miroku. Funny he didn't notice the color on his hand.

**"It appears we have you back Miroku. I'm so glad! You've been out a little over a week. We got an herb from Jeninji's village that helped revive you."**

Sango still growling said to Kagome,

**"Give him your mirror Kagome!"**

At this moment Inuyasha and Shippou walked in seeing that Miroku was awake.

**"Miroku! Good to have you back!"**

Shippou exclaimed. Miroku voiced a raspy sound from not speaking horsed out,

**"Good to be back Shippou!"**

Inuyasha just burst out in laughter. Kagome trying to quell this scenario she knew would be shocking tried to change the subject. But Miroku already catching the air of deception asked,

**"What's so funny?"**

Shippou couldn't help it. He busted out in laughter as well. Sango being patient no longer exclaimed to Kagome,

**"Give him the mirror! Let him see for himself!"**

Kagome reluctantly gave Miroku the mirror. As he saw his image, his eyes were wide with disbelief. Miroku touched his face.

**"By the gods! What is this! What's going on?!"**

Kagome grabbed the mirror from Miroku while he continued to sport a horrified look. With a nervous laugh she explained to him the properties of the herb. All the while Inuyasha, Shippou and yes-even Sango were beside themselves. Miroku still in shock said,

**"I guess I'll be staying indoors until this wears off. It will wear off Kagome will it not?"**

Kagome looked at Miroku and touching his cheek saying,

**"Of course it will. At least I hope so."**

Miroku let out a groan saying,

**"That didn't sound to convincing Kagome!"**

Kaede decided to step in saying,

**"Well I guess ye will not be needing the herb anymore. So maybe ye complexion will clear up soon. Ye did mention Kagome that Jeninji said to give plenty of fluids to ingest. So Sango my dear, get some tea ready for Miroku. I'll go and get the water I was retrieving before this outburst."**

Inuyasha calmed down enough to say,

**"Hey purple monk, better stay out of site. Someone might mistake you for a plum or something! Ha-ha-ha!"**

Miroku groaned not believing his misfortune. Sango seeing how Miroku was looking a little displaced gave him a cup of Jasmine tea to drink. She wasn't laughing anymore. Everyone watched how she was giving him the tea considering his head injury. Kagome motioned for all to clear the hut to let them have time alone. Kagome saw how their eyes met. Miroku never took his eyes off Sango as she gave him the tea. She grabbed Shippou and a still laughing Inuyasha out of the hut while Inuyasha protested about leaving.

The hut now cleared of everyone except for Kirara who had not left her mistress the whole time decided to leave as well. Sango could not hold back her tears. She just let the flood of frustration, anger, fear and relief storm from her soul. Miroku understood this forgetting his humiliation of **'purple-itis'** and pulled Sango into his embrace. He told her she didn't have to say a word.

**"I heard you my dearest Sango. I heard your pain and knew I had to come back. So go ahead and cry my love."**

Sango's crying seemed to last forever but she soon stopped long enough to look at Miroku.

**"I was really worried Miroku."**

She said as she gently moved from his embrace.

**"I know my lovely Sango, I will try to be more careful"**

Holding her hand he lifted to kiss the slayer's hand. Sango lifted herself up to leave the hut. Miroku asked,

**"Where are you going Sango?"**

Smiling she said,

**"I'm going to get more herbs and bandages to change your head wrap. You'll be stuck here for a while. At least you won't be asking any young maidens if they'll bear your children! My purple perverted monk, besides the way you look they may mistake you for some kind of demon!"**

Miroku placed his beaded hand on his chest saying,

**"My beautiful Sango! How you wound me!"**

Sango giggled as she exited the hut thinking,

_I'm glad you're back my Purple Passionate monk! Oh Kami I'm hopeless!_

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Kagome, Kaede, and Sango were rolling clothes for fresh bandages. Kaede told the girls that his head wound is healing nicely. Inuyasha and Shippou were conversing with Miroku.

As Kagome stood up to put the already rolled bandages away, she felt light-headed. Inuyasha noticed that she was giving away to a fall and with his demonic speed caught her. Inuyasha was frantic because he felt that strange aura like before at Jeninji's village.

Miroku struggled slowly making his way towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango reprimanded him for moving so soon after gaining consciousness. Miroku assured her he was fine. Looking down at the young girl, he knew what was going on. Shippou was being held by Kagome for he also raced as Inuyasha did. She automatically picked him up and held him. She started to hum that **'tune'!** Sango looking concerned for Kagome asked,

**"Why is she humming?"**

Kaede looked concerned as well. In all her years as a Miko, she had seen something similar to this before. But it was Miroku's statement that puzzled her. Miroku looked at everyone saying,

**"I'm afraid it's begun."**

A/N: I'm sorry to leave off here. My brain's not used to all this thinking. More mystery I'm afraid is in the next chapter dealing with Souta. But I assure you; the confrontation with Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome will be soon. Please Review. Peace!

END CH. 6

**TAJE**

20


	7. Chapter 7

**MATURITY & SACRIFICE**

**BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates.

That belongs to the **Original** creator of this wonderful cast of characters.

**CH. 7: MAKING CONNECTIONS**

Souta walked home from school feeling forlorn, missing Shippou. He always wished he could travel with Kagome in the feudal era. All the things she told him were fascinating.

As he was walking, he saw the gift shop where he purchased the locket for Shippou. He also saw the merchant that helped him with the purchase beckoning him to come in. This man had a very friendly face, a soothing gentle tone to his voice as well as his mannerism. The merchant was tall in stature, he had kind of light brown eyes, brown hair that was in a long pony tail and looked to be somewhere around mid-twenties. The merchant spoke,

"**My good man, you're the one that purchased the unique locket for your friend. Tell me, did he enjoy the gift?"**

Souta's face told the man that something was not right. So the man asked,

"**May I ask what is wrong? Was the gift not to his satisfaction?"**

Souta looked at the man's concerned face and said,

"**Oh no, I'm quite sure he liked the gift, it's just… well I asked him not to open it until he got back home. You see he lives very far away."**

_Oh boy, he don't know how far away_

Souta thought.

"**He travels quite often. He was only visiting for a short while. I'm not sure if I'll see him again, but whether I do see him again or not, I wanted to give him something to remember me by."**

The merchant was hanging on Souta's every word. He then asked Souta,

"**Young one, I must apologize to you. I should have told you that the locket you purchased came as a pair. When you picked up the other locket this one should have accompanied the other"**

As the merchant opened a black velvet case a locket identical to the one he purchased for Shippou slid out onto the merchant's hand. Souta eyes opened wide. He was hoping he had not misunderstood so he asked,

"**Are you giving this to me? I have no money to pay for this."**

The merchant gave a chuckle and smile at the youth saying,

"**As I said young one, it comes as a pair. You need not pay for this one."**

Souta smiled. He couldn't believe his luck. Souta opened the locket to discover that his pictures were in the locket like the other. The only difference was the picture with he and Shippou was in the center as the other locket had Shippou and Kagome in the center.

Souta smiled as he turned his attention back to the merchant. The merchant smiled seeing that the young man was pleased. The merchant spoke,

"**I guess you better be getting along, don't want your mother to worry."**

Souta taking the man's advice and put the locket in the black velvet case and placed it in his pocket then headed towards the door. He stopped and turned back to the merchant saying,

"**Thank you mister! Thank you very much!"**

The merchant smiled waving as the door closed behind Souta.

_Now I can be connected somewhat. I do worry for my Sis. She was acting so strange when she left. Well I know Inuyasha and Shippou will look out for her, even if she and Inuyasha are having problems. Umph! They always have problems. I do know they do care for each other._

Souta thought to himself as he continued home.

The merchant looked out his window as the boy left his shop.

_I hope through him the connection can be full-filled. If not then I'll no longer exist._

As his thoughts wandered his appearance changed. His hair went from brown to deep reddish-brown; his eyes went from light brown to green.

_The future of our existence rides on the young miko. May the fates grant us favor._

As Souta sat in his bedroom, he admired the locket. Since the locket has been in his possession, he's been feeling as if he had a purpose. He's not sure, but since having the locket he felt like his sister's life and his will never be the same.

He placed the locket around his neck and lay down to sleep. Closing his eyes the locket glowed a bright blue then faded away. Unknowing to Souta, a mysterious blue light appeared around his neck helped put him in a dream state.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS **

**Souta's Dream**

_The humming, I know that humming! It's Sis! She's doing it again! What's going on Sis?_

He saw Kagome holding Shippou and humming that weird **'tune'** again. Everyone is gathered around her. Inuyasha was holding Kagome and was very concerned as to what was playing out.

"**She did this very thing at Jeninji's, only she didn't hum. That weird aura is present again. I don't mind saying I don't like this one bit! What do you know monk?"**

Miroku was looking at Kagome holding Shippou. Miroku saw that Shippou was looking very content. So he asked,

"**Shippou, do you feel the same aura?"**

Shippou did not answer. He seems as if he was in a trance. Kagome continued to hum as she rubbed Shippou's head like a mother would do to a baby. Miroku then put his hand on Shippou's shoulder mildly shaking him asking,

"**Shippou are you alright?"**

Shippou blinked his eyes coming out of the trance saying,

"**Yes I'm fine! Why is everyone frantic?"**

Then Kagome stopped humming and slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha stared down at Kagome as he felt her aura return. Souta seeing all this wondered to himself,

_Why is this happening? Oh Kagome! What's going on?_

Even in this dream state he was concerned for his big sister. He looked around the room and saw Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou. The others that were gathered he could not see who they were but assumed from what Kagome told him of them who they could have been. Other than Shippou, the only other male must have been the **'monk'** Inuyasha referred to must have been Miroku.

Souta saw his body and his head wrapped in bandages but for some reason Souta cold not see his face. There was what appeared to be other than Kagome, two other females. One had dark brown hair and seems to be as young or a little older than Kagome must have been Sango. The other female appeared to be elderly like his Jii-chan must have been Kaede. He could not see any of their faces. Only Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha.

Kagome sat up from Inuyaha slowly letting Shippou go. She looked at all who was looking at her saying,

"**What's going on? Why are you all starring at me?"**

Inuyasha couldn't contain his frustration, he blurted out,

"**You had another one of those attacks again! You mean to say you don't know that this is happening to you? You did this at Jeninji's village and when I tried to ask you about this you only evade me by arguing. I mean your aura even changes and I don't like this! If something's attacking you I want to know!"**

Kagome took a deep breath saying,

**"I need some air right now. Please let me go outside for a little while."**

Miroku responded,

**"Kagome we are only concern for you. We must talk later. If you please allow us to find out what's going on. Please Kagome."**

Kagome saw the concern in all their eyes even Shippou. She nodded and left the hut.

Souta saw the scene fading away before him. He wanted to know what would be said as well. His body soon went into a relaxed state as the night moved into serenity as the locket glowed blue and faded out.

**DREAM OVER**

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

The next morning Souta stretched and did as he's done every school morning. He took the locket from his neck and hung it on his family picture. He then went downstairs to the kitchen, had his breakfast, said his farewells, and headed out for school.

On his way to school he stopped by the gift shop. Naturally it was closed being that it was 7:30 in the morning. He smiled while remembering the previous day with the merchant. Rushing off to school he had a strange feeling. An image flashed through his mind's eye. He saw the face of a tall man, with long reddish brown hair, green eyes and elf-like ears.

He stopped walking and was in a daze. Just as quickly as it had come, the image was gone. He tried to comprehend what it was he saw but was interrupted by someone calling his name. He looked behind him seeing it was one of his classmates. His classmate greeted Souta and they walked along towards school.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Souta went through dinner like always and helped to clear the table. His mother asked him,

"**You liked the locket you received yesterday?"**

Souta smiled saying,

"**Yes! I was surprised when the merchant told me it really came as a pair."**

His mother mussed his hair saying,

**"You've must have spent most of your allowance on such a gift."**

Souta rubbing his hands in his mussed up hair replied,

**"Yeah, I know but I wanted my gift to be special."**

With the pictures that he found the one his mother took while at the fair, and the ones that included Inuyasha at Kagome's school festival that had him with the family. Souta continued,

**"I just thought if Kagome ever got to where she couldn't go back to the past, Shippou would at least have something to remember her by. Or if she couldn't get back home, at least I'll have something of Kagome to keep with me. I know we have many pictures together, but this locket I can keep on me always."**

His mother looked lovingly at her son saying,

**"I think that is wonderful Souta"**

She embraced his head to her heart and kissed the top of his head. He pulled away saying,

**"Aw mom no need to get mushy, I am her brother"**

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

In his bedroom Souta took the locket and placed it around his neck.

_I hope all is well Sis. That dream I had the night before was like I was there. I don't want to tell mom or grandfather about it. Somehow I get the feeling as if I shouldn't tell anyone. Oh well. Better get some sleep. _

Souta thought. As he lay down closing his eyes the blue light appeared again putting him in a dream state.

**Souta's Dream**

Souta found himself looking at zillions of stars. Night never looked so wonderful.

_So huge these stars are. Beautiful. No wonder Sis stays here so much. _

He thought. Souta noticed he was outside. He still had his nightclothes on with nothing on his feet. Then he heard voices.

**"Oh come on Kagome! You need to tell us what's going on with you! This weird thing that's happening to you is creepy!"**

Souta followed the voice to a clearing. There he spotted Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, the monk called Miroku, and the one called Sango sitting around a tree. Souta saw Kagome holding Shippou in her lap showing him a book. Then Miroku spoke,

**"Kagome, seeing what has occurred is cause for concern. Even Shippou was affected. How long has this been going on?"**

Kagome's eyes looked around at all who was staring at her. Taking a deep breath she said,

**"I know you guys. I'm sorry this has you all concerned for me. Believe me I'm fine! Let me go back to my time so I can get more supplies. I promise I will let you all explore what's going on. Okay?"**

Inuyasha shook his head saying,

**"No Kagome! Now! We need to know now! Any longer may be too late to do anything!"**

Souta looked at Inuyasha. He saw how desperate he was trying to get his stubborn sister to comply. Shippou started to feel something coming from his locket. It sort of vibrated then it suddenly stopped.

_Wow! That was weird_

Shippou thought. At that same moment, Souta's locket glowed blue. Not only did it glow, he felt a warm sensation coming from it. Then it stopped.

_What is that all about?_

Souta thought as he held the locket in his hand.

**"A connection is being made."**

A voice called out. Souta gasped and turned to see this tall man with reddish brown hair, huge green eyes, and elf-like ears. Souta knew his face but couldn't grasp from where. Then the man spoke,

**"I am a fox youkai. You are being connected to you sister. She will need you my young one. But you must be strong. She'll need your strength."**

As Souta studied the youkai's face he felt no real fear. He heard Kagome talk of some very dangerous ones, but Shippou was a youkai. Even Inuyasha was part youkai. This youkai before him seems familiar to him. The youkai spoke,

"**You are seeing a connection to your sister and the fox-child. From time to time when fate deems it necessary, you will have these visions. When you wear this locket you will experience this. Do not fear for you will only be speculating. They will not be able to hear nor see you. But if it becomes necessary for you to communicate, the locket will glow with its partner. The fox-child will respond to you in his dream state."**

Souta turned his attention back to his sister. She placed Shippou down and walked a few feet away from the tree and stood as the cool night wind gently blew her hair around. Inuyasha walked behind her. As he got closer he stood in front of Kagome. He sensed her confusion and sadness. He took her hand and continued to walk side by side. He missed doing this with her.

Shippou started off after them but Miroku held his arm telling Shippou to let them have this time alone. Shippou protested but Sango also agreed with Miroku so he stayed pouting.

Souta walked behind them, not caring about the youkai that was talking to him. He just wanted to know what conversation Inuyasha and Kagome were having. Seeing his sister and Inuyasha holding hands he knew his sister cared deeply for him, but this looked serious to him. Inuyasha spoke,

**"Kagome, I'm not going to push you but I'm worried for you. You don't seem yourself. I… I just… Oh hell! I can't explain this. All I know is you're different!"**

Kagome stopped walking. Inuyasha still held her hand in his. She looked him in his eyes and gave his hand a gentle squeeze saying,

**"I'm sorry Inuyasha I don't mean to worry you. I will try to be more cooperative when I come back. In the morning I will go to my home to get more supplies and I will seriously try to get it together okay? I'm tired I want to sleep now. Goodnight Inuyasha."**

As she tried to slip her hand away from his, he held onto hers a moment longer. She had her head down not looking at him. Sadness. He felt sadness coming from her. He released her hand and she started walking back towards the tree. As she was walking back, Souta followed along side his sister who could either hear or see him. Souta spoke,

**"Oh Sis, I can tell you are sad and it has to do with Inuyasha. I wish I knew what I could do to help you."**

As the clearing came into view, Shippou saw Kagome alone thinking to himself,

_What did that jerk Inuyasha do this time?_

Shippou ran to her. As she saw him charging she held out her arms to greet him. He jumped into her arms and smiled. She smiled back and mussed his hair. Souta seeing this exchange longed to be there.

Kagome told Shippou she was turning in so she could get up very early as soon as she could. At that moment Shippou locket glowed. Souta saw the scene starting to fade. When he heard that youkai's voice saying,

"**Don't worry young one, you shall be connected again soon. For now, sleep well my young one**."

Souta felt calm and serene and soon fell in a deep sleep.

**DREAM OVER**

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

When Souta awoke he felt strange. It was still dark. He got out of bed acting on the idea of going to the well house. His mother was still asleep. Not knowing why he felt compelled to go to the well house he headed out.

Sliding the door open he hesitated. It was dark, but there was a lantern kept by the door entrance. He lit the lantern and headed down to the lip of the well. He was waiting for Kagome hoping the dream was right revealing to him that she was coming back home. He was thinking about the dream. He was going to question his sister. He had to do something, because his curiosity was in overdrive.

Then there was that youkai in his dream. Now he remembered! That image he had yesterday on his way to school. Boy, this is getting weird. He didn't want to tell anyone just yet.

_I don't want to tell anyone, but I guess I should tell Kagome. If anyone knows weird it's her!_

Souta smiled to himself thinking how all-weird things come his sister's way.

Just then the blue light appeared from inside the well. He heard Kagome sigh then a grunt indicating that she was climbing up. Souta backed away to sit at the bottom of the steps placing the to lantern beside him.

When Kagome was reaching the top, she saw a glow in the well house. Cautiously climbing, she slowly raised her head until her eyes opened wide, surprised to see Souta sitting on the bottom step with the lantern so she asked,

"**Souta, what are you doing here? You're up before the sun? What gives?"**

Souta stood up walking towards Kagome. His face was full of determination. He couldn't let curiosity be held back any longer.

"**I've been having these dreams Sis. This last one I just had lead me here to the well. The dream was of you and Inuyasha talking. He's worried about you in this dream and you told him you would be coming home and when you got back you would get into what's been going on with you. I saw this and well… here you are."**

Kagome gasped! She was stunned by what Souta was revealing to her. She could see in his eyes he was serious. Kagome smiled trying to lighten the mood saying,

**"Oh Souta, dreams can often be weird. Don't worry yourself."**

Souta not letting this go said,

**"Sis, you had another one of these attacks and the one called Miroku head was in bandages. You and Shippou were reading a book when Miroku said to you how they were all concerned because they witnessed your attack! Sis, now I know there's more, much more that's going on. Look at this."**

He pointed to the locket around his neck. Kagome was still in shock by all Souta told her while her mind was racing.

_He actually saw us in a dream? As it was happening! How can this be?_

Souta seeing his sister's confusion said,

**"I got this locket a couple of days ago as I walked by the gift shop where I purchased Shippou's locket. Did he like it Sis?"**

Kagome still shocked managed to answer,

**"Yeah! He loves it. Never takes it off."**

Souta continued,

**"The merchant invited me in and apologized for not giving me this locket. He told me it was a pair like a friendship gift and he should've given them together."**

Kagome placed her hand on the locket and opened it. There she saw the arrangement of the locket and was about the same except for the center picture was of Souta and Shippou. The fox etching that was on Shippou's locket was also on this one. The words **'Love your family'** was also engraved. Souta broke his sister's thoughts by saying,

**"Sis, was my dream true? I mean the fact that you're here is proof enough for me. Please don't tell me it's nothing. Remember you had the attack while you were here."**

Kagome knew her brother would never let up when his curiosity was in full blast. Kagome put her hand on her brother's shoulders gently saying,

"**I know Souta. I'm not going to tell you that what you saw wasn't so. It was. But now I want to get out of this well house. Let's go. I will tell you all what's happening. I owe you all that much."**

With that they headed to the house.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Kagome sat on her bed. She knew she'd have to tell her mother what's been going on. Her mother wasn't a prying woman, but Kagome knew enough that her mother needed answers. Now her brother needed answers. This locket issue intrigued her.

Kagome heard noises coming from the kitchen and knew that her mother was up and about. She got up and headed downstairs. Her mom was humming. Her mother was so wonderful, caring giving understanding and full of love for her children. Facing many adversities with raising two children alone and taking care of an elderly parent must be hard. But her mother did this with a song in her heart and a smile.

Her mother taught her about responsibilities, being honorable and graceful. Kagome cleared her throat to get her mother's attention. Her mother exclaimed,

**"Kagome! Sweetheart! When did you get back?"**

Kagome smile walking towards her mother's open arms. Embracing her daughter she asked,

**"Ready to have that **'talk'**? You didn't think I'd forgotten?**"

She felt Kagome slump in her arms. Kagome solemnly said,

**"Yes mom. But something else has come up and I guess I need to fill you in."**

Her mother's expression was of course one of concern. But she decided to finish preparing breakfast then, talk to her daughter. She could see from Kagome's look that her daughter needed time to collect her thoughts. Giving her daughter a squeeze, she ushered her to the table to make a place for her meal.

A few moments later, Souta entered the kitchen saying,

**"Good-morning mom! Sis. Where's grandpa?"**

His mother continued setting the table saying

**"He's in the storage house looking for something to give to Kagome. Please Souta go retrieve your grandfather. Kagome needs to talk to us and he needs to be present"**

Souta looked at his sister face full of mischief saying,

**"Finally! She's going to tell us why she's so weird! Eh Sis?"**

Kagome eyes got wide when she realized her brother had razzed her. She motioned out of the chair to give chase, but Souta was long gone. Sitting back down Kagome watched as her mother busied herself with the task of serving breakfast when Kagome spoke,

**"Mom, I love that kid, but sometimes…"**

Her mother giggled. Changing the subject Kagome says,

**"He showed me the twin locket he got from the gift shop."**

Her mother smiled saying,

**"Yes, he was surprised the merchant held it until he saw Souta again."**

Just then Grandpa and Souta walked into the kitchen. Grandpa had what appeared to be a stack of papers tied up in gold and red ribbons and a green cork sealed ceramic jar. He placed the items on a lone table that was at the entrance. Kagome gave a curious look at the items and asked,

**"Grandpa, what are those things you placed on the table? Are they more spell that do not work?"**

Grandpa giving an indignant grunt said,

**"I'll have you know young lady that this isn't just any trinkets. You will take these back with you. Kagome I know much of the things I had before was superficial I'll admit that. But this is genuine!"**

Kagome saw that her grandpa was serious. He continued,

**"I know you feel Inuyasha may protect you, and there maybe instances where he may not be able to. You must take what you've been reading and studying seriously!"**

Kagome cleared her throat looking at her mother then Souta. She could tell they all agreed with grandpa. She replied,

**"I'm sorry Grandpa. You're right. You'll be happy to know that one of the things you suggested is working. I've tried it on Inuyasha. He couldn't sense my emotions. It's been driving him nuts!"**

Kagome giggled. Her mother interjected,

**"All right enough! Time to eat. Souta, since you have no class today, you will help grandpa with the grounds pulling weeds from the flower beds."**

Souta scowled his face saying,

**"Aww mom, one of few times I get a day off and I have to pull weeds! This is so not fair!"**

His mom just smiled and continued to serve the meal. When she sat herself down, she looked at Kagome with that look in her eyes that said **'time to talk'**. Kagome knew this look all to well. So she said,

**"I know I owe you all an explanation. Yes I have been acting weird. It started during Shippou's visit with us. I had a dream and in this dream his parents appeared to me. They express to me that they needed my help. Shippou needs to get to this particular Kitsune territory so he could be trained to use his powers. He's a full-blooded youkai and they felt in order for him to be well trained, he need to be in this village. They more or less told me that they would always be there to help me to help their son."**

There was a pause and Kagome's next line she knew would be too much so she said,

**"You see the two of them possessed my body."**

Gasps and shocks filled the room. Then grandpa dug in his sleeve pulled out a sutra and slapped it on Kagome's forehead. Kagome rolled her eyes saying,

"**Oh grandpa! Everyone please calm down!"**

Peeling the sutra from her forehead she continued,

**"They're not going to harm me! So please don't freak out!"**

Grandpa looked at his granddaughter with concern saying,

"**Kagome one spirit is trouble enough. Not to mention their demon spirits, but two? Kagome you're not kidding are you? Oh my granddaughter, this can be most dangerous! An exorcism must be done!"**

Kagome was now on the defensive saying,

**"No! Please grandpa, I know they mean me no harm. Their son is an orphan. I'm the only link he has to them right now. Both his parents need to do this for him. Once this is accomplished I'm quite sure they'll leave me."**

Grandpa interrupted,

**"Spirits can only leave when a priest exorcise them out and back to the spirit world."**

Mom broke in saying,

**"Kagome, I'm quite sure you understand your grandfather's concerns. This is a bit much for us to take in. But let me say this, I trust you. I know there are a lot of things that go on that you are not sharing with us. You have come back each time and that comforts me. I trust Kami to keep you safe. I always pray for you and for your friends as well while you all are on this journey putting this jewel together. Fate has chosen this time in your life to help this orphan. If you feel you must do this, then you must. All I ask is that you use all your teachings and use it to help you on this journey. Most parents may think I'm crazy if they knew, but hey, my daughter is time traveling!"**

Her mother giggled continuing,

**"I would like to do nothing more than to stop this, but that would go against what you're taught about responsibility, honor and sacrifice. Which is what I do every time you leave us. Kagome I'm not going to lie, I cry at night sometimes because I'm aware I may never see you again if that well closes up. But I feel Kami has a purpose for you. I have no right to question the work of the gods. Now let me question you about this. How are things with you and Inuyasha?"**

Oh man, Kagome should've known that was coming. So she says,

"**Mom I really don't know. I am just going to focus on Shippou right now. And let me say this, Kaede is a miko and Miroku is a… let's just say he's performed exorcisms before. I'm going to tell them what I told you guys and I'm sure they'll keep an eye on me. I just wanted to tell you guys first. Since these attacks are frequent, I got a feeling it is for a reason. For what, I'm not sure. Maybe it's Shippou's parents trying to connect to him through me."**

All this time Souta listened as they all talked. He was holding the locket. When Kagome said the word **'connect'**, he thought about the dream he's been having. Then there was that youkai in his dream. What could all this mean? Well he liked the fact that he would be connected somehow. He'll just let things go as they are for now. Grandpa, not at all liking this whole possession thing said,

**"All the more reason you must take what I bought back with you. I'm going to find the scroll explaining what you need to do. I'll take my leave now."**

With that he left. Mom smiled saying.

**"Okay let's get this day started. Souta, to the grounds! Kagome pack your bags and don't forget to pack that stuff grandpa wants you to take. I know you think he's lost it sometimes, but he's really on the ball most of the time. I'm going shopping for more items! Come on! Let's go!"**

Everyone dispersed from the kitchen to do his or her duties. Kagome didn't know if she should tell her mother about Souta's dream. She thought that Souta should tell her. She'll talk to Souta later. She had a lot of packing to do and get back before a certain hanyou gets impatient.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS 

A/N: I apologize; I tried to get this out at least once a month on or around the 14th. Serves me right for putting pressure on myself. But life… you know. I may have run a little to long with this chapter. But I had to get Souta connected. Now that he has this connection how will he handle it? Let me know what you think.

Peace!

**TAJE**

19


	8. Chapter 8

MATURITY & SACRIFICE

BY: TAJE

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates. That belongs to the original creator of this wonderful cast of characters. I do own Takahiro and Akemi.

**CH. 8: CONFRONTATION**

Kagome sat in front of everyone in Kaede's hut as they waited for her to explain to them what has been happening to her. Inuyasha was sulking in the corner. Earlier, he and Kagome had an argument over guess what? Being late.

She looked at all the faces that were anticipating her explanation. This was hard! She sort of expected her family to freak out, but not knowing how her friends would react made her uneasy. It was Miroku, who broke the silence saying,

**"Kagome-sama, you've been stretching the silence. Is this really that hard? What ever you feel uncomfortable about know that we all are here for you. We've been through many trials together. So please try to trust us enough to try to help you."**

Kagome knew what Miroku said was true, so she spoke,

"**Well I know you guys are concerned for me. I just wanted to let my family know what's going on with me. While I was in my time for that lengthy stay, and again I apologize for that."**

Sango moved closer to Kagome to comfort her by putting her arm around her shoulders patting them to reassure her that all would be fine. Sango interrupted by saying,

**"It's all right Kagome. We all know it had to be pretty serious for you to have been gone that long."**

Sango cut her eyes to a sulking hanyou as Inuyasha eyes widen at Sango's intimate statement. Then she says,

**"Go on Kagome, please."**

Kagome smiled at Sango feeling a little relaxed continued.

**"As I was saying, my jii-chan had given me some books to study and also had consulted with a colleague of his to help me develop a few new skills, chants, meditation and all that kind of stuff… you know."**

As Kagome was giving this explanation, Inuyasha was making grumbling sounds about **'her studying' **this, and '**not doing her any good' **that. Kagome ignored him and continued,

**"But that's not the '_meat_' of the matter, you see some things I had to keep silent about until the appropriate time. But I will say this much, it has nothing to do with the jewel, not directly anyway. There is something I must do and it involves…"**

As everyone was waiting for her next word, Inuyasha jumped up saying,

"**Her aura's changed! I don't like this!"**

Kagome went into a trance.

**INSIDE KAGOME**

**"Akemi my love, she must tell them about us. I know we were going to contact our son…"**

Akemi cut her mate off by saying,

**"I've already contacted our son my love."**

Takahiro wondered how she could have done this without his knowledge. Akemi knew his sentiment so she said,

**"We women understand each other. She knew of our urgency to speak to our son, so while she slept with our son in her arms… the sweet soul… I told him we would speak to him together. Her relationship for our son is so strong; I was able to assure our son through her heartbeat. This way I could convey messages to him without weakening her. But he will only be aware of this when the time comes.''**

Takahiro smiled at his mate's cleverness and said,

"**Why my clever little vixen! You always could find a way!"**

Akemi returned a smile saying,

**"Why thank you my dear. Now she can express to her friends what she's going to do for our son without reservations."**

Takahiro standing behind Akemi, wrapped his arms around his mate's waist saying,

**"Yes we need her to be strong as possible. So much depends on her being strong. But we should release her now. Her companions are becoming jumpy."**

While in this trance state, Kagome found herself in a beautiful open field with wild flowers of all colors. When she heard Shippou's parents speak she turned to face them. Smiling she says,

**"I didn't tell them until I knew if it was okay with you two. It is good to see you again. I guess I need to tell them now am I right?"**

Shippou's parents looked at each other, then at Kagome and spoke in unison,

**"How insightful you are. Yes my child. Please do inform your companions of us. Do not worry about Shippou for he will be aware once you tell them. We know you are going to face difficulties. We will do what we can from our end to help."**

They bowed to each other. Then Shippou's parents faded from Kagome.

**TRANCE ENDS**

Things started to fade around her and soon she opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her confused and concerned. She took deep a deep breath knowing now she had to explain.

"**It happened again didn't it?"**

Kagome said blinking her eyes. Then Inuyasha exclaimed,

**"Damn right it did! Kagome do you remember anything at all this time?"**

Kagome now finding it a little more difficult to tell them what just happened. So with as much courage as she muster up said,

**"What just happened has to do with what I was about to say it involves Shippou's parents."**

Everyone now looking more shock and confused at what Kagome just relayed. So Sango asked,

"**What about Shippou's parents Kagome?"**

Kagome held her head down and said,

**"They possess my body."**

With much gasping, and other sounds of shock, everyone was with widen eyes shouted,

"**WHAT!"**

Still holding her head down Shippou approached her. He went to hold Kagome's hand as she slowly looked up to see the beautiful green eyes of her little kit, and suddenly she felt reassured. She looked up and saw everyone looking at her as if she had two heads. Kaede calming herself down said,

**"Child do ye know of the dangers this may cause? I must ask was this forced upon ye or did ye accept?"**

Kagome knowing she would have to calm herself. Seeing everyone's excitement to her claim just made her withdraw into herself. Miroku seeing Kagome's gloomy features knew he had to let reason prevail.

**"Please everyone let Kagome tell us in her own way. We should reserve all opinions and judgments until she's had a chance to explain."**

Kagome sent a grateful look to Miroku. As everyone calmed down Kagome continued,

"**First Kaede-babaa I was not forced. I guess I sort of accepted. It's not like it's the first time possession tried to over take me like with Tsubaki and Naraku and all others that tried to turn me against Inuyasha. So I know the dangers of possession. My Jii-Chan has told me what needs to be done, that's why I've been studying the books he gave me and also meditating. I feel I should help Shippou's parents, not because of he and my relationship, but because his parents has come this far to help their only child. I can't explain how this occurred, but I feel deep down that this needs to be done and I will carry this out. They relayed to me that there is a village towards the southlands where he can be trained to use his powers. I also have a feeling that there's so much more to this. My brother has been drawn into this somehow."**

Kagome went on to explain to them her encounter with Souta when she returned to her time. She told them about the locket that he gotten from the merchant that was similar to Shippou's locket. But it was the dream that really shocked her. She told them how he was able to know what was going on through his dream, because he wears the locket to bed. She further explained to them that the locket was a gift that came as a pair.

Shippou wrapped his hand around the locket he was wearing. As Kagome was about continue Shippou interrupted saying,

**"You mean Souta have a similar one? Wow! You know the other night the locket vibrated and then it just stopped. I didn't think too much about it."**

Kagome gave a thoughtful look at Shippou and said,

"**Maybe some sort of connection, I don't know I maybe I'm making too much of it. But my brother giving me an account of what was going on here through a dream state is something amazing to say the least."**

Inuyasha started thrumming his claws on his swords sheath. He was annoyed with all this talking. His only concern was why Kagome would do something so stupid allowing herself to be possessed by not one but two demons! How could she?

Then he looked at the monk, the old miko and the demon slayer. They were all still listening to Kagome's explanation about her brother's dreams and dumb lockets. Kagome completely got off the subject about the body possession so he spoke out,

**"Listen can you just get back to the body possession thing! How you could let this happen has got to be the dumbest thing you've done since breaking the jewel!"**

Everyone's shocked expression, and gasping voices caused a deadly silence. Kagome's deep breathing sounds were heard along with the few crickets that seemed to be giving a round robin of chorus. Kagome closed her eyes trying to keep the pain and anger that was coursing through her. In a calm and low voice she said,

**"Inuyasha that was an accident I did not break it on purpose. I'm sorry! I guess that was **_stupid_**of me."**

Kagome slowly stood up looking at everyone's face and continued,

**"Let's get into my history of being **_stupid_**. First of all, that centipede youkai creep forced me here, and then it ripped the jewel from my side. Oh yeah, what about pulling Tetsusaiga from the stone plate or what ever it was from your father's tomb! Why I was able to pull it out is beyond me, but **_stupid_** me gave it to you so you could defeat your homicidal brother! Oh and let me go on, when my soul was taken by that witch Urasue that resurrected Kikyo, somewhere in my near death experience, I felt her trying to purify you and I screamed your name as some of my soul returned. Part of my soul is still in Kikyo. I guess somehow I'm **_stupid_** for that. If it weren't for me Kikyo would not be walking around now trying to take you back to hell with her. You know why I follow you every time her soul collectors come for you, **_stupid_** me, I'm afraid she'll succeed in taking you to hell!"**

Kagome's voice now becoming loud, as the others observed her wanting to console her. Sango made a motion to go to her, but Miroku held up his hand signaling Sango to remain where she was. They all knew by this point she needed to let all the pinned up frustrations she held in for so long. Inuyasha shocked expression, couldn't believe Kagome had all these feelings in her. But he understood that he was the cause of her heartache. He was now feeling from her all the pain that was now cutting him worst than any battle scars he received. His eyes lowered towards the floor. Kagome started pacing the floor and went into full ranting,

**"You all want to know why I left that night? I overheard the two of them discussing my worth to this group. Inuyasha seems to feel I'm pretty useless! I'm not strong as Kikyo, my archery is mediocre, I can't fight and that all I can do is scream his name. Well let's now go back to why I'm so** _stupid!_** I'm **_stupid_ **for allowing Kikyo to take the jewel from me, trying to kill me; then she gives the jewel to Naraku! I'm **_stupid_** for coming back after you threw me down the well. But I came back! **_Stupid_** me, I always come back! You really want to know what I'm the most **_stupid_ **for?"**

She stopped catching her breath; all was waiting to hear what was coming next. Inuyasha ears flatten not particularly wanting to look at Kagome, he didn't want to look at the tears that were now forming but not falling, the scent made that clear. He can hear the rush of her heartbeat that was racing more than could she bear.

Kagome breathing suddenly stopped as a pressure grew in her chest. She put her hand up to her chest as the pressure turned to a lump that was traveling towards her throat, trying not to let her fragile heart explode. Holding on to what little strength she has, she looked at Inuyasha with the tears spilling over the lids, her breath panting, and voice shrilled saying,

**"The most** _stupidest_ **thing I've done was choosing to pull that arrow from your chest that the woman you love so much put there!"**

Her tears fully flowing and the sobs now in full force causing her next tearful statement to be fragmented,

**"I'm sorry Inuyasha! So Sorry! For…my**…_stupidity_…**and for…my love!"**

With that Kagome stormed from the hut. Shippou slowly picked up the locket he was wearing and opened it to view the pictures. Tears forming in his eyes, he closed it back and got up to head towards the hut exit. Miroku asked,

**"Where are you going Shippou?"**

With sadness in his eyes Shippou looked at Inuyasha, then at Miroku saying,

**"I'm going after my family."**

He pulled the curtain back and exited the hut walking into the night. Moments after Shippou left Inuyasha got up not saying a word and left the hut. Leaving all eyes to look at each other. Miroku broke the silence,

**"Well now, seems like the flood gates has opened. Kagome couldn't hold that any longer. I've warned Inuyasha about pushing Kagome too far. She is long suffering when it comes to Inuyasha but even she has her limits."**

Kaede took a deep breath closing her eye saying,

**"Like life, love is a growing process. Kagome certainly is more mature than Inuyasha admitting her love. She may not have had experience in dealing with males, but she understands the give and take."**

Sango was wiping tears from her eyes with anger in her voice saying,

**"Yeah he sure _takes_ her heart she _gives_ freely and then throws it back in her face!"**

Miroku held Sango's hand saying,

**"Now my dear Sango, despite what we see on the surface, I've no doubt Inuyasha cares for Kagome deeply. So many times they've argued and managed to come to common ground for the sake of their friendship. Even if Kagome feelings are stronger for Inuyasha, I know she'll never abandon him. Our hanyou friend needs to learn to be a little tactful in his opinions about Kagome. Especially when it involves Kikyo. Please pardon me Lady Kaede I meant no disrespect in using Kykio in our conversation."**

Kaede sighed saying,

**"No do not be concern my young monk. Since the very beginning I urged Inuyasha to destroy the abomination known as Kikyo. My dear sister is nothing like what you see walking this earth. She's been resurrected by evil made to steal souls of others. I was there that day and so was Shippou. Kagome nearly lost her life; even then Inuyasha took off after Kikyo when parts of Kagome's soul returned. Kykio's fear was loosing that last bit of Kagome's soul. From what I understand it helps keep the other souls from escaping when they are gathered. The soul collectors came with the resurrection process as her messengers and caregivers feeding her souls of dead maidens. Such a life is not for my sister. I cannot blame Inuyasha for not destroying Kikyo. It was a task that I could not do. Kagome will need time to deal with her feelings. While she's here in our time, we must be the support she needs."**

Throwing more wood into the fire pit to rekindle the fire, the old miko stood up to get fresh bandages. She handed them to Sango saying,

**"Here my child, ye check his wound for I shall be retiring for the night. I must make a call a couple that just had their first-born. I want to be there before the sun rises. Goodnight children."**

Sango and Miroku bid their farewell to Kaede as she retired to her quarters. Sango started unraveling Miroku's bandages to check his head wound. While she did this she was thinking about how hurt Kagome looked. Her heart bled for the one she took as a sister. She knew Kagome didn't mean what she said about her choice in taking that arrow out of Inuyasha's chest. As much as she loved Kagome, she knew she needed sometime to herself. Then there was the body possession thing. Yes it was dangerous but she knew Kagome's reasons were for her little kitsune. So many questions to ask, they'll have to wait until Kagome is calm.

The bandages being off, Sango examined Miroku's wound. It looked a whole lot better than it did a few days ago still lumpy but better. Miroku was enjoying the attention he was receiving from Sango. He felt as her hand carefully made its way around his head as she unraveled the bandages. He was grateful that Kaede charged Sango to take care of him.

Both Sango and Kagome tended to him but Sango was always charged. Kagome would make some sort of excuse to leave when it was her turn to tend to him. But he knew Kagome enough to know she did this so he and Sango could spend time alone. Not that he mined. Miroku could also tell that Sango was in deep thought. More than likely Kagome was in her thoughts.

He felt her touch the wound lightly. He hissed and this caused Sango to jump and apologizing for what she thought she was bringing pain to Miroku. The pain wasn't so great, but he wanted to play with Sango.

**"Oh Miroku I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just checking to make sure it was healing okay!"**

Sango apologized. Miroku sported a wicked grin then quickly changed to one who was in pain saying,

**"Dear Sango your touch is always welcomed, but I'm afraid I'm still a little sensitive on the crown"**

Sango nodded in understanding and try to be a little gentler. She gathered the fresh bandages and the ointment that Kagome suggested to be used along with the herbs that Kaede grew. Miroku by this time was paying attention to how Sango was being careful at how she administered the ointment and herb mixture to his wound. Lightly ever so lightly she smeared the wound with the medicine. Each time she touched Miroku he hissed causing her to apologize.

After about the last of the medicine was used. She turned around so her back was facing Miroku. His eyes widen as if he received a gift. He was slightly panting looking the movement of Sango's rear that was in his opinion, beckoning him with an invitation. He knew if he'd responds to this temptation he would receive the only response she was known to give him. He opened and closed his hand. That cursed hand! She turned around as he quickly gathered the hand that was about to commit the crime.

Facing him Sango started to bandage his head. Only two rolls were used to bandage him. So once again she turned her back to him for the other roll of bandage. He really tried hard not to give into the temptation, but he just couldn't resist. He took the hand and stroked the backside he loved so much.

Sango jumped and gasp at the touch of her backside being violated. She quickly turned and out of impulse she slapped Miroku. As he fell towards the floor, he fell on the area that was sensitive and gave an agonizing yell.

Sango's expression was one of regret. She didn't mean to hit him. She did it out of impulse as she always did when he acted inappropriately. But something ran through her mind.

_What if my slap causes him to go back to being unconscious? What if he goes out again, he may go out, for good! Oh Kami, I could kill him! I'm not a gentle woman. I've seen head injuries in my village where sometimes they come out of it and then just die! I'll never forgive myself if I hurt Miroku that way!_

Tears formed in her eyes as Miroku slowly sat up from his fall. She shook her head from side to side not believing what she did! Her hands went towards her mouth as she said,

**"Miroku I'm so sorry! So Sorry!"**

She got up and stormed out of the hut. Miroku tried to tell her that he wasn't hurt too badly and tried to call out,

**"Wait Sango, don't go wait!"**

But she was gone. He realized that Sango might have been feeling guilty by her slapping him. She needs to know that it was his fault. As he tried to get up Kaede came into the hut. She saw Miroku trying to get up. She made him sit back down. She asked,

**"What happened? I heard ye yelling in pain. Why was Sango in tears running away?"**

Miroku sighed and told Kaede what had happened. She saw that the bandage work was not finished as seeing the strip was dangling from his head. Kaede proceeded to finishing the bandaging and went on to say to Miroku,

**"Sango was in such turmoil when ye was unconscious. She and Kirara stuck by ye daily. She was not sleeping some nights as she kept her eyes on ye. That is why Kagome and myself charged her with the duties of taking care of ye. We had to make her sleep. She did, but it was never long. She must feel that she may be a danger to ye. She knows she is a bit stronger than most females and not as gentle. She has a gentle nature, but her training as a demon slayer was to prepare her for rough and dangerous battles. Right now ye and the others are all she have with her brother's life being amiss. Let her calm down. With what is happening to Kagome, she feels she not the one to hold things together. Her strength lies with in battles of protection. She needs those around her like Kagome and yourself to show her that her inner strength is just as strong. Ye men can be a troublesome sort."**

Miroku understood what Kaede was saying. Even though he himself may not be around them long if this cursed hand hole should grow and consume him. He didn't think that Sango might have that on her mind also. She worried when he took on the deadly insects and it weakens him. He really felt bad for this situation. He doesn't know how Sango may react towards him now. She may not want to touch him at all. He'd definitely have to do something about that. Kaede urged him to lie down and get some rest and left the hut.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Shippou walked until he found Kagome. He used his nose to smell her trail of tears. The trail leads him to the God tree. She had her knees up to her chest as her arms wrapped around her legs. Shippou quickly came upon her and climbed up on top of her knees gently stroking her hair. She looked up at him with red swollen eyes. He too was teary eyed as she unwrapped her arms and pulled Shippou down to her chest rubbing his red crop.

At that moment she started humming that 'tune'. Shippou just closed his eyes in complete contentment. They both seem to be asleep but they were in a trance.

**INSIDE KAGOME & SHIPPOU**

Kagome and Shippou were in an open field of tall golden grasses. It was swaying with a very calming wind. They looked at each other and had a gleeful smile that lead into joyful laughter. Shippou jumped down from Kagome's arms saying,

**"Come on Kagome! Try to get me!"**

Shippou ran toward the tall grasses. Kagome soon followed. Running and laughing through the grasses, Kagome saw Shippou popped up from the grasses about a yard away and sticking out his tongue at her. She ran in the direction she saw him fall down in. He jumped up and came down on her shoulder. She didn't realize he had gotten that close. She grabbed him off her shoulder and twirled him around and tossed him in the air. When he landed in her arms they heard a hearty laughter behind them. As Shippou and Kagome turned, Shippou eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

**"Mother! Father!"**

He yelled. Jumping down from Kagome's arms he ran towards his parents opened arms. Kagome watched his mother's cries of joy and hearing endearing word to her son, as his father held both mother and son in a wonderful sandwich. Kagome just viewed from a distance feeling so much joy for Shippou.

There was a rock a few yards away that Kagome walked over to sitting down and enjoyed the scene playing out before her. Whatever danger could come from this possession was worth it. Maybe she should be afraid, but she wasn't. She was just enjoying what she was seeing. She saw his parents take him over towards the tall grasses and played the same game she and Shippou were playing. Only now they were in their true forms. The most beautiful foxes she'd ever seen. Even Shippou was in his true form. Large and beautiful they were. On all fours they had to have stood about the size of Kirara's large fire cat form! Shippou was about the size of Kirara's kitten form, not much bigger than he already was.

**"Oh My!"**

Kagome was amazed! They jumped up and down yipping and yelping in a most joyous sound. Kagome laughed at the scene before her. Shippou had grabbed his father's tail in his mouth and his father grabbed Shippou's tail running in circles looking like he was chasing his tail, and then he threw his son up in the air. As Shippou was coming down, his mother grabbed him by the neck and ran in another direction from the father. The father gave chase after the both of them.

It was then that all got quiet and Kagome saw and heard nothing. She stood up from the rock she was sitting on and walked over towards the grasses. As she was nearing, they all jumped out and ran in a circle around Kagome. Kagome squealed then laughed as they circled her.

They cut back into the tall grasses. Shippou yelped at Kagome as if beckoning her to follow. She quickly understood and followed them into the grasses. When Kagome got into the grasses all she saw was them jumping up and down giving chase to each other. Kagome was running only seeing bushy tails. As the tails left her sight she felt that something mischievous was going on. And out of nowhere, she was on Shippou's back cutting through the grasses.

_How did he get this big?_

She thought. She held onto his neck and he jumped up over the grasses with his parents in pursuit. Kagome laughed so hard she fell of Shippou's back. Still laughing, Shippou turned back to Kagome and ran circles around her. His parents joined in the chase as Kagome watched and laughed.

This went on for sometime until Kagome just exited out of the tall grass back to the rock she was sitting on. She watched the fox family playing and yelping. She saw how Shippou was enjoying his parents. Then out of nowhere she felt a wave of sadness. She thought that when this was over, they would have to leave them. She knew they were here temporarily, but she wished she could grant them as much time as they need to prepare their son for his rearing.

Just then they stopped their play to look over where Kagome was sitting. They caught her sadness and quickly ran over towards her. Still in their true form they all circled her the one who was the mother Akemi laid her muzzle on Kagome's shoulder. Shippou jumped in her lap as the father Takahiro sat facing Kagome. Then they changed into their humanoid forms while having concern looks on their faces. Takahiro spoke first,

**"My dear what is wrong? Are you not having fun?"**

Giving a weak and unconvincing smile, she looked at each of them saying,

**"I was just enjoying watching you all play and became a little homesick is all. Please don't mind me continue."**

Shippou knew better. He knew Kagome was dancing around what was truly bothering her. His mother put her arm around Kagome and started humming that 'tune'. Kagome smiled at Akemi for the 'tune' sounded very soothing.

**"That's a very pretty tune."**

Kagome told Akemi. Akemi smiled saying blithe fully,

**"I know my little one, I had you sing it to my little treasure here. It always relaxes him when he was frightened or needed reassurance. Did your mother ever sing to you Kagome?"**

Kagome smiled saying,

**"Yes, until I grew out of it. She also sang to my little brother Souta. I used to sing to him, but he preferred mom more."**

Akemi smiled saying

**"You hum lovely Kagome, that's why I hummed my tune through you and the fact that our kit has taken a liking to you. Kagome let me express my gratitude to you for what you are doing for our kit and us. We know that this is a great undertaking for you."**

Kagome smiled. They just made her smile. They seemed so jubilant it was contagious. Wait, their not talking in unison. She asked,

**"How come you two are not talking in unison anymore?"**

Shrugging his shoulders, Takahiro says,

**"I do not know. But back to your sadness, you are not telling us everything. We can feel your sadness. Does this have anything to do with the hanyou?"**

Kagome eyes widened, as she didn't know if they knew about her feeling for him or what! Oh what the heck. If they're in her, then they're bound to know something. Akemi knew this must be a sensitive subject for the little miko. So she looked at Takahiro saying,

**"Let's see what our son know of his powers."**

Picking up Shippou from Kagome's lap she and Shippou walked over to the grasses and she asked him to throw his fox magic flames and smoke objects. Shippou did so and his mother was amazed at how much he learned to do on his own.

Takahiro eyed Kagome as she watched his mate and kit interact. He knew he shouldn't say much about the hanyou to her, but he felt she need to face all obstacles even if the heart is involved. He cleared his throat to get Kagome's attention then he says,

**"My little miko, you already know that some thing in life do not always go as planned. You've seen many things that show you such. I just want you to know that you are so much more than you think! The compassion to love in you is so large! I mean just look how you've taken to my kit. I don't know of anyone human or demon that would do such a task. Akemi and I are blessed that we were granted to come back through you to help our son. Unfortunately because of your sad soul we were granted such journey. We don't want you to feel that we are taking advantage of you, but Shippou needs to expand his powers."**

Kagome looking at him feeling that he was fishing for her to open up about her sadness. She just couldn't deal right now with Inuyasha. She just wanted to help Shippou. So she replied,

**"I don't want you to think that I feel you are taking advantage, if I'm the vessel that can help Shippou, then no apology is needed. If you want to know, I was sad for the moment when this is over you two would have to leave your kit again. That made me also think when this journey we are on for these shards and Naraku, I don't know if I'm going to be going back to my time for good or not. If I am to go back to my time, I may never see Shippou or the others again. That makes me sad because they are my family when I'm not in my time."**

Takahiro looked away from Kagome as he heard Akemi and Shippou's laughter. He laughed because he saw Shippou's tail swished from side to side as his mother's stalking stance indicated that she was going to give chase. Takahiro laughed so hard that it caused Kagome to laugh.

_Boy do they have fun together. This is so nice!_

**"Come Kagome let's play with my kit some more. Get your mind off trouble for now! Come!"**

Kagome smiled getting up from the rock following Takahiro to his family. They showed Kagome some of their tricks that can throw an opponent off with illusion using both fox fire and magic with trinkets from leaves, toys any object that can fool the eye and mind.

After what seemed like hours everyone settled down. It was time to return to reality. Shippou of course didn't want to go, but knew he had to. Akemi told him that Kagome's body would weaken if this went on too long. Akemi held her kit as Takahiro rubbed Shippou's head. Akemi handed Shippou to Kagome and the scene started to fade. Kagome and Shippou heard his parents say,

**"We will be here for you Kagome. Take care of Shippou and Thank you!"**

Then the scene was gone.

**TRANCE OVER**

Kagome eyes opened to see that she was at the God tree. She slowly got up with Shippou in her arms. Shippou opened his eyes as well. They look at the moon shining brightly. Kagome stretched and yawned saying.

**"Boy I'm tired. I guess we better be getting back to the hut. Everyone must be worried."**

Shippou looked at Kagome noticing tears still in the corner of her eyes so he asked,

**"Kagome were you going to go back home? Will you be going back anytime soon?"**

Kagome understood what he really wanted to ask. She knew that when Inuyasha made her upset she would run home. She rubbed Shippou's head saying,

**"The only reason I will go home is to get supplies or if I have to take a test for school. Don't worry it won't be because of Inuyasha that I leave. I'm here for some reason and no one is going to change my mind as to what I need to do. As long as my family knows what's going on, I can handle other things. I may be hurt now, but pain usually passes. I'll be fine. Now let's go get some sleep. Kaede needs to be up early so we'll need to handle some chores for her while she's out."**

Kagome hugged Shippou and started back towards the hut. Once there she entered finding no one around.

**"Where's everyone? Miroku! Sango!"**

Shippou got down and went to Kaede's quarters to see if she was there. He was careful not to wake her. Satisfied that she was there he headed back to Kagome.

**"Kaede's sleep I didn't want to wake her. Where could Sango and Miroku gone off to?"**

Kagome rubbed her bangs back from her face seeing that even Kirara was not there. Miroku's staff was gone also.

**"Maybe they went for a walk or something. Miroku should be resting more. Head injuries requires he should rest he was out a good while and could have bouts with dizziness. Sango will look out for him. I'll get our bed ready."**

She set up the bed as Shippou put more kindle on the fire. Once the bedding was done Kagome and Shippou got under the blanket. Shippou wondered about Inuyasha. He knew Inuyasha would be gone for a while until he felt like Kagome may have calm down. He can be insensitive but he knew Inuyasha cared for Kagome. He just had problems dealing with the heart that Kagome has. Oh well tomorrow is another day.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Inuyasha had been running for hours. He had to run! Kagome's tears, her words, and her heart, wounded because of him. She had all of that in her. He just didn't know how much he had hurt her. Out of all the arguments they had, she usually got over them. Okay, there were times she held a grudge but not long. Six months away, his doing. Now she may go again. How long? This can't keep going on. They had to get going back on the shard hunt. Naraku is getting stronger. He needs to be stopped. He is ruining other lives. Then there's Miroku injury.

_Stupid monk! Damn it all! Kagome feels we should hold off until his blockhead is healed. Then there's this body possession thing! Two demons, what the hell are they doing living in her body? All these time her aura changing, acting weird, and helping their son. Kagome's really got herself into something this time. Maybe when she calms down I can get to the bottom of this! If and when she calms down. After tonight…_

He was tired of thinking. He came upon the God tree and smelled the scent of tears and Shippou was here too. The kit usually calms her. He'll stay here also. Kagome's voice of pain echoed in his mind. He heard her cry before. But this was different.

_She said I thinks she's useless, Umph! Far from it. But she heard me say it in front of Kikyo. Damn it all!_

Inuyasha climbs up the god tree and got on his favorite branch and tried to relax. Tomorrow will be an interesting day trying to see what kind of mood Kagome will be in.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

A/N: DAMN! This killed me! Like I said I'm no writer, and I sympathize with those of you wonderful authors who go through the block thing. I appreciate you; love you for your imagination and storytelling. I wanted to get this out at least 2 weeks ago, but life being as it is has its and I just had a birthday! Yay! Another year! Well I'm going to go to ch. 9 and I hope I don't disappoint. Thanks to all who reviewed, love ya! I thank you for taking time to read my story.

Peace!

TAJE

21


	9. Chapter 9

**MATURITY & SACRIFICE**

**BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates. That belongs to the original creator of this wonderful cast of characters.

**CH. 9: RESOLVE OR DISSOLVE?**

Sango had found Miroku sitting near a tree. It was so dark that if it weren't for his staff shining she would have missed him. He appeared to be asleep. She wondered why he would be sleeping under a tree, so far from the village he was. Then it dawned on her, he went looking for her. She had been so caught up in her own feelings about slapping him she didn't realize that he would come looking for her. She felt worse now. She felt she may have overreacted and cause him great concern. She and Kirara ran over towards him. He was moaning as if in pain. She quickly bent down to him calling out his name,

"**Miroku! Miroku! Come on open your eyes!"**

She didn't want to shake him as his moans were continuing. She told Kirara to turn into her big cat form so they could quickly get back to the hut. As Sango started to lift Miroku as his eyes had slightly opened, she heard him say,

"**Sango I'm sorry. Please forgive me."**

Sango heart felt heavy. She didn't want him to feel guilty. She was the one who slapped him. She knew he meant no real harm stroking her bottom, but it was completely out of impulse. It was a habit with him stroking her, as it was impulse for her to slap him.

She prayed and asked Kami to give her strength as she lift Miroku on Kirara's back. She told Kirara to head back to the village so she could get him comfortable. She noticed that his head bandage was completed. She wondered if it was himself or Kaede that finished the wrapping. Kirara didn't have to fly far the village was coming into view.

As Sango dismounted from Kirara's back, she gently slid Miroku down. She put his left arm around her neck and supported him by circling his waist with her right arm. She used her left hand to hold his left wrist and proceeded to getting him into the hut.

As Sango approached the hut's entrance, she sat Miroku down to take off his sandals. It seemed as if he was becoming conscious as he tried to focus his sight on Sango. He felt her removing his sandals as well as removing her own sandals. The mat that he was resting on was close by the entrance so she didn't have to struggle too hard. She noticed that Shippou and Kagome were asleep so she tried to be as quiet as possible.

She laid Miroku down and covered him with the blanket. She went to the other side of the room where her mat was rolled up. She thought about not unrolling it but decided to lie down because it was late and she needed sleep. Then she thought about his head injury.

Oh darn, maybe I should keep my eyes on him. He's not completely conscious. I don't want to bother Kagome.

So Sango went to go sit closer to where Miroku was laying. She sat closer to his head and fell completely out. Moments later Sango had a bout with sleep balancing. She rocked from one side to the other trying to stay straight. Anytime now she would find herself hitting the floor.

At that moment Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sango battling with her body to keeping it straight. So Kagome got up and slowly motioned over towards Sango. She touched her sister-friend on the shoulder and Sango opened her eyes.

Kagome motioned for her to go and lie down on her mat and go to sleep. Sango stubbornly shook her head no. Kagome knew Sango was tired so she got up and took Sango's mat and unrolled it next to Miroku. She situated the mat so that it was an "L-shape" so their heads would be close together. Kagome would not take Sango's stubbornness and whispered to her,

"**Come on Sango, you were about to kiss the floor with your head. Now come, lie down!"**

Sango was too tired to argue and did as Kagome said. Kagome then went back to Shippou and fell back to sleep.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Kaede left her quarters and went to the hut finding four of her children asleep. She had referred to them as her children since they spent most of their time with her whenever they came back from their adventure. It was still dark as she went to start a fresh fire for them to get their breakfast going. She left the hut and went on to tend to the couple with the newborn. She noticed that Inuyasha was not present. She prayed that somehow he and Kagome would come to terms and get themselves back to normal. The young miko seemed very hurt beyond reconciliation. But with prayer maybe they'll get it together and forgiveness will be granted all around. She knew Kagome was anything but useless, never!

_That child should not be underestimated. She may not be trained in her powers, but I feel deeply that the girl could be quite surprising._

Kaede sighed to herself it seemed like it was going to be a wonderful morning.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Kagome woke up with a slight headache. She rubbed her temples a little putting mild pressure as she did a circular motion to her temples. Shippou opened his eyes seeing Kagome rubbing her head. Curiosity got the better of him so he asked,

**"Kagome are you okay?"**

Kagome was startled for a second, as she didn't expect him to be awake. She smiled saying,

"**You startled me, I didn't expect you to be awake. I got a headache. A little one but I'm all right"**

She ruffled his already messy hair. They noticed that the fire seemed to be rekindled and tea was brewing. They figured Kaede must have done this being that Sango and Miroku were snoring up a storm.

Kagome went into her bag and got out a package of Ramen noodles and went into a small cupboard that kept bowls, saucers and cups. She gathered the dishes for all of them and put water on for the noodles. She had a huge bag of trail mix and dried apples. She used the bowls for the Ramen and used the saucers for the trail mix and apples. The brewed tea smelled wonderful. She pulled out the squeeze bottle of honey she bought along for the tea. While she was waiting for the water to boil for the noodles, she went to get things ready for their morning chores for Kaede maybe gone most to the day. She got a pair of old sweatpants that she bought from home. It was hunter-green with pockets. She had an off-white colored tee shirt that had a pink circle in the center. Then she got a pair of oxford sneakers.

Shippou watched her gathering her things together. She's a lot like her mother in a sense at how she goes about doing things. She's always focused and seems to be happy when performing such duties. Her mom says she can be lazy sometimes but when focused, Kagome accomplishes a lot. He giggled out loud and Kagome turned to look at him.

**"What's so funny?"**

Shippou didn't realize he had giggled so loud. So he told her how much of her mother she's like.

Kagome just smiled saying,

"**I'll take that as a compliment. She is a wonderful old gal."**

Shippou got mischievous look saying,

**"Yeah! Her daughter is a wonderful, beautiful… Old gal!"**

Kagome gasped as Shippou referred to her as an _**old gal**_ as she replied,

**"Whom are you referring to as an old gal?"**

Still giggling Shippou replied,

"**Don't you think you mother would object to you calling her an Old Gal?"**

Kagome thought that over saying,

"**Oh yeah, you're right."**

Then they both giggled. At that moment Sango grumbled,

"**You two sure can wake the dead."**

Sango slowly sat up rubbing her eyes trying to promote clear vision. She shook her head and looked at Kagome and Shippou setting the place for them to eat. She then looked down at Miroku. Oh yes Miroku. She felt awful. Shippou caught this whiff of sadness coming from Sango so he asked,

**"Sango what's wrong?"**

Kagome quickly looked at her sister-friend as a look of concern was in her face. Shippou felt that she was trying to block her feelings by falsely smiling at them as Sango replied,

"**Oh nothing, I was just thinking how you two can wake the dead even when you whisper"**

Shippou folding his arms saying,

"**I'm not buying it Sango, you were sad. Did something happen the reason you and Miroku came in late last night that Kagome had to get up and put you to down to sleep?"**

Sango's eyes widen saying,

**"You little brat, you were awake the whole time?"**

Kagome eye also in disbelief looking at Shippou to further explain.

Shippou felt like he should've been a turtle and stick his head down in his shell. Kagome and Sango still looking at him waiting for an explanation.

"**Well Kagome, didn't you tell me that there was a saying that goes, 'Children should be seen and not heard' well, you _seen_ that I was lying down being quiet and _not_ being _heard_, right?"**

Kagome and Sango just let out an exasperated sigh and groaned things like, 'Kitsune's being too cunning for their own good.' At that moment they hear another groan. It was coming from Miroku. He was waking up.

"**To answer your question Shippou, Sango is upset about something. Something I did. And let me just say I'm very sorry Sango. I didn't mean for you to consider anything was your fault. It was completely my doing. Can you please forgive me? I don't want you to think I'm some fragile egghead. You did not hurt me! Honest. In case you two do not know what I'm referring to, I played a cruel joke, one that I shall not do ever again. I do not want Sango to feel that she cannot touch me to care for me. I should have realized how much torture it was for you when I was unconscious. To do something like that was insensitive of me. Please Sango, forgive me."**

Sango eyes filled with tears. She slowly got up not saying a word and left the hut. Kagome went after her telling Shippou to look after Miroku.

Sango was slowly walking as Kagome caught up with her. She gave Sango some tissue she carried in her robe. Kagome wrapped her arm around Sango's right arm as they walked towards the fence. Kagome rubbed Sango's back. Sango smile at her saying,

**"You know there are times where I can kill that monk!"**

Sango went on to tell Kagome what had transpired last night. She was feeling so guilty about slapping him. Then he comes out with this apology. Kagome looked at her sister-friend who was struggling with feeling she knew were mixed. So Kagome asked,

"**Do you forgive him Sango?"**

Sango looked at Kagome and felt compelled to ask,

**"Do you forgive Inuyasha?"**

Kagome face fell at that question. Sango had every right to ask the question. Then Sango felt that it was too soon to ask a question like that. Kagome's suppressed feelings were painful indeed. She hugged Kagome apologizing for her bold question.

Kagome hugged Sango back and they both cried on each other's shoulders. Sango pulled back and looked at Kagome's red nose and red eyes and giggled.

Kagome wondered what was so funny. Sango putting the tissue that Kagome gave her to her nose saying

If you look at yourself you'd see that your nose and eyes are like red berries. Kagome look at Sango saying,

"**Yeah, well back at you. You look like this reindeer, a story in my time called 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' only you don't have antlers"**

Sango had a puzzled look. Then they both laughed. Kagome said,

"**I guess we should forgive them, but I must honestly say, it'll take me some time. You want to eat today? Then let us be off."**

Sango understood that it would take Kagome a while, and she'll let Kagome handle it her own way so long as she'll let her handle forgiving Miroku her way. So they headed back to the hut to eat. As they were walking away Sango asked,

"**You have to tell me of the story about this 'reindeer' with the red nose he got. Was he always crying about something that caused his nose stayed red or something?"**

Kagome giggled and promised to tell the tale later on.

When the girls entered the cabin, they found that the water was ready to make the meal. Kagome went on to fixing the trail mix and dried apples as she planned. Kagome asked Shippou,

"**Shippou could you please go see if you can sniff out Inuyasha and tell him breakfast is ready?"**

Shippou gave a look that said, _'Are you sure?'_ Kagome was too busy doing her task to notice Shippou's apprehensive look. He thought that it took a lot for her to request Inuyasha's presence. So off he went to look for Inuyasha.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Shippou used his nose to find Inuyasha. He finally found him in the direction of the god tree. He looked up and yelled,

**"Hey Inuyasha!"**

Inuyasha was on the branch when his ears twitched hearing noises coming from below. Then he heard the shrilling sound of that annoying kit.

"**Hey Inuyasha! I know you hear me. Kagome wanted to know if you want to eat this morning?"**

Inuyasha ears perked up at the statement of Kagome wanting to still have him in the same room with her. Shippou impatiently crossed his arms and swishing his tail from side to side wondering why Inuyasha was ignoring him. So he decided to turn back and head on to the hut leaving Inuyasha behind. Then Shippou said,

**"Okay, I'll just eat your share. You know more for me!"**

Shippou thought that Inuyasha would come down after him saying that, but discovered that Inuyasha was still in the tree.

_Such a jerk! Every time he and Kagome argue, he keeps his distance or if he's around he doesn't talk to her until he feels she can't do without his company. Then she wounds up apologizing to him when it is usually his fault. He thinks that is a way to control her by making her feel guilty. The Jerk!_

Shippou thought as he kept walking towards the hut. When he reached the hut, he was about to tell Kagome that Inuyasha was being a jerk, but decided to just tell her that he gave the message and left him in the tree.

When Shippou entered the hut Kagome smiled and motioned for him to get to his food. Shippou was more than happy to. It puzzled him that she didn't ask where Inuyasha was. He thought that she would as soon as she didn't see him behind or in front of him. But she just served him his portion of the meal. Sango and Miroku were already enjoying their meal. But Miroku asked,

**"Where's Inuyasha? He didn't follow you back?"**

Shippou wanted to just eat his meal and enjoy Kagome's presence. He couldn't care about Inuyasha's sulking. So he shrugged his shoulder and said,

"**I gave him the message."**

Kagome was almost done eating as she took the last sip of her tea saying,

"**I'm going to go wash and change my clothes. Kaede need some chores done. I want that done when she comes back so she'll at least have a meal ready. Sango, you want to stay and care for Miroku? The fact that he was semi-conscious by the tree leads me to believe he needs to take it easy. Miroku, you behave yourself."**

Miroku eyes went to the ceiling. He knew Kagome was not going to let him get away with anything. All he could do was promise that he would try to be on his best behavior as he relayed to Kagome,

"**My dear Kagome, I will be on my best behavior. I have learned my lesson."**

Kagome smiled looking at Sango as Sango got up to clear the dishes away. Sango's face was very void of emotion. She just took the dishes that were empty and waited for the others to finish. She heard Kagome's question. But took her time to answer not to be disrespectful to Kagome but to make that monk squirm. She was still a little upset with him. But then smiled to herself seeing the look on his face. He was sincere and she knew that. But he had to realize that there is a time and place for practical jokes.

She told Kagome her fears about people who had head injuries and just died a few days or so after regaining conscious. It really did frighten her. She just wanted to make sure Miroku would be healed completely before they set out again looking for Naraku to get their revenge.

Kagome didn't press the question. She knew that Sango needed to handle this her way. She just got her things together to bathe and the clothes she was going to wear to do the chores.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Inuyasha sat on the branch for what seem like hours. He decided to climb down and head towards the hut. He wanted to see if Kagome's demeanor was indifferent of cordial. He hoped for the latter. But deep down he knew he had no right to hope for the latter.

While he approached the hut he heard Shippou and Miroku talking about the girls. He heard the monk tell Shippou just how delicate a woman's heart can be. But at the same time can summon strength when it comes to the ones she loved.

He entered the hut and saw that there was tea brewing and a place still set up for another. She must have thought he would return with Shippou. Shippou and Miroku looked at him as he sat down and served himself. Inuyasha asked,

**"Where are the girls?"**

They told him that Sango was cleaning the dishes, and Kagome was bathing. Just then Sango came into the hut. She saw Inuyasha eating and said to him,

"**When you finish, you can clean your own dishes since you don't want to eat with the rest of us." **

As has she was giving Inuyasha the feeling of indifference, she put the dishes she cleaned away in the cupboard. She stood and exited the hut again. Inuyasha still stuffing his face with his noodles asked with a full mouth,

**"What's her problem?"**

Miroku explained why she was a bit miffed and what had happened the previous night. Inuyasha being a dense brain as always said,

"**So why is she upset with me when you're the one who grabbed her butt?"**

Shippou and Miroku both sighed as Shippou said,

"**You know you're such an idiot! She maybe upset with you over the way you made Kagome upset last night. They're very close you know. Sango is very protective of her feelings. So you hurt Kagome, you hurt Sango as well! You're such a Jerk!"**

Inuyasha at that moment finally knew the reception he may get from Kagome by Sango's reaction towards him. He just took a deep breath looking at the kit as he was rolling the mats and putting them away. He knew Shippou was going to be next to impossible to handle now that he was even closer to Kagome who was toting _two_ demons in her soul that happens to be _his_ parents. This didn't make any sense. Naraku is out there getting stronger, and all she wants to do now is get the runt to some village to get stronger in his powers.

Just at that moment Kagome walks in. She's carrying her bedclothes and has on the clothes that she's going to do the chores in.

She stares at Inuyasha for what seems like and eternity. Giving a weak smile she says,

"**Good morning Inuyasha."**

She folded her clothes neatly and put took her oxford sneakers and exit the hut to put them on. Miroku and Shippou carefully watched the exchange between Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippou thought to himself,

_Dumb jerk, he could at least say good morning!_

Kagome tied a white scarf around her head and headed over to the garden to pull the weeds. A few minutes later Shippou joined her in pulling weeds. Sango and Kirara were sweeping around the hut. A little kid was running by the garden playing with a ball. Shippou was so distracted as he watched the kid play. Kagome noticed how Shippou was distracted. She knew he wanted to play so she said,

"**Go and play Shippou. I can handle the weeds for now but later we'll have to draw water for cooking okay?"**

Shippou gave his big fanged smile and jumped up and hugged Kagome's neck then ran off to play.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Miroku stared at Inuyasha. He tried to understand why the hanyou was being a baka. Miroku knows that Inuyasha will not speak to Kagome when they have arguments. It's as if he wears her down by giving her the silent treatment. She tries to break the silence with him by just having a casual conversation, and he would just ignore her or just rudely walk off. This ate at Miroku. But he knew that Kagome would not want any of them to come down hard on Inuyasha. But he may have to. He too cared deeply for Kagome because he understands that her heart is large on love for all those she comes involve with. He felt fortunate to know someone like Kagome. He looked at Inuyasha as he was finishing the last of his meal before he spoke.

"**Inuyasha, are you going to talk to Kagome and resolve the issues at hand?"**

Inuyasha just grunted an answer. Not giving Miroku the courtesy of looking at him. Miroku not at all bothered by Inuyasha disregarding him continued,

"**You know I warned you about pushing her. As forgiving as she is, she has limits. But to betray her friendship in front of a woman she knows only want to have you destroyed, and then say that she's useless to this group, I don't mind saying that you speak for yourself"**

Inuyasha growled at Miroku saying,

"**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SPEAK OF MONK! SO MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"**

Miroku eyes widen, he was feeling anger starting to rise inside. But he just took a deep breath looking Inuyasha in the eyes saying,

"**Look Inuyasha, when it comes to Kagome it is my business, all of our business. She has done nothing, nothing to deserve the treatment you send her way at times when you go running off to see Kikyo. It's almost as if you blame her for you decisions. You know it upsets her, but you do it anyway. Again it was and always is your decision. **

**You know that night of my injury well let me tell you, I've never seen Kagome so forceful. If it were not for her quick thinking of vanquishing that rat demon, I would hate to think what would have happen to us. I being unconscious did not actually see it, but from Sango and Shippou's account I'm sure they did not think that she was useless. **

**Obviously you were not there, so Kagome's only thought was to not let that rat demon come near the village. After she destroyed the demon, she thought it was strange that the demon had such a small slither of the jewel inside it. Then her concern turned towards me. She helped to keep Sango together so she could get me safely back to the village. I'm quite sure Kagome would not want to face another battle without you, but I have a strong feeling that she's not going to depend on you much. What ever you can salvage out of whatever relationship you share with her you better figure on what to do. **

**From what I realize, by her soul being broken because the one person she loves constantly tells her often that she's useless is why she has chosen to do what it is she feels she needs to do now for Shippou. I have no doubt that if it was any of us even if it were your father, she would do it for you. So her heart now is towards the kit because he needs her, and now she needs him."**

Inuyasha knew deep down Miroku was trying to give him advice; he just didn't like being told by a pervert how he should handle his woman. Woman? Was Kagome his woman? She may not be now. After what she said to him, are they even friends? What if she's given up on him? He couldn't take that.

Just then Sango entered the hut seeing Inuyasha gathering up his dishes. Giving him a cold stare she just walked over towards Miroku. Making sure she only spoke to Miroku she said,

**"I'm going to join Kagome in the garden, you need anything?"**

Miroku gave a wide smile saying,

"**I will always need you Sango, but please go help Kagome. I'll just rest as she prescribed."**

Not smiling, Sango was about to exit the hut when Inuyasha asked,

**"Sango is Shippou with her?"**

Sango nodded a yes to Inuyasha and exited out. Inuyasha knew Sango reception was going to spread towards Kagome. He'll just have to take whatever Kagome's going to dish out to him. Miroku went to lie back down when Inuyasha asked,

"**Hey monk, you think you'll be healed soon, there's Naraku to deal with you know. You getting your head busted slowed things up."**

Miroku had just about had it with Inuyasha's innuendos hinting things that are someone else's fault. So he sat back up saying,

"**Well now let me say this, if you had been there that night, maybe this weak mortal would not have to depend on a even weaker, as you put it useless miko to do battle with a twenty-foot rat demon with only our weak useless human abilities. But I'm glad that the useless miko as you say she is, did what she did to protect this weak mortal. Let me say this one last thing Inuyasha and I'm through talking about this, the decision is yours, you always say that you will protect Kagome, and then you turn around wanting to protect Kikyo. You decide Inuyasha you protect what's living or what's dead?"**

With that Miroku turned to lie back down to rest. Inuyasha seems to feel that even Miroku had pinned up feelings. He didn't know that they all felt this way.

_Wow, are they all feeling that I did so wrong towards Kagome? I guess I have. She may not want to deal with me at all. She may turn to Kouga or that Houjo guy! I can't let that happen! She means a lot to me!_ 'Then why don't you tell her that stupid! I seem to remember that she asked you many time what she means to you, and all you do is evade her or stare at her like a fool.' _Feh, who asked you?_ 'All I know is you better make some kind of amends before we loose her altogether.' _I just know that this body possession thing scares me like no other. I know she's been through things with others trying to steal her soul, but demon possession can be difficult to exercise! I guess when everyone has calmed down; I'll talk to them about how we will handle this possession situation. I could loose Kagome and that's not an option! _'Whoa, look who's thinking! I must say I'm impressed, finally getting the message. In case you forgot it was you who directly got her on this new mission of hers for the kit.' _Yeah, Yeah I know that's the air I'm breathing today._

Inuyasha walked out of the hut to clean the dishes. Just as he was about to clean them, he saw Sango and Kagome walking towards the hut. He quickly cleaned the dishes, dried them and put them in the cupboard with the rest of the dishes. Then he quickly jumped up on the roof of the hut. Something he liked to do when waiting for Kagome to return from her time.

The girls were laughing as Shippou was just running around their legs and jumping on their shoulders. He'd jump from Kagome's to Sango's shoulders.

Inuyasha watching, as they got closer, he looked only at Kagome. She had that wonderful look when she was happy. Her laughter sounded like birds singing in the morning. He heard Kagome say to Shippou,

"**Now remember you said you'd help me gather water for the meal right?"**

Shippou just smiled and continued to jump from shoulder to shoulder. Sango was just amused at how much playful Shippou became. She wondered if this had to do with his knowledge of his parents residing in Kagome's soul. Kagome also seem to be enjoying his play.

Shippou jumped down and headed to get the bucket to help Kagome draw water Sango told Kagome that she would go to get the vegetables and wash them. Kagome said she would get the fire together. One of the villagers had sent a child with fresh caught fish at a count of twelve. They were nice size. Kagome graciously accepted the fish from the child and the child happily trotted back home.

Miroku was tired of lying down all day. He asked if he could help with at least cleaning the fish. Kagome went over to him and looked into his eyes to check if anything looked strange. He had experienced a dizzy spell and she knew that he had pushed himself when he went to look for Sango. She smiled at him saying,

"**No, the fish is already clean. The child said that they had been cleaned and ready to cook. So you just remain still. I'll get you some tea."**

Miroku just groaned and put his hands on top of his brow. He slowly started to rise just to stretch. Kagome seeing this just let him at least do that but warned him to take it easy.

Shippou arrive with the water so Kagome could get the meal going. She thanked Shippou for doing it on his own. It surprised her that Shippou carried the water it was full and heavy. She just chalked it up to him being a demon and was stronger than she thought.

Sango had all the vegetables cleaned and the ones that needed peeling were done as well. Miroku saw Sango entering the hut while he was stretching. He thought that she would say something to him, but she just continued doing her duties. Kagome caught the exchange. She wanted to start a conversation that would get all of them talking, but thought it better to just get the chores done and save the talking for later.

The day was just about over. Kagome had done the gardening, Sango swept around the hut. Shippou hauled water and firewood, both girls did some washing of clothes and bedding and hung them up to dry while dinner was cooking. Shippou and Miroku kept an eye on the food.

All this time while everyone was being busy, Inuyasha was watching the crew. Especially Kagome. He saw how she seems to be content with helping Kaede with the chores while she was out. He decided at that moment to come down off the roof. Sango and Kagome were heading back to the hut. They noticed Inuyasha was standing in front of the hut. Sango just entered the hut without looking at Inuyasha. Kagome stopped looked at him and gave him a smile. Then she walked into the hut behind Sango.

Inuyasha's heart was beating fast as Kagome approached him. He thought she might say something about him not helping them with the chores. She didn't, she just smile at him and went into the hut. He didn't know what to make of that. He would just keep silent. He felt if he opened his mouth now she might get upset and say more of what she may be holding in.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Kaede returned that evening to find that the hut was cleaned and there was a wonderful aroma that she knew was a meal in progress. Everyone was sitting around the fire pit getting their bowls filled with rice and the stew and roasted fish. It was truly a wonderful site. No arguing was going on and it seems as if Kagome and Inuyasha was being civil.

Entering the hut, Kaede saw that everyone was preparing to eat. Kagome's bright smile motioned for Kaede to sit so she could serve her. Kaede was so pleased to see that her little miko was smiling. Kaede turned her attention towards Inuyasha. He had a nonchalant look in his face. Sango and Mirioku seem to be fine, Sango still sits next to him. Shippou and Kirara seem to be waiting for their meal as Kagome served.

Kaede was telling them about the newborn and how the couple was so happy. The mother had a most difficult pregnancy. Kaede had to offer so much support to the young mother. Becoming a first time mother, she was anxious and nervous. Kaede was particularly devoted to this family, because the young mother great grandparents took care of Kaede after Kikyo's death. So Kaede was proud of the young mother's adjustment of her newborn.

While Kaede was giving her accounts of the newborn, She was watching the interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha. She noticed that Inuyasha kept his eyes on Kagome. Kagome on the other hand was not making much eye contact. Kagome's looks were quick as she served Inuyasha. Usually she would look at him in a loving matter, but now it was like calculated, done in such a method that you would think that she was unfeeling. Let's just say the way she served Inuyasha compared to the others in the hut was definitely noticeable.

As everyone finished their meal, Kaede started to clear the dishes, but Kagome would not hear of it. Sango also told Kaede to rest and that she and Kagome would take care of everything. As the girls quickly took the dishes from the hut to wash them, Inuyasha left the hut to sit up on the roof. Shippou followed, as he and Inuyasha would often do. Inuyasha looked over as the kit sat next to him. Inuyasha asked Shippou,

"**Think Kagome will have anymore of those spells now that we all know that your parents resides in her?"**

Shippou looked at Inuyasha as if he was fishing for something, Shippou responded,

**"Just what are you trying to say Inuyasha?"**

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders saying,

"**I don't know, just seems like all this time they sought to now reach out to you when things with Naraku are now unpredictable. We should be out searching for that filth; instead we are going on some trek that has nothing to do with getting the shards back from Naraku. Why would they now of all times appear?"**

Shippou didn't have an answer for that. All he knew was that his parents wanted to prepare him for whatever challenges he may face. And to work through Kagome was something definitely unexpected. He was in no way disappointed, he was glad Kagome chose to help them. It just made Shippou love Kagome even more.

Shippou saw the girls enter the hut and took off after them. He knew that there were more questions that everyone wanted to ask Kagome. As everyone gathered around the fire pit, as Kaede served some tea. She had some pressing questions for Kagome, but before she could ask, Kagome said,

"**Everyone, I know you all still have some questions about the situation, and I will do the best I can to answer." **

Kaede was pleased to hear that the miko would be cooperative. She just thought after the outburst, Kagome would withdraw herself. But Kaede needed to address all of them about the importance of them sticking together.

"**My young one before ye continue let me just say something to all of you. You too Inuyasha so ye may as well come and hear this as well."**

To everyone surprise, Inuyasha came in and parked himself in the corner of the hut entrance.

"**My young ones, one thing I know for certain is that all of ye together is stronger than apart. If there are any weaknesses in any of ye, then there would be severe tragedy. I know that when this village faced numerous attacks before our young Kagome appeared, it was our unity that made protecting this village not too much of a chore. I say this to ye all, we never know what fate has planned for us. But I do believe all of this may have some connection. I beg of you all to please let nothing come between any of you. Yes Naraku is still out there, but now something is pulling you all elsewhere and I do believe that this is nothing to ignore. The fact that the rat demon had such a small shard leads me to believe that no matter the size of the shard, It can do damage in the wrong hands. Even when ye told us ye brother has some connection to you in his dream state is more than enough to know that this should not be discounted."**

Kagome shaking her head in understanding knew that Kaede was telling them that no matter what happens they must all stick together. She will make sure to not let anything come between their friendships. There is more to this than Shippou's parents possessing her body now that her brother is involved. She definitely must hold it together. She must try to separate her feeling from Inuyasha if she is to carry this out. Not separate her feelings to the point that they are no longer friends. Never! She's made the promise to stay by him, and that she shall, but her other feelings for him is what's eating at her. She loves him yes, but to keep being hurt by him that way was going to be a challenge for her. One can't help the way one feels for the other. Kaede's voice broke her out of her musing

"**My dear children, I know tension is running tight amongst all of ye. Be warned again, this is all it will take to break the bond ye all share. Before ye go on this next venture, ye all must resolve this tension or be dissolved by what ye may face ahead. Please, don't take anything for granted, information we know now may help. How soon will ye be going on this trek?"**

They all looked at Kagome. Not realizing she had an audience, she responded,

"**Well I would like to make sure Miroku is well. How do you feel now Miroku?"**

Touching his head he said,

"**Mild head ache nothing I can't handle, but I must say I am tired of lying down day in and day out. If I can just do some mild walking and meditate for a short while in the open air, I think my recovery will be quick for sure. Sango can accompany me if she so chooses. It will be most welcomed."**

Sango scowled her face. She looked at the monk and saw that to her his face read, _'It's your decision, but I'll understand if you don't.'_ Damn him! She put on an impassive look saying.

"**Being that you are able to joke around I guess you can go and do those things. I really don't think you need my company, but if Kaede and Kagome agree, then I'll go along just to make sure you don't over exert yourself."**

Sango looked at Kaede then to Kagome. Both mikos' shook their heads in agreement. Then Kagome and Kaede said in unison,

**"Behave Miroku!"**

Miroku threw his hand up to his chest and replied

"**Ladies! You wound me deeply. But I promise to be on my best behavior. (Sighs) Guess I'll never be trusted."**

Kagome giggled patting Miroku's shoulder saying,

**"Just think gentleman thoughts, if you can and it will come naturally"**

At this moment Inuyasha stood up looking at Kagome, he said,

"**Kagome we need to talk, walk with me."**

Kagome didn't move at the moment. She looked at all who was in the room. Then she looked at Inuyasha. She knew that look all to well, but what could he want to talk to her about in private? She stayed in her position eyes on Inuyasha saying,

"**Would you all excuse us?"**

She looked at Kaede and smiled. She knew that she needs to hear what Inuyasha has to say to her, if nothing but reaching a common ground on their issues. She'll let him speak and she'll listen, and hope that what comes out of her mouth will be sensible and with some degree of wisdom. In Inuyasha's case it may present a challenge, but he did surprise her sometimes.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

They finally reached that all famous tree. She wondered what he would say to her. He usually walked in front of her. But now walked beside her. All the time Kagome kept reminding herself to just listen and not open her mouth. Just let him speak she hoped understanding will be present in her thinking as he spoke.

Inuyasha motioned for her to sit. Kagome did so on one of the many roots that protruded from the ground. For what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke,

"**Kagome, I just want to say that I had no idea you had all those feelings inside you. I figured that once we would argue, you would calm down and we would go back to being friends. I know after what you heard me say to Kikyo about you, you have no need to forgive me and I know I have no right to ask. I never want to betray your friendship. I can never take back what I said. Was it stupid of me? Yes. I know I have a lot to make up for. I have no idea where to start. **

**But let me say that this whole possession thing has me worried. It can be the death of you. That frightens me. I have no way of protecting you. You taking this on is something that I don't understand. How could you accept without knowing the full consequences?"**

Kagome at this time was just staring straight in front. Her mind was racing as she listened. Her heart was racing. She was becoming upset.

_Not once did he apologize for all he put me through. I know he has a hard time expressing his feelings. He's doing pretty fair so far. No apology present. But I'm not going to burst out. I'm going to try to keep it together._

Inuyasha knew she was becoming upset he heard her heart racing; he knew she was going to start yelling. But to his surprise she took a deep breath and didn't say a word. She just sat silent as if waiting for him to finish. He was finished in fact he'd asked her a question. Hearing Kagome sighing she motioned for him to sit. He sat in front of her looking up at her for the root she was sitting on was elevated. Then Kagome spoke,

"**Let me say this, I can't explain to you how this all really happened but if what Kaede said was true then I willfully accepted this. My guess is fate has other plans. What? I can't say. Everything we do is dangerous. I'm sometimes afraid of what may happen to me, oh heck to all of us. But one thing is certain; I am not giving up on this. Now that this has found its way in the future, I must be sure that my brother is not in any danger. **

**Which is why before I go on this trek I got to be certain that my brothers' connection is not going to present any harm to him or my family. My mom trusts me and that's all I need. You may not trust anything I do and that's fine. I'll live with that. Know this Inuyasha, no trust, no unity. Anything and anyone can split us apart. Just like you and Kikyo. Naraku just came between an already fragile relationship and tore you two apart. **

**For all we know Naraku may be involved in this. He's devious, conniving and will use any resource to get at us. That rat demon shard has me puzzled. No shards have been detected until that night. That was the tiniest shard ever. But that rat put up a huge fight. By the way, were you with Kikyo that night?"**

Inuyasha gasped he didn't expect her to ask that question. It was a while before he answered. Kagome just stood up and started walking back to the hut. If he didn't want to answer that was fine.

**"Wait Kagome! Where are you going?"**

She stopped walking and turned around. Kagome's impassive look told Inuyasha that she was not going for his silence on her question. She said,

**"Is there anything else you want to say to me Inuyasha?"**

Inuyasha started to speak but didn't know if he should, seeing that her feelings were not there. He was afraid that she might yell at him.

"**Kagome! Please don't go. I'm sorry for all of this. I can't tell you how it was for me not having you around all the months you were away. Shippou cried everyday, Sango gives me death stares and Miroku just asks me dumb questions, even Kaede nagged me, old hag! I never knew I hurt you that much. I can't ask you to forgive. I don't deserve your forgiveness."**

Kagome's look still impassive asked,

**"What are you sorry for Inuyasha?"**

Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look. Then he noticed her feelings returned and the sadness that waved from it was nothing like he'd ever felt from her. Then she spoke,

"**You couldn't be sorry for telling Kikyo how useless I am could you? Well I don't think you are sorry. I can't be her. I'm not her. She's dead! I'm alive! I don't know Inuyasha, maybe I shouldn't exist at all?"**

He couldn't believe she would say something like that he rushed up to her and grabbed her in an embrace. She struggled to be released, but Inuyasha would not let her go. Her pain was immense her tears held a bitterness that stung his senses, but he would not release her. He knew that this was something that only he could try to work out. He would even chance her purifying him. Kagome screamed,

**"Please Inuyasha let me go! Let Me Go!"**

He couldn't let go. Her struggles continued as he said in a voice that was full of determination,

"**No Kagome I won't! I can't! Please forgive me. I'm sorry I ever said you were useless. You're not! You hear me! You're not!"**

Kagome was tiring and couldn't struggle to get out of his grasp. She just slumped downward and jerked out the most sorrowful cry that he ever heard. They were both on their knees as Inuyasha still held Kagome in his embrace her sobbing was so great that it pulled at his heart. Through her sobbing Kagome said,

"**It hurts so much Inuyasha (**_**sob**_**) so much. I only wanted you to be happy. I tried to be a friend to you, looking out for you when it's the new moon, but I guess (**_**sob**_**) I failed at that. At everything I tried. You do not need have someone who is as weak as I am around you, I'll only be a burden."**

Her sobbing continued. Inuyasha couldn't let her think he didn't need her. They all needed her. Her tears and sobbing kept coming. He didn't know what to do to get her to stop crying. But he held onto her. When she had stopped struggling, he just rubbed her back hoping it would calm her.

While he was trying to comfort her, all the words that she said to him the night before came stabbing at his heart like heated blades.

For:

_Stopping Kikyo from purifying you_

_Giving you the blade to defeat Sesshomaru_

_Protecting you on the new moon_.

_More, many more things she did. And you say she's useless! I don't know what it is she loves about you. But she loves you. Deeply. Feel her pain? You did that! You hurt her time and time again. I don't know what you can do to rectify this. It's going to take a lot._

Inuyasha looked at the best friend he would ever have in his arms crying her heart out. He couldn't console her. He never knew a human could cry this much. He felt her hand on his chest trying to push away but he held on as she said,

"**Inuyasha please I need air!"**

He slowly released her. Her face was swollen and completely wet; her eyes were red and puffy. This was a face he could not bear to let occur again. Kagome slowly put her hand in her pocket and took out some tissue she had and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She scooted herself away from Inuyasha but not far. He couldn't understand why she would move away at all. But he would not do anything to get her mad so he just looked at her. When she finished taking care of her face she looked at him.

"**Inuyasha, I need time to adjust my feelings for you. Right now I'm too confused to give you an absolute answer. So much I must sort through. Maybe I expected too much, my choices are pretty screwed up. I just want you to know that what I said before was not true."**

Puzzled Inuyasha asked,

"**Most of what you said was true, and I'm the one at fault. But what do you feel is not true?"**

Kagome put her hand to his cheek rubbing her thumb back and forward looking in his eyes saying,

"**That the most stupidest thing I ever done was pulling that arrow from your chest. I didn't mean that at all."**

Inuyasha leaned into her touch. Feeling her warmth, true sincere warmth. He then held her wrist of the hand that was holding his face and pull Kagome back to his chest. He said.

"**May I hold you Kagome? I really miss holding you." **

She wanted to resist, sort of. She wanted to pull away, sort of. But she couldn't do either. She just let him hold her. She didn't want to dissolve their friendship. She didn't want him out of her life. But she was not going to be taken advantage of. He accepts her like she is or he could forget about her.

Inuyasha held her as if he may not see her again. He didn't want to lose her. If this friendship matters at all, he'll do what he can with in reason to stay in Kagome's good graces.

He noticed that she was lightly snoring. She was sleep! Just like Kagome. His Kagome. His very best friend Kagome. No one has ever thought of his well being before other than his mother. No one cared deeply for him since his mother. Did Kikyo care for him this much? He picked up Kagome bridal style and headed back to the hut.

When he got back to the hut he found everyone waiting. Seeing Kagome asleep in Inuyasha's arms lead them all to believe that they must have had one of their arguments. Not asking for any explanation, Shippou unrolled the sleeping bag so Inuyasha could lay her down. Sango suggested the men leave so she could undress her in her bedclothes. Miroku was more that happy to leave the hut and get some fresh air. He asked Inuyasha to walk with him since no one was going to get any of their questions answered tonight. Inuyasha ignored the monk.

When Sango said she was finished, Inuyasha went in to tell Sango that the monk needed to be walked or he may hurt himself. Sango knew Inuyasha enough to know that he was not leaving Kagome's side. Sango grabbed her weapon and headed out the hut. Shippou followed along with the couple as well as Kirara. Kaede went to the next hut where she spent meditating and left Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was glad they left. He could think well when he was alone.

He heard Kagome moan. She opened her eyes seeing two beautiful golden ones looking at her. She slowly sat up. She wondered where everyone was. Inuyasha saw that she was looking for everyone. He told her that they took Miroku for a walk and Kaede was meditating. She lay back down. She said,

"**Inuyasha, I thank you for trying to comfort me. I'm going to need time to deal with my feelings. Okay?"**

Inuyasha understood. He didn't say a word. But he let Kagome know by rubbing her head as she went back to sleep. Unknown to them in the hut, the gang was outside the hut listening. They were grateful that they were on some civil terms.

They can only hope things will be somewhat normal. But fate has a way with turning things. They all hope it would be for the best.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

END CH. 9

A/N: I didn't mean for this to go on, but I couldn't let the tension between all of them go with out resolving some pinned up feelings. There's more to come. Souta's not out of it yet, and the perils of travel will follow. I thank all who took the time to read this my firs attempt at writing. Let me know what you think and bless you all. Peace!

**TAJE **

29


	10. Chapter 10

**MATURITY & SACRIFICE  
BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its **affiliates. **That belongs to the **Original** creator of this wonderful cast of characters.

** CH.10: PREPARATIONS**

Kagome awoke early. She wanted to get dressed so she could go to her time to get more provisions for their trek. Two weeks have passed and Miroku was feeling stronger. He and Sango were on better terms as they discussed what they might expect on this trip. Miroku never made mentioned of the spirit guide Hiroko. He felt that time will present itself when she should be mentioned.

Miroku took full advantage of Kagome's request as she asked if he would help her through her meditation. She trusted his knowledge of spiritual training, and Miroku felt honored that Kagome valued his knowledge. At the same time he was disappointed that she didn't trust him enough to be completely alone with him so she would ask Shippou to tag along. Shippou was all too happy to do so. Sango did not mind at all. She knew her hentai monk would resort back to his old ways.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still kind of weird with each other. Kagome was herself as far as the others were concerned, but when it came to Inuyasha, she was just straightforward with him. If she said something that required her to alleviate or explain further to him because he would be dense, she would just tell him she'd do so later. If he got demanding, she would ignore him. Other times you would see them together, for instance Kagome would hold Inuyasha's hand when going for walks, but now she would just walk with her hands behind her back, as Inuyasha would have his arms folded in his sleeves.

Inuyasha not being a great conversationalist would be silent. Then Kagome would just leave him and talk to the rest of the gang. If Inuyasha wanted to join in the conversation Kagome was just silent unless he directed any statement or a question to her. Later when Sango was alone with Kagome she would ask about their conversation. Kagome just would say Inuyasha would have her walk with him and not say much because it would be she who would do all of the talking. It seemed at times he wanted to say something, but would grunt and be silent.

Sango suspected that he might want to tell her his where about that night when Miroku got injured. To which Kagome would answer if that were the case then he should just say so and that she had no interest in his coy games. She would not pick his brain for any information he was not willing to give on his own. When he asks her questions, she would just answer him and if he ranted, she would just leave his presence.

Kagome finally explained to everyone about the possession of Shippou's parents and they were kind of wary about it, but respected Kagome's reasons. Inuyasha just ranted his opinion as Kagome would leave to go for a walk or meditate with Miroku. Sango would just watch the exchange not interfering with Kagome and Inuyasha's antics. Shippou on the other hand was being as mischievous as a kitsune could be. Playing practical jokes on everyone.

Mild ones if you will, but one day Inuyasha was in no mood. Kagome had just disregarded him because of the possession thing. Shippou had just put some pickling juice in his tea as Inuyasha sprayed the nasty concoction on the floor. Shippou ran as fast as he could away from Inuyasha, but he caught him by the neck and dipped his tail in a nearby vat of smelly herbs that Kaede was mixing for wounds, which made all the fur on his tail felt as if it weighed a ton. Then Inuyasha dropped him on the ground with the smelly solution plastered on his tail.

Kagome witnessed the whole thing. She knew Shippou was being obnoxious but she knew that kitsune's strength grew in their power when trickery was used. She knew Inuyasha was angry with her for accepting this task. She walked over to Shippou who was disgusted having this smelly solution on his tail. Kagome picked him up and carried him to the nearby pond and washed him off. She made him promised to behave while she was gone.

He didn't want her to go. He was having wonderful dreams about his parents while with Kagome. He knew she was a link to him having these dreams. His mother told him that they wouldn't weaken Kagome much if they communicated with him in her sleep state. Kagome would never remember the dreams, but she was happy that Shippou could be with them.

The only reason they were in the dream before was because she was so hurt. They only wanted to comfort her.

Kagome promised Shippou that she would be back as soon as she could with stuff they would need for this journey. She explained to Shippou that she wanted to make sure that her brother would be okay with the new development of this locket. She wanted to meet the merchant who sold it to him and be assured that her brother or her family would not be in any danger.

Shippou shook his head in understanding. He really wanted to go, but Kagome felt that the trip through the will might not allow him this time to travel. She just had a feeling that it wouldn't, but to satisfy him she'll try and see. It was all he could ask for.

Once she got him cleaned up she went to the hut to retrieve her bag and said her farewells to everyone. She asked Inuyasha if he would accompany her back to her time but all she got from him was a grunt and a turned back. So she picked up Shippou and off to the well they went. Inuyasha wondered why Kagome has Shippou with her.

**"Hey! Why are you taking the runt?"**

Kagome turned around saying,

**"Well I asked you first. Since I don't speak 'grunt' and turned backs, I just assumed you didn't want to be bothered. Besides I got a feeling that Shippou may not be able to come back with me. But we're willing to try. He understands because we've already talked about it."**

Inuyasha just looked at the two of them as Kagome turned her back headed towards the well. When they finally reached the well, Kagome sat at the edge with her backpack on her back and Shippou in her lap facing her. They looked into well, then at each other as Kagome said,

"**Well here goes nothing.**"

And she jumped in. The blue light flashed and then disappeared. Inuyasha had been watching from the treetop and saw Shippou emerged and sadly sat himself on the ground outside the well. He was hoping to be able to go back, but like Kagome said there might be a reason why. And only the gods knows. Shippou heard rustling in the tree to the right of him and saw Inuyasha jumped down. He had a smug look on his face. But Shippou decided to ignore him and head back to the hut. Before he could get too far away he heard Inuyasha say,

**"Don't worry runt I'll keep an eye on her."**

Shippou slowly turned saying,

"**You owe her that much. Thank you."**

Inuyasha eyes widen saying,

**"Hey! What do you mean by that? Hey! You heard me!"**

Shippou didn't bother turning around he just jetted back to the hut. Inuyasha was going to chase after him, but he wondered why the well wouldn't accept Shippou. It let him through before. If nothing else he'll talk to Kagome about it when he get over on the other side.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Kagome had touched down only to find that Shippou was not in her arms. It made her sad because she knew that he is disappointed by now. She knew it wouldn't allow him, but why not? Oh well, the fates sure can be mysterious.

As she started to climb the blue light appeared and there stood Inuyasha. She was surprised at first, but just thought he came to be a pain to her. She was just going to continue to climb when Inuyasha held her around her waist and jumped out. Even though he did this many times, it always caught her off guard and she would gasp or yelp in surprise. Kagome thanked him and turned to walk up the stairs.

When she got into the house she noticed that no one was home. There was a note on the refrigerator telling Kagome where everyone was. There were phone numbers in case she needed to call. Her mother also explained that Souta got a little job at the merchant's gift shop. He only works 3 days during the week and 5 hours on weekends. She explained that Souta really likes what he does and he take his little earnings and try to help out around the house and that he's becoming quite the little man. (There were smiley faces at he end of the sentence.) Kagome giggled as well.

The note also told her that there were supplies for her in the pantry and medical stuff in a red bag at the bottom of the pantry. If she needed anything else the card to purchase items she might need was in the **'known'** spot. Everyone would be home in the evening. There was a big heart with a smile face at the end of the letter.

While she was reading the note Inuyasha just helped himself to what he knew he could eat in her refrigerator. Kagome watched Inuyasha go through the cabinets. She knew what he was looking for so she just put on the kettle of water and took out the Ramen he loved so much. She told him that she was going to take a shower and change her clothes and then be back down.

Inuyasha knew how to prepare his ramen so Kagome didn't have to assist him. He also learned that when the kettle whistled that the water was ready. He went into the family room and took the remote control that turned on the picture box as he watched what was on. The kettle started to whistle and he went to prepare his ramen. He flashed to the kitchen, poured the water, turned off the stove and headed back in front of the picture box.

A while later Kagome headed down stairs to find Inuyasha watching the television. He was watching a sword fighting competition on one of Souta's sports channels. Inuyasha was into it. As she went to the pantry to see just what supplies her mother bought, she knew her mom always got more than she could carry. But she assumed her mom knew Inuyasha would be with her.

_Mom's just know don't they?_

Kagome smiled as she thought just how special her mom was and how fortunate she was just to have her, grandpa and her brother. She thought about Inuyasha Shippou, Sango and Miroku, how all of them were orphaned. It saddened her to think they are without family. But this journey she was on with them, she would make sure she would be their family. She already thought of them as such and even though Inuyasha was a complete jerk, she still believed in him.

As she turned to leave the pantry, Inuyasha was right behind her. She screamed because she was startled to find him behind her.

**"Inuyasha! You scared me! Why were you behind me like that?"**

Inuyasha on the defensive shouted,

**"Why were you in there feeling sad? I only came to see what was wrong! Forgive me for being concerned!"**

Kagome took a deep breath saying,

**"I'm sorry, just had thoughts about all of you guys. Here I am fortunate to have a family that cares about me. You guys are all orphaned. I just got a little sad about that is all. Listen, I got to go out to get a few girlie things, want to come or do you want to stay here?"**

Inuyasha quickly said,

**"Stay here! The last time I went with you to get girlie things you stayed red and snapped at me when I asked you questions. No thanks.**"

Kagome thought about that time and giggled. She was just shy. She's a little better about it now. So she replied,

**"Okay, but stay out of trouble okay. I want my family to have a home to come back to."**

Crossing his arms in his sleeve, Inuyasha says,

**"Very funny Kagome. You're the one who manages to find trouble."**

Kagome picked up the card her mom left her saying,

**"Only in you time Inuyasha."**

Inuyasha replied,

**"Yeah! What about the time you…"**

But Kagome was long gone out the door before Inuyasha could finish what he was saying. Inuyasha decided to relax up in Kagome's room until she returned. He entered her room and just a wave of calm crashed on him. Her scent was everywhere. He really liked being in her room. There was so much of her around. He sat on her bed and thought about what she said that made her sad.

_Why would she feel sad for us?_ Are you stupid or are you really hopeless? She deeply cares for all of you. But you especially, are someone she cares for the most. She knows you struggled the most. Don't mistake her care for pity. She doesn't pity you at all. She just wants you to be strong for the prejudices you face. And she knows you face many. _Pity me? I never thought she pitied me. Have I?_ You know you did. Every time she stood up to those who would discredit you because you're a hanyou, you get this attitude and tell her that it's not her problem and dismisses her because of it. When I think of the many times she just calms my very soul when we are hurt and she stays by us, rubbing our hair, rubbing our ears… Oooh our ears! She has magic in her hands. Just a comforting soul she is. But you always push her away.

With that Inuyasha cut off his thoughts and just went to sleep. Kagome's scent on her pillow just lulled him off.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Kagome went to the stores that carried the girlie… no, feminine things she and Sango needed. She shared all that she had with Sango because one time her mom wondered why were there so many feminine products Kagome was taking back with her, when she questioned Kagome she was relieved to know that she was sharing, because she thought something might be wrong with her baby girl. So her mom was relieved and would buy extra for Kagome and Sango.

As Kagome noticed the time she wondered if Souta was at his job. She wanted to see her baby brother at work. So she turned down the street where she knew the gift shop would be. There she noticed her brother in the window cleaning the display shelves and putting the oddities in a neat row. She walked up to the window as Souta looked up and smiled an exciting smile jumped down from the window and ran to the door to greet his sister.

He was glad to see her. Gave her the biggest hug he'd ever given her. He replied,

**"Hey Sis! Good to see you! I guess you read mom's letter. Isn't this great! I can work a little after school and on week ends and it doesn't interrupt my soccer practice. And I can help mom with some bills. Come I want you to meet my boss."**

Kagome smiled at how much her brother has grown. She just never noticed he's even gotten taller not much, but noticeable. Souta pulled Kagome over towards the counter where his boss was managing the counter. Souta waited until he finished with the customer he was waiting on before he pulled Kagome closer.

He told Kagome that his boss had lots of knowledge about the feudal era. That was the theme to his gift shop. Lots of people come to look at what he sells and how he grabs their interest about the feudal era especially about demon lords.

This got Kagome's attention. She must find out what he knows. As the merchant was finishing with the customer, he caught Kagome staring at him.

He felt something from her. Her aura was not that of a human. He kept his cool, as he didn't let her see his surprised look. As the customer left the counter he slowly walked around the counter towards Kagome and Souta. Souta's enthusiastic introduction was one who may have had a sugar rush. He spoke so fast that Kagome didn't catch his name.

**"Whoa, slow down Souta. You spoke so fast I didn't catch his name."**

Souta gave his apologies as he took a deep breath to do a proper introduction.

**"I'm sorry Sis. This is my boss Yoshirou-sama.**"

Yoshirou bowed to Kagome as she did the same. Souta continued,

**"Yoshirou-sama, this is my sister Kagome."**

Kagome gave this handsome merchant a smile. There was something about him. She felt nothing evil or anything in that sense, but knew he was not at all what he seemed. Yoshirou looked at Kagome and felt the aura that surrounded her and knew he'd been right. She was the miko from long ago that carried the spirits of the mated demons.

He never forgot the smile she always seems to have. But now he felt that her aura carried sadness. He would try to be as evasive as possible, for he knew he couldn't reveal much to her.

**"My young lady, your brother never expressed to me how beautiful you are."**

Kagome just blushed as Souta smirked saying,

**"Pardon me, but I never said she was beautiful at all."**

Souta giggled as Kagome elbowed him. She looked at the merchant, who was smiling as she said,

**"Only little brothers would say such things, and I thank you."**

The store was empty as Kagome saw this as an opportunity to ask some questions. She was trying to be as tactful as possible thinking about her questions. Yoshirou knew she wanted to ask him questions, so he told Souta to continue with his chores as he showed his sister around the shop.

Souta headed back to the window to finish his task. Yoshirou held out his hand motioning for Kagome to follow him towards the back. There were so many artifacts, trinkets that were beautifully displayed all around the shop. The shop was wide and had three aisles that held more oddities.

Kagome noticed the lockets that looked like the same one that Souta wore. Yoshirou stopped near the back of the shop as Kagome was still eyeing the lockets. Kagome thought that she should mention the lockets so that this could lead to asking other questions.

Yoshirou, walked back to Kagome and said,

**"I see you like the lockets as well as your brother."**

Kagome looked at him smiling saying,

**"Yes, it is beautiful, but looks expensive. I wondered how he could afford such an item. His allowance couldn't afford him to purchase it."**

Yoshirou smiled at Kagome saying,

**"As the saying goes, 'where there's a will…' and all that good stuff."**

Kagome smiled back. She noticed that he was very calm when he spoke, made one feel comfortable when in a conversation. He sort of had an idea why Kagome looked particularly at the lockets, so to satisfy her curiosity he said,

**"Your brother wanted to give the locket to a little friend of his. He gave me some pictures of friends to also put in the locket. I saw your picture with his little friend which he corrected me saying it really was your little friend. Anyway, I told him that I would make copies of the pictures and give him the originals back. At the fair I gave him a card and a couple of days later he came to the shop with the pictures and picked the locket he wanted. But I failed to mention that it came as a pair."**

Kagome listened with interest as he continued,

**"Believe me the lockets were not all that expensive, even with the etchings. My specialty is jewelry making. But I also dabble in historical artifacts that can accompany home and office deco. Your brother was happy to receive the second locket. He says it helps him stay connected with you and your little friend. He's mention you are away a lot and he misses you. Having the locket keeps him in touch. He thinks a lot of his sister. He's really a remarkable young man. I offered lots of young lads a position to work here. Some are a little afraid of hard work. But your brother has an interest in history also and I'm really impressed at how much he knows and it helps me out a lot here. He tells me his sister is the one who is better at it than he is, but he benefits from how you help him. You are all he talks about"**

Kagome's look was priceless as the merchant went on about Souta. Any misgiving she may have had about him was put at peace. She knew her mom and grandfather grilled him about Souta working here.

She was about to ask her questions when she felt dizzy. Yoshirou saw the change in her face. She went blank in the eyes and then her legs gave away. Yoshirou caught her, as she was about to hit the floor. Her bags were already on the floor but didn't make much sound, as Souta didn't hear the disturbance.

Yoshirou also noticed the change in her aura. It was stronger and familiar. Kagome was in a sitting position on the floor as Yoshirou held her up against one of the isle's flat side. As Kagome was in a trance her mouth started to move. Then the voice that was heard was that of Takahiro.

**"Hello my nephew. Time has been well I see."**

Yoshirou eyes widened as he heard his uncle's voice. Although shocked, he managed to bow his head in respect.

**"My Uncle! It is so good to hear from you. I know that this meeting between us must be short; I have been feeling weak these days. Your son must come of age or we will cease to exist. This miko has a remarkable spirit, but it is a very sad one. Are we correct in having her channel between times for the sake of our survival?"**

Takahiro shared Yoshirou concerns as he answered,

**"I understand Yoshirou. We were fortunate to have this beautiful child to assist us in helping our son. She is very fond of our son and loves him very much. But this has to end soon. We weaken her when we communicate through her in this manner. My Yoshirou, the weakness will stop the moment her brother and my son make a connection. The lockets were enchanted for this purpose to help protect you. You cannot reveal to the miko any of the past events. She will have to make a tough decision as well as our son.**

**"As for her soul being sad, I can only hope that she and the hanyou can come to terms. The Shikon shard that appeared in the village is causing chaos. Kagome and my son are hunting the fragments. I tried to get rid of the shard that was in the village before the thunder demons took my life leaving my son an orphan.**

**"If you must reveal yourself to Kagome's brother, then do so carefully. He seems to want to share in his sister's venture and I hope he'll accept you to help guide him through this connection. You'll need him near as much as possible."**

Yoshirou understood his uncle's advice. He can handle things on this part. But he wanted to know how his aunt was so he asked,

**"Uncle, what of my aunt Akemi? Is she with you?"**

All the time Kagome held a blank expression until Akemi emerged. A smile graces her face. Through Kagome's body, she held up her hand to cup her nephew's face saying,

**"Hai, I am happy to see that you are well my nephew. I'm glad fate has saw to you and your family survival. This child is so important. She has to realize how important she is as her soul is very sad. I have a feeling she shall be stronger. Never in my years of living have I come across a human that has so much love for all who come across her path be they human or demon. But she has a wicked temper when it comes to any who threaten anyone she loves. Truly we are fortunate. My nephew we must leave now. Please stay well. Kagome will not remember this so do not mention this connection. Farewell my nephew."**

With that Kagome's hand heavily slumped onto her lap. Yoshirou gave himself a moment to collect his feelings. His uncle and aunt meant so much to him. They were wonderful leaders and he admired them. He would do all he could to help his cousin. Shippou had to see how much more he could do if he was the man he should be.

Kagome started to moan as her eyes tried to focus on her surroundings. She hears Yoshirou call to her. When her eyes cleared, she saw the handsome merchant concerned look on his face.

_Oh no! I passed out again. I hope I didn't unnerve him too much._

**"Can you stand Kagome?"**

Kagome feeing a bit embarrassed as red cheeks and incoherent speech took over.

**"Oh… I… um… well, yes I guess I can."**

Yoshirou helped Kagome to stand leaning her against the isle's flat side. He then picked up her bags that fell. Nothing much fell out so she was grateful that her girly things did make an appearance.

Yoshirou held on to the bags and called for Souta. Kagome was wondering why as Souta stood before them. Yoshirou said,

**"I want you to escort your sister home. She had a little dizzy spell."**

Souta eyes were concerned. He didn't know what he should say he knew Kagome had these spells before; he just didn't want to let on. He quickly grabbed the bags his sister was carrying and did as Yoshirou instructed. Yoshirou told Souta that it was okay and that he would pay him for the full hours not worked.

Souta gathered his things and thanked Yoshirou for letting him take his sister home. Yoshirou said he'd call later to see if his sister is feeling better. They left the shop and Yoshirou smiled as he saw how Souta was helping is sister.

_A special family indeed._

Yoshirou thought to himself.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Inuyasha woke to the voices of Kagome and Souta. He heard Kagome protesting against Souta as he was trying to get her to sit down and rest herself. He also heard Souta mentioned that she had a spell while she was in the shop.

That got Inuyasha up to go investigate this conversation. As he approached the family room, He said,

**"You two sure know how to disturb a restful sleep. How does your mother put up with you two?"**

Souta smiled as he saw Inuyasha standing by the entrance with his arms folded in his sleeves.

**"Hey! Inuyasha you're here!"**

Inuyasha grumbled saying

**"Feh, I would have still been sleeping if it weren't for you two. What's this I heard about a dizzy spell?"**

Souta looked at Kagome then at Inuyasha saying,

**"Kagome stopped by to see where I worked and then my boss told me she had a dizzy spell and that I should take her home. He gave me the rest of my time off so I could see to Kagome. She fussed at me all the way home. Kagome, did you eat today? Did she eat today Inuyasha?"**

Kagome huffed she really didn't want all this fuss over her. She felt fine and she said,

**"Look you two, I'm fine! Yes I ate today before I came here. And I picked up a banana at the fruit stand while I shopped for my things. So stop the nagging."**

Souta looked at Inuyasha thinking he would say something. But he didn't. Souta put his hand over Kagome's brow to see if she had a fever. She swiped his hand away. Souta picked up a pillow and threw it at her face and he ran out of the room spinning Inuyasha around. Kagome gave chase-knocking Inuyasha down.

**"Hey what the hell's wrong with you two?!"**

Souta ran into the kitchen and then out the door that lead to the back of the house. Kagome was dead on his trail. Souta was surprise at how fast his sister got in running. She usually gives up about a half a minute. But she was on him! They ran around the bench that was on the side of the God Tree. Then Souta dodged Kagome grasp as she almost had him. He laughed at her efforts as she shouted,

**"You little brat when I catch you it's all over!"**

Souta stuck out his tongue. That did it! Kagome jumped over the bench and caught Souta by the collar. She took his head and circled her arm over his head. Then took her fist and dug into his crown. Souta shouted for Inuyasha to help as Kagome assaulted Souta's head. Souta finally yelled,

**"Okay! Okay! I give up! Come on Sis, Chill!**"

With that Kagome released her arm from his head. She then motioned for him to sit next to her. Her look said serious talk. Souta sat on the bench next to his sister making eye contact. He wondered what brought this on.

**"Souta, sometimes I feel I'm not being a good big sister to you. I go back and forth between times not knowing if I'll ever return. But I want you to know I love you very much. I know you mom and grandpa sacrifice a lot for me to go through this nightmare. But I feel that fate has called me to do this and it's out of my hands. I just want you to know I appreciate your concern for me, and I love you very much."**

She embraced her brother as tears welled up in her eyes. Souta also held his sister as he too sported tears.

**"I want you to know Souta that I'm proud of how you've grown. I came back to make sure the locket thing would be no trouble for you. The little brother that was scared of everything is now taking measures of a man thinking of his family. I know dad would be proud of you. His little man is sure maturing."**

Souta move away from his sister wiping his eyes saying.

**"Aw, come on Sis, you shouldn't feel guilty. We're shrine keepers. There's lots of mystery that surround us. I'm proud of you. You've taken on danger in another time that's awesome enough. But now you've gained something special in Inuyasha and Shippou and your other friends."**

Souta took out the locket he had hidden under his shirt.

"As long as I wear this locket it'll keep me connected to you. And I guess for now that'll have to be enough. And I'm not afraid of everything!"

Kagome smiled at her little brother. He's really special whether he knows it or not. Inuyasha stood in the door of the kitchen listening to the chatting sister and brother. They fight one minute and love each other the next. He sees how they lean on each other. He pulled her away from her family. Making her feel guilty about the shards. He'll have to find a way to make it up to her.

Inuyasha didn't notice their mother behind him and jumped when she said,

**"Hello Inuyasha!"**

Inuyasha jumped so high he hit the top of his head on the upper part of the doorway.

**"Hey could you not scare me like that?!"**

Mrs. Higurashi laughed,

**"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I thought your hearing was sensitive and that you would hear me come in."**

She rubbed Inuyasha's head where he hit it. Then she called out,

**"Kagome, Souta Hi!"**

They both got up and ran towards their mother. Souta explained why he was home so early as Mrs. Higurashi got a concerned look on her face. Kagome waved her hand saying she was fine and would eat plenty before going back.

Kagome saw her mother rubbing Inuyasha's head and asked,

**"Why are you rubbing his head mom?"**

Inuyasha just grunted and turned back to the family room, as he did not want a fuss made over him. Mom explained to her she was behind Inuyasha and said hello and he jumped and hit his head on the top doorframe. Kagome was surprised Inuyasha didn't notice her. Then it hit her! New Moon tonight! She ran in the family room where he was sitting playing with Buyou.

**"Oh Inuyasha, it's New Moon. That's why you didn't detect mom behind you. I guess you should stay here tonight."**

He grumbled. He really didn't want to be a bother. So he got up to leave the room and Kagome grabbed him.

**"Inuyasha, it's the New Moon! Staying here would be good for tonight and then we'll leave early in the morning, Okay?"**

He just went upstairs to her room and closed the door. She just sighed knowing how cranky he gets when this cycle comes. She told her mother that she'd stay tonight being that Inuyasha will be going through his change.

Just then the phone rang. It was Yoshirou wanting to know if Kagome was doing well. Mrs. Higurashi thanked him for his call as well as giving Souta the time off to escort his sister home.

Yoshirou wanted to also let Mrs. Higurashi know that the shop would be closed the next day for one day so Souta could have the next day off. He wished Kagome well as the conversation ended. Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome that Yoshirou had sent his regards to her. Kagome thought it was very nice he called to find out how she was doing. She must have given him a fright. So much that she forgot to question him about his knowledge on demon lords. Souta was sticking under her since they came from his job. She tried to reassure him that she was okay; she could see in his eyes she was not convincing him.

Just then Grandpa walked into the kitchen. Kagome ran up to him giving him a huge hug. He too was glad she'd come back for he had something to give her. He had a large satchel hanging across his shoulder. He reached into the bag and pulled a flat wooden stick about the size of a large straw for large cups of soda or whatever and was about one and a half inch wide. It had writing on it and Kagome recognized it being a chant that was taught by her grandfather's colleague.

**"Here child, this is to be used along with what I gave you before. You know the little jar and the papers. This is to protect the village while you all are gone. I was told that it also act as a beacon. You'll be able to see its aura as long as there aren't any fires. So take it and say the chant each time you put it on something. The whole village must be done."**

Kagome was wondering how long it would take. The village is pretty big!

**"Grandpa, the village is rather large. This could take days. We were planning to start the journey as soon as we returned."**

Grandpa stroked his beard saying,

**"Well the sooner you get started the better. Preparation is in order to protect oneself when going on such plights. Now soon as that's done, you are to take the stick and carry with you. It must be on you at all times. Any papers left must accompany you on this journey. You may need them."**

Kagome was trying to absorb all this information that her grandfather was giving her. What perplexed her was how was she supposed to carry this stick with her at all times. I mean it's not big as a sword, so how was she to do this. Then she got an idea to make a holster so the stick can be on her. She wondered if she should put it on her legs or her arms. She'll ask her mother to help.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Dinner was just about done. Souta helped to set the table, while Kagome helped to place the food onto the table. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway of the dining room quietly watching the family. They were special. Truly they were. It was unbelievable to him that any group of humans could be so nice to someone like him. They being shrine keepers and all. In his time no one tolerated anyone like him. But here they welcomed him even though his appearance truly said that he was different, well except for the old man who would throw weak sutras every chance he got. It didn't matter to them. It didn't matter to Kagome. She accepted all the demons she knew about who showed some shred of respect to her, and she would equally returned kindness and friendship. Unbelievable. Complete silence bought him out of his muse when he caught the eyes of all who was staring at him. He quickly got on the defensive and growled out,

**"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!**

Souta was the first to speak up saying,

**"Wow Inuyasha, you look so…"**

Inuyasha cut him off saying,

**"What! Human!"**

Kagome sighed and interjected,

**"Oh calm down Inuyasha, they've never seen you in your human form. This is there first time. They mean no harm! Now please come to the table we're about to eat."**

Mrs. Higurashi continued to serve everyone. Once she was done she walked behind Inuyasha touching his head smiling saying,

**"I do miss your ears up here"**

Inuyasha moved his head away from Mrs. Higurashi's touch and grumbled,

**"Yeah well, there on the sides now"**

Mrs. Higurashi giggled saying,

**"Yes, I see. You're still adorable as ever just take it easy okay; we won't bother you about this. It's like Kagome says, it's our first time seeing you like this. No harm meant okay honey?"**

Inuyasha cut his eyes at her saying,

**"Feh, okay."**

Inuyasha didn't know why he went off like that, but he knew they didn't hold it against him. Kagome had a large part to do with that. Even when he's in his time, she stuck by him in his change. He remembered the first time she witnessed his change, she didn't scream or run, in fact she was furious when he never told her about his change. He was trying to push her away then. He just didn't know how she would take it. He just didn't want the disappointment of thinking he'd had a friend and then they'd run when they noticed he change from his human form to his hanyou form. He tried not to let it bother him, but deep down it did.

Dinner was very quiet. No one spoke until Souta said,

**"Mom may I be excused, I need to call my friend about soccer practice this week end."**

His mother nodded her head giving permission. Souta took his dishes and placed them in the sink and headed off to make his call. Kagome soon finished her meal and got up to place the dishes in the sink. She also noticed that Inuyasha and her grandfather were also finished. She retrieved their dishes as well, taking them to the sink and begun to wash them. Her mom protested, but Kagome continued. When her mom was done she took her mother's dishes and wash them.

Grandpa went into the family room to watch the latest news broadcast. He only watched the news everything else on television to him was a waste. Inuyasha joined grandpa in the family room feeling out of place. He watched the news with grandpa not really caring what was being said.

Kagome soon came out with a tray of deserts her mom brought from this new bakery she found in the neighborhood. Then her mom bought out the tea tray and had a set everything down on the coffee table for all of them.

Souta appeared in the room and saw the wonderful sight of the deserts in front of him. Mrs. Higurashi told all to sit down as grandpa turned off the news. Grandpa pulled a very odd disk. It looks like a very small shield. It was made from hard leather and had the shape of the 'Yin-Yang' sign. It was a beautiful caramel brown, with the sign having been embossed on the leather. It was also the size of a small saucer. Kagome looked at her grandfather asking,

**"What is this for Grandpa?"**

Grandpa handed it to her telling her that this was also to go with her. It was a form of protection when she had to get rid of the spirits that dwell within her. He told her that the old miko would know about this.

**"Exorcisms are very dangerous Kagome. Don't take it lightly. I know that you may not believe in most of what I say to you about certain things, but when it comes to exorcisms, nothing is to be taken for granted. I must do what I can from this end to see that you are protected. This and the chanting stick I gave you earlier must stay with you."**

Kagome never heard this much seriousness in her grandfather before. She knew he was dead serious. Inuyasha moved closer to get a look at the disk. He went to touch the disk and the sword pulsed on his side. Then the disk glowed. It reacted to the sword. This sparked him to ask,

**"What is going on? What would this disk have to do with my sword?"**

Grandpa was surprised as well. He never knew the disk would have a reaction to his sword. This was strange indeed.

**"I have no idea boy, this is a first for me!"**

The glow slowly faded away and nothing else came of it, at least as far as all that was in the room knew. Souta spoke,

**"I don't know but maybe it has something to do with you being in your human form, I mean it reacted to your sword."**

Inuyasha scratched his head. Kagome examining the disk said,

**"You may have something there Souta. Well it seems as if the weirdness is over shall we have our tea?"**

Mom agreed and started passing out the deserts and tea. Grandpa took the disk from Kagome examining it as well. Once the tea was done every one left. Kagome and her mom made sure everything was packed and ready to go. She had made Kagome the lightweight holster she wanted for the chanting stick. The disk also had a holster that was to be worn on the upper arms. Grandpa had asked Kagome to wear it as soon as she got up and dressed in the morning. She agreed to do so. One thing puzzled Kagome, so before she went to her room, she knocked on her brother's door. Souta gave the permission and she walked in. He was reading one of favorite comic based on a magician.

**"Reading your comic again uh? Must be pretty interesting"**

Souta place the comic down on his chest. He knew Kagome wanted to ask him something. So he beat her to the punch.

**"No I haven't told mom and grandpa about the power of the necklace. I know I should, and I will. I wanted to make sure you are okay. I know you and Inuyasha are having problems. The tension between you two is thick. I know you're worried about me, but I will tell mom trust me okay Sis?"**

Kagome smiled at her baby brother. She knew if her mother trusts her, she should trust her brother.

_He has matured a great deal. Here he is worried about me. Gotta love that kid._

**"Thank you for worrying about me. Inuyasha and the rest of us, we look out for each other. I'm glad I have you to watch out for mom and grandpa. But you promise me, if it gets too weird, you let them in on what's going on."**

Nodding his head in agreement, Kagome mussed his hair smiling and exited the room.

Unknowing to Kagome, Inuyasha heard the whole conversation. He had rushed back to her room as she walked to exit Souta's room. When she entered the room she saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor with his legs crossed looking at her photo album. There were pictures of Kagome's classmates, some of her mother and a man he'd never seen around the family since coming to know them so he asked,

**"Who's the guy holding your mother?"**

Kagome looked at the picture smiling and said,

**"That's my mother's brother, my uncle Arata. He was the liveliest of my uncles. He used to pick me up and twirl me around and then danced with me until I fell asleep when I was a little girl of about… uh I think maybe five or six years old."**

Inuyasha looked at her face and saw how her expression changed. He knew even with out his demonic senses that she was felling sad so he asked,

**"What's wrong Kagome? I don't need my sense to tell me you're sad at this moment."**

Kagome gave a sigh and answered,

**"My uncle was a field reporter. That's someone who reports the news. You know how my grandfather watches the picture box and the person on it tells you what going on? Well that's what he did for a living. He was in a war torn country far away from here, and got shot while reporting. He didn't die right away, but he was badly wounded. He later died when he was transported back here. My mother was heart broken. He was her favorite brother. He always kept her spirits up whenever she felt down. He could always make her laugh. Souta was a toddler when my father died I was eleven years old. But my uncle loved the both of us. He used to say,**

**_["When I find a special woman like my little sister, I will settle down and get married, but until then I'll spoil my niece and nephew."_**

**And spoiled us he did. Every country he'd visit, he would bring us something back. I miss him dearly. After my father died, he stayed with us until my mom got herself together. He died not too long ago, maybe less than a year now."**

Inuyasha saw a tear running down Kagome's face as she spoke of this uncle of hers, so he closed the book and move close to Kagome. He took his hand and gently wiped the tear from her face. He then moved closer and held her in his arms saying,

**"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to make you sad."**

The move surprised Kagome. She started to move from him, but it quickly came to her she wanted this. He would just say she was weak or something in that nature. This embrace he gave her was different. His long black locks fell around Kagome's face as he rested her head on his chest. He held her firmly but the caress was gentle. And then he started rocking her. He's never done that. She just allowed her self to melt into him. She heard his heart beat quickly as she put her hand on his chest. For what seemed like an eternity, he finally released her. He looked at her and saw a look of contentment. He stood up and helped her up saying,

**"Go and get ready for bed, I'll be down in the family room messing with your grandfather. He'll probably throw another of those sutras at me. I'll come back up later."**

Kagome smiled at him knowing how Inuyasha loved to tease her grandfather. As he was leaving she said,

**"Go easy on him. He's old you know."**

With that Inuyasha closed the door. Kagome was really puzzled at Inuyasha's behavior he seemed a lot more relaxed. But she attributed it to he being in his human form and maybe he doesn't feel to threatened. She gathered her things to take her shower and pulled out her pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Kagome was surprised to find Inuyasha in her bedroom sitting in her window looking out at the sky. His head turned in her direction when she walked through her door. She asked,

**"I thought you would be downstairs annoying my grandfather, what changed your mind?"**

Inuyasha smirked saying,

**"The old geezer turned in. So I talked with your mother. I asked her about her brother or your uncle Arata. You know, how she got along with him. I guess you two felt the same. He was very special to the two of you. I never had that. It was only my mother and myself. Even her family didn't want to have anything to do with her or myself."**

He stopped talking and noticed Kagome was looking at him. Kagome took the towel off her head and her hair fell onto her shoulders. Kagome walked to her dresser and picked up her brush and started to brush her hair as she walked over towards her desk and sat in the chair all the while brushing her hair. Then she spoke,

**"You know it is a shame that people put so much into what's different. Instead of getting to know all about that person, prejudices and debasing ones character is always put first, hence that deep down inside that person or creature is a beautiful soul. In your time I see that amongst both humans and demons. I guess it's like that all over the world. Even in my time differences always seem to hinder, when it should be embraced."**

_Kagome's just a special human that sees it that way. She always tries to see the good in all. _

Kagome continued to brush her hair as she caught Inuyasha staring at her. Her brushing motions slowed as Inuyasha moved closer towards her from the window and touched her hair. She blushed as he did so. This behavior was so unlike him. She didn't want to do anything to mess up the moment. She was enjoying the attention.

Inuyasha didn't know why he touched her hair. It's not like he hasn't done it before. Just at this moment now he wanted to. He felt compelled to. He liked what he felt. He didn't understand what came over him but he took the brush from her hand and gently brushed Kagome's hair. It smelled wonderful. Smelled just like Lilacs, after a rainfall. Then he spoke,

**"You are a good friend Kagome. I don't deserve a friend like you. I get so afraid when I feel I can be a friend with someone something tragic always seems to follow. It's as if I'm cursed not only being a half demon, but to always be alone. I know I haven't been the best of friends to you, but I want you to know this… I do care for you Kagome."**

Kagome was touched by what he said. But at the same time her feelings were guarded. She had many conversations with him about how he cared for her. Then she always seems to get hurt. She replied,

"**Thank you Inuyasha. That's a nice thing to say."**

She gently took the brush from his hand as her hair was dry and placed it on her dresser. Inuyasha at first thought he might have offended her because she stopped him from brushing her hair. He asked,

**"What do you mean that's a nice thing to say? It's the truth!"**

Kagome smiled at him,

**"I know Inuyasha, I know."**

She moved away from him and onto her bed. She sat down and opened the drawer next to her bed and pulled out a green scrunchie putting her hair in a low ponytail.

Inuyasha felt confused. He thought that Kagome might not have believed him when he told her he cared for her. That was the most unconvincing **_'I know'_**he'd heard. She pulled back the covers as she sat herself on the bed. Pausing for what seemed like forever, she slowly laid her head on her pillow. Her eyes were heavy lidded and soon she closed her eyes. Kagome didn't bother to cover up, so Inuyasha covered her body for her as she slowly opened her eyes saying,

**"Thank You Inuyasha."**

Kagome's eyes closed back as Inuyasha watched her. Then he walked towards the window looking at the moonless night. Not being able to see the stars in her time was sad being how she loved to watch the stars with him at night. They haven't done that for a long time now. She glowed and her eyes were always wide with wonder about what was beyond them.

He heard her mentioned many times about how man went in space, even touched the moon. She said so many things that seemed ridiculous to him, but she would be in such excitement when she spoke on these things, and how she even referred to his hair being silvery like the moon and how beautiful it is as it illuminates when the moon shone brightly.

She hasn't played with his ears much at all. Any other time she would just touch them because she says she couldn't resist. Oh he would protest but in reality he longed for it. Kikyo never touched his ears. Never had she said they were beautiful. Kagome compliments were always genuine. But like an idiot, he'd yell at her. His stupid way of keeping his heart guarded so he wouldn't get hurt. Is that what this was? He's afraid she'd hurt him?

He's confused. Someone like Kagome who shared so much of her life with him, never looked at him from the outside, only saw what Kagome says was a big beautiful heart, even when his demon side emerged she didn't fear him, defended him when he was hard on himself knowing in reality of how his demon blood would take over, she never left his side. Kikyo never witnessed that. He often wondered had Kikyo seen that side of him would she want to still be around him?

He looked at Kagome's peaceful face and smiled. What a friend she's been to him. He'd have to work harder to get his friend back. This whole possession thing left him to wonder if she would live through this. How could he protect her from within when it seems as if she closed herself to him. There was always a closeness that was now so remote and distant. It was just so different now.

He sat on the floor next to her bed. He let his mind relax being he felt comfortable here in her room with no monsters size demons to fight off. Being in his human form in her time he didn't have to think about such matters.

Just as sleep was about to find him he heard Kagome moan. He quickly opened his eyes. He saw her face was twisted in a fashion that seems to be in pain or fear. Her speech was incoherent, but Inuyasha kept his attention on her. She was lying on her side facing him as she flipped onto her back. The blanket was half way off her body as she tossed her head from side to side.

Tears started to flow from her closed eyes. She panted hard breaths. Her hands went up towards her chest as if she was in pain. This concerned Inuyasha. He wanted to wake her, so he just sat her up and pulled her close to him. She wasn't loud, for which he was grateful and not wake up the whole house.

He noticed she sobbed softly, and then suddenly stopped. She never opened her eyes, but her tears were ever present. He let her head fall back on his arm and he slowly wiped her tears. He didn't want to wake her. She seemed tired. Her face was no longer peaceful. She sported a frown that comes from pain. He gently placed her back down on the bed and covered her up again. The frown was still on her face but she made no movement, and no groans. She just breathed softly.

This tore at him. He knew he was responsible for her pain. He didn't care what it took. He is determined to make things right with them. He took her hand and rubbed gently. He noticed her face changed back to peaceful slumber.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Morning finally came. Kagome opened her eyes. She felt heavy. Like she weighed a ton. She slowly turned to her side to find Inuyasha in his silver hair and cute doggie ears asleep. She sat up and swung her legs onto the floor. Inuyasha's ears twitches and he opened his eyes to see Kagome awake sitting on the bed ready to get up. He saw that her face was worried with sadness so he asked,

**"Did you sleep well?"**

Kagome stretched and yawned saying,

**"Felt as if I didn't sleep at all."**

Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes seeing only pain, and her tone of voice rivaled that of Kanna's.

**"Well you tossed and cried as if you were having a nightmare. I stayed here to keep an eye on you. What happen in your dream?"**

Kagome had a non-responsive look saying,

**"Seems like my life's a nightmare. Honestly Inuyasha, I don't remember."**

And with that she headed towards the bathroom. Inuyasha just eyed her puzzled that he again couldn't sense her emotions. What's going on? And that look on her face. Nothing! He decided when she came back; he'll grill her on this.

Kagome turned on the shower and quickly washed her body. Once done, she dried herself and dressed in the clothes she was going to wear for that day. The holsters that her mother made were strapped on her arms. The stick was on the left and the disk on her right. The white tank top was very fitted to her body. She noticed for the first time how much she was developing. Never mattered before. Shrugging her shoulders she put on a pair of green cargo pants. She put her hair in a high ponytail much like Sango's with a red scrunchie.

Heading towards her room she noticed that her brother's bedroom door was slightly opened. She peeked in and found him snoring and saw a blue glow coming around his neck. As quietly as she could she tipped toed over towards his bed. Careful not to touch him, she pulled the sheet back and noticed the locket was glowing. His look was peaceful and it seems as if he was smiling. He was smiling! Then he giggled and then the snoring returned. She slowly backed away realizing that the locket glow had faded and backed out of his room.

When she entered her room, Inuyasha was sitting in the window. He looked her in her eyes and found that her emotions had returned. She had a puzzled look on her face so she asked,

**"Anything wrong Inuyasha?"**

He looked at her up and down, he seen her in many outfits, but he never seen her like this.

**"What's that you're wearing? Looks weird."**

Kagome just ignored him. She straightened her bed and as she was about to leave the room Inuyasha asked,

**"Where are you going? I've got some questions to ask you. You had a nightmare last night. What was it about?"**

Kagome was puzzled at his questioned. She answered,

**"Gee Inuyasha, I don't know. I don't remember. All I know is that my sleep was not restful. Now I want to go and get breakfast so we can go back. We have a lot to do when we get there. So come on, let's go eat. Mom's making something good, I can smell it!"**

Her mood is different and she seems to be evasive. Like not wanting to get too deep in a conversation with him. The direction she was taking was like she's too busy to talk to him. Before she would take the time to tell him things. Anything. Now, it's as if she didn't want to get into anything.

As Kagome made her way downstairs, she saw the shoes she was going to wear. She'll put them on when she's about to leave. They were like a combination of sneakers and hiker boots. She had them when her class went on an outdoor field trip. She never wore them since then so they were in good condition. Grandpa was reading his paper when he felt a peck of lips on his forehead. Giving a loving look to his granddaughter he smiled asking,

**"Where's your shadow? He's not behind you."**

Kagome giggled at her grandfather's sarcasms. Just then Inuyasha entered saying,

**"I heard that old man."**

Grandpa lifted his paper to his face not looking at Inuyasha continued his sarcasm saying,

**"Oh good, his hearing is back to normal."**

On that note Mrs. Higurashi decided to break in saying,

**"All right you two, let's have breakfast. Kagome could you help me bring the food over?"**

Kagome smiled saying,

**"Sure Mom, anything to eat sooner. Grandpa and Inuyasha want to word tag all morning."**

Both men grumbled at the giggling women. Souta entered yawing loudly. Everyone looked in his direction as if he was some kind of stranger. Kagome snickered at his appearance. He was dressed for the day, but nothing was buttoned, snapped or combed. Never had her brother looked so tacky.

Mrs. Higurashi asked,

**"Good morning Souta, you forgot to look in the mirror or something?"**

Souta rubbed his eyes letting out another yawn looking down at himself saying,

**"Oh, I'm sorry mom, I feel as if I didn't get any sleep. I had a dream I was running playing with someone. It was a fun dream, but I'm so tired now. I'll go back upstairs."**

Inuyasha decided then to make mention of Kagome's nightmare.

**"Seems like dreams are making another person act weird."**

Mrs. Hugurashi looked at Inuyasha noticing he was looking at Kagome. She knew he was referring to Kagome so she asked,

**"You had a busy dream too Kagome?"**

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that said, _'Now of all time!' _and she just continued placing the food down saying,

**"I really don't remember mom honestly. I did feel tired, but I don't even remember anything about the dream."**

Inuyasha just snorted on her comment. He knew she cried most of the night. He thought maybe he should leave it for now. He knew the dream was mostly of him. So not to bring attention to that, he decided to talk to her about it when they get back.

Souta appeared back in the kitchen looking a bit better than before. Even his eyes seemed a little brighter. All the food had been placed on the table and all had started to eat their meal.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

**"All this stuff! Wow how are you going get it all over there Sis?"**

Souta asked. Just before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha injected,

**"She's not."**

He picked up all the large overstuffed bags, which there were about ten, and Kagome's overstuffed backpack. It always amazed the family just how strong Inuyasha was. Grandpa gave Kagome the once over about the items she had to carry on her. Giving his granddaughter a huge hug he released her looking in her eyes saying,

**"I care for you deeply you know this. I worry often, but I understand your mission to help your young friend. I only ask that your stubbornness take a back seat to reason when it comes to this exorcism. I know how you can be young lady. Let those who know of this craft assist you. Please. You are my only granddaughter and I love you."**

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears. Her mother too cried. She missed her daughter so much when she was away. But sacrifice can be a very bitter pill to swallow. She'll pray to every god willing to listen for her daughter's safety while on this journey. She felt proud that her daughter had been given such a task by fate to go on such a journey. There must be a reason, and she'll do all she can for her daughter to say focused and hopefully this journey will be over soon. Real soon.

Inuyasha wondered why her family goes through all this when she had to go back to his time. It's as if they think she's never going to return. He and the others will look after her safety. So why do they always do this. Kagome noticed Inuyasha impatience and gave him a stern glare. She hugged her mother tightly and then went over to Souta. She pulled him down the well steps to talk to him privately. She looked her brother in the eyes. He looked so mature. So determined to keep things together for the family. He's so young, yet more in tuned with what's going on around him. She knew he'd be fine. She hugged him and said,

**"I'm counting on you little brother. I'm proud of you and…"**

Touching the locket around his neck,

**"…You keep in touch. Okay?"**

Souta understood what she was saying. He promised her he would. So she and Inuyasha went down the well as the mysterious blue light flashed and then disappeared. Souta looked down the well as tears started to form. He decided to tell his mother and grandfather about the locket.

As he turned toward his remaining family he said,

**"Grandpa, mother, I've got something I must tell you."**

End ch. 10

**A/N: **Boy I'm so very sorry for this delay. I had the death of 2 friends, my father-in-law had to have a pacemaker, and my daughter is in the hospital dealing with asthama, and life's hard balls just got me ducking and bobbing. I'm grateful for all the people that God has put in my life when things get tough. So knowing that you're never alone makes it easy for me to deal with tough situations. This chapter would not end. Just like preparations in life, you want to make sure that you have all you need. So you check and recheck till you're blue in the face. You can't prepare for everything, but you know what is put before you, and you know what you need to do to accomplish your goal.

A real challenge for our beloved dog boy is coming. Let's hope he can handle it. Thanks again to those of you who took the time to read my story. It boosts my ego and inspires me. Peace everyone!

**TAJE**

35


	11. Chapter 11

**MATURITY & SACRIFICE**

**BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its **affiliates. **That belongs to the **Original** creator **Rumiko Takahashi** of this wonderful cast of characters. Takahiro and Akemi are conjured by me.

**CH. 11: To Trek or Not to Trek**

Shippou was sitting by the well. He wished Kagome and Inuyasha would return. He'd figured that because it was 'New Moon' Kagome might want him to stay in her time. He couldn't wait for them to come back. He wanted to tell Kagome of the dream he had.

Just at that moment, huge bags came flying out from the well and one fell on top of Shippou momentarily knocking him out. Inuyasha and Kagome soon followed the bags as Kagome looked at all of the bags that touched down on the ground.

**"Gee, mom sure packed a lot of stuff. Might as well get going. We got a lot to do to the village before our journey."**

Kagome started to move to pick up her backpack when she heard a moan and saw a bushy wad of fur moving. She knew it was Shippou and removes the heavy bag that was on his head.

**"Oh Shippou! Are you Okay?"**

Inuyasha knew Shippou was there. Damn brat should've moved. Inuyasha watched as Kagome got Shippou from under the heavy bottles of water and other drinkable items that her mother packed. He saw how she rubbed and kissed the lump that appeared on his head and offered comforting words. Shippou opened his eyes and saw his most favorite person holding him. He was elated. He thought he'd just stay in Kagome's arms a while longer and pretend he's still knocked out. He just loved to be held by her.

Inuyasha noted that Shippou had revived and went over towards them and snatched Shippou away holding his tail saying,

**"Alright brat, help with the bags, like Kagome says we have a lot to do!"**

Kagome jumped up in Inuyasha's face saying,

**"Look, if you're gonna pull a stunt like that warn me first okay! I don't appreciate having my care and comforted disregarded like that!"**

Inuyasha was stunned!

**"What are you getting so uptight about?! The brat was awake all along! He's just trying to get out of doing any work!"**

Inuyasha dropped Shippou on the ground and started to pick up the bags. The bags were all tied so nothing spilled out if handled roughly. Kagome had her overstuffed backpack and Shippou carried the bags that had the heavy drinks. Inuyasha made Shippou carried the heavy stuff saying that brats needed to grow strong by using their muscles. To which Shippou's reply was,

"**When are you going to use that muscle in your head? It seems to be a bit rusty."**

Inuyasha growled, as Kagome laughed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome laughing saying,

**"Well, I'm glad you find this funny. You know Kagome; you shouldn't encourage him to be such a brat. He'll get all wimpy and not want to do nothing. I bet if his old man was here, he'd have him straighten out."**

Kagome stopped laughing. She kind of took offense at Inuyasha saying that her treatment of Shippou will cause him to be a wimp.

**"Listen you! I am not going to be the cause of Shippou becoming a wimp! And furthermore, for your information his father and his mother are here to help him so you see not everyone thinks I'm useless!"**

With that she stormed off towards the village leaving Inuyasha dumbfounded. He didn't understand where this outburst came from. What did he say? He heard Shippou clearing his voice saying,

**"Ahem. You see I told you that muscle in your head might need to have some rust scraped off."**

Inuyasha growled saying,

**"Lay off brat or I'll…"**

Shippou didn't know where he got the strength from, but he ran with the heavy bags all the way towards the village. Inuyasha was dead on Shippou's tail giving chase. Both flying pass Kagome as she gave an irritating sigh saying to herself,

**"Fox and Hound, Fox and Hound!"**

To which Inuyasha and Shippou yell while running,

**"WE HEARD THAT!!"**

Kagome smiled at the two of them. Always roughhousing! Well what's a girl to do? Just like she and Souta going off on each other, she figured Inuyasha and Shippou must let some steam off. They both are a rather rambunctious duo. Both being youkai males, she guess they understood each other. She really love it sometimes the way Inuyasha takes charge keeping Shippou straight when he gets a little too mischievous.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS **

Seeing the cabin gave Kagome a warm feeling. Almost like being home again. She saw Kaede just coming out of the hut. Sango was brushing Kirara's tail and Miroku was sitting in a meditating position still with eyes closed.

**"Hello everyone! We're back!"**

Kaede gave a smile seeing Kagome looking a little better. Perhaps she and Inuyasha talked and at least come to some common ground. Kagome gave Kaede a hug and told her to come into the hut that there was something she had to show her. Kaede noticed the rather strange clothing Kagome sported, but most of all was what was attached to her arms.

Kagome showed Kaede first the stick telling Kaede what her grandfather explained to her. Then she showed the Yin-Yang disk and told her how it reacted to Inuyasha's sword. They all suspected that it might be the fact that it was the New Moon and Inuyasha being in his human form might be a theory. But it's just a theory. She told Kaede that the sutra papers that she bought before was to be used and placed around the village.

**"My dear child that could take a long time! Ye must be off to the trek to the fox demon's village."**

Kagome bit her bottom lip thinking about how she could shorten the time. She thought about splitting into two groups. Since demons were naturally fast, she thought about Kirara's flying, and Inuyasha's running they should be done in no time. But what if the sutras harmed the demons. No she didn't want that. She told Kaede what she was thinking. She didn't want the sutras to harm the demons that were with them. Especially Shippou and Kirara or yes-even Inuyasha.

Kaede needed to try out something she was thinking. She wanted to see if they touched the sutras would it have an effect. So she called Inuyasha, Shippopu and Kirara in to see if any reaction proved harmful. Sango and Miroku were also called in.

They all gathered around the pit. Then Kagome pulled out the sutras, and the jar. The jar contained a paste like substance used to keep the sutras in place. First was Inuyasha he with no finesse or tact picked up the sutra and to all surprise nothing happened. Then Shippou and Kirara. Nothing happened. Kagome was glad, as was everyone. Inuyasha exclaimed,

**"Feh! I could've have told you nothing would happen. Gramps sutras never work! Especially if it's like anything he's thrown at me many times."**

Kagome trying to keep her composure thought better to ignore Inuyasha. She asked Miroku his theory on what they should do and how they should place the sutras all over the village. Miroku gave careful consideration as Inuyasha patients got the better of him and he left the hut.

**"Why did he leave?"**

Sango asked no one in particular. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and stayed focus on the task of placing the sutras around the village. Miroku eyes widen as he looked at Kaede and then to Kagome. An excited looked sported his face as he says,

**"Kaede-Ba-ba, is there not a chant that can place these sutras all at once? I mean between you, myself and Kagome we should be able to do this in no time using a prayer of protection if you will."**

Kaede rubbed her chin in thought to what Miroku just mentioned. Kagome felt as if what Miroku said ringed true. She's not sure how she knew, but had a strong feeling that this would work. But what concerned her were the demons in their company. How would they be protected? Kagome put that question to Miroku as he answered.

**"I am not sure, maybe if we put them in the center of the prayer circle they could be protected."**

Kaede agreed but was a bit concerned. Usually if protection were offered to demons, there must be something offered. She expressed that blood was sometimes offered and that she was not sure Inuyasha would be cooperative giving his mood and all. Kagome said she would talk to Inuyasha. Shippou was a bit squeamish about giving his blood but he would be brave.

Miroku told Shippou that blood may not be necessary and that hair may suffice. Shippou let out a sigh of relief as well as Kagome and Sango. Kirara gave a mew signaling her relief. Kaede suggested that they go towards the center of the village. So they all gathered the items they needed to perform this task.

Kagome went out to search for Inuyasha. She was puzzled as to why he stormed out of the hut. Her search leads her to the god tree. Many times she herself would go to the god tree for comfort. Inuyasha liked to perch up high away from what he considered annoying.

**"Inuyasha, would you please come down we need to get this over with and Miroku needs all of us present to do this task. He feels we may be able to protect you, Shippou and Kirara while we put the sutras all around the village. Miroku hoping that doing it this way may save us time. Would you please come?"**

Inuyasha didn't want to go through with this. He wasn't sure if this was harmful to him. He figured he might as well go through with it. He couldn't quite figure this out but felt compelled to cooperate. He jumped down from the tree and faced Kagome. As he looked at her, he saw that same sadness in her eyes. Like she did when she was in her time earlier that morning telling him she didn't sleep too well. He had to ask,

**"Kagome what's wrong? And don't tell me that it's nothing! I feel your sadness and I don't know if it's because I am being overly concern, but I am concern Kagome. It comes and goes and then I can't feel anything from you. Tell me! What's going on?"**

Kagome saw that he was more frustrated than angry at her. She had to try to control her emotions. She was still new to the way she discovered that she could hide her feelings. She didn't want to tell him yet, because she needed to know if this would work around other kinds of demons. That rat youkai was too berserk to even care about her emotions. So now she needed to ease his concerns.

**"Inuyasha, I'm not sure just yet but don't stop being concern. I don't know much about what is going on with me, but I do know the sooner we get this done, we can then go back to tracking Naraku. Just please bear with me. Friends bear each others burdens."**

With that she took his clawed hand in her small hands and started to walk back to the hut. He was a bit surprised she held his hand. She hasn't done that on her own in so long. It felt good! Real good. He would not open his mouth to say anything. He'll just enjoy her unprovoked, genuine touch. Her hair blew in the gentle summer wind from behind them covering her face. The high ponytail she sported whipped and tangled with his silver mane. He really enjoyed this he purposely walked slower just to prolong the feeling he was having.

Kagome didn't realize she was holding his hand, but when she did, she didn't release it. Subconsciously she may have needed to feel his touch. She knew she'd been distant, but kept her heart guarded. She would not be too needy of him like she was before, and at the same time not withdraw from giving him comfort. She would be a good friend to him if nothing more. She didn't understand, but a foreboding feeling came over her. She didn't want to dwell on anything negative at this moment. She wanted to enjoy the company of her friend. So she pushed that feeling to the side. Negativity had no place in this upcoming task.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS **

Every one was at the center of the village. Kagome, Kaede, Sango and Miroku sat around Inuyasha, Shippou and Kirara. The sutras and the jar with the unusual solution sat in front of Kagome. Shippou wanted to know,

**"Kagome, why are we in the middle? I want to be next to you!"**

Inuyasha snapped at Shippou's whining saying,

**"Quit your whining you brat! The sooner this is over the better! Will you get started already! I don't know what this might do and not knowing how much control you all may have doesn't sit to well with me."**

Miroku agreed with Inuyasha and started chanting. Holding his hands in prayer form, he looked to Kaede bowing his head indicating for her to start her chant. When it got to Kagome she was unsure if she should do her part. So Sango said a prayer she knew when the demons bones used to make their weapons was chanted to remove any evil auras and then they were blessed in a prayer. Then it got back to Kagome. She wasn't sure so Shippou jumped onto her lap, looking dead into her eyes saying,

**"Kagome, please don't doubt what it is you need to do. Trust yourself, because I trust you okay?"**

Kagome's heart swelled! She knew Shippou trusted her, but it was the way he said it. He held her hands and squeezed them firmly. She in turned kissed his little claws feeling a renewed since of confidence. Shippou went back to the center holding Kirara. Inuyasha just bowed his head towards Kagome for her to start.

Kagome started chanting and when she finished they all held hands and chanted a prayer in unison. At that moment just as Miroku believed, the sutras floated above their heads. They glowed a honey gold and dispersed all around the village. Not breaking the hold, the hair samples that were gathered from the demons in the center also floated. Shippou looked up seeing all the sutras fly around and going in different directions. He looked at Kagome seeing her eyes closed and still chanting. Miroku, Kaede and Sango had stopped chanting, but Kagome was still chanting.

The chanting stick on her arm floated out of its holster and circled the demons in the center. Inuyasha was a little unnerved but decided to put on a brave front. The chanting stick floated slowly, then Kagome's chanting got louder. The yin-yang disk that was on the other side of Kagome's arm also floated out of its holster. The disk was spinning very fast but stayed suspended over the demons. Kagome continued to chant as the spinning disk met the chanting stick. Then without warning the spinning disk in a swooping motion, went right through the three demons. They were startled, but they felt no pain. Just knew something went through them. The spinning disk then floats back over the demons heads as the chanting stick and hair samples merged together.

Kagome chanting became louder. Miroku was concerned as well as Kaede and Sango. But they knew not to break the circle. Kagome was definitely calling the shots. She squeezed Kaede and Miroku's hands as they felt serge of energy flow through them. Sango felt it as well. Kagome's eyes opened and her head went back looking up to the sky. The spiritual barrier turned from honey gold to an icy blue. Then the yin-yang disk, and the chanting stick returned to Kagome's holster on her arms. She gave out a yell. A word no one understood. Then everything went calm. Kagome was panting hard, sweating and looking very exhausted. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at everyone staring at her.

**"Okay, so what happened? You all are looking at me kind of weird. What did I do?"**

Miroku decided to tell Kagome what had transpired. He was amazed that she had no recollection as to what went on. Kaede also expressed how remarkable the whole situation turned out. With excitement Sango explained,

**"Wow Kagome! That was amazing! You mean you wasn't aware at all?"**

Kagome was a little disappointed; she would've liked to know. All she could remember was being asked to do her prayer. Inuyasha crawled over to Kagome looking into her eyes. There! He saw it! A dark shadow going across her eyes as Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha yelled,

**"What the hell was that?! Something dark went across your eyes, like a shadow or something floating. What the hell is going on inside you other than Shippou parents? This is too weird!"**

Kagome was startled at Inuyasha's ranting. She took a deep breath saying,

**"Inuyasha please calm down. I can't say what it is you saw. I admit I do feel a little strange, but nothing out of the ordinary. Come on I want to check to see if the protection barrier works."**

They all got up to go around the village towards houses, fields, and the entrance of the well. Kagome really wanted to make sure it worked because she not knowing how all this will turn out, at least the village will be protected. Her grandfather told her she would be able to see it. The well was the last to test. All the houses, fields where the sutras was placed all gave off a glowing lavender color when Kagome, Kaede and Miroku passed by.

**"Amazing! I never knew anything like this could be on such a grand scale. Truly remarkable!"**

Miroku marveled at the reaction of the sutras. Only the ones that had spiritual training could see it. Although Kagome wasn't that well trained, it was based around what she carried. Then as they all approached the well, there was the glow of the sutras around the lip and sides of the well. Kagome and Inuyasha got closer and Kagome went into a trance. She started to fall as her knees gave out. Inuyasha caught her as his arms wrapped around her. He had a startled look because her aura changed. He sensed it before but couldn't' get any hold on it. Then her saw Shippou approach. He had an incredulous look on his face saying,

**"Mother! Mother! Is that you? Mother!"**

Everyone including Inuyasha was wondering what Shippou was talking about. Then Kagome opened her eyes. They were green! Kagome pushed herself away from Inuyasha.

**"Shippou my little treasure Come to mother!"**

Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms and she held him close to her. Shippou little arms wrapped around Kagome's neck as he held on to his mother.

**"I'm sorry for this everyone. I am Akemi Shippou's mother. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I must hold my baby. I miss him so much."**

Just then Kagome's voice changed deeper into a man's voice.

**"I too apologize for this intrusion as my mate could not contain herself. I am Takahiro, Shippou's father."**

Shippou's tears rolled down his eyes as he held now his father whom he had last seen when Inuyasha defeated the thunder brothers. Everyone was awe-struck by what they were witnessing. Takahiro continued to speak,

**"Please young Inu-demon; do not concern yourself with what you just saw. It seems to us that this is the miko's dark side but not harmful to her. It appears that it is a source of strength for her. She draws on this and it protects her. The only thing that concerns us is that it will not communicate with us as her light side often did. She has been very silent towards us."**

Miroku thought that this would be a good time to ask,

**"Excuse me, but may I ask why have you two chosen Kagome's soul to reside in? Will this not harm her?"**

Akemi spoke,

**"We will never harm this child who loves our son. We were granted this journey. We are grateful for her acceptance of us. So worry yourself not"**

Never in her years has Kaede seen such a possession such as this where two spirits resides. She noticed that Shippou has not let go of Kagome the whole time. The Takahiro spoke,

**"Young monk; I understand your concern for the miko let us say we would not let any harm come to her. With her acceptance of us comes our protection."**

All this seriously unnerved Inuyasha. He was Kagome's protector!

**"What the hell do you mean you two became her protectors? I'm her protector!"**

Takahiro a bit impatient with Inuyasha's insolence said,

**"Then my young demon let me ask you this, who protects her heart? It was pain that brought us to this young soul. Unfortunately she was already in pain when we were allowed to enter her soul. Her heart no doubt was very bruised. Listen all we must leave her body now. We weaken her the longer we stay. We will communicate to our son in his and the miko's dreams for we do not weaken her in this dream state. If we feel we need to tell you anything important concerning this beautiful one, we will chance an appearance. Until then another time."**

With that Akemi and Takahiro were gone. Kagome eyes changed from green to her beautiful brown and she saw that Shippou was hugging her neck and in tears. This concerned her as she asked,

**"Shippou are you okay? What's wrong? What happened everyone?"**

Miroku spoke up,

**"We just had the pleasure of meeting Shippou's parents through you. You don't remember anything Kagome?"**

Kagome shook her head no. Kaede knew Kagome needed to rest so she suggested,

**"My child ye need to rest now. I must say that was some this was some experience indeed. Inuyasha will you not help Kagome to the hut I will come to the hut later and cook for everyone"**

Inuyasha was silent after Takahiro's question to him concerning Kagome's heart. He knew deep down that was one place he couldn't protect as well as he'd like. It was very unnerving indeed. As he went to help Kagome said,

"**Don't trouble yourself Inuyasha thank you but I'll be fine."**

Shippou was in Kagome's arms sleep with his head on her shoulder. She started walking back to the hut. Inuyasha was taken aback by Kagome's attitude. Any other time she never rejected his help. He was more thrown off by the way she said it.

Kagome walked back with Shippou in her arms along with Kaede and Sango. Sango was concern for Kagome because she felt something different in her attitude. Kaede asked,

**"Are ye alright Kagome? Ye seem to be a tad abrasive to Inuyasha. Is there something we can help ye with?"**

Kagome didn't realize that her attitude had changed. She felt the same although she did feel that foreboding presence like before. Very faint it was but there nonetheless. So she confessed,

**"I guess I have been acting a little strange. I'll admit I get the feeling that something is lurking. I can't explain it but it's like something is waiting and I just don't know what."**

Kaede remembered what the possessed spirits told them about Kagome's dark side. Since she didn't know that was happening to her, she decided to just let her rest. She'll talk to Kagome about it later.

When the women were inside the hut, Kagome unfolded her sleeping bag and immediately climbed in with Shippou still attached to her. It was amazing how Kagome quickly fell asleep. At that moment Inuyasha and Miroku entered the hut. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was asleep so he asked Kaede,

**"Okay old woman, what do you make of this possession thing? It still creeps me out! And what about Kagome's changes? Got any clues on that?"**

Kaede just continued to stir the stew she was preparing for when Kagome awakened. She looked at Inuyasha saying,

**"In case ye have paid not mind to what ye were told about Kagome's dark side then there is no need in me wasting words."**

Inuyasha huffed his inpatients saying,

**"Look old hag, in the time it took you to say all that, you could have told me if she's in any danger!"**

Kaede took in an exasperated breath saying,

**"From Shippou's parents no, ye on the other hand may be enough to have the poor child grow hairs as gray as my own!"**

Sango let out a laugh as Miroku snickered. A fuming Inuyasha exclaimed,

**"I don't see anything funny here Sango and Miroku. How can you all be so light about this situation?"**

Kaede didn't want to say what she was about to say, but Inuyasha denseness had her say,

**"Inuyasha did ye not here what Takahiro-sama say about her dark side? She draws strength from this part of her. Every one has a dark side Inuyasha. Some dark sides are as source of strength and some are shear insanity. Ye need to collect thyself and just notice the different changes and not question her on matters she cannot answer."**

Miroku knew his hanyou friend was frustrated because dealing with Kagome on the surface was one thing but going beneath was something he felt Inuyasha may not liked what he would find. He put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder saying,

**"Look my friend, Kagome has all of us here for her. She knows deep down we are there for her. It is understandable that you are frustrated, but have some faith in Kaogme's reasoning. She herself may not know why she is compelled to do such things; I believe the fate commends her on her acceptance to help all she comes across in her life. I would like to feel that her dark side is a way for her not to have any fear when she chooses to be the protector. Many times she put herself in danger for all of us. You know that first hand Inuyasha for as many times you say how weak and useless she is, she put herself at deaths door for you. Let us all just be as we were and protect each other and accept Kagome's stronger side."**

Inuyasha really hated when Miroku dug deep in his explanations. He just couldn't be simple. So he got up and left the hut. It was the afternoon and he decided to just go hunting so he could let off some steam. This whole situation was getting on his nerves.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS **

Night came and all were having the wonderful stew that Kaede had prepared. Inuyasha had caught a pheasant that was hard to catch and was extremely tasty. Kaede praised Inuyasha for his catch for these creatures were elusive and could hide very well in the thick of forest.

Kagome gave a smile to Inuyasha saying,

**"Wow you could sure hunt! This is wonderful Inuyasha! Thank you!"**

Inuyasha not wanting to make a big deal said,

**"Feh, it's nothing. Just thought we try something different."**

Sango and Miroku were enjoying their meal. Shippou and Kirara were eating like food was going out of style. Kirara's meat was raw as Inuyasha prepared her bird in small pieces for when Kirara is in her kitten mode she saves energy for whenever she needs to enlarge herself for battle. She can eat a lot in either size but prefer smaller size because it stores energy efficiently.

As the night drew near everyone prepared for the trek the following day. Kagome made sure she had the medical supplies and Shippou made sure that the food was well in stock. He appreciated the fact that Kagome had bought a lot of the snack foods he liked. He remembered when he was in her time her brother Souta shared the different types of Pocky there were. Shippou gave a loud gasp,

**"Wait Kagome, I wanted to tell you my dream. Can I before we turn in!"**

Kagome smiled because she remembered he did mentioned that he wanted to tell her about his dream. She picked him up and placed him in her lap. Sango and Miroku also asked if they could hear. Shippou smiled at all the attention he was getting. So he started,

**"Well you know I was in the tall grasses like you an I were our dream before with my parents. But this time Souta was in my dream. We were playing in the grasses running around with that ball he kicks around so much that uh…"**

Kagome interjected,

**"His soccer ball."**

**"Yeah, that's it! Well we kicked around the ball and were having so much fun. Then there was this other person. It sort of looked like a cousin of mine. Haven't seen him in along time his name is Yo-Yo we called him that because he loved to jump up and down when he was excited about something. Anyway, Souta and I was kicking the soccer ball and Souta kicked it so high my cousin jumped up and knocked it back down with his tail and it hit me on the head and then Souta kicked it back to my cousin. We had so much fun! Then this Lady appeared. She was very pretty. She was dressed in blue and had weird color eyes and carried a staff. She smiled at us and then disappeared."**

At that moment Miroku's eyes went wide as he heard Shippou description of the beautiful woman in his dream. He wanted to question this but thought better. He felt the time was not right. He continued to listen to Shippou.

**"Then I woke up! I was so tired. You know it felt so real, I mean I felt Souta bump into me, and I smelled the grasses. It was so much fun. I miss Souta you know."**

Kagome gave Shippou a squeeze saying,

**"You know Souta had a dream where he too said he woke up very tired. My Mom was surprised he was so undone. My guess is you two shared the same dream the locket maybe what connects the two of you."**

Inuyasha gave a grunt saying,

**"Okay, now that Shippou's got that out of his system, are we going to settle down or talk all night?"**

Miroku thought about what Shippou and Kagome mentioned about the locket. Truly something is going on more that just this possession.

**"Shippou I for one enjoyed listening to your dream. Seems you and her brother hit it off pretty well."**

Shippou smiled nodding his head. Sango smiled saying

**"Yes it was nice to hear. Thank you for sharing Shippou."**

When all was checked and rechecked they all turned in. A couple of hours passed and everyone slumbered. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard the eerie sounds of the soul collectors. He silently crept outside the hut looking at the sky seeing the collectors heading east deep into the forest. He knew that he shouldn't go, but he wanted to know why Kikyo summons him at weird hours. Curiosity got the better of him.

Too bad you're not a cat. You know what they say about a curious cat don't you? _Oh shut up! You don't have to be a cat to be curious you know! _Sure, tell yourself anything! Last warning kid just be prepared to face the consequences of your actions

Off Inuyasha went into the night.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Morning arrived to find all puzzled that Inuyasha was not around. Kagome just calmly prepared herself to get dressed. She put on her green cargo pants and cream white tank shirt. Her mother had her pack her green hooded sweat jacket in case it got cool. Although it was summer her mother told her you never know how the weather changes. Miroku and Sango wanted to wait to see if Inuyasha would return from where ever he went to. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh saying,

**"Look everyone we can all guess where he went. The soul collectors were about last night. So we can all just start out and he can catch up when he feels like gracing us with his presences."**

They all felt that attitude of Kagome surface. Kaede knew that she needed to make one thing clear to the young miko before she headed out.

**"Kagome my child, I know ye well enough to know the strain ye are having right now. But let me remind ye of this. Ye must all work together for ye all do not know what ye may face. Do not let anything come between ye! I beg ye all to be vigil over each other. Shippou ye may have to be in the forefront of things ye are important to the group now ye understand?"**

Shippou never heard Kaede speak to him in such a matter. He understood that if Kagome did not want to wait for Inuyasha then he would have to hold all together for every one. He knew he wasn't as strong as Inuyasha but he would do his best for Kagome's sake.

Kagome decided to wait another hour for Inuyasha. She didn't understand but she didn't feel as tortured as she use to when Inuyasha disappeared. It scared her and at the same time she felt liberated. Not feeling so needy felt kind of good. She had tapped into some confidence she didn't know she had. The yin-yang disk glowed in her holster and she looked at it. Yes! She felt confident but still a little scared. Oh well she'll do something to pass the time. She asked Shippou if he wanted to toss the ball around. He smiled and asked Sango and Miroku if they wanted to join in. They all agreed.

Hour and a half had passed and still there was no Inuyasha. Kagome seemed to be unconcerned and kept playing with Shippou. Miroku decided to ask,

"**Kagome-sama, do you want start our or do you want to wait longer?"**

Kagome held her head down saying,

**"I waited a half hour over from what I said I would do. Am I not being fair to wait this long? Should I wait longer Miroku?"**

Miroku knew she had waited longer but wanted to be sure that she hadn't forgotten the time frame. So he said,

**"I think you have been more that fair. But tell us now for this revolves around you and Shippou. Do you want to at least start out and let Inuyasha catch up to us?"**

At that moment Sango along with Kirara approached. Miroku explained to Sango what the conversation was about. Sango also agreed that Kagome was generous with her time frame. Sango added,

**"Whatever your decision is Kagome, we'll stick with you."**

Kagome looked each of them in their eyes one by one. Her friends in her time could not compare to the group before her. She misses being around her modern friends, but this group is more like family. But she knew she had to give them an answer. Inuyasha would have to catch up so she says,

**"We head out. Come on let's say our farewell to Kaede"**

And with that they all headed to the hut to get their belongings to start out on this journey to the Kitsune's village.

End Ch. 11

**TAJE**

**A/N:** Oh man! Inuyasha "#&-up" again! But will Kagome keep up a brave face? Or will she break down. We will see next. But let's not forget Souta's explanation to his mother and grandfather. Shippou's parents will now be more involved. Kagome's dark side is giving her confidence but lets hope her dark side doesn't dominate her. Oh wow! I passed 10 chapters! I didn't have any idea I've gone this far. I respect you authors out there because when a **BLOCK** comes along, I smash into it hard! (

**SHOUT-OUT TIME!**

**Special thanks to** A wonderful and very encouraging madmiko, who gave me many ideas whenever she reviews and has wonderful stories written and is outstanding on crossovers, sufferingkagome, kokoronagomu, someone by the name ghjrkjsdfgda, all on F. thank you so much: G-bomer, Mikazuki Tsuki who is also very encouraging and a writer of Kag/Sess stories, dark eyed demon girl, Jennie555, thetemptedangel, shippostail, taeniaea, The Tragic Pixie. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story. You encourage me to write on. Peace to all of you until next time!

20


	12. Chapter 12

**MATURITY & SACRIFICE**

**BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its **affiliates. **That belongs to the **Original** creator **Rumiko Takahashi** of this wonderful cast of characters. Takahiro and Akemi are conjured by me.

**CH. 12: To The Fox Village We Go**

The gang was already about a half day away from the village. Kagome would every few steps turn and look back towards the village they called home. Everyone was rather silent. They assumed that Kagome was looking to see if Inuyasha was coming. So Shippou asked,

**"Kagome, you still looking for that ungrateful dog? The nerve of him sneaking off into the night, he's so inconsiderate."**

Kagome turned her attention to Shippou saying,

**"Oh I wasn't searching for Inuyasha, I was just looking at the barrier that is now surrounding Kaede's village. It's a beautiful light lavender color and so huge! Look Mirouku and Sango can you see it?"**

Miroku looked in the same direction and was amazed; they were considerably far and he could see the barrier, so he said to Kagome,

**"I can see the barrier, truly remarkable."**

Kagome looked back again. She was hoping that Miroku could see it being that he had spiritual powers. It was beautiful the way it sort of domed around. Sango also mentioned that she could see it as well. But Shippou figured he being a demon might not be able to see it. But much to his surprise, he could see it.

So they journeyed on until they came to a suitable spot. Shippou had been wonderful using his nose to spot out a wonderful river with trees and a nice small clearing for camping. They thought to set up camp being that it was getting low on light.

Kagome was humming as she prepared the cooking pot she used and the kettle for their tea. She packed the tea she knew Sango and Miroku loved. It was and herbal tea that she brought from her time. It was a mixture of mandarin orange and lemon. She had a huge plastic bottle of honey for them to sweeten their tea. Kagome knew that they liked drinking the tea together and alone, so being the manipulator she was when it came to them, she would prepare this last and she and Shippou would go to the river and clean the dishes.

The meal was eaten in silence because a member was missing. They were concerned for Kagome because she didn't show any signs of anxiousness with Inuyasha not being present. As Kagome gathered the dishes for cleaning, she told Shippou to help her to the river. She even asked Kirara to come with them. Kagome pick up her bow and arrows and her little party started towards the river. She already prepared the tea for Sango and Miroku.

Miroku knew what Kagome was up to and so did Sango. They both laughed as they saw Kagome and her crew skipping to the river. Sango looked at Miroku saying,

"**She never gives up does she?"**

Miroku gave a hearty laugh saying,

**"Let her. If it makes her happy to see us happy, she could use some happiness right now."**

Sango nodding her head in agreement and got a serious look saying,

**"She not talking about Inuyasha's disappearance has me worried for her. Any other time she'd be so sad and near tears that I want to comfort her so much when that happens but she puts on a mask and let other things distract her."**

Miroku could tell that Sango had been thinking long and hard about Kagome's actions. He was also concerned. Just then they both jumped when they had a feeling that something was lurking. Miroku quickly picked up his staff as Sango picked up her weapon. Then they heard rustling above them in a nearby tree. A red streak flopped right in front of them. Inuyasha looked at the two of them. He knew their heart was racing so in a solemn voice he said,

**"Didn't mean to scare you two. I know you all want an explanation but where is Kagome? I don't see Shippou is he with her?"**

Sango trying to keep her voice cool saying

**"She and Shippou are cleaning dishes by the river, they should be on their way back."**

Inuyasha turned in the direction of the river and saw Kagome, Shippou and Kirara coming into the camp. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing with Miroku and Sango. Her stomach felt nervous but then quickly quieted. She got closer to the group and walked passed Inuyasha. All she stated was,

**"Glad you could join us Inuyasha, sorry the meal is done, but if you would like some tea and flavored crackers I'd be happy to prepare some for you."**

He was taken back by her congeniality and not her silent treatment she would usually display when he… well…

When he didn't answer her because he was musing over her demeanor, Kagome just shook her head and started to prepare for bed. She promised Shippou she would read to him.

No one wanted to ask _the_ question burning in everyone's brain. So Kagome read Shippou a story while he ate his pokey. When she finished the story she and Shippou got in their sleeping bag, Sango and Miroku sat up to watch. Even though Inuyasha told them to turn in Sango replied,

"**Since you were not here, Miroku and I decided to keep watch over Kagome and Shippou so we're sticking to our plan. If you feel the need to go off again we'll keep an eye out."**

Inuyasha knew someone would snap at him, he'd thought it would be Kagome but it appeared she had not even asked him anything. He turned to see Kagome back was turned away from the fire. Then he turned his attention back to Sango. He could tell that she was highly upset. Miroku on the other hand had just been staring at the fire, Miroku turned and looked at Inuyasha as if he expected something. Inuyasha knew he had to explain himself to the group so he just sat down. Kagome on the other hand just stayed in her position. She just wanted to get some sleep for the long trek ahead.

Shippou was tempted to leave Kagome's sleeping bag to speak to Inuyasha, but just thought to close his eyes and sleep. No one spoke. Inuyasha was feeling uncomfortable so he just climbed up the tree and perched on a thick limb. Sango gave an exasperated sigh and put Kirara in her lap and stroked her fur. Kirara had no complaints for she loved it when her mistress stroked her.

Miroku pulled Sango close to him promising to behave, with Kirara still in her lap. Kagome was deep in sleep for they both heard her soft snoring. Sango rested her head on Miroku shoulder as they both stared at the fire. Inuyasha looked down at the two lovebirds and wished that Kagome were by his side. He knew it would be a long while before Kagome even let him near her.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Morning came and Kagome saw that there was water on for breakfast. Inuyasha had caught some fish for every one and they were roasting over the fire. Sango and Miroku was also surprised that Inuyasha got all of breakfast prepared. He's usually up in the tree waiting for Kagome to beckon him down. This morning found him busy. He told Miroku he was going to the river to fish before the sun rose. Kagome was shocked! Was Inuyasha doing this out of guilt? This she felt was a legitimate question. But decided not to ask it. Some things are left better unsaid. Breakfast was done and she was grateful.

They ate in silence as Shippou offered to clean up. He took all the dishes and asked Kirara to help him. Kagome said she would join him if waited for her to gather her change of clothes and toiletries. Sango also said she would join them. She wanted to freshen up. Kagome smiled and was glad Sango wanted to join her. The guys except Shippou decided to stay at camp. As the girls walked, Shippou and Kirara were ahead of them. Sango looked at Kagome with concern. Kagome picked up on it and asked,

**"What do you want to talk about Sango? Inuyasha's disappearance or my weird attitude?"**

Kagome giggled as she saw how Sango face changed to shock. Kagome grabbed Sango's arm as they walked to let Sango know that it was okay to ask her question. So Sango asked,

**"Why haven't you asked Inuyasha about his leave of the group?"**

Kagome face went solemn as she walked with her surrogate sister. She knew it would concern Sango and Miroku to no end. She looked at Sango and said,

**"I just get tired Sango. He knows how this bothers me, yet he goes off anyway. I know I can't stop him. It hurts all the same and I know deep down that he's being pulled at all directions between Kikyo and myself. He can't help how he feels about her, and I can't help how I feel about him. But I'm not going to give into all this depression when there is a little fox child in need. I tried to help Inuyasha see that he's not alone in this world and I want him happy that's why I stay by him. But I don't think I have the right to hold him to a promise when he's made one that he's having a hard time dealing with. I want to get this thing with Naraku done, but right now I am on this quest that I am compelled to see through. Anyway, you got some steam off yourself last night, you didn't need me to say anything."**

Sango gasp because she didn't think Kagome heard her. But she smiled knowing that Kagome was okay. Kaogme sounded very confident and Sango hope that she was strong in her principles. Shippou yelled at them to hurry up and Kagome and Sango walked a little faster. Kagome added,

**"As for my funky attitude, well let's just say it don't hurt as much when I let go."**

Sango smiled saying,

**"Good for you!"**

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS **

Miroku looked at Inuyasha as he was gathering things for packing. He wondered why was he being so helpful? It irritated Inuyasha that Miroku was looking at his every move. So he snapped,

**"Got something to say Monk? Spit it out and stop trying to stare a hole through me!"**

Miroku didn't say a word. He decided just help pack up camp. This mad Inuyasha even more irritated. He knew that the Monk would have much to say so he bit out,

**"Well what is it Monk? What's nagging you?"**

Miroku took a deep calming breath saying,

**"Look Inuyasha, it was you that said you had some explaining to do and have not done so. So why would I want to say anything when you left and didn't say anything to anyone. Kagome didn't even seem fazed by your disappearance. I know it bothered her much, but she has been acting like it didn't matter. So if she's not showing concern then why should I? You are the one with explanations left unsaid."**

Inuyasha ears dropped, as he knew he would have to explain his actions. I was just hard for him. All his life he never had to explain himself to anyone. He never had to answer to anyone. On his own he was master of his whereabouts. He also knew that he was part of a pack of friends and they did say many times how much he's needed, and is important. They told him he's strong, and protecting his pack of friends was very important. Kagome bought them all together. Some crew they were, three humans, two demons, and one hanyou. Kaede was very stern in telling them that it was imperative that they let nothing come between them. T here are many forces at work that will see your closeness and use any means to split them. He heard Miroku take a deep breath and saw that he was in his form of meditation. He knew that Miroku did not want to talk.

Kagome and the rest were making their way back. They were giggling like most girls did. He'll get the information from Shippou later. Kagome walked past him. She would usually give him that goofy grin of hers but she wasn't upset or anything. Just it made him feel as if he didn't exist for that moment.

Kagome packed her things as the others help put out the fire and checked around to make sure they were not leaving anything behind. Inuyasha started to walk ahead of them and Miroku with Kirara on his shoulder walked with Sango behind Inuyasha and Shippou and Kagome was behind everyone.

They walked for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha asked if they wanted to break. They were all shocked! He saw their surprised look and he ranted,

**"What! Do you want to break or not? Simple question ain't it?"**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha saying,

**"Simple question, yes. You asking the question, not so simple to answer we're shocked that's all."**

Everyone else just snickered as Inuyasha huffed and kept on walking. Scowling his face not appreciating their amusement he barked,

**"Well excuse me for showing some concern. Since you all got so much energy to be so amusing, let's just keep walking! Feh!"**

Inuyasha walked a little faster as everyone felt that they should have accepted his offer. Kagome was running towards Inuyasha,

**"Inuyasha, wait! Slow down will you!"**

Inuyasha acted as if he didn't hear her and kept on walking. Pouting and mumbling, Kagome finally caught up to him. Grabbing his arm she turned him so she could look him in the eyes.

**"Look I'm sorry for my comment and I appreciate you asking us for a break. But it just took us by surprise. You always just push us to our limit, and we got caught off guard."**

Inuyasha still feeling a bit miffed answered,

**"Fine! We'll just keep walking until I hear whining, okay!? Maybe this will teach me to know when I should be concerned!"**

He turned and resumed his speedy walk. Kagome slumped her shoulders and sighed heading back to the rest of the group.

Sango was asking Shippou if he could hear what's being said.

**"Kagome was trying to apologize for her remark, Inuyasha blew her off as always. I really don't know why she bother."**

Miroku who was walking behind Sango and Shippou said,

**"Well, we could all take a lesson from Kagome. She knew Inuyasha was trying to accommodate us by halting for a break and we just mocked his concern for our well being. We all need to apologize."**

Sango and Shippou were a bit shocked and appalled, saying in unison,

**"Why Us!"**

Miroku holding up his hand gesturing for them to listen said,

**"Now, now. Inuyasha was only doing at that moment what he thought was best for us."**

To which Shippou replied,

**"Well I think he was only doing it out of guilt. He left the group and instead of saying he was sorry for leaving us, he just goes on as if nothing happened. I mean he made breakfast, and now asking us for a break hoping we don't bring up his disappearance the other night."**

Sango shaking her head in agreement added,

**"If anything he owes us an apology and an explanation. Wasn't Kagome's safety an issue here?"**

At that moment, Kagome walked up hearing some of what they were saying. She knew all of their concerns were valid but felt that she needed to come to Inuyasha's defense.

"**It's funny how misunderstandings can create so many problems. Good intentions are often misunderstood. Touchy situations are usually appeased by other acts. Tension around the campfire last night, and then an offering of a breakfast is a form of an apology. At least I'd like to think so. **

Shippou was agitated again feeling that Kagome was letting Inuyasha get away with hurting her, so he said,

**"But Kagome, he's left us before and not long ago! Miroku was hurt badly, and that could have been you, not that Miroku's injury was any less serious! Did he care at that moment? No, he went off into the night. Leaving us to fend for ourselves. Some leader he is!"**

Kagome understood where Shippou was coming from. She knew it scared him as well if something should happen to her. She held her arms out for him. He hesitated for a second thinking Kagome was going to reprimand him for his ranting. He jumped in her arms and Kagome cradled his head to her chest. She then looked at Miroku and Sango saying,

**"Inuyasha has been on his own for a long time fending for himself. He had to create this lonely world just so he could survive. This group thing is new to him. I'm not condoning his actions, but I'm not condemning him either. No one is perfect. We rise and fall in a lot of the things we do. Most leaders do."**

All were silent. Miroku took in a deep breath saying,

**"I have heard Inuyasha consider us as friends and with that I must say at first I couldn't stand the ground he stood on. But you Kagome has taken that and turned my point of view of him. We are all in this together. As Lady Kaede says, we can't let anything come between us."**

Kagome smiled as she looked at Sango and Shippou still pouting. She knew everyone including herself had a temper so she said,

**"Come on guys. Miroku's right. Let's create a bond now while on this journey. I think each of us has had some sort of enlightenment since this started. I know that these feelings I've been having are mysterious. The possession is not as scary, but I will tell you all there's something I can't quite put my finger on. I feel a little scared but confident if that makes any sense. Knowing you all is there for me that kind of lessen the fear a bit."**

They all walked along for a little while. Inuyasha was far ahead of them, but not so that he couldn't hear. They all seem to forget just how he can hear from fair distance. He heard Kagome tell them about her fears. Why wouldn't she tell him when he asked her several times? He heard her speaking again,

**"It's not that Inuyasha says I'm useless, worthless, weak, or that I get in the way or anything like that, heck he says that to my face. It's just that he said it in front of Kikyo in what he thought was my absence. To say such things and then call me a friend… well it just hurts. So behind my back hearing their conversation, I feel I'm the worst thing that happened in his life! Sometimes he makes it hard to be his friend."**

She felt her chest tightening and a lump started to form in her throat. But instead she breathed deeply and started wiping tears that had the nerve to show themselves. Shippou nuzzled his head deeper towards Kagome's chest as he felt her heart beat change and speed up due to pain and then straining to suppress it keeping the pain from surfacing. At that moment she held Shippou tightly. Sango walked closer to Kagome and hugged her. She looked at Miroku who was deep in thought. Miroku noticed that Sango was holding Kagome with Shippou and Kirara sandwiched between them. He was concerned for Kagome's circumstance pertaining to their hanyou friend. Truly this was a complicated situation. He walked closer saying,

**"Come everyone, let's catch up to Inuyasha and graciously accept his offer."**

They all agreed. Inuyasha saw they were walking slow and was about to yell at them to move when he caught their conversation. Kagome was explaining that they should be a little understanding towards him. But then the conversation changed to Kagome's pain. When he heard what she had to say his heart skipped several beats! His breathing was cut short when he realized what his words and actions did to her. What he said about her behind her back. When he realized she was there, he couldn't retract what he said. His temper got the better of him.

Oh by the gods how was he going to make this up to her?

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Souta was surprised at how well Mom and Grandpa took his explanation of the locket. He should've known. With the weird stuff that's going on with Kagome, they were more curious than anything. He was clearing the glass cabinets at the gift shop. Business was slow but there was plenty to do. His boss Yoshirou had a new shipment of artifacts and there were categorizing to do, inventory and display shelves to make room for the new items.

Yoshirou noticed how Souta was being very careful of the new items. He watched how Souta took responsibility and care of every item that has been shipped in. Although Souta time in the gift shop was short, he accomplished a lot. He noticed the locket that was around Souta's neck. He wondered if anything was going on with it. The young man would every now and then look at the pictures and close it back. He wanted to ask questions, but decided to wait until Souta felt comfortable to talk on personal bases.

The bell to the door ringed to let them know someone entered. A very tall man in a black suit that looked expensive also sported a long dark brown ponytail. He had on glasses that sort of hung down near the tip of his nose.

The tall man approached Yoshirou giving a bow of greeting. Yoshirou returned the greeting and spoke to the gentleman. Souta noticed that the tall man carried a package wrapped in brown paper with tight strings all around. The tall man handed Yoshirou the package. Yoshirou then went around the counter and took the checkbook out. Writing out a check Yoshirou handed it to the tall man. The tall man smiled and bowed to Yoshirou and left the store.

Souta walked to the counter asked Yoshirou,

**"Is this package to be put in the back with the other shipment?"**

Yoshirou smiled at the young man's eagerness to help.

**"No my young one, this is going with me when I lock up tonight. It's for someone who requested this for a museum."**

Souta nodded in understanding and turned back to finish his work. Before Souta knew it, it was time for him to prepare to go. The telephone rang and Yoshirou answered. It was Mrs. Higurashi, she wanted to know if it would be all right if Souta stayed at the shop for a little while. No one would be home and she would pick him up for she was running late.

Yoshirou assured her it would be fine and asked if she would like to speak to the lad. She appreciated his thoughtfulness and Yoshirou call Souta to the phone. Souta listen to what his mother was saying and agreed to stay with his boss until his mother picked him up. He said farewell to his mother and hung up the phone.

Souta mentioned to Yoshirou that his mother appreciated his help. He wanted to know if Yoshirou wanted him to do anything while he waited for his mother. Yoshirou smiled saying.

**"I'm sure you have homework to get to. Why don't you use my office in the back and I'll bring you a snack if you so wish."**

Souta was grateful for the snack part and equally thankful that he could do his homework there then that way he could play his favorite video game after dinner. So to the office he began his homework. A few minutes later Yoshirou came with a snack for Souta. Yoshirou closed the door to his office so Souta could have privacy.

Souta finished the last of his homework. He started yawning and stretching. He couldn't believe how sleepy he had become. Without thinking he place his head on folded arms and went out. At that moment Yoshirou felt something. He knew what it meant and instantly went towards his office. As quietly as he could he opened the door to his office. He noticed that Souta was asleep, and he noticed the locket glowed a soft blue.

**Souta's Dream**

He heard Kagome's voice. She was talking to her traveling friends. Shippou was in her arms. At first Souta walked along side her and Shippou. He wondered what happened to Inuyasha. He looked up and saw that Inuyasha was so far ahead of them. He wondered why Inuyasha was so far. The one called Miroku was doing something very strange. He was staring at something behind the girls. Especially the one called Sango. Then he saw Miroku going closer behind Sango. Sango stopped short causing Miroku to bump into her large weapon, and falling back on his backside.

Kagome and Shippou turned to see a very agitated Sango looking at a fallen and dusted backside Miroku. T hey laughed as the monk stood trying to gain some dignity. Sango took a deep breath and walked along with Kagome and Shippou.

**"That monk will never learn."**

Shippou expressed as he looked down and noticed that his locket was glowing and vibrating gently. He held it in his hand and told everyone what was going on.

**"Look everyone, this means that Kagome's brother is asleep. I wonder what he is dreaming about?"**

As soon as Kagome saw the locket glowing, she touched it and got a flash image. Souta was sleep. She couldn't grasp the image for it had happened too quickly. She looked at Shippou and the others telling them,

**"Souta is asleep. When I touched the locket, I saw an image of him with his head down on his arms and his schoolbooks. I couldn't see where he was exactly. But it didn't look like his room."**

Miroku was astounded by what was going on. An actual connection between Kagome and her brother through Shippou's locket was amazing.

Souta was amazed that they could tell he was asleep. But he knew that they couldn't see him. Kagome started to giggle. Everyone looked at her wondering why she was laughing.

**"I wonder if my brother saw what happen that caused Miroku's mishap just now? I remember the told me he could see what we were doing only when he slept."**

Miroku and Sango both blushed red as Shippou and Kagome laughed. Souta laughed along with them. Then he felt a presence and turned behind him seeing the road they had passed and saw the tall fox youkai from the first time he made connections with his sister. Curious as to why he was there, he only heard him say,

**"It is time to awaken my young one. You will be able to join them another time."**

Souta was disappointed. He wanted to go on. At the last moment he heard Inuyasha yell,

**"Come on slow pokes, this ain't a luxury walk you know!"**

He saw the others walking quickly to catch up with him and he noticed that everything started to fade.

**Dream Over**

Souta felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder and when he lifted his head he saw Yoshiro smiling at him. He told him that his mother was here and that he should gather his belongings and to make himself ready. Souta stretched and gathered everything and headed out of the office.

When his mother saw how sleepy he was she apologized to Souta. She held her arms open as he sluggishly walked into his mother's embrace. She also apologized and thanked Yoshiro for his kindness.

He smiled telling her it was no problem and that he was happy he could help her. Bowing and saying many thanks she and her son walked out of the shop. Yoshiro locked the door behind them for it was closing time. He turned the cords on all the vertical blinds closing off the windows and doors. His concealing spell left and there the fox demon stood. At that very moment he felt a little weak and staggered to his office and sat at his desk. He knew what this meant and he could only say a wishful prayer,

**"Oh my dear cousin, you must follow through. Our family gets weaker. I'll put my trust in the miko, for only she can help us. I can only hope."**

With that he reclined in his chair waiting for the wave of weakness to stop. Taking deep calming breaths, he went in front of his mini shrine that had an incense holder. Lighting three sticks and placed it in front of a mini shrine. This ritual was to be performed every night. This also helps with the weakness he felt.

Yoshiro started to feel a bit stronger. He extinguished the incense sticks and went on with the task of closing the gift shop. He understood that many factors were in play. But the final burden laid on the miko and his cousin Shippou the hoped the fates would be kind.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Souta helped his mother with cleaning the table. She asked him how things went at work.

**"Oh pretty much the same Mom. I help Yoshiro-sama categorize the new shipment of souvenirs and displayed them on the shelves. He also let me do my homework so mom may I please play my new game?"**

Mrs. Higurashi giggled. How could she say not to those big puppy brown eyes.

**"Okay. But not too long you do have school tomorrow"**

Souta hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek and then jetted up stairs. While Mrs. Higurashi was drying the dishes, grandpa entered the kitchen and sat down. He had been thinking a lot about Kagome and all the sutras he sent with her. He prayed that all would work out. He really worried about the plight of his granddaughter, but he felt the gods knew what they were doing. Mama Higurashi watched grandpa as he was in deep thought. She knew he worried deeply about Kagome.

**"Dad, don't you worry about Kagome, I know that all you sent her with will protect her. She may give you the impression that she doesn't believe all you told her over the years, but I do believe she will make the best of any situation that is put before her. We just have to trust her."**

Grandpa looked at his daughter and knew she read him right. He was worried. He expressed to her,

**"What I'm puzzled about is the way the yin-yang disk reacted to the boys' sword. He's not all that bright you know. I hope that what ever becomes of that, Kagome can handle it. I'm going to bed now. I'm going to see an old friend of mine I heard was in the hospital. He's fine, just needs to take it easy for a while"**

Mama Higurashi nodded her head in understanding. Grandpa's friend had been the one instructing Kagome on her powers. He said it is not too late for her to learn how to harness some of the powers she do know she have with just the meditation alone she could tap into how to protect, purify, and hide scent and emotions. Grandpa's friend had been asking about Kagome. Like always, Grandpa comes up with some freaked out excuse for her absence.

Souta was preparing for bed. He took a nice long soak in the tub and was now sitting on the bed placing the locket around his neck that he had hanging on the picture frame by his bed. The picture was of Kagome, Shippou and himself. He smiled remembering the day at the fair. He really connected with Shippou. He longed to be there with his sister. He wished Inuyasha had come. He looked up to Inuyasha as a big brother. Even though he knew Inuyasha made his Sis sad most of the time and he knew and understood that the relationship was just between the two of them. He knew Inuyasha would protect his sister. Instantly Souta's head hit the pillow. He slowly shut his eyes and was in a deep sleep.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

It was getting dark. Inuyasha found an ideal spot to make camp. He went back to the group because he was ahead of them. He told them to speed it up. So he took Kagome and Shippou on his back while Sango and Miroku mounted on Kirara. When they made it to the site, everyone gave their many thanks. Kagome gasped! It was a beautiful site indeed! There was a nearby river that was flowing southbound and there were tall trees with huge trunks that were surrounded by beautifully colored and wonderfully fragrant flowers.

What caught Kagome's eyes was a small waterfall that was cascading over a short ledge that was an equivalent of two stories high compared to where Koga's lair which was high as the towers in her era, this was a small waterfall but good enough for her use. A shower would come in handy and was needed. Even though the water was cold, it was a very warm evening.

They set up camp close to the waterfall so the set-up was quick. Inuyasha made a fire; Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kagome got the food started. Inuyasha caught the fish after he found the campsite. Using his claws he gutted and cleaned all twelve fish. He gathered some twigs to skewer the fish so they could be ready for roasting. He stored the fish up in a tree while he went to get his pack members. Kagome was elated when she saw how many fish Inuyasha caught as she said,

**"Inuyasha this is wonderful! A beautiful river with a waterfall and all this fish you caught! I'm amazed and grateful! Thank you Inuyasha!"**

She gave him a smile that he hadn't seen in a long time. A smile like she used to give him when things were normal between them. He liked that smile. She seemed truly pleased with him. Shippou giggled. He didn't miss Inuyasha's blush at Kagome's praise and gratefulness, so he said,

**"Inuyasha, I've never seen you look so pink!"**

Inuyasha growled at Shippou's annoying ribbing. Why was he blushing? Kagome always says those things to him. So why did he blush this time? Hearing Shippou's continued giggles forced him to bark out,

**"Shut-up you brat before I stick a skewer in you and roast your bushy tail!"**

Shippou gasped at the thought of being roasted and hid behind Kagome. Inuyasha growled as Shippou cried out,

**"Kagome! Inuyasha said he's going to roast me!"**

Kagome smiled. These two are going to drive her crazy. Shaking her head she said,

**"All right you two settle down so we can eat."**

While all the foolishness was going on, Sango and Miroku were preparing the bedding. Kagome had gotten them all lightweight sleeping bags except Inuyasha since he liked treetops. Each was responsible for carrying their sleeping bag. Shippou didn't need one since he slept with Kagome most of the time. Sango was grateful for hers since it kept Miroku at a respectable distance. She smiled knowing full well it would not deter him for long.

The meal was enjoyable. Kagome seems to be her normal self. She was smiling again. She started to gather her toiletries for her trip to the waterfall. She grabbed her bow and arrows. She asked Sango if she wanted to join her. Sango agreed and followed her sister. The two giggled as they left a warning for the guys not to follow them. Inuyasha gave an indignant huff, Miroku just sighed, and Shippou grumbled because he wanted to follow them. He loved to bathe with them. They were fun! The guys were nothing but boring and only had perverted things on their mind. Miroku always expressed his hentai thoughts while Inuyasha acted like he was dumb and asked dumb questions.

While the guys talked, Shippou noticed that they were engrossed in their hentai conversation. He slowly eased away going towards the waterfall where the girls were. He ran quickly and as he got to the waterfall he noticed the girls were in the water washing their hair. He jumped in as the girls let out a yelp. They playfully reprimanded Shippou for startling them as they laughed when Kirara jumped on Shippou's head dunking him deeper in the water.

The playful noises got the guys attention. Inuyasha looked and discovered that a Kitsune was missing. He growled and was about to jet off towards the waterfall. Miroku stopped him saying,

**"Inuyasha, let's not go dashing off just yet. The girls will surely be alarmed by your presences. Jump up to the tree top and you can get a view without being so close."**

Inuyasha was appalled at what Miroku suggested he do. He wanted him to spy on them! Hearing the fun noises made him curious. As he was about to jump, Miroku grabbed him saying,

**"Uh-uh Inuyasha not without me. The noises are curious so let us explore together shall we?"**

He couldn't believe that he was going to do this. But the noise was compelling him to explore. So he grumbled and jumped up with Miroku on his back. They got up to the top and Inuyasha jumped closer towards the waterfall. Where they landed was a very good sturdy spot. Inuyasha dumped Miroku off of his back not caring if he fell. The two shameless men just watched as the two very necked women, a Kitsune and a Neko played joyously in the water.

The women stopped the play and headed back to he bank where their clothes were. Sango picked up her weapon and quick as ever, tossed it into the direction of the peeping Toms. It hit the branch next to the guys and sent them falling down to the bottom. Inuyasha's quick reflexes saved Miroku as he grabbed the monk and landed on both feet. Inuyasha yelled,

**"You see that monk! I should've let you fall. Listening to you is gonna get me killed."**

Inuyasha stormed off towards the camp. He heard the giggles of Kagome, Sango and Shippou and left a perverted monk to his fate. As the girls quickly dressed, they noticed that Miroku was running away. Shippou and Kirara shook their tails free from excess water. The girls quickly dressed and headed back to camp where a perverted monk and a dog boy was going to get the razzing of their lives.

Inuyasha was way up in a tree as he saw Miroku franticly looking for him. Miroku knew Inuyasha was there so the only place to look was up. He said,

**"Think being up there is going to save you Inuyasha?"**

Inuyasha smirked at the monk. He may not be safe, but if he's going to get yelled at, his ears will fair better up high. When Kagome screams, it really goes through the soul.

The girls made it back to camp and just ignored the fact that Miroku was nowhere in sight and Inuyasha was up in the highest part of a tree. They just started to prepare themselves for bed. Kagome took out two brushes giving one to Sango; they brushed the Kitsune and the Neko. Kagome hummed as she brushed Shippou's tail. She loved to brush his tail. It was so soft and fluffy. Shippou didn't mind. It kind of reminded him of his mother. Kagome's hands were very gentle like his mother's tongue when she bathed him. He missed that so much.

Kagome's humming was very soothing. Shippou was falling asleep. Kagome kept brushing his tail and softly rubbing her hands along behind the brushing. Sango slowed down her brushing Kirara much to the fire-cat protest, Sango looked at Kagome's face and noticed her expression changed and she felt a presence. She was still smiling and humming, but it was like before when Shippou's mother spoke through Kagome. It was Shipppou's mother! To be certain she said,

**"Kagome? Is that you?"**

Kagome kept brushing Shippou and humming. At that moment Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. He looked at Kagome because he felt something different. He heard Sango's question and decided that he better check this out. Miroku also surfaced from where ever he was hiding and both he and Inuyasha stared at Kagome brushing and humming. Kagome looked up finally at the group. They instantly noticed that her eyes were green like Shippou's.

**"No my young ones, I'm Akemi. My little one here is asleep and I wanted to relieve Kagome. She's very tired. Something is really going on with her. A part of her is different. I cannot place what it is, but it is not life threatening, but I guess I'm concerned about her welfare or emotions. She's sad. But I do notice that she recovers quickly. Not as bad as a few days ago. If you all don't mind, I don't mean to be rude, but may I just have this moment with my son? The miko is asleep and I won't weaken her while she rest."**

Sango and Miroku understood what she was asking and went on to make ready for their rest. Inuyasha on the other hand was not about to leave. He was concerned. He not knowing what to expect of this whole situation, was not about to move away. So he just kept quiet and observed.

Akemi knew Inuyasha was being protective and didn't take offense to his watching. Takahiro smiled as he saw his son. They started to converse with each other. All that was heard was a language spoken in which neither Sango or Miroku understood. They just watched as Inuyasha was a bit agitated by the exchange. Takahiro spoke,

**"Inu, why are you so wound up? Do you fear that we might harm the miko? You need not to be worried. We have been guarding her while you traveled."**

Inuyasha took offense. He was Kagome's protector and why were they guarding her? So he said,

**"What do you mean guarding her?! I guard and protect Kagome!"**

Takahiro smirked at Inuyasha; he knew the pup would be agitated because he being a male is making Inuyasha annoyed.

**"Ah yes young one, you guard her from the outside. We guard her from within. You see, she had for a while cut us off. Remember we told you of her dark side? Well we just got that part of her to trust us. This was very difficult for she only wanted to keep the miko from hurting within. Kagome is very unusual for a human. We honestly do not understand the human heart, only the compassion she displays is a beautiful feeling and humans like her give freely. We appreciate what she is doing for us and will do whatever we can for her. Now would you please let us have this time with our son?"**

Inuyasha's instincts to protect Kagome was strong, but from within was what bothered him the most. This dark side they spoke of, this is confusing! He looked at Sango and Miroku. He saw in their eyes that it was okay. But he will stay close. Very close!

Long moments went by and the couple used Kagome's body to relax and rest in her sleeping bag along with their son cradled in her arms. Kagome stayed asleep. Sango and Miroku were also feeling fatigue for they were watching the incredible display of Kagome's body being used by two Kitsune spirits. When they saw her in her sleeping bag they relaxed. Inuyasha was like a statue. Eyes glued on Kagome as he felt her own aura return to her. Shippou was still asleep. He saw Kagome stroke his hair and she laid him down on her arms as she closed her eyes. He started to say something, but knew she was tired. He couldn't help but feel that something was gnawing at his soul. He didn't know what to expect at this Kitsune village, but he knew he would have to keep his wits about him.

Everyone was sleep now. Inuyasha would keep watch. Nothing would move him. Nothing! He had to protect Kagome. The fire was getting low. He put several more stick on the fire to keep the light going. He wondered how long it would take to get to this fox village. No matter, he'll find out soon enough.

Because of the wind blowing away from Inuyasha, he didn't detect a presence that was lurking, watching from a very far distance. It will pursue them another time.

End Ch. 12

**A/N:** It has been a whole year since I started this story. I would like to thank those of you who read my story, and I appreciate your reviews. I have some ways to go with this story, but I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!!! It's taking me a while because a) this is my first, b) life issues, and c) not to mention the good ole "block" issue. Who is following them? Well you will find out next chapter. Until then Happy New Year! Peace one and all!

**TAJE**

20


	13. Chapter 13

MATURITY & SACRIFICE

**BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its **affiliates.**

**That belongs to the **Original** creator **Rumiko Takahashi** of this wonderful cast of characters. Takahiro and Akemi are conjured by me.**

**This chapter has some violence, language and some adult content, thanks to our ever-loving monk Miroku! Still love him though.**

**CH. 13 OH WHAT A NIGHT**

It has been two days since they left Kaede's village. Through Kagome the crew had gotten word from Shippou's parents that they should arrive to the village in another three days. The group was grateful that the journey was a little closer to its destination.

Kagome and Inuyasha were almost back to normal with each other. The only difference is when Inuyasha seem as if he wanted to talk to Kagome in private and Kagome agreed, he'd just say something stupid and Kagome would come back to camp annoyed.

Shippou was just content with Kagome being somewhat happy. With all that was happening to her body, he knew that there was a strain on her while his parents were residing in her, and Inuyasha's behavior was no help. Kagome was as equally concerned for Miroku. He'd been experiencing painful headaches that made them stop a couple of times to tend to him and Sango was just as concerned and stayed close to him. Miroku enjoyed the attention Sango showed.

The journey south proved to be very hot and tiring. As they traveled, they passed village after village. They were grateful to have a miko and a monk visit their homes. They received extra food for their travel as Shippou went around and chopped firewood for an elderly couple that just found him adorable. Kagome and Sango helped a couple that was expecting a baby with herbs for the mother. Kagome told the midwife how to prepare the herbs for the mother and that it should help with keeping the mother calm.

Inuyasha was keeping his distance. He didn't like all the fuss that was being made, so he just stayed in a nearby tree close enough to Kagome. She looked so content when she was helping people. There was a sort of calmness to her. People flocked to her not caring that her clothes were weird or that the way she talked was confusing. Was he getting jealous over all the attention Kagome was receiving, or was it that he was not getting any from her?

When they left the village, they were loaded down with gratuity gifts from all that they had assisted. It was a simple village where the people seemed not to be alarmed with the youkai that traveled with the humans. They explained to Kagome that they lived in peace with some of the lesser youkai and that they were great at giving the villagers early warnings whenever a youkai appeared who did not have good intentions so they could protect themselves. The humans took care of the youkai by making sure there was sustenance for them when the winter months rolled around. In the spring and summer the youkai took care of their own needs.

Kagome loved the fact that they looked out for each other. She asked Miroku if they could say a prayer of protection for them. She didn't know if the protection would be anything like what they did at Kaede's village, but keeping faith in all that was good and great would always prevail, it couldn't hurt, so Miroku and Kagome did just that.

Inuyasha was ahead of the group looking for a spot to camp. The rest of the pack just giggled and talked about the things they did at the villages they visited. Kagome was proud of the way Shippou took care of the elderly couple. She was amazed that he actually chopped wood. But then she forgets that he is a demon and is actually stronger than a human child. Shippou would blush when Kagome praised him. He was glad she was pleased with him.

Inuyasha was feeling alarmed. Something has been gnawing at him. Like something or someone was following them. So he just kept his senses open. He decided not to interact too much with the group so as to not let his guard down, and then he could use his aura to keep away whatever threat might be present.

The unknown follower knew that it had been detected so it decided to move its presence farther away from the group. He felt the aura of the hanyou and knew that it should keep back and not bring any attention to itself. So as to not alarm the hanyou again, it will stay at least a day away from the group.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Yoshiro and Souta were very busy. The customers were non-stop because this happens to be the tourist season. People from all over the world stopped in gathering gifts for loved ones. Souta was a little excited because he got to help Yoshiro with the register. He thought he would never be able to do that. After all he was only nine going on ten. Yoshiro felt confident to let Souta handle the register. He'd had seen how the lad had handled a customer one day with the money, and every since he trusted Souta with the task.

A woman was amazed at how much the young boy knew about the merchandise. She knew he was very young. She had a daughter about the same age as Souta and wished her daughter would show as much enthusiasm over such subjects. But history was not her daughter's best subject. The woman figured Souta was one of those child prodigies from a prestigious school. Once Souta took care of the woman, the store seemed to be less busy. She thanked Souta for his help in what she purchased and left the store smiling.

Souta was proud that he could help in this matter. Yoshiro was taking care of the last customer and noticed it was time for Souta to go home. He asked him if he wanted him to drive him home. He wanted to close the shop early because he wanted to go to the museum to meet the director. Souta was rather tired and waiting for the bus to the shrine would be long. So he asked if he could call his mother to tell her so she would not wait for him at the bus stop. Yoshiro said he would call her and they could get going.

Souta gathered his books as Yoshiro called his mother. They left the shop and headed to Yoshiro's car. Souta was shocked to see that it was a sports car. A red Pourche with a beige interior, chrome hubcaps and what looked like a small television screen on the dashboard. Yoshiro told him that it was like a map. Souta was amazed! He never ever knew he would be in a car such as this. Yoshiro smiled and watched as Souta entered the car with such care as if he was going to break it if he sat down with any force.

They made it to the house as Mrs. Higurashi was cooking dinner. She heard Souta yelled that he was home and she wiped her hands on her apron. She saw that Yoshiro was at the door. She bade him to enter, but he told her he had to be on his way to meet someone. But he wanted to express how well Souta did at the shop today. He told her Souta was a joy to have and that he couldn't get through the day without his help. Since the museum was in the same direction he thought he would drive Souta home. With that said he bowed to Mrs. Higurashi and headed back to his car.

Souta told his mother about how busy the shop was and that he never thought that it could be so much work. But he liked helping Yoshiro-sama.

**"He taught me so much mom. I think my history tests are going to be high in scores now that I got first hand in the gift shop's artifacts and their history."**

His mother smiled as she saw how excited he got when referring to his work. She was truly grateful for Souta and his job. He really was growing. He had saved money for his next year school uniform so his mother would not have to worry about that. Even though it wasn't much, he gave his mother what he had left for herself. This touched her for her son was truly turning into a man. She thought of their father and how he would be proud of his son. She was shocked out of her thoughts when Souta slammed his hand down on the table saying,

**"Oh Mom! Yoshiro-sama has this red Pourshe that he drove me home in. He must be filthy rich to drive a car like that. I was afraid to sit in it. You should have seen it mom it was beautiful! The red was like the color of Inuyasha's clothes and it was beige inside. He also had some kind of map system that I thought was a television screen. Man! It was awesome!"**

Mom giggled as her son went on about the car. She told him to go and wash for dinner for it was just about done. As he jetted up to his room he saw grandpa and yelled a hello and went to get ready for dinner. Grandpa saw how his grandson was excited and asked his daughter what was up. She explained about Souta's day and told him that his boss drove him home in an expensive car and how Souta was excited about the ride. Grandpa was distracted as his daughter talked. She saw this and asked him,

**"What's wrong father? You seem distracted."**

He looked at his daughter and smiled. She didn't know how much he appreciate how she just held on to life even though she struggled all the time she manages to keep a smile and plug away. He looked at her and said,

**"I'm just grateful for my family. Here I have a granddaughter who gallops off to the past to help protect the future, and a grandson who is fast becoming a man. I'm just grateful. My friend has no family, no children and here he's ill and has to depend solely on himself."**

Mrs. Higurashi never saw her father so solemn before. He was always one to give her strength when she felt like giving up. She understood so she told him,

**"Father, he's your best friend, you are blessed to be able to still move around. Why don't you keep an eye on him? Souta and I can see to the shrine's day to day."**

Grandpa smiled at his daughter. He knew she could handle it. After all she was his daughter. Most men would leave such responsibility to the sons of the family. But he's finding daughters are survivors and strong. He looked at his daughter saying,

**"I'm going tomorrow to see when they will be releasing him from the hospital. I'll see him home and stay a while until he's settled. Just wanted to let you know. I'll be leaving early so the shrine must be swept and well you know the rest."**

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. She knew her father was concerned about his friend since his friend was hospitalized. At that moment Souta sat at the table giving his grandfather a proper bow and waited for his mother to place the food on the table. Grandpa noticed the locket around Souta's neck. He asked,

**"You haven't taken that locket off since your sister left. Seen any more activity in your dreams?"**

Souta laughed. He didn't want to tell either of them about the waterfall incident. It was too embarrassing for him to tell. So he just told them that they were fine. Even Inuyasha and Kagome seem to be getting along well. With that everyone ate dinner peacefully and then retired to bed.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Night was coming soon. The beautiful orange sky was calling for them to find a spot to rest. Inuyasha had gone off to find them a suitable spot. He was gone for some time and they were getting concerned. Kagome suggest that they keep walking and that she knew he was not to far off. Sure enough Inuyasha fell from a tree in front of them scaring them into screams of fits. Shippou's tail puffed up as he fell onto the ground from Kagome's shoulder. Kirara's fur was completely puffed up all over. Kagome, Sango and Miroku all jumped and fell as well. Inuyasha laughed at the sight. Kagome heart was pounding so fast she got a headache. Miroku and Sango helped each other up as Kagome held her hand over her chest.

She wanted to **'Sit'** him so bad. But that would be childish. Her head was pounding! She couldn't help it she was going to say it. Inuyasha felt that all knowing aura of Kagome. The look he saw told him a 'sit' was coming. He braced himself for the impact. Nothing. He couldn't believe it! No 'sit'! What's going on? Kagome just dusted herself off and checked on Shippou. She picked him up in her arms. She walked over to Inuyasha. Now he was scared! He knew he was going to get it. He just knew it! Kagome looked scary. But all she did was take a deep breath and asked him,

**"Did you find a spot for us to make camp Inuyasha?"**

Inuyasha was shocked. So was everyone else. What's going on? Any other time Kagome would 'SIT' him to high heaven! She started walking with Shippou in her arms. Inuyasha walked along side of her expecting the 'S' word. Growling he was about to say something when all of a sudden, BAM! He hit the ground! Nothing was said. What happened?

Miroku and Sango still chuckled in amusement. But what was puzzling was that nothing was said. So Miroku asked,

**"Kagome, how did you 'sit' Inuyasha without saying a word?"**

Kagome smiled saying,

**"I just tripped him that's all! Hee-hee!"**

Inuyasha stood up quickly spitting out dirt saying,

**"That was very clever of you Kagome. Didn't know you had it in ya!"**

Kagome still giggling just kept walking with Shippou in her arms. Sango giggled out loud. She thought that Kagome might have some new power to make Inuyasha sit with out saying a word. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha as the hanyou was belting curse after curse. Inuyasha saw Miroku's dumb look and growled,

**"What the hell are you looking at monk?"**

Miroku smirked because he knew he was going to get the cursing of his life by saying,

**"Good thing Kagome can't 'sit' you with her mind. I'm afraid dirt would be your daily meal"**

Sango busted out in laughter for she had been thinking the very same thing. Kagome didn't get what Sango was laughing about. Shippou caught on and let Kagome in the merry moment. Kagome laughed and thought for Inuyasha sake it was a good thing that she couldn't do that. Inuyasha just let out another round of curses on the whole group.

The area that Inuyasha led them to had to have been the strangest rock formations Kagome had ever seen. The rocks were sort of a disk shape and stacked like off centered dishes. They were a tawny color and gave the appearance of being smooth. The scent in the air was the smell that only a hot spring could give off. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's expression. He saw that she was fascinated by how vast the spring was.

It was very wide, had many separated pools of water that collected in the plate shaped rocks, some were deep some were shallow and there seem to be a rising wall that separated some of the plate shaped rocks. The steam felt so good! Kagome couldn't wait to get in! Just a few short miles away were a forest that was a little cooler than the area the hot springs was in. Inuyasha lead the crew there to start setting up the camp. There was a small stream that had fresh water that flowed from a neighboring hill.

Kagome was whizzing by all of the chores, as she couldn't wait to try the hot spring. No one was really hungry being that the last village they were at had fed them plenty. The only one hungry was Shippou so he helped himself to some of the rice balls that was packed.

Kagome had an idea, she wanted to know how everyone would feel if they all went to the hot spring to relax. So she asked,

**"Hey guys, how about we all go to the hot spring. It seems we all could use a relaxing moment. What about it?"**

Miroku was surprised! Kagome suggested such a thing. Sango eyes widen even Inuyasha sprayed his drink and choked to that question. Shippou was happy; he liked the idea of all of them being together just like his family would all be together having a relaxing moment and talking about fun things. Kagome felt she had better explain her reasons.

**"Look guys, I got the robes we can put on just to soak in so modesty can be protected. See! One size fits all. I bought them the last time I went home and was waiting for an occasion where we could this together. Now will you come? Please?"**

How could they refuse her? She had the most soulful eyes that pleaded and whined. Inuyasha wasn't sure about all going. He voiced,

**"Who's going to stay at the camp while we're boiling in the hot spring?"**

Kagome let out a sigh saying,

**"Oh come on! We won't be gone long. This will be fun. We take our weapons, I saw a perfect spot for us to enjoy a relaxing moment with each other okay?"**

Inuyasha growled. He didn't like the idea. Who was he kidding? He knew he wanted to go. He just didn't know how to handle Kagome's over zealous notion. Kirara gave a mew that got everyone's attention. She turned into her fire cat size, circled in one spot and flopped down on Sango's sleeping bag. Sango knew what Kirara was telling them,

**"I guess she do not want to go. She did play with the children at the village until they passed out, so I guess she's worn herself out."**

Shippou wanted Kirara to go, but he knew that she was tired so he got himself undressed and put on his robe. Kagome went behind a tree and did the same. Sango was being cautious, she knew Miroku had only perverted intentions. She thought Kagome lost her mind, but thought that she'd go along if it made Kagome happy.

Inuyasha was the only one who thought that this was crazy. But that's Kagome for you. Kagome, Shippou, and Sango started to head out to the hot spring with weapons and toiletries. Miroku and Inuyasha soon followed; as Inuyasha told Kirara to keep a watch she gave a growl letting him know she would be alert.

With their white robes on them all they made it to the spring. Kagome pointed out the spot she told them about. It was inviting. It had a wall like structure that separated two of the disk shaped rocks. It had water that was trickling down like a fountain that poured into the plate shaped pools. The steam felt even so if you breathe in it didn't insult your nose cavity.

Inuyasha first stepped in then held his hand out for Kagome. Placing her weapon and her bag of bathing stuff down, she took Inuyasha's hand with a smile. She was surprised to find that the rocks felt rough like a pumice stone, but not as abrasive. Shippou just rushed in splashing all the while. Sango was assisted by Miroku warning him to behave.

Kagome suggested they cleanse themselves first then relax. So taking advantage of the divided wall, the men went on the side that was away from the bank and the girls were closer to the bank. Kagome gave each of them what they needed to wash. She told the guys that she would call them when they were finish and for them to join her and Sango.

Inuyasha and Miroku wondered what Kagome had in mind. They just went on with their duty of cleansing themselves. Once that was done they heard Kagome calling for them. She had asked them to sit in the pool that she and Sango were in which was one of the plate shaped pools that was big enough for all of them and was hip deep. Sitting in a semi-circular fashion she was smiling followed by a giggle. They wondered what Kagome had in mind.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Kirara was curled up with her twin tales tapping up and down lazily while the fire crackled. She heard the pack family in the distance. She was a little tired. The children in village they left really had a lot of energy. But she never had this much amusement in a long time. She felt it was good for her for it kept her young. As old as she was she still had vitality. Suddenly she felt something that disturbed her. She quickly jumped, already in her large fire cat form and jetted off to the others.

The hot springs was so relaxing. As everyone waited for Kagome's plan to be put into play, something touched all of members. An unwelcome presence was coming. Quickly they all began running to the bank picking up their weapons. No one bothered to get dressed for they were all still wearing their robes. Still wet the group was greeted by Kirara in her battle cat form. Sango quickly ran to Kirara side as every one got into a circle with their backs facing one another. Kagome had her bow and arrow ready as well as the yin-yang disk and chanting stick on her arms she kept them with her weapon and placed it on her arms as they were running. Inuyasha had drawn his sword as it transformed to the huge fang. Miroku was ready with his staff as Shippou stood on Kagome's shoulder.

Whatever was coming their way was now silent but the presence was still there. They all waited looking all around for any movement. As they waited Miroku couldn't help noticing that the women were drenched giving a display that was sending his perverted mind whirling. The drenched robes were revealing every curve of their hips, buttocks, and long slender legs. Inuyasha picked up on Miroku's signals and growled loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. Wondering what was going on Kagome asked,

**"What's wrong Inuyasha?" **

Before Inuyasha could answer their intruders appeared. It was three rather large youkai. One was a Cyclops oni who was about 15 feet in height; another was a large tusked boar youkai who as a little shorter than the Oni, and the other was a snake youkai, which stood about 9 feet. Kagome was a little scared as she held Shippou to her chest. Just then Kagome felt light headed. Inuyasha's attention turned to her because he felt the change in her aura.

_Oh no not now!_

He thought to himself. But then he noticed that her eyes turned green and her expression changed to that of a feral beast. He figured that now it was Shippou's parents present to protect their kit and he wanted to make sure every one knew. So he voiced,

**"You make sure you protect Kagome as well now that you're here! We need to take these bastards out quickly!"**

With the exception of Shippou who was aware that his parents had surfaced, Sango and Miroku kept their eyes on the invading youkai, but were aware that a change happened. In a unison voice they heard Shippou's parents say,

**"Do not concern yourself; we will do our part to protect the miko and our kit."**

The three youkai looked at the group confused. They only saw six but they felt the presence of what they knew to be kitsune youkai even though they saw one little kit. Knowing that the kit was not a threat, they felt the presence of the sacred jewel shards. They would take it from this weak pack and be on their way. The boar youkai spoke,

**"You! Half-breed! Hand over the shards it would never do a filthy dog like you any good."**

Inuyasha just gave a snort like he's never heard these words before. It just fueled him to cut their lifespan short.

**"You're gonna have to come up with a better request, 'cause all ya gonna get is this fang up your sorry asses!"**

Inuyasha voiced. Takahiro saw the snake youkai trying to slither his way towards Kagome. Takahiro coaxed Kagome to hold her hand out palms facing upward as a blue flame formed in her hand. The snake youkai came to an immediate halt. He was shocked! How in the hell did a human possess a kitsune aura? So Shippou's parents spoke,

**"Do you wish to see another day? We think you need to re-think you course of action at this point. You are the type of snake who likes to project poison at your opponent. I assure you it will not be leaving your mouth."**

Just then the three intruding youkai decided to attack at once. Inuyasha swung his sword as the Oni dodges the fangs contact. He tried to come down on Inuyasha with his spiked club but due to Inuyasha's speed he missed and just hit the ground. Miroku and Sango were attacked by the boar youkai. The boar carried a whip that had three braided strips and at the end of each strip were red stones and was knotted to hold the stones in place. Sango was concerned for Miroku due to his head injury so she would keep him as close to her as possible.

The boar attacked with his whip. The red stones at the end of the whip glowed brightly as the boar snapped at the two humans. The whip hit the ground and shook the earth beneath their feet causing them to lose their footing. Sango and Miroku fell together. Sango held Miroku's head to her chest so it did not hit the ground. Surprised by her actions, Miroku did not complain. He looked where his face was and smiled the biggest smile that could come across his handsome face. Sango at this time did not pay heed to Miroku's response. She just quickly got up and called for Kirara. Taking her weapon she also grabbed Miroku and the two straddled Kirara's back taking to the air.

The snake youkai gave a smirk at the little woman before him. Although he heard the voice of a man and woman, he knew he was looking at a woman holding a little Kit. He knew Kitsune were tricky and thought that the little kit was trying to trick him. He advanced towards Kagome as she still held the blue flame. The Snake opened his mouth to spray his poison at Kagome and simultaneously quick as lightening Takahiro again coaxed Kagome's hand to throw the blue flame straight into the snake youkai mouth. The snake's mouth full of the blue flame yelled in agony.

This caught everyone's attention. They saw Kagome throw the blue flame as she still held Shippou in her arms. Her eyes were still green and as she jumped back Inuyasha knew he heard growling. It was low but he heard it just the same. Even the boar and the oni youkai heard the growl. The Boar replied,

**"Onna, you dare pretend you have demonic power? I bet it was the little fox that did that. You are weak and obviously do not possess such power!"**

Kagome turned towards the boar youkai putting Shippou down behind her and instantly she shot the blue fire towards the boar youkai. Not having the chance to respond the flame hit the boar's leg causing it to fall to the ground. As it was howling in pain, the oni youkai came down with its spiked club trying to target the miko. Inuyasha quickly dashed and moved both the kit and miko.

Kagome retrieved Shippou from Inuyasha's grasp and gave him a nod indicating all was well. Inuyasha ran towards the boar youkai as he was summoning his wind scar. The boar eyes widen and he ran backwards tripping over the ailing snake youkai. The snake youkai moved away while holding his mouth. As Inuyasha yelled for the wind scar to come forth the snake youkai never had a chance and got caught in the path of the terrible force of the fang. Disintegrating into dust, the snake youkai was no more.

The Oni youkai was now after Sango and Miroku. He was frustrated because they were air born. He swung at them but Kirara swooping motion was causing his swings to miss them. The Oni youkai was blindly swinging because of his lack of proper vision when Mirouku saw that he was on the blind side of the monster, he yelled to Kirara to get closer as he slammed his staff on the top of the Oni's head. Quickly Kirara swooped up higher away from the Oni as it howled due to Miroku's spiritual energy.

As they were far up, Sango took the opportunity to throw her weapon as it spun towards the Oni slicing off the hand that carried the club. Not having enough time to recover from the injury to his head, the Oni agonizing yell from losing his hand was just too much. The Oni reached down with the other hand and picked up the club with the former limb still attached and wildly swung the club.

Kagome at this time saw how Sango and Miroku were handling the Oni. She held onto Shippou as Takahiro again coaxed Kagome to hold her hand out as another blue flame took form. The Boar youkai now had to rethink his strategy. He had to devise away to get the jewel shards from the miko. He knew she was not the one doing all this flame throwing, but he kept his eye on the kit and how she was holding onto him. He would go after the kit! He was probably using her as a vessel being that he was small. Illusions he also knew were part of the Kitsune way to throw you off guard.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Inuyasha saw how the Boar was contemplating his next attack. He saw that he was staring at Kagome and Shippou. He didn't care that Shippou's parents were bent on protecting Kagome; he was going to protect her. He quickly stood in front of her with the fang ready to strike. The Boar gave a snort as his tusks grew twice its size. He snapped his whip and as the red stones at the end of each three braided strands glowed as if on fire. The Boar hurled the whip in Inuyasha's direction, but just as Inuyasha was readying his defense, Kagome split into seven images as well as a barrier. The Boar as well as Inuyasha was surprised. Still sporting the blue flame in her hand she said in Shippou parents voice,

**"Your thoughts are going to cause your demise! If you think for one moment that you are going to place any harm on my kit!"**

Inuyasha was in the center of the seven images and the barrier as he kept his eyes on the Boar. He knew this bastard was going to be a tough one. He didn't want to take a chance on the real image of Kagome being hurt in any way so he said,

**"Look, let me out of this barrier, I will handle this swine! He's nothing!"**

Takahiro was getting very impatient with the way the young hanyou wanted to go in head first into this battle. The boar had transformed into a full beast. Once transformed, Takahiro knew that the tusk became poisonous.

INSIDE KAGOME

Akemi was keeping an eye on Kagome. It was taking a lot out of the miko to allow them to protect her. They knew that she would weaken if they surfaced too long. Akemi saw Kagome eyes shifting towards her for Kagome was in a trance-like state and Akemi took the opportunity to ask,

**"My young one, are you fairing well?"**

Kagome shook her head 'yes' giving a weak smile. Kagome was aware of what was happening but wanted to stay as still as possible to allow the fox family to protect their kit. If she forced herself back, then she would weaken. She wasn't sure how she knew this, but this was compelling enough for her to follow through.

The Boar at this time was beating down on the barrier with his whip. Each time the whip touched the barrier it shook the whole area. This started to weaken the barrier.

Kagome eyes widen as this frightened her. Akemi at that moment went over to Kagome and held her. The dark side of Kagome appeared and said to Akemi,

**"Go help your mate, I'll stay with her. I'm her strength and she needs me now so she will not weaken too quickly"**

Akemi was amazed at how this dark side of Kagome really changed how the miko was becoming. Akemi shook her head in understand and went to help give her mate more support to the barrier.

INSIDE OVER

Inuyasha was getting very impatient. He wanted to be let out of the barrier. Takahiro noticed this and said to Inuyasha,

**"Listen young one, you must be very careful. The boar's tusks are poisonous! He's also cleverer than the other two. This barrier will hold out while we devise a plan taking careful consideration of his poison."**

Shippou was watching the boar and remembered when his parents fought a highly poisonous snake youkai. They did a lot of dodging until the snake tired. Then his mother used the bushin attack to make many clones. Then he used his spinning top to confuse the snake as it snapped at his mother's images. The spinning top distracted it so his father could use his 7-kunai blades surrounded with his powerful foxfire as it stabbed the snake in the head, eyes and mouth. The blue flames were very painful as the snake wailed its body around enough for the fox family to get away. He thought that was fun. Even in danger his father knew how to make it fun. So he shouted out,

**"Father! Remember the snake youkai a long time ago?"**

His father smiled, he didn't think Shippou would remember he was much younger that he is now. Akemi thought it was a wonderful idea but hoped that Inuyasha would catch on. The boar steady beat on the barrier was weakening and Takahiro said,

**"Look pack leader, you must pay attention, stay clear of his tusks and let's get him tired, we have enough energy left to get rid of him once and for all. Your sword can do the rest."**

Inuyasha shook his head in understanding and got ready for the barrier to fade out. As soon as that happened the 7 images ran around the boar. Slowly one by one the seven images disappeared as Inuyasha ran towards the boar while the boar snapped his whip straight towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged the whip's assault as it crashed on the ground burning holes from the red stones. The boar turned his attention on Kagome. Shippou was now on her shoulders as he threw his spinning top. The boar cracked his whip and smashed the top to pieces. Inuyasha ran again towards the boar and sliced the boar's left tusk. The boar laughed saying,

**"You think I can't grow another one? You fool! I'm a full youkai not a half-breed mongrel like you!"**

Inuyasha growled. He was going to show the bastard swine just how much a half-breed like he could bring him down. He yelled to Kagome,

**"Kagome! You and Shippou move away."**

As they did Inuyasha summoned the wind scar and the boar cracked his whip and came down on the fang's blade. The wind scar was in a suspension state as a very shock Inuyasha gasped at how the power just stopped. It was still there, but it was at a stand still! Kagome then got an arrow ready to shoot. She shot at the whip but the boar pull it back as it sent Inuyasha flying with it. He sailed over the boar as the one tusk the boar had left cut Inyasha's left upper arm. He howled in pain as Kagome quickly tried to surfaced Akemi and Takahiro begged,

**"Please my lady, do not come out yet, you'll need our speed to dodge this mad boar's weapon. Fortunately, his poison works slow. Please my lady."**

Kagome was torn. She wanted to help Inuyasha but knew she had to stay put. She'll let them do what they must. Inuyasha hit the ground with the whip still attached to the fang. Takahiro formed another blue flame and threw it at the boars back as it faced them. They wanted him to release the whip from the fang. So they kept up their assault of the foxfire. The boar was getting annoyed at the kit and the human. He knew he needed to get rid of them but also needed to hold on to the fang of the hanyou.

Kagome had an idea. If they would let her use her power and use a sutra she could lace the sutra with purification maybe this might cause the boar to release the fang. But how to do this when the supplies are back at the camp?

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Sango and Miroku had to take out this Oni so they could help Inuyasha. They heard him yell in agony and knew he needed help. The Oni was swinging his amputated hand that was still holding the club. Sango threw her weapon again as it cut off the other hand. With both hands Miroku said,

**"No more, we must hurry and help Inuyasha and Kagome."**

With that he unwrapped the prayer beads and unleashed the 'Wind Tunnel'. Sango ordered Kirara to go to the ground and Miroku steadied his feet to take in the Oni. It screamed as the void sucked him in. Miroku wrapped the prayer beads back around his hand. Sango was concerned and asked.

**"Hoshi-sama, are you okay?"**

He smiled at Sango. How beautiful she was when she was concerned for him. But he knew they needed to get to the next battle. So he nodded and gestured that they go in the direction of the next problem. There was a mad boar with a scary whip to deal with.

When they arrived, the boar had Inuyash's fang wrapped in his whip. They saw Kagome and Shippou. Kagome was throwing blue flames at the boars back. The boar turned and snarled at Kagome. Sango ordered Kirara to fly up. Miroku decided to stay on ground to see if he could help with his staff. When he reached Kagome hearing the voice of Takahiro and Akemi's, they explained to him about the poison tusk of the boar youkal. Their concern now is to get the boar to release the sword.

Miroku looked at every way the situation could be played out. As Kagome's host were using the foxfire attack, the boar needed to decide whether to let go of the sword or strip this human and kit to nothing. Inuyasha refusing to let go of the sword was thrown again face down. To the left side of the boar he landed. Miroku took the opportunity to run towards Kagome to talk to her.

**"Takahiro-sama, I see that Inuyasha has an injury to his left arm and is bleeding quite badly, if Inuyasha lets go of the sword, it will transform to its thinner blade and will loosen from the whip strands. Then with swiftness the blade can be removed and given to Inuyasha. I am not that swift but…"**

Takahiro understood the monk's train of thought. Before anything could be said Shippou darted off of Kagome's shoulder and swiftly ran towards Inuyasha and jump on Inuyasha's back on the right side where he held the sword. Inuyasha felt the kit jump on his back as he yelled,

**"What are you crazy?! Get away from here! Ya wanna get killed?"**

Shippou not moving shouted,

**"Ya big dummy! Let go of the sword!"**

Inuyasha kept ranting on about not letting go of his sword when the boar that was becoming impatient got ready to throw Inuyasha again. Simultaneously Shippou bit Inuyasha's hand that held the sword. The boar again lifted and threw both Inuyasha and Shippou in the air. Shippou summoned his 'Heart Scar' so Inuyasha could finally release this sword. The pain was intense as both plummeted to the ground and Inuyasha did release the sword. The sword as predicted transformed to the thinner blade and fell on the ground spinning towards Kagome and Miroku. The Boar was surprised at how the blade changed, as the strands collapsed holding nothing.

Shippou quickly apologized and beckoned Inuyasha to get moving. As Inuyasha tried to move he felt light-headed. Then he saw the blood streaming down his left arm. Fast! Very Fast! At that moment Sango swooped down with Kirara and grabbed Inuyasha's right arm dragging him closer towards the sword.

Miroku looked at the way all had turned out, it wasn't quite what he expected but the results were the same. The gang was all together with Inuyasha standing in front of everyone, at that moment Kagome re-surfaced seeing that Inuyasha was hurt. Her heart was quickly beating as she saw the amount of blood Inuyasha was loosing. She said,

**"Inuyasha! Your arm! By the gods, your arm!"**

Inuyasha gained enough of himself to tell her to stay behind him. The boar growled and prepared his whip to strike again. He snatched it up as it crackled loud and the red stones glowed once again. He came down hard as Miroku grabbed Kagome and Shippou as Sango and Kirara moved also. Inuyasha leaped up out of the whip's aftershock. Inuyasha then raised the blade above his head and again summoned the 'wind scar' the blade's power swirled as the boar quickly snapped his whip and again it wrapped around the fang.

Everyone was feeling a bit dismayed because of the same attack from the boar's whip. Inuyasha was holding on not allowing himself to be thrown again by this swine. He was struggling and Kagome without thinking held Inuyasha from behind. Everyone called for Kagome to come back but she needed to help her friend.

As Inuyasha was about to reprimand Kagome's action, she held him closer when the chanting stick and the yin-yang disk started to glow. She held on as the power resonated around both Inuyasha and Kagome. Then it flowed up to the fang. As this happened the strands of the whip disintegrated. Needless to say the shocked look on the boar's face was priceless as he growled,

**"This is impossible! This can't be! My weapon brought down by a mere ningen wench!"**

This enraged Inuyasha! He knew Kagome wasn't going to let go of him so he summoned the 'Wind Scar' again. This time without holding back, Inuyasha shot the power of the fang at the boar. The boar still in shock over his destroyed whip that was passed down from his father could not move away from the on-coming path of the Wind Scar. As it hit the boar he yelled in agony and he was engulfed in the burning wind of the fang. The Boar was no more.

Inuyasha was panting hard. He was feeling weak, Kagome slowly released Inuyasha's waist, as she was feeling weak. The others in the group ran over towards the two wanting to know if all was well. Suddenly Inuyasha passed out. Kagome was yelling,

**"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"**

But all Inuyasha could hear was voices that sounded far away. His vision slowly faded to black. Sango told Miroku to put Inuyasha on Kirara's back and that he should help Kagome and Shippou back to the camp.

Just then Mirouku noticed that Sango's robe had become slightly undone. Her breast was if you would, leak from the cross over opening in the upper part giving him a view. Not much showed but enough to send his imagination whirling. Kagome was somewhat exposed as well. Kagome and Sango didn't miss Miroku's shameless behavior and straighten themselves before telling him how they would make his night short lived.

Miroku got himself together and apologized. He knew getting Inuyasha back to camp was priority for the medical supplies were there. So quickly they left for camp.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Back at camp Kagome and Sango worked feverishly on Inuyasha. Kagome was worried because the wound was still bleeding non-stop. She was tired and a bit frazzled seeing Inuyasha's wound. So deep was the wound and he was already turning pale. Just at that moment Akemi surfaced telling everyone on how to treat this kind of poison. She knew how to get the blood to stop flowing and instructed Shippou to gather herbs needed. It grew wild and was plentiful.

Miroku along with Kirara had trekked back to the hot spring to retrieve everyone's clothing. Shippou had also gathered the herbs needed and Kagome went onto cleaning the wound then started to prepare the mixture of the herbs into a paste. Putting pressure on the opened wound with the help of Sango, Kagome smeared the herb paste on the wound and quickly wrapped the anti-bacterial bandages around Inuyasha's arm. The blood was still seeping through the bandages, but had slowed some.

Inuyasha was so pale. He always had this kind of golden hue to his skin that complemented his eyes but now… Kagome knew that he would recover but this delayed the trek. No matter, his health was first. This campsite might be home for a couple of days. She started to prepare more stable bedding for Inuyasha. She was so tired that she didn't realize that she had fallen. Sango ran to help Kagome off the ground. More embarrassed than hurt; she smiled at Sango thanking her for helping her up. Sango didn't like the way Kagome was moving. She was like a walking dead or zombie-like. Kagome eyes were unfocused and glassy.

At this moment Miroku and Kirara had returned. Shippou went to gather more herbs so everyone could stay together to watch over Inuyasha. Sango forced Kagome to sit down if only for a moment. She knew Kagome was as stubborn as an ox and told her so. Kagome knew Sango meant no harm as Sango made a point saying,

**"You won't be any good helping Inuyasha if you're passing out over him! Now come on sit!"**

Miroku was silent watching the women moving with the soiled robes still damp enough giving him a supreme show of their voluptuous, heavenly bodies. The girls noticed how Miroku was staring at them. Sango picked up a rock and threw it hitting Miroku's shoulder. This snapped him out of his fantasy world. Blushing he placed the clothes down and rubbed his shoulder and hissing from the sting.

Shippou had arrived back with the herbs. He didn't miss Miroku's punishment form Sango knowing what the punishment was for. He couldn't believe Miroku sometimes. Shaking his head he went over to Kagome giving her the herbs then walked over to where Inuyasha was. He felt horrible at how he had to use his Heart Scar on Inuyasha's hand. He saw the bite mark and held his head down. Kagome noticed this and said,

**"Don't worry Shippou. I'm quite sure Inuyasha will understand when he's awake. Good thing you did what you did or you and he may have been tossed all night. Come, don't worry."**

She picked him up to assure him that she didn't think less of him. He was feeling a lot better. But he sniffed and scrunched up his nose saying,

**"I think we all need a new soak! That swine demon really stunk up everything"**

Everyone agreed but at the same time the issue was the pack leader and someone needed to stay and keep an eye on him. Miroku suggested that the women go first along with Kirara, and he and Shipppou would stay to watch Inuyasha. Kagome turned to Inuyasha putting a hand on his forehead to see if he still felt warm. He was breathing better, but the wound was darkening due to the poison. She had hoped that the herbs worked. Holding Shippou in her other arm, she placed him down as she made ready to go back to the spring with Sango and Kirara.

Once the girls made it to the springs, Sango noticed that Kagome was very silent. On times like this she knew Kagome was worried about Inuyasha. So she kept silent while they washed their bodies and cleaned the robes that got soiled during battle. Kagome was done in no time she wanted to hurry back to the camp. So when Sango finished they headed back.

Miroku and Shippou were preparing the bedding for everyone and every now and then checked on Inuyasha. They turned around and saw the women returning so he and Shippou got their belongings together and they went to the springs. Kirara was going to go with them, but Miroku thought best that she stay with the women. He and Shippou hurried to the springs.

Kagome immediately went to Inuyasha's side. He was panting hard as if he was in pain. She touched his head and he was warm she asked Sango to hand her one of the large leaves that was soaked in a towel she used. The cool leaves were placed on his head and chest. While the coolness caused the hanyou to gasp in shock, at that moment he started mumbling. Something was in the air. Sango looked up as so did Kagome and there were soul collectors flying about. Sango's heart sank knowing what this may do to Kagome. She looked at Kagome and saw her sister's face go completely blank. She just went on with the duties of trying to bring the hanyou's body temperature down. The soul collectors just circled around trying to get the hanyou's attention. Sango couldn't help but to say,

**"Why are they here, I mean this far? Kikyo must be somewhere near by."**

Kagome didn't answer. She was taking the leaves off Inuyasha as his mumbling continued. It wasn't coherent, as no one understood a word. At that moment Shippou and Miroku returned they too saw the collectors and came as fast as they could. They saw Kagome sitting nursing Inuyasha as he was mumbling and tossing his head from side to side. Miroku looked at Sango who just shrugged her shoulders but looked wary of what might happen next. Shippou couldn't contain his anxiousness and said,

**"Kagome are you okay? I mean you know the collectors are here. Inuyasha's in no shape to move so what…"**

Before Shippou could continue his train of thought, Kagome stood up and went over to the bag and pulled out the kettle and she asked,

**"Does anyone want tea? I'll go and get some water. And as for the Soul Collectors, as you can see Inuyasha can't move, so if she wants to see him, then she needs to come here. If she's not hostile, I won't be hostile."**

Then Inuyasha's mumbling got louder as what he said was clearer than before and Kagome was back at his side when she saw him open his eyes saying,

**"Kikyo, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you… Kikyo! Don't go!"**

Inuyasha closed his eyes and the panting slowed down into Normal breathing. Kagome's heart lurched in her chest, but she kept a strong face so the others would not see her pain. She got up and was heading towards the stream to get fresh water and taking her weapon and two large bottles and asked Shippou,

**"Shippou will you come with me? Sango, Miroku, look after Inuyasha for me okay?"**

Shippou walked along side Kagome as Sango and Miroku agreed to stay with Inuyasha. Sango told Kirara to follow them and in her kitty form she galloped behind them.

End ch. 13

**A/N:** I really had a difficult time with this chapter. So many things got in the way. But I am not going to give up. I am having some blockage of the brain! What can I say. Anyway, I want to thank all of you who took the time to review and read. I'm not one to hold a story ransom because of not enough reviews or anything like that. I'll just keep on writing. I have other stories but I'm not going to post them until this is finished. Peace and Love to all.

**TAJE**

21


	14. Chapter 14

**MATURITY & SACRIFICE**

**BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER****: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its **affiliates.**

**That belongs to the **Original** creator **Rumiko Takahashi** of this wonderful cast of characters. Takahiro, Akemi and Yo-Yo are conjured by me.**

**CH. 14: Meet the Yo-Yo**

Souta awoke with a start. He was panting, and sweating. When he was aware of his surroundings, he calmed down. He was grateful that he didn't yell, or his mother would have charged into his room. Boy that was some dream. Or was it a dream? He looked down at the locket and saw that the blue glow was fading. Did his Sis really do battle with some horrid monsters? If what he saw was true then he needed to know if she was really okay.

From what he remembered he saw Inuyasha being flung around by the monster that looked like a huge boar that held a whip. Then he saw Shippou and Inuyasha being thrown around. It was something Souta never saw before! Did his Sis do this all the time? He was shaking inside, really frightened. He knew he couldn't tell his mother and grandfather about this. It would only worry them. He had to keep this a secret. But it really frightened him! He decided to go to the bathroom and hopefully when he comes back he could return to sleep. When he looked at the clock it was only twelve-thirty am.

Back from the bathroom Souta got back in bed hoping sleep would find him and he hoped that if he dreamed again he would see Kagome and her crew safe and sound. He closes his eyes trying to relax. Soon sleep found him. But the locket did not glow. It would seem that Souta would find peaceful slumber the rest of the night.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

As Kagome and Shippou walked to get fresh water, Kirara was just running in between the two. Shippou notice that Kagome had a far away look. He felt her sadness. Kagome turned to look at him. She saw the concerned look on Shippou's face. Giving him a smile she said,

"**Don't worry Shippou, I'll be fine."**

Shippou couldn't help but doubt what she was saying when there was a wave of sadness flowing off her like a over filled cup of tea. They walked in silence as they approached the stream. Kagome filled the bottles of water and Shippou carried them. As they walked back he asked,

**"Do you think Kikyo will come to the camp?"**

Kagome answered,

**"I don't know Shippou, I couldn't even begin to know what she might do, but don't worry I promise to behave myself."**

Shippou huffed! How could Kagome think that she needed to behave? When it was kikyo who was always being hostile? So he said,

**"She's always rude when it comes to Inuyasha when you're present. I know one thing for sure I don't trust her. She tried to kill you!"**

Kagome gave a grin, then a little chuckle, and then a full hearty laughter. This caused Shippou to wonder if she lost her mind. When she saw the look on Shippou's face she went completely hysterical. When her laughter calmed she said,

**"You know, so did Inuyasha. He swiped at me with his claws, chased me to get the jewel. But look at us now. He's my friend now, even though he's rude and obnoxious, I can't turn my back on him. My nature just won't let me. Sometimes I feel like a damn fool for what I put up with, but I did ask him if I could stay with him, and I might be hurt from time to time, but I am beginning to not let it hurt me so much. For now, I'm going to do all I can to help you. He may be peeved that I'm doing this, but that's his problem. Come on, we got tea to make. Let's go Kirara."**

Giving him a smile and rubbing the top of his head, they headed back to camp.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Miroku and Sango were talking about the recent circumstances with the three youkai that attacked. With Naraku still in the midst but not seen, demons have been coming in droves attacking for the shards. While conversing with each other they watch how Inuyasha was still breathing normally. Sango noticed that the darkness on his arm from the poison of the boar youkai seemed to be getting lighter in color.

At that moment Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara were returning. Kirara jumped into Sango's lap as Sango rubbed Kirara's back. Sango looked at Kagome's face and noticed that she didn't seem so down. She was smiling at Shippou as he was talking to her. As Kagome sat the water bottles down as she prepared the kettle for the tea. She asked if anyone was hungry. The only reply came from Shippou so she took a package of ramen noodles for him.

Inuyasha started to stir again. Sango pointed out to Kagome that the poison may be residing due to the coloration on his arm is getting lighter. Kagome approached Inuyasha to examine his arm. She was a little relieved by what she saw. Inuyasha's body was still warm which concerned her. So she prepared another round of cool leaves to put on his body. Once this task was completed she went to prepare tea for everyone and Shippo's ramen.

The soul collectors returned and again circled around Inuyasha. Just then coming out from among the trees walked Kikyo. Everyone eyes moved from Kikyo to Kagome who just went on and prepared the tea.

Kikyo not saying a word just walked over to Inuyasha. Miroku's curiosity was getting the better of him. He wanted to know why Kikyo was traveling this far, because usually according to Inuyasha she come with news of Naraku's whereabouts so he asked,

**"Lady Kikyo, have you traveled here with news about Naraku?"**

Instead of answering Miroku's question, she lowered herself on her knees beside Inuyasha as he started to stir again. As much as Kagome wanted to go to his side, she held her arms out to Shippou as he gladly jumped into her arms. He surprisingly felt no sadness, but maybe irritation. She held him tightly as Sango got up and went to Kagome's side. Kikyo not missing the exchange wondered why Kagome had not moved closer towards she and Inuyasha. Turning her eyes towards the hanyou, she asked,

**"What happened to Inuyasha?"**

Miroku gave the whole story of the battle and the boar's tusks poisoning Inuyasha, which at this point he walked over to Kikyo and asked his question, again,

**"Are you here to bring information of Narku?"**

His question this time was more demanding but not too hostile. He knew this was hard on Kagome and wanted to make this as democratic and quick as possible. Again Kikyo avoided his question and touched Inuyasha's head seeing that he was still warm she answered,

**"Might I assist in changing the leaves for they are warm and cooler ones need to be replaced?"**

Sango growled at the way she ignored Miroku's questioned and started to say something when Kagome put her hand on Sango's knee looking into her eyes that read, _'let it go' _Kagome then answered,

**"On Inuyasha's right side are another set in cool water ready to be applied."**

Kikyo bowed her head and went on to do the task. While she removed the leaves that was on Inuyasha's body, she spoke,

**"Monk, there are no news concerning Narku to speak of, but I was getting information from neighboring villages about rogue demons that has been terrorizing the surrounding areas looking for jewel shards. I sensed shards in this direction, which is why I'm here. I am assuming that the demons that attacked your group boldly did so for Kagome's shards. I am afraid there will be more demons attacking as you travel on."**

Kikyo was then putting on the cooler leaves when Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. Getting his eyes into focus he called out,

**"Kikyo? What are you doing here? You did this for me?**"

His mind was going back to what he could remember and he didn't understand why Kikyo was present. He remembered hearing Kagome shouting his name and passing out. Suddenly his eyes became wide and asked,

**"Where's Kagome?"**

Kikyo moved her self over so Inuyasha could have better view of Kagome. He saw her with Shippou in her arms. The look on Kagome's face! He knew it all to well and that Kikyo's presence had a lot to do with it. He then saw Miroku walking towards where Kagome and Sango were sitting next to the fire as Sango poured Miroku a cup of tea. Shippou was enjoying a bowl of ramen. It was then Kagome asked in a rather monotone voice,

**"Inuyasha glad you're awake. Would you care for something to eat or some tea?"**

He knew she was a tad miffed if not dejected or angry. But then he did not feel anything. No emotion at all. In a very groggy voice he responded,

**"No thanks. My head is pounding and my arm feels like its on fire. I guess I need to sleep more."**

Kagome nodded and went on sipping her tea. She beckoned Kirara to come close to her as she had a treat that she knew Kirara liked. Once that was done she took Shippou's empty bowl and put it aside for cleaning. She started to feel very tired and a bit light-headed. She put her hand on her forehead covering her eyes. Shippou was concerned but then saw that when she opened her eyes they were green! She started humming 'That tune' and started to rock Shippou.

At that moment Inuyasha felt the presence of the aura that was Shippou's parents or parent he never knew which one would surface. Kikyo had a curious look on her face. She felt the change also and asked,

**"What is going on? Why is the aura of Kagome different? I sense a demonic aura in her! Is she possessed?"**

Everyone looked at Kikyo. Then the humming stopped and the next voice that was heard was that of Akemi,

**"You are correct miko of the undead."**

Kikyo gasped as she heard the voice of Akemi coming from Kagome. Akemi giggled at Kikyo's expression. Kikyo wondered why no one was surprised by this occurrence. She looked at Miroku and demanded to know,

**"Monk! Why have this possession happened? Why have you not exorcised these demons from Kagome?"**

Miroku was a bit appalled at Kikyo's questioning but then knew she needed not to know the circumstances surrounding this possession. So he stated,

**"I will not get into a long explanation as to why this occurred, but we all know of this and so does Kagome. And I will know when it's time to do this exorcism for the task will solely fall on me. Why are you so concerned for Kagome? I was under the impression that you could care less what happens to her."**

Kikyo just stared at the monk. Then looked at Inuyasha who offered nothing just shrugged his shoulders. At that moment the humming started as Akemi rocked her little kit asleep. She wanted him to sleep for she knew that Kagome had pushed herself beyond what she should have. Sango helped Kagome to her sleeping bag, as Kagome was only going on the energy that Akemi could give her. Once in her bag, Sango went over towards Miroku where they situated themselves around the fire facing Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Kagome was soundly sleeping as Akemi also ended her presence. Shippou was curled up with his back towards Kagome's chest as her arm was wrapped around him. Kirara was back in her mistress lap but keeping a close eye on the undead miko.

Sango poured another cup of tea for Miroku as the two sat in silence watching Kagome and Shippou. Miroku nodded his thanks to Sango for pouring the tea as she poured one for herself. They watch the exchange between Inuyasha and Kikyo. At a moment like this Sango was glad that Kagome was asleep. Kikyo touched Inuyasha's head to see if the fever had gone down. Inuyasha's eyes were focused on Kikyo's face. He wondered if she had really come to care for him. She gave him a small smile as she removed her hand from his head as she looked at his arm. It was still bandaged. The darkness surrounding the bandage to Kikyo looked worst than anything. She saw next to Inuyasha was the solution that was made to draw out the poison. She never saw such herbs used in that combination before so she asked,

**"What herbs were used to make this solution? I've never seen some of these herbs before."**

Miroku took it upon himself to answer,

**"The spirit of Shippou's mother instructed her son where to find such herbs. She told us that it was good to use to draw out the type of poison that the boar carried. She told us that it was an herb used on demons to build immunity and that small doses would work on humans as well if administered in time."**

Kikyo nodded her head in understanding and got up from her knees to leave the camp. Inuyasha tried to grab hold of her arm but couldn't because she moved quickly. As she walked some distance, she stopped and looked back at Inuyasha and then at Miroku and Sango and walked away. Inuyasha, frustrated because he couldn't move shouted,

**"Wait! Kikyo, where are you going?"**

Kikyo knew that she shouldn't stay so she kept walking saying,

**"Another time Inuyasha."**

She disappeared into the trees just as she had come. Sango and Miroku did not look at Inuyasha as they sipped their tea. Inyasha knew that they wanted to say something when he shouted out to Kikyo. Since they didn't say anything, he turned his head towards the stars until sleep found him again.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Souta was in the school cafeteria in a daydream when Hitomi sat next to him. She waved her hand in front of his face as he blinked and came to focus. She had a concern look on her face. She had noticed that he had been weird acting all day. So she took the opportunity to ask,

**"Souta, are you okay?"**

Souta smiled at Hitomi. He was happy she was next to him. He knew she was concerned and said,

**"I'm fine Hitomi, thanks for asking. I didn't sleep to well and I guess I sort of blanked out"**

Hitomi smiled at him as she opened her lunch box. She often shared her lunch with Souta and he with her. But he wasn't very hungry. Even at breakfast he didn't eat much. He knew he better get it together or his mother will baby him. He didn't want that at all.

Most of the students at his school knew he had a job and admired him for it. For even though he was young, they knew he could handle his responsibility and it not affect his schoolwork or his soccer games. He was becoming popular in school and he knew being a baby would not go well. So he just snapped out of his daze over the dream he knew that was worrying him and just enjoyed his friends.

Classes were ending and he was heading out when his teacher called out to him,

**"Higurashi Souta, may I see you please?"**

Souta didn't know why the teacher wanted to see him. It was a little nerve wrecking when a teacher called you back into class to talk to you privately. As he approached his teacher he noticed that the teacher had a smile on his face. Well that was encouraging but he was still on edge. The teacher reached into his draw and pulled out something that looked like tickets. It was tickets! To a soccer game! His teacher smiled and gave them to Souta as he explained,

**"These are distributed to students who show exceptionally great work in a whole school year. Two are given to the students who achieved high standards and met hard challenges. These tickets are donated by private industries to students of all schools and the school also receives monetary awards for the school excellent progress. So because of students like yourself and others are rewarded. Congratulations!"**

Souta smiled from ear to ear! This was not expected at all. He couldn't wait to show his mother. Wait! He has two tickets. Who could he take? His mom only wanted to go to games he was in, and Jii-chan says that he not into all the rude fans. Oh well, he'll worry about that later. Right now he had to get to work. He secured his tickets in his backpack and headed off to the gift shop.

He was ecstatic! Soccer tickets! All the fear he had because of the night vision died down some. He never knew his hard work would earn him such an opportunity. He opened the door of the gift shop and saw Yoshiro at the counter. He bowed to his employer and headed to the back to put his backpack down and get his apron and gloves for he had to clean the shelves. Yoshiro noticed that Souta was humming and had a rather happy contented look on his face. Yoshiro couldn't help but ask,

**"Young man, you seem to be very joyous this afternoon. Care to share the joy?"**

Souta stopped his humming to tell Yoshiro about his good fortune. Yoshiro looked at Souta smiling and said,

**"I am happy to know that you work so hard in school and that your extra activity is not a hindrance. You seem to be handling yourself quite well and I know your grandfather and your mother are very proud"**

Souta smiled shaking his head to affirm what Yoshiro just said. His mother also told him how proud she was. His grandfather was away from home a lot and this kind of worried Souta. But he knew that his grandfather was taking care of an old friend and knew he would be proud. As he continued his work, Souta stopped his movement and started to hold his locket in his hand. That vision came back rushing in his mind with the image of his sister and her friends fighting monsters. Yoshiro noticed the change in Souta's facial expression and slowly walked over to his young helper. He asked,

**"Young one, are you alright?"**

Getting no response, he came closer to the boy and touched his shoulder. In a flash Yoshiro got a flash image in his mind. He saw exactly what Souta saw. He also felt the fear Souta was experiencing. He released his hand from Souta's shoulder and saw that he was in some sort of trance. He lifted Souta in his arms and took him to the back room. Just as he laid Souta down on a small cot, Souta eyes closed as if he was sleeping. Yoshiro knelt down beside the cot and kept his eyes on Souta. He noticed that Souta was still holding the locket. He took Souta's hand trying to pry open his hand from around the locket. Once he got his hands free, Souta opened his eyes and yelled out,

**"Kagome!!"**

Yoshiro was startled that the boy could yell so loud. He shook Souta until he saw that he had Souta's attention. Souta was breathing hard and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Souta with a most confused look asked,

**"Yoshiro-sama, what happened? How did I get in here? I was working and then I…"**

Yoshiro looked at the confused boy and told him what happened. He explained to Souta that he was the one who brought him to the room. Souta wiped his eyes of the falling tears. Yoshiro took this opportunity to ask,

**"Young one, what did you experience? You were holding your locket and went into a trance and that's when I acted. Did anything like this happen to you before?"**

Souta was torn. He felt that he could tell Yoshiro, but didn't really know if he should. Yoshiro knew that Souta was having trouble explaining his experience to him so he said,

**"Why don't I take you home. You look like you should rest I'll just go and call your mother…"**

Souta eyes went wide saying,

**"No! Please let me stay, I'm all right really! I just… well had this nightmare and it was rather scary. This is not the first time, you see, since I got this locket, I've been having these visions. I haven't told my family because I don't want them to think I'm a baby. I'll admit I do scare easy, but I'm trying to be stronger about it. I just had this one nightmare since this locket, the other visions were just that, visions and not scary. My sister used to say that if I had nightmares it is good to talk about it if you remember them so you can see just how ridiculous they can be or how your overall worries about something turns into these ridiculous nightmares. So I'm all right now. Please don't call my mother, she'll only baby me and I want to show her how I can handle my fears. But I did promise my sister that if it becomes too much, I'll tell my family. I will keep my promise to her. She's depending on me to hold the family together while she's away. I guess I have these visions or nightmares because I miss her."**

Yoshiro looked at the boy and decided to let him continue on with the day. He knew that Souta's visions were now becoming more intense. He'll have to keep a close watch so he can help him through these visions. He only hoped that what the young miko is doing will be coming together so his family will continue to exist.

Souta and Yoshiro left the back room and continued with the daily chores of the gift shop. Souta was grateful Yoshiro didn't call his mom. He must not fall apart. He knew that Kagome was okay she had to be! Inuyasha is with her. He won't let any harm come to her.

**INSIDE KAGOME**

Akemi was beside herself with anger. That walking dead miko really got under her furry tail. Her tail swished from side to side with agitation as she paced in front of her mate. Takehiro smiled at his adorable mate. He knew how protective she could be. He knew that Kagome was often in agony when it came to this walking dead. He knew that his mate became very protective of this little miko that wants to help their kit so deeply.

The two felt a presence that was warm. They knew it was Kagome's. She was sitting on a log that was behind the Kitsune couple. It was a night scene in this serene surrounding. Kagome was staring at the sky with her knees bended up towards her chest as her arms wrapped around them. She was sporting her nightclothes. The Kitsune couple walked over to her and saw the little miko with tears in her eyes. Akemi was concerned as she got closer to Kagome and asked,

**"My dear, are you okay? Do you want to talk?"**

Kagome looked at Akemi then as Takahiro came into view they both stood in front of her and got on their knees to be eye level with her. Kagome went to wipe her tears but Akemi gently took her hand saying,

**"You are obviously in pain. I know why but I feel that you must be willing to face this. I know more than once you've cried because of the hanyou's callous behavior when it comes to that walking dead. She irritates me to no end I tell you! I hate the feeling you have whenever she's talked about or when she's present! You know if I were that monk I would have exorcised her! She may be a priestess and had been kind, but I feel when it comes to demons full or half, she really has little tolerance. You on the other hand are far more a priestess than she'll ever be. Why if I were in the living world I'd singe her to no end!"**

Kagome started giggling as she saw Akemi's tail swish from side to side. Then her giggling turned into a full laughter. Takahiro also laughed as Akemi wondered what they were so amused. When Kagome saw Akemi's expression she compose herself saying,

**"I'm sorry. Your tail is expressing just how angry you are. It's kind of funny and cute that's all. I'm sorry."**

Kagome once again laughed as Akemi looked back and indeed saw that her tail was very active with agitation. She grabbed her tail to stop the action. She too giggled as she said,

**"Ah well, as long as it makes you feel better. That always happens when I get angry. I'm sorry for my ranting little one"**

Kagome saw that Takahiro held out his hand to her and then to his mate saying,

**"Come you two let us enjoy this night. It has been one of excitement. Look, our kit approaches."**

Shippou jetted quickly towards his mother's open arms. When she held him and spun him around, she then tossed him to his father who then caught him and placed him on his shoulder. At that moment they all turned into their beast fox form. Shippou ran towards Kagome and ran around her in circles and then ran back to his parents. They were trying to coax Kagome to follow them to the tall grasses. Kagome understood this and followed suit. As before she watched them jump up and down in the grasses. She giggled at their folly. She really adored this family. They had a mischievous nature, but they definitely loved as well. She felt happy watching them. The moon that shone on the grasses gave an eerie but beautiful glow. A gentle breeze blew the tall grasses as the fox family enjoyed each other.

As Kagome watched them, she started to realize that they did not speak in unison, nor did they drain her as much as when they were first in her body. She did tire, but not as quickly whenever they surfaced. Kagome felt something, like it was watching her. She turned and she saw herself again. She was smiling at her. Kagome knew that it was a part of her that had an aura of strength. She took Kagome's hand and stood with her to watch the fox family.

**END OF INSIDE KAGOME**

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

The next morning found Shippou and Kagome up early and preparing breakfast. Kagome prepared tea for Inuyasha to drink. His wound was healing nicely. When Kagome and Shippou awoke they told the slayer and the monk to take this time to rest. They were up all night watching over them and knew they were tired. So Kagome told them she would fix them breakfast when they wake up. They may as well stay for another day until Inuyasha fully recovers. Inuyasha sulked saying,

**"I don't need to stay down; I can get up an move damn it! Stop babying me!"**

Kagome looked at him not showing any emotions. She kept at her task of preparing tea, ramen and trail mix saying to Shippou,

**"Well he's fussing, he must be okay. We'll just wait for Sango and Miroku to get their rest and we'll move on okay?"**

Inuyasha just gave a snort as he always does when he knew Kagome was dead set on doing something. He noticed that she was a little distant with him. Sure she's serving him tea and ramen like always but it seems to be not as cheerful.

Kagome opened her bag to get fresh clothing. She asked Shippou to collect the white robes everyone wore so she could wash them. Inuyasha's robe was ripped from fighting the boar youkai. She'll mend it before washing. Miroku had helped Inuyasha into his pants while he was resting. Only his white and red shirts were not worn so Kagome could treat Inuyasha's wound.

Inuyasha was tired of lying around. He wanted to get up. So without warning, he started to get up. Kagome saw him struggle to his feet. She just watched him. Knowing if she said anything now, he would only bark at her. She saw him stagger, as his legs were not steady. He weaved from side to side as though drunk and landed on his backside.

Shippou snorted out a giggle as Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha and asked,

**"Inuyasha, what are you doing? You shouldn't move yet. You were poisoned. It takes time for it to leave your system. Even if you are a half demon, the herbs mixed to draw out the poison are very strong even for full demons. You want something; I can get it for you just tell me okay?"**

Inuyasha's pride was more injured than the poisoned arm. His whole body felt like a boulder. He saw Kagome's expression go from stern to concern. She was in the process of helping him up when he snapped,

**"I'm not an invalid okay! I can move!"**

Kagome just stood for a moment looking into Inuyasha's eyes. Then turning away from him walked back over to Shippou who noticed that Kagome was a little hurt. So he said,

**"No, an invalid you're not, but an idiot you are!"**

Inuyasha gave a growl saying,

**"Shut up you bushy tail brat! If I could get up I'd throw you somewhere!"**

Shippou stuck out his tongue. Smiling at the fox and hound antics she often thought about when the two went at each other Kagome went inside her bag again and pulled out a reading book, Shippou's crayons and a drawing tablet adding her comment in a forlorn tone,

**"Maybe he doesn't want me to help him. Maybe he wants Kikyo to wait on him."**

Shippou hopped into Kagome's lap he knew by now when she went through her bag, it meant something good for she was opening the reading book. It was a book that had large pictures. She told him it was a compilation of different children stories. He loved when she read to him. Kagome often told him that when she read to her brother he loved when she made her voice change to express the character she was reading about. Shippou knew a lot of the times she missed her brother when she was here. She taught him a lot of the things she taught Souta.

Inuyasha eyes widened when Kagome said that. He wanted to come back with a comment of his own, but thought better to keep his mouth closed. He knew she was a bit miffed about Kikyo's presence last night. It wasn't that he didn't want Kagome to help him; he just didn't want to feel helpless. He should be protecting Kagome, not she protecting him. He knew that Kagome was hurt. He really didn't mean for it to come out the way it did.

**"Kagome that's not what I meant. It's just that…"**

He noticed that Kagome was not paying any attention to him, not even looking his way. She started to read from the book she had as Shippou was enjoying the story. Inuyasha was upset that she was ignoring him so he shouted,

**"Kagome! I'm still talking to you!"**

Kagome stopped her reading long enough to softly say,

**"Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are trying to rest. Please keep your voice down. They were up all night keeping watch! Have the courteously to keep quiet. "**

Inuyasha growled in frustration as she went back to reading to Shippou. He just wanted to put his two shirts on and go for a walk. He needed to be sure that the camp would be safe. So again he tried to rise up on his feet. He stood up and again his legs felt weak.

_What the hell are these herbs that got me so weak?_

He struggled to take a step and fell. Kagome quickly looked up and saw Inuyasha still trying to get up. For the life of her she couldn't understand why he wants to get up so badly! He had to realize by now that the herb is trying to work, he must be still. She places the book and Shippou down and walked over to Inuyasha's fallen posture. She looked down at him. First she thought to give him a chewing out. But a thought came to her,

_What if wants to see if he could track down Kikyo?_

Giving a sigh she asked him as calmly as she could,

**"Do you want to go find Kikyo? If you do then you will have to wait until the herbs leave your body. It has a mild paralyzing effect because you must remain still. It works with your body's natural defenses so your youkai blood can fight the poison."**

Inuyasha was about to interrupt her to say he didn't want to track down Kikyo but Kagome held up her hand for him to remain silent,

**"The effects of the herbs may subside by tonight or tomorrow, either way if you want to still look for her, we'll journey on to the village. You can catch up at your convenience."**

Inuyasha didn't know where to go this. It wasn't his plan to go search for Kikyo at all, but since she's going on about it he did want to ask her why she was there at the camp. When Kagome finished what she was saying he replied,

**"First of all, I wasn't going to search for Kikyo! I just wanted to patrol around the campsite to make sure we are safe. I've been having this feeling that something or someone is following us. I thought at first it was those dumb-ass demons that attacked us, but that feeling is back. I did want to ask Kikyo if she noticed anything strange while she was waking here. But she left before I could even ask her."**

Kagome kept her eyes on him the whole time. What if it is as he said, that he wanted to check the surroundings? She just assumed that he wanted to go search for Kikyo. Since he always fly off anyway. She just thought that she'd make it easier for him to go if she just says it out loud. She knew this would never end. He see her soul collectors, he follows their light. Giving a deep sigh, Kagome asked,

**"So how long have you had this feeling that we are being followed?"**

Inuyasha's eyes meeting Kagome's didn't see anything indicating if she believed him or not. Giving a sigh he answered,

**"Every since we left that village that had humans and demons living together."**

Kagome turned around and walked back towards Shippou. She sat down and started to read to him again. Inuyasha thought not to say anything since he couldn't feel her emotions. She probably didn't believe him anyway.

Time passed as the afternoon set in. Kagome started to prepare the meals for lunch that would be Sango and Miroku's breakfast. She made more tea for Inuyasha to drink and re-dressed his wound. He saw her face had calmness. She appears to smile as she did this task. She always did this and sometimes hummed some tune. When she finished, she got up and took the robes and put them in a pile. The one that he wore that had ripped she put to the side. In her backpack she took out the needle and thread to repair the torn sleeve and back of the robe done by the horrendous whip of the boar youkai.

Miroku woke up first as he stretched. Kirara also stretched and let out her adorable little mews that caused her mistress Sango eyes to open. Sango and Miroku were both welcomed by the smells of their favorite tea served by Kagome. She told them that she and Shippou were going to the springs to wash the robes. Inuyasha protested that she shouldn't go alone. He attempted to get up again. Finding that now his legs were a little stronger, he put on his shirts and put his sword to his side. Kagome asked,

**"Where do you think you're off to? You still need to rest!"**

Inuyasha just snorted saying,

**"You are not going to the springs alone. I'm fine now let's go!"**

Kagome gave a sigh as she looked at Sango and Miroku. She wanted them to have some alone time as she asked them,

**"Will you guys be okay?"**

Miroku and Sango both nodded affirming that they will be fine. So Kagome took all she needed to do the laundry as well as bathing supplies to the springs.

As Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou were some distance from the camp, Kagome saw that Inuyasha was a bit agitated. She asked,

**"Is something wrong Inuyasha?"**

Without turning to look at her he says,

**"I have that feeling again."**

Shippou was looking around also. He knew something was following so he said,

**"I had this feeling too. But then it goes away. You didn't notice anything Kagome?"**

Kagome looked around and said,

**"You know it don't feel threatening, but it is sort of annoying to know that you're being followed"**

Inuyasha stopped and jumped up to the top of the trees and just looked around. Sensing nothing he jumped down and motioned for them to move on to the springs. Keeping he senses open they continued to walk.

Once they arrived at the springs, Kagome immediately went to work on sewing the torn robe. He bow and arrows were close by her side. With the sewing done she prepared to wash the robes. Shippou decided to help Kagome wash the clothes.

Inuyasha took this time to stretch all the kinks out of his body. He was so stiff that all the cracking going on made Kagome and Shippou laugh because Kagome told him about the morning cereal that made a crackling sound when you added milk. Shippou remembered that cereal when he was in her time Souta let him try some and right now Inuyasha was doing a symphony all his own. Inuyasha gave a snort and continued to stretch. As he raised his arms he noticed a mark on his wrist. He never gave it much thought, but he remembered that Shippou bit him as he screamed,

**"Hey! You brat! This bite you gave me! What the hell!"**

Shippou jumped behind Kagome. He was hoping Inuyasha would forget about that bite mark. More so he was hoping it would've gone away. Kagome got up to look at the mark.

**"Let me look at it Inuyasha."**

He held out his arm and Kagome saw that it was the shape of a heart. She smiled it was the cutest thing. She smiled but Inuyasha did not find it amusing. Kagome noticed that Shippou was shaking behind her under her hair. Inuyasha noticed the fear Shippou was radiating. He knew the runt didn't mean to bite him so he told Kagome.

**"Feh, I didn't mean to scare the brat. It doesn't hurt. I just noticed it on my wrist."**

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha in his own way forgiving Shippou for the bite. She knew Inuyasha remembered why Shippou bit him so she said,

**"He was very brave to do that. That boar was flinging you both around. I don't mind saying I was scared for both of you. I'm glad Shippou did what he did. No telling what would have happened if that boar had another chance"**

Inuyash's felt Kagome's worry as she rubbed his arm and cradled Shippou. Shippou felt her heart beat faster. Kagome then wrapped the arm that was rubbing Inuyasha around his waste and put her head on Inuyash's chest as Shippou was between them in sandwich form.

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. He didn't know why Kagome was embracing him. He thought she was mad at him but no way was he going to mess this up. He held her closer. He smelled tears as she said,

**"You both mean so much to me. I don't want to loose neither of you. I know there are dangers facing us with Naraku, and finding the shards and the gods know what else. I'm thinking of what Kaede said about us not being split apart by anyone. Let's stay strong guys okay?"**

Not many moments Kagome and Inuyasha had been together close like this and Shippou was involved. It reminded Shippou of his parents, as they would hold him. Inuyasha never wanted to let this moment go. He felt Kagome gently push herself away from him saying,

**"I'm sorry guys, didn't mean to get all emotional on you. I'll finish up so we can get back to camp."**

She put Shippou down and walked over to the shore of the springs and prepared to wash. Inuyahsa and Shippou looked on as Kagome busied herself. Then Shippou jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder saying,

**"How lucky are we to have someone like her in our life."**

Inuyasha affirming saying,

**"Yeah, definitely lucky."**

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Miroku and Sango finished their breakfast that Kagome made them. They were still tired but knew they should be moving on. Miroku kept looking around the camp. Sango noticed him looking around. Even Kirara seemed occupied looking into the thickness of the forest west of the camp. She didn't growl but kept her eyes in that direction. Sango rubbed Kirara's head but the fire cat just sat steadfast looking towards the forest not reacting to her mistress touch at all.

This concerned Miroku and Sango. Sango got up and grabbed her weapon and Miroku already had his staff in his hand. The two looked in the same direction Kirara was looking. Being that Kirara didn't growl, Sango thought maybe Kohaku might be out there. But who was she kidding? She hasn't seen her brother since Naraku's disappearance.

Just at that moment, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou returned. Inuyasha noticed the tension of the camp. He also felt something. Now he was certain someone was out there. He picked up a scent he never smelled before. It was definitely a kitsune. Since he knew Shippou's scent well enough, he only hoped that this kitsune wasn't after the shards. Pulling out his sword, he stood in front of Kagome.

The crew steadied themselves for an attack, as the youkai was getting closer. Through the trees the stranger cautiously approached the group. He knew that they were prepared to attack him. Kirara started walking towards the stranger. Sango called out,

**"Kirara! Wait, where are you going?"**

Kirara obeying her mistress stopped in her tracks. Sango immediately stood beside her with her weapon. Miroku stood on the other side of Kirara. He felt that the presence of this demon was not hostile. Shippou ran and jumped on Kirara's head looking in same direction. He sort of recognized the aura. Taking a sniff of the air, he did sort of recognize the scent. So out loud he said,

**"The scent is familiar. But it's not clear."**

The stranger was now close enough making his features clear to the group. Before them was indeed a kitsune. He was very young by his appearance, a teenager like Kagome and Inuyasha. He was sporting deep reddish-brown hair that was in a low ponytail and was braided. The very long braid rested on his left shoulder. He had on a sleeveless vest that was white with two dragons embroidered in red on each side of the chest area. He had hakamas that was a deep midnight blue and a sash that was blue and white. Unlike Shippou, he had on thong sandals with feet that were more human. His eyes were green like Shippou's.

Inuyasha was growing impatient as he noticed that Kagome placed her hand on his arm saying,

**"He doesn't appear that he is hostile. And Shippou thinks that he might be familiar. Let's keep cool for now."**

Inuyasha noticed Shippou was sniffing the air again and said,

**"What's the matter runt can't make him out? Your nose is not working?"**

Shippou snapped,

**"Oh shut up Inuyasha! I'm concentrating like you do when you can't make scents out right away!**"

The stranger chuckled which caught everyone's attention. The chuckled went into a hearty laughter as he spoke,

**"Forgive me fox child, but you should recognize your kin. Has it been that long?"**

Shippou eyes widened as he jumped off Kirara's head and jumped on the strangers shoulder shouting,

**"Yo-Yo! Wow it has been a long time! Everyone, this is my cousin!"**

A shocked group shouted,

**"COUSIN?!"**

End Ch. 14

**A/N:** Wow, this was something. I had so many interruptions of which I had no control as life goes. Some of my co-workers are not having a happy Mother's Day because some have lost their moms from January up to this point. But God is good! They have others in their family that gathered to embrace them. Myself and another co-worker are the ones who take care of such matters when there is a loss in family on the job. I'm honored to do such a thing, but let me express that it can be taxing when it is back to back to back. But listen, on a lighter note, I want to wish all who are mothers, coming into mother-hood and are taking care of your mom, I wish you all the blessing that can be given to you on this day.

This Yo-Yo guy is going to be making things a tad interesting. Inuyasha is not going to accept this relative of Shippou so easily. Kagome will find herself having her hands full as she will be attracting many unwanted attentions. **Please review**. Until then Peace to all!

**TAJE**

25


	15. Chapter 15

CH

**MATURITY & SACRIFICE**

**BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER****: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its **affiliates. **That belongs to theOriginal,wonderful** creator Rumiko Takahashi **and her wonderful cast of characters**. Takahiro, Akemi and Yoshiro (aka Yo-Yo) are conjured by me. For my lengthy absences, Ch. 16 will soon follow. Forgive me.**

CH. 15: Trust & Discoveries

"**Are you all trying to breathe or catch flies?"**

All mouths were wide opened. Shippou didn't understand why everyone was so shocked. Like he couldn't have any other family members? Kagome slowly walked from behind Inuyasha to get a closer look at this relative of Shippou's. Inuyasha spoke saying,

"**He's your cousin huh? Why haven't you ever talked about him?"**

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was leery about this demon claiming to be Shippou's relative. As Kagome was walking from behind Inuyasha, he quickly got in front of her. Kagome knew Inuyasha was very protective of her, so giving a sigh she said,

"**Shippou, why don't you introduce us to your cousin?"**

Shippou blushed a bit because he was embarrassed about not doing the introduction and being told to do so. But he quickly went to the task of saying,

**"I'm sorry, Yo-Yo, I want you to meet, Kagome. She's a priestess, this is Sango, a demon slayer, and this is Miroku he's a monk. This is Kirara our beloved fire cat, and last but not least, this is Inuyasha and he's…"**

Inuyasha cut Shippou off by saying,

**"He doesn't need to know who I am. I'm quite sure he's come to his own conclusion."**

Yo-Yo looked at what he already knew that Inuyasha was a half demon. But what he didn't understand was why he was being so hostile, so he asked,

"**And what conclusion would that be my hound friend?"**

Inuyasha growled at being called a hound. He knew that this guy was just like every full-blooded demon he comes across. Hell even his own half brother that is a full-blooded demon never let him forget that he's only a half-breed. So Inuyasha barked.

**"Oh don't stand there like you are…"**

Kagome held Inuyasha's arm trying to calm his anger, she knew where this was going. She then walked up to Yo-Yo. Studying him she sees that he wasn't as tall as Inuyasha, but just a little taller than about herself. He also had an air of calmness about him. But she also knew like most kitsunes, he could be mischievous. She wondered if when Shippou grew up, he would look like Yo-Yo. She was broken out of her amusement by Inuyasha saying,

**"Why are you studying him so hard Kagome?"**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that jealous look. It was the same kind of look when Kouga was around. Giving another sigh she said,

**"Oh knock it off Inuyasha! What's wrong with getting to know someone better?"**

Inuyasha patience was growing thin because he didn't know anything about this so call relative of Shippou's. He was more irritated when every time someone or something didn't appear hostile to Kagome, she was always extending invitations to strangers. So he barked back saying,

**"What do you mean knock it off? This strange fox walks up claiming Shippou to be his cousin, and we're supposed to accept that theory? We've been down this road before of being tricked and I for one ain't letting a stranger thinking himself to be so familiar!"**

Kagome trying not to let her anger over Inuyasha's ranting get to her said,

**"Oh Inuyash, we were all strangers to each other at one time, and now we are a group of close friends! We can at least give him a chance."**

Inuyasha ranted on,

**"Oh forgive me for being concerned! I forgot you like to pick up strays!"**

Kagome patience grew thin. Sango and Miroku gasped thinking that Inuyasha considered them being strays. So before Sango, Miroku and Shippou could retaliate Kagome gave her shout of subjugation,

**"INYASHA! SIT BOY!!"**

Yo-Yo eyes went wide when he saw what happened to the hanyou as he slams to the ground! He'd never seen subjugation like that before. It was kind of amusing. The others appeared not to be shocked; obviously they've seen this many times. Inuyasha grunted,

**"What the hell was that for Kagome?"**

Kagome took a deep breath walking over to the hanyou explaining to him about his rudeness. Yo-Yo picked up on the feeling that the dog demon cared for this girl a lot. Before entering their camp he noticed the exchange between his cousin, Inuyasha and Kagome. Although she's human, he could also see that this priestess was someone special. She definitely didn't wear clothes of a normal priestess, but her spiritual power flowed from her. Most priestess would not tolerate the presence demons. She was definitely different. He looked at Shippou saying,

**"They are like this all the time?"**

Shippou nodded his head affirming what Yo-Yo saw and told him that it happens frequently. Yo-Yo walked closer until he was in front of the priestess. Giving a respectful bow and in his most soothing voice he said,

"**Forgive me Lady Kagome, I did not mean to cause such an argument between the two of you. Let me just say I welcome you wanting to know me better."**

Kagome blushed. He really was adorable like Shippou, although Shippou was much younger, Yo-Yo did have some maturity in his mannerisms. Giving a big welcoming smile Kagome said,

**"Please join us! Would you like some tea?"**

Yo-Yo smiled and accepted the miko's offer for tea. Yo-Yo was amazed at how pleasant she was towards him. Just meeting him, and she treated him as if he belonged. Inuyasha was still on the ground spitting out dirt. The subjugations spell was wearing off as he sat up shaking lingering dirt that was in his bangs. He thought he would try to jump up in a tree. But found he wasn't that strong in his legs yet. The herbs were still in his system and he wasn't quite to his full strength.

Kagome watched him attempting to jump the tree and just shook her head. His stubbornness was unrelenting. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha suggesting that maybe he should just sit at the base of the tree since it was clear that he didn't want to join everyone for tea. Like always Inuyasha blew him off. Miroku just calmly turned heading back with the group.

Kagome prepared tea first serving Yo-Yo. She told him that she hoped that he would like it. She next served Sango and Miroku and then Shippou. She knew Inuyasha was brooding but she still offered him tea as well and he blew her off. He was pissed that she served Yo-Yo first. He always was served first.

Kagome excused herself because she wanted to hang up the clothes that she had washed so they could dry. While she was doing this task, Miroku and Sango entertained Yo-Yo and Kirara could not get enough of being stroked by the older fox demon. She really took a liking to Yo-Yo. Then Shippou joined in stroking her fur as Kirara purred with much delight. Sango was really amazed at how Kirara took a fancy to Yo-Yo.

Miroku noticed that Yo-Yo carried what appeared to be a sword on his back. The sheath was about two feet in length and was black with a silver shape of a fox full body along the whole length of the sheath. There was a double hilt that let you know it housed two swords and it was what wrapped in black criss-cross leather with a royal blue material in a diamond shape in the crosswise openings. The tip of the hilt was a plane circle with a whole that was open. Miroku thought he might question Yo-Yo about it later.

Kagome was hanging up the last of the clothes. She felt kind of bad for sitting Inuyasha. She realized that he was just trying to protect them from any stranger. She decided to walk over towards him and apologize. As she got closer to the tree where Inuyasha was sitting, he gave her a quick glance and then looked away as if to ignore her. She squatted beside him as he looked straight ahead.

**"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for sitting you. I realize you were just being concerned for our safety. Would you please join us for tea? At least get to know Shippou's cousin."**

Inuyasha just stared straight out. He was still brooding about her attentions towards this stranger. Kagome gently took his left large hand and sandwiched it in her small hands. She looked at him in his eyes. He knew she was sincere in her apology so taking a deep breath he stood up securing his hand to hers as he gently pulled her up and the two walked to where the group was.

Yo-Yo noticed the couple talking. He knew that the hanyou was jealous. Yo-Yo concluded that the hanyou must have been this group's leader. He was protective of all of them but especially the miko. He detected much sadness from her. He wondered why. He saw them approaching. He will just ask questions and see where they lead. As Kagome and Inuyasha sat a smirking Miroku said,

**"So you decided to join us _strays_ Inuyasha? Glad our presence is to your liking"**

Inuyasha growled saying,

**"Shut up monk before you get a mouth full of claws! And about the _stray_ thing, I didn't mean that."**

Kagome was pouring Inuyasha a cup of tea. As she handed the cup to him, Shippou hopped towards her lap saying,

**"Kagome I'm kind of hungry is there anymore ramen?"**

Kagome dug through the bag and pulled out the noodle shrimp flavor that Shippou liked, and then she held up the beef and chicken silently asking Inuyasha which one he wanted he motioned to the beef flavor. Kagome then considered Yo-Yo so she asked,

**"I don't know if you've eaten human food before but if you would like to try, I'll be more than happy to make you some."**

Yo-Yo was just in awe by her generosity. It seems to be vast. In his sitting position he bowed saying,

**"Thank you my lady for your offer. Though I never tried human food like this before, but my cousin seems to enjoy it then so shall I."**

Sango and Miroku had already eaten and decided to go and get some fish as Kirara decided to join them. There was a river not too far east of their camp. Yo-Yo told them they would find plenty. Giving him a nod they headed out with a shout from Kagome for them to be careful.

Kagome served the men their bowls of ramen and Inuyasha watched as she served Shippou and Yo-Yo their bowls. Yo-Yo bowed giving thanks to this kindhearted miko. No one spoke as they ate. When all was finished Shippou asked Kagome,

**"Kagome, are there any poky left?"**

Smiling all the while Kagome went into the bag and found his favorite snack. Shippou smiled thanking Kagome and looked at his cousin and offered him some. He knew Yo-Yo would like it. Kitsunes have been known to have a sweet tooth as large as life.

Kagome seeing the exchange between cousins turned her attention to Inuyasha. He just had a stoic look that would have put Sesshomaru to shame! She asked Inuyasha if he wanted anything else besides the ramen, he just snorted and got up walking over to the tree.

As he walked to the tree, he noticed that his legs felt a little stronger. He felt that he could jump up and perch himself on a branch and just keep his senses open for _**other**_ strangers.

Kagome sighed and just started to clean up the mess. Yo-Yo detected something from Kagome he never detected before! She had an aura or auras that were becoming visible to him. It was so strange for he knew that things like this came from someone being possessed. His curiosity got the better of him so he straight out asked,

**"Lady Kagome, are you possessed?"**

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Grandpa was getting ready to go see his friend. He was pleased to see that his longtime friend was doing well. He was really worried for a time there. His friend looked at one point like he may check out. His friend often asked about Kagome. His friend had a lot of knowledge about miko training. Kagome was one to never sit still to listen to him about such training. Young ones today do not believe in the ancient ways of spirituality. To fight against evil that prey upon the weak and the ignorant. He wanted his granddaughter to have as much knowledge as possible being that she dabbled between worlds and time alone.

His friend was one of mystery. He took a firm interest in his family and gave him much knowledge of this shrine's history. He was always amazed at how much his friend knew. His knowledge went as far back as a thousand years of Japan's history alone. His friend had authentic artifacts of such times in Japan. Many legends and stories of how this shrine was built close to the Tree of Time or the God Tree. Grandpa never told his friend of his granddaughter's adventures. He knew that his friend may believe in some things, but this might be too outlandish.

As he was about to head out to see his friend he noticed his daughter sitting at the table staring into space. He knew that at this time she was thinking about her only daughter. He knew his daughter was strong. She had to be to let her daughter go from one time to another without knowing if and when that old well will close up and trap her child in the past forever. He thought he'd better give her more of his encouragement.

**"My dear are you in that mood again? Kagome will be fine. She's got that dense dog to protect her as well as the others she talks about."**

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her father, as she knew he was doing his _encouragement_ thing so she said,

**"It's not Kagome this time, it's Souta. He's been having nightmares and when I ask him about it he just says that he can't remember the dream. I noticed for a while now that when he sleeps he wears that locket. One night I went to check on him and found a bright blue light coming from the locket. I wonder if he will tell us about it. I know that the locket is a connection, but I wonder if what he sees in his dreams is too scary for him to witness. I know he do not see everything, but what he do see, we need to know"**

Grandpa thought about what she was saying. Souta was young and very scary and excitable. All he could think of was this to say,

**"If we can trust Kagome, we should trust Souta as well. We have to have faith in whatever is put before them and that the Kami's know what's best. Give him time to get used to this connection. I'm quite sure Kagome told him to alert us if it gets to be a bit much."**

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. Grandpa knew when to turn his wisdom on when he wanted to! He could be so silly sometimes but she wouldn't have him any other way. He was right about one thing; the Kami's knew what was best. So she'll keep her courage up and keep the prayers going that they will keep her children safe. She got up and gave her father a hug and went about her house chores.

Souta was flying down the steps to hug his mother, grabbing his books, bowing to his grandfather and jetted out of the house shouting his good-byes. Both mother and grandfather shrugged their shoulders. He's never been this fast to leave the house before. Grandpa said good-bye to his daughter telling her he would see her by dinnertime.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

It was a long day for Souta. A science project was issued to the students and Souta couldn't wait to get it over with. He so wanted to work with Hitomi. She was disappointed that she wasn't with Souta. The two had total jerks on their team. They were the kind of jerks who were lazy and never did any hard work. He wouldn't sweat it though. It was only a project and he learned how to handle problems like this before. The bell rang and it was time to exit the school for the day. He walked Hitomi to the bus stop and waited with her until her big sister showed up. Her big sister reminded him of Kagome. Not that she looked anything like Kagome, but she picked on Hitomi just as Kagome would tease him. When they entered the bus he waved to them as the bus pulled out. Souta turned and walked towards the gift shop.

Walking thorough the doors of the gift shop, Souta went to the back and threw is books down, grabbed his apron and then ran to the front to start his duties. Yoshiro had been busy with customers when he noticed Souta running into the shop. The next moment he noticed that the young man had busied himself restocking the shelves with trinkets that attracted many young girls. There were bracelets, earrings, and anklets in colors of gold and silver of many shapes sizes.

Souta noticed that Yoshiro was looking his way and gave his boss a respectable nod of his head. When Souta finished this task he went to put the empty box that housed the jewelry in the back where all other boxes were put for trash. Souta did his chores in record time. It was just then Yoshiro had finished with a customer that he called Souta over. Souta approached Yoshiro and smiled waiting for whatever Yoshiro wanted. Souta was surprised when Yoshiro gave him an envelope that was sealed. Souta had an inquisitive look on his face as Yoshiro explained,

**"This is a bonus for all the hard work you've done for me so far. I've had many who had worked for me and they had never given such commitment and devotion, so this is a show of appreciation."**

Souta was shocked to say the least. He stood in a daze looking at the envelope as if it were an alien. Clearing his throat, Souta said,

**"I don't know what to say. Uh… thank you! Thank you very much Yoshiro-sama! It is a pleasure to work for you. I never thought that my mom would let me do something like this. She thinks I'm a baby. I'm trying to show her that I can handle some form of responsibility."**

Yoshiro smiled when Souta said this. The young man had indeed handled himself better than any young man his age. He was amazed at how Souta handled customers and poured himself into knowing the history of most of the artifacts that came through the gift shop. Yoshiro noticed that Souta had a look of uncertainty and asked,

"**Are you all right Souta?"**

Souta shook his head raising his eyes towards Yoshiro saying,

**"I want to tell you something, but I don't know how or even if I should. I don't want to alarm you about it, but it is kind of weird. Being shrine keepers, we get a lot of weird happenings. Some things we must keep secret."**

Yoshiro intensely listened to the youth. He could tell the boy was in a bit of turmoil to express his feelings. He didn't want the young man to feel frightened as he put his hand on Souta's shoulder he said,

**"When the time is right Souta, you tell me what you want me to know. Believe me when I say that collecting certain artifacts over the years, I have come across many unbelievable things and occurrences. I promise that when you are ready to tell me, I will not prejudge or think anything you say to be, as you say _weird_. Do you think you should as least let your family know? I mean it seems to me they would understand."**

Souta knew what Yoshiro said was true. He should let Jii-chan and his Mother know. After all, sister jumps from time both present and past, why was he so worried? Deciding at that moment he would do as he promised Kagome. It wasn't like they didn't understand what dangers she faced each time she went to the past. The vision he saw just got to him. He had seen her uniforms that were shredded up and worst of all blood ridden. It frightens him, and he never told his mother how much it worried him. When Kagome did come home he was shy about letting his big sister know his fears. He felt she would tease him about how much of a baby he was.

Yoshiro saw that Souta was in deep thought. He also felt that the boy was needed a break so he said,

**"You deserve a break young one. I'm going to be out of town again for a couple of days. I'm going to check on more artifacts and it is in China. In that time I want you to consider just what a strong young man you've become. In my short time knowing you, you've shown much maturity. I'm going to let you off early today because I must take care of a pressing matter when I leave for China. I'll be closing the shop day after tomorrow. So I'll drive you home"**

Souta was happy to know that he'll have some time off and that Yoshiro would be driving him home it that awesome car of his. Yoshiro told Souta to pack up so they could leave.

While Souta was gathering his belongings, the heard the bell ringing indicating that someone had entered the shop. When Souta gathered everything, he walked to the front seeing Yoshiro talking to the same guy that had come to the shop before and left a package for Yoshiro to give to the museum. The man gave Souta a nod as he was still talking to Yoshiro. Yoshiro beckoned Souta to join them so he can introduce them to each other.

Souta bowed to the man as Yoshiro told Souta to introduce himself. Souta smiled saying,

**"I am Higurashi Souta; I'm working for Yoshiro-sama."**

The man eyes widened and then quickly glanced to Yoshiro. Yoshiro gave a knowing smile as the man regained his composure realizing he had not introduced himself so he said,

**"Forgive me young one. I am Liu Hing from China. I am an old acquaintance of Yoshiro-sama. We are both interested in artifacts from the past of both China and Japan. I hear you are becoming quite knowledgeable in this line of interest as well. Do you plan on becoming a collector of ancient artifacts?"**

Souta grinned as he thought about his Jii-chan and his thousands of family heirlooms. Noticing that they were staring at him he cleared his throat saying,

**"I'm sorry but I'm not quite sure what I want to do. I can truly say that I would like to be a soccer player, but my Jii-chan wants me to study the priesthood since we live on a shrine"**

The man gave a look of interest at Souta mentioning that he lived on a shrine. Yoshiro cut in saying,

**"I was just going to take Souta home due to me closing early today. I must prepare for a trip out of town only for a couple of days."**

Yoshiro dug into his pocket pulling out the keys to close the shop. He led Liu Hing and Souta to the door so he could lock up. Then once the doors were locked he went to the car and the conversation continued about Souta's family shrine. Souta told him how many generations his family had been on the shrine. Yoshiro opened the car door to let Souta in. Souta really liked when Yoshiro drove him home. The car was just too awesome for words. As Yoshiro opened the door, Souta bowed to Liu Hing saying his farewell.

Making sure that Souta put on his seatbelt, Yoshiro closed the passenger side and locked the door. Walking back over to Liu Hing, Yoshiro smiled as the man's astonishing look caused Yoshiro to pat his shoulder to calm him down. Liu Hing said,

**"He's the one you said made the connection? Oh I am grateful to meet the brother of the miko."**

Not realizing how loud he was being Yoshiro quieted the man by holding his finger to his lips hoping Liu Hing got the message. Liu Hing apologized. Yoshiro wanted to get Souta home so Liu Hing bowed to Yoshiro telling him he would contact him another time and walked away. Souta looked at Yoshiro saying,

**"He sure asked a lot of questions about our shrine."**

Yoshiro just smiled as he pulled off to take Souta home.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

The day was going by fast for Sango and Miroku as they caught plenty of fish even as Kirara caught and ate her fill. The directions Yo-Yo gave of where fish could be found were helpful. They thought that they would be there for hours, but as soon as they baited their makeshift fishing tools, they were catching fish quickly. They enjoyed each others company for Miroku was not being his perverted self. Sango noticed as they were walking back to camp, Miroku would be rubbing his temples. So out of concern she asked,

**"Miroku are you feeling well? You've been rubbing your head quite often."**

Miroku saw the concern in Sango's eyes thinking,

_Such beautiful warm brown eyes when she's concern. And how fierce they can be when… well, I'm misbehaving or when she's in battle._

Miroku gave a smile. He knew Sango was not going to let him just say he was fine. He was indeed in pain, but mild so he tells her,

**"My dear Sango, while I am in some pain, I assure you it is mild and I can bare this. Your concern for me is refreshing"**

Holding the fish he caught and the staff in his cursed hand he put his left hand on Sango's left shoulder and pulled her close. Sango cheeks were red as two cherries. She felt him kiss the top of her head and the two continued to walk in this fashion. Sango was surprised that his hand did not venture lower as it usually did.

**"Sango, I want you to know that I am aware that you may not trust me at this moment, and that you expect me to be inappropriate. I just want to hold you close if you don't mind"**

Sango smiled, as she was unsure as what to say to him so she just nodded in approval. Deeply she did welcome his arms around her. She enjoyed how soothing his voice could be when he was comforting her.At that moment she felt his hand leave her shoulder to again rub his temple.

_That's too often, he's in pain and I think more than he's telling me. I'll ask Kirara to carry us back the rest of the way._

**"Kirara, please carry us back to camp, I'm afraid that Miroku is not feeling well"**

As Miroku was about to protest, Sango grabbed the fish he was carrying and tied it together with hers and motioned for him to mount Kirara. Her determined look let Miroku know that there was no room for argument. So obeying his lovely woman he mounted a transformed Kirara. Sango mounted in front of him telling him to rest his head on her back as he wrapped his arms around her holding his staff. Sango's weapon rested on Miroku's back as Kirara took off towards the camp. Miroku smiled. He didn't deserve such a woman but he was glad that she was in his life.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Shippou choked on the poky that he was chewing, Kagome dropped the dishes she was about to clean from her hands and Inuyasha fell from the tree he was on. Seeing the shocked expressions and motions of everyone present, Yo-Yo felt that maybe his question may have been too unexpected to say the least.

**"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? I only mentioned it because I sensed it just now. I've always been able to detect such matters. I'm not certain, but I sense two auras."**

Kagome felt light-headed as she started to fall Yo-Yo swiftly caught her. Inuyasha was charging towards Yo-Yo to relieve his grasp from Kagome. Yo-Yo held up his had to halt Inuyasha's charging. As Inuyasha stopped, Shippou jumped on Yo-Yo shoulders to view Kagome's face. Kagome moaned in Yo-Yo's arms and slowly opened her eyes. They had turned green again. Kagome's hands rose up to Yo-Yo's face caressing it as the voice they heard belonged to Akemi.

**"My dear Yo-Yo! It's you! My dear nephew it's so good to see you!"**

Yo-Yo was shocked to say the least. He recognized the voice. Shippou confirmed all when Kagome's body took Shippou from his shoulder holding him to her chest as only a mother could. Kagome gently left Yo-Yo's embrace as she embraced Shippou. Akemi then spoke.

**"This must be a shock to you my nephew. It shocked the rest of them as well. This wonderful soul, Kagome is responsible for us being here. She's agreed to help us help our kit. He's in need of help and if we were alive we would be here to do this ourselves. Although this young woman is allowing us to do this, the great spirits granted us this short time to do what we need to do. Kagome is the vessel for which this is possible. A soul that is most melancholy was chosen. She carries a great sadness that only can be cured by the one who caused it."**

At that moment her eyes laid on the Inu-hanyou. Inuyasha just turned his back. Yo-Yo didn't miss the message his aunt was giving. At that moment the voice changed to the sound of Takahiro. Weird as this was because it was Kagome's body, Yo-Yo was glad to hear his uncle's voice. Shippou had a wide grin as he saw Yo-Yo giving a respectful bow. Takahiro put his claw on his nephew's shoulder giving his infectious laughter. Tears filled Yo-Yo's eyes, as he was glad to hear his uncle's laughter again. As a little kit he always found amusement in his uncle when he laughed. His father was one to not laugh, but when Takahiro laughed you couldn't help but do the same.

Inuyasha was getting very irritated. This family reunion as Kagome called it was not sitting well with him. So he made it a point to say,

**"Hey! Aren't you two weakening Kagome by being here?"**

As Takahiro laughter suddenly stopped, he glared at Inuyasha with annoyance, but said,

**"It is true nephew. We can surface but not for so long. She can weaken if we're here too long. So until later my nephew, give help to the miko with this quest. It's why you're here."**

As Kagome's eyes went back to their soft brown her legs were bending and Yo-Yo caught the miko. Inuyasha's eyes widen as he saw just how swift the older Kitsune was. Inuyasha growled as he went to grab Kagome away from Yo-Yo. Kagome was still weak and couldn't respond to Inuyasha's possessiveness. Inuyasha picked up Kagome along with Shippou who was still in her arms and placed the two of them on a nearby stone. Making sure Kagome was okay, Inuyasha just sat until she could gather herself. She smiled at Shippou as she put him down. She thanked Inuyasha for his help as well as Yo-Yo. Inuyasha growled, as he was about to protest when he heard in the distance Sango telling Miroku to hold on and telling Kirara to hurry. Her voice carried stressed and he wondered what was wrong. Kagome saw Inuyasha's reaction and asked,

**"What wrong Inuyasha?"**

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kirara descend from the sky and land into the camp. He rushed over with Kagome running behind; to Sango and Miroku seeing that Miroku was slowly dismounting Kirara holding his head. Sango dismounted taking her weapon from Miroku's back as she let it fall to the ground to give him support. Inuyasha asked,

**"What happen to him Sango? He couldn't control his hands again and you whacked him?"**

Sango gave a look of irritation to Inuyasha as she started to go off on him but instead said,

**"No Inuyasha! We were on our way back and he kept holding his head so I decided to get us back as soon as possible."**

Inuyasha looked at Sango and noticed that she was very agitated with him and said,

**"What are you mad at me for? He's always stroking your backside and you always whack him for it. It's safe to assume that this could be one of those times right?"**

Sango knew Inuyasha was right for his assumptions but knew that this was not the time to argue so she replied,

**"Inuyasha you've haven't noticed that since his head injury I have not 'whacked' him as you said even when he was being inappropriate. So don't assume what you don't know."**

Kagome thought that this might be the time to intervene because she knew Sango was still upset with Inuyasha since Kikyo's visit. So she said,

**"Come on you guys, Miroku needs our help! Let's get him comfortable. Miroku is the pain strong?"**

Miroku looked at Sango's face seeing her stressed out look, he looked over to Kagome saying,

**"Yes there is pain, but nothing a little rest wouldn't cure as long as Sango administer me."**

Kagome smiled and got together some herbs just for the pain and made a tea for him and let Sango do the rest. Kirara got the fish that was caught and took it over to Inuyasha. He looked at Kirara saying,

**"Why are you giving this to me? What do you want me to do with this?"**

Kirara gave what appeared to sound like a sigh to Kagome. Kagome couldn't believe Inuyasha's denseness sometimes, so she said,

**"For you to clean them what else? I believe if she had the proper limbs do it herself she would without asking!"**

Inuyasha just gave his normal grunt and went to cleaning the fish. Yo-Yo at this time noticed how the miko was really the backbone of this group. She promoted calmness. She has such a good nature but he also saw fire in her if she was angered. Tolerance she had plenty especially dealing with a hanyou such as Inuyasha.

_She must see something in him no one else sees._

Yo-Yo thought to himself. This is some group for sure. Interesting to say the least. He saw Shippou rekindling the fire as he helped. Shippou went to Kagome to help her with getting things set up for the night meal. Even though it was still early, it had been decided that they would stay another night until all were feeling well to travel.

Night came and all had eaten and Kagome wanted to go to that beautiful hot spring again so she asked,

**"Miroku, are you feeling well enough to go to the hot spring?"**

He smiled at Sango asking her,

**"My dear Sango, is it alright if I go to the hot spring with Kagome-chan?"**

Everyone gasped

**"Miroku!"**

Kagome burst out with laughter saying,

**"Well he must be fine. He had enough energy to say that. But I think you would want to go with Sango since she's your caregiver for tonight. What do you say Sango?"**

Sango blushed the reddest of red and was surprised at Kagome for suggesting such a thing. She said,

**"Kagome! Are you suggesting that I be alone with this lecher? He's…"**

Kagome cut her off saying,

**"In need of your help, and if modesty is the problem, your robes are dry and you can take Shippou with you then he can singe him with fox-fire instead of you exerting your energy. What do you say Shippou?"**

Shippou frowned because he wanted to go with Kagome and Sango. He always had fun with them. He pouted saying,

**"Aw, Kagome! I have more fun with you and Sango!"**

Yo-Yo's eyes widened when he heard how his cousin bathed with two beautiful women. Inuyasha caught his look and barked out,

**"Okay look, Kagome if you want to go to the springs take Sango and Kirara with you, Shippou can go with me and Miroku when you wenches return!"**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's determined look and saw no compromise in his decision. Shrugging her shoulders not saying a word, she picked up her supplies and weapon looking at Sango saying,

**"Ready Sango, Kirara?"**

A relieved Sango grabbed her supplies as well as her weapon as Kirara followed her mistress and the miko to the springs. They left two pouting males and one agitated hanyou and an inquisitive Kitsune at the camp. Yo-Yo had to ask,

**"Is it wise to let two women go off alone like that?"**

Inuyasha looked at Yo-Yo as if he had two heads saying,

**"They'll be fine! Sango and Kirara will protect Kagome. I trust them."**

Shippou interjected,

**"What are you saying that Miroku and I can't be trusted? All this time we've been together and nothing happened to Kagome that we all couldn't handle. You don't give Kagome enough credit for some of what she's done so far."**

Inuyasha balled his fist saying,

**"All Kagome manage to do is to stay in trouble. I always have to save her hide every time we're in battle. And like she listens! I tell her to stay put and she just runs right into trouble!"**

Miroku at this moment had to have his say in this matter.

**"Inuyasha, remember that not too long ago, Sango and Kagome saved my life. While I maybe a fighter as well, sometimes-unforeseen circumstances come into play where there is no control. I received a bad injury that if it were not for Kagome's quick thinking, I might not be here to tell this. And you yourself just a couple nights ago received an injury that might have killed you if it were not for Kagome being possessed by Lady Akemi and giving advice for the treatment of such a poison. As for Kagome not listening to you, there were many time that if she did listen to you, you surely would be gone. She's very loyal to you Inuyasha despite what you think."**

Shippou affirming what Miroku was saying by nodding his head. Inuyasha growled at Shippou. As he started to charge Shippou, Yo-Yo pulled his swords and got in front of his cousin. Inuyasha was surprised to say the least, but not long enough before he pulled his own sword as it transformed into the fang. Yo-Yo felt the power that came from the sword and it made him tremble inside. Yo-Yo was not going to back down he was going to protect his cousin. So both hanyou and Kitsune was at a stalemate.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Kagome and Sango had not made it far from the camp when Kagome realized that she forgotten her towel and robe. She apologized to Sango and said that they needed to go back before they gotten too far. Sango agreed. As they approached the camp, they heard loud voices one being Inuyasha, and the other Shippou and then Miroku. They paused to hear out the discussion before they went further. What Kagome heard caused her heart to sink more. Was she such a burden to Inuyasha? Did she really slow him down in battle? Maybe he was tired of protecting her?

As the argument continued, Kagome wanted to go into the camp to stop them before it got out of hand but Sango held her in place looking her in the eyes with unspoken words saying to wait. Kagome turned her attention back to the camp and heard Miroku talking. Then what she saw next turned her blood cold. When Yo-Yo got in front of Shippou and drew his sword, and then Inuyasha drew tetsuagia she knew she had to stop this. Sango held onto her seeing that they both were at a stalemate. But unknown to Sango, Kagome had blocked her scent. The armed males just stared at each other, with about a five feet distance between them and with swords drawn. The Kitsune at first had the one blade then two blades parted as each hand held a blade. Miroku stood up and grabbed Shippou as Shippou yelled,

**"Inuyasha stop this! You know Kagome wouldn't not like this."**

Inuyasha eyes still on Yo-Yo just spoke to Shippou through clenched teeth saying,

**"Kagome's not here so I don't have to worry about her getting in the way. I can fight like I want. This person called your cousin will loose his life today if he doesn't back down."**

This time Miroku shouted,

**"Inuyasha you know this is not necessary. I urge you to stop this now!"**

Sango let go of Kagome as she really saw that this altercation needed to be stopped. Kagome was running as she yelled,

**"Inuyasha stop this now! What's wrong with you?"**

Not taking his eyes off Yo-Yo-, one of his ears went back to hear Kagome's yelling, the other ear stayed forward to listen for the Kitsune's unexpected movements. Kagome had made it to Inuyasha and stood in between the two males. Inuyasha yelled,

**"Kagome move away! This is between me and the fox!"**

Shippou made it over towards Yo-Yo saying,

**"Yo-Yo please stop this! This upsets Kagome! We're suppose to work together, not fight and Inuyasha knows that!"**

Yo-Yo not taking his eyes off Inuyasha and feeling the stress of Kagome says,

**"I'm sorry my cousin. I am your family and I will look after you once this quest is done for you. Your father has spoken to me, and I will do as he requested."**

Kagome, trying to get Inuyasha's eyes to look her way decided to move so that he could see her. When Inuyasha did he see her eyes, he saw the pain again. He saw her eyes with the pain of that night when she heard he and Kikyo talking about her. Kagome took a deep breath saying,

**"Inuyasha I can see I'm a burden to you aren't I? You've said it more than once that I'm weak, useless, and not strong in my powers like Kikyo. Inuyasha I am who I am. If I'm too much trouble for you, then you can tell me this now, face to face!"**

There was a pause. The only sounds to be heard were the crackling of the campfire and the songs of the crickets. Inuyasha saw the Kitsune put his swords together to make one blade and then put it back into its sheath. Inuyasha still holding his sword looked at Kagome's painful eyes and said,

**"Kagome while you do get into a lot of trouble, I didn't mean for it to sound otherwise."**

Shippou felt Kagome's pain and went to her side looking up at her he wanted to jump into her arms. But she never held her arms out to him. He looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was with a shameful look. He said as he walked over to he fire,

**"Remember, you first said you'd protect her."**

Inuyasha looked at him with a hard glare but then it changed when he saw Kagome's shoulder slumped and she walked over towards her bedding and just lay down. Both males withdrew their swords. Sango went to Kagome's side saying,

**"Kagome-chan, do you want to still go to the springs?"**

Kagome smiled at Sango saying,

**"I'll go in the morning; will you come with me then? I'm exhausted right now."**

Yo-Yo felt awful about his participation in this and wanted to express his apologies,

**"Lady Kagome, I humbly apologize for my part in this situation. I hope you can forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you in any way."**

Kagome gave a weak smile to Yo-Yo as she nodded her head letting him know that she acknowledge his apologies. Inuyasha made his way to the tree and hopped up. This night was ruined. Kagome stared at the fire while Miroku came to her mind. She wanted to ask him about his headache, so she asked,

**"Miroku are you feeling better? I know all this ruckus couldn't help any."**

Miroku did feel a lot better especially since Sango was attending to rubbing his temples. So he smiled saying,

**"Yes Kagome-chan, I do feel better. Thank you for your concern. You get some rest we'll watch over you as this must have been a lot on you."**

Kagome smiled and thanked Miroku. Something was missing. Shippou! She saw him looking into the fire. He was very sad and he just wanted to be near Kagome. She knew this and said,

**"Shippou you coming?"**

Shippou saw Kagome raise the corner of her sleeping bag welcoming him in and he dashed over to her. He looked at her before he lay down saying,

**"I'm sorry too Kagome. I didn't want to upset you either."**

Kagome smiled and mussed the top of his head and forcing his head down on her arm as she held him. Yo-Yo was really puzzled at his cousin's behavior. He can't understand why he is in a child-like form. He is the same age as himself. He must ask him about this but not tonight. It has been exhausting. He knew one thing the hanyou should be comforting the miko, not Shippou.

Inuyasha was up in the tree contemplating a way of making Kagome not feel so bad. He didn't mean to upset her. She took his meaning the wrong way. He wanted to shut his mind off. He looked down and saw that everyone was asleep except for the Kitsune. He was stoking the fire. There is something off about him. But he will let this whole quest play out the sooner the better.

The two familiar lights hovered above the canopy in the camp. Inuyasha knew what they meant. But the Kitsune below was leery of them. He stood up looking around and noticed the two strange eerie lights that turned into serpents. Then without warning they just disappeared. He looked at Inuyasha saying in a very low voice knowing Inuyasha could hear him,

**"Are they calling for you dog?"**

End: CH.15

**A/N:** People, I do apologize. I had so many issues that I had to pray for strength. I had to. Many funerals since the month of February to present, and a co-worker of mine lost his son at the age of 20 years to brain cancer. Being that I have children over 20yrs old myself I can't imagine the pain of losing a child. Any way I'm blessed to see another birthday early in July and now I'm a _silver fox_. I'm truly grateful because most of the women in my family hardly make it past 50. But I'm doing my best to keep well.

Like our loveable characters, Inuyasha who is still in progress of growing in trust, Kagome who is learning that love is not without pain, and Shippou who will soon find that growing develops more strength and that change must happen. Miroku and Sango's relationship will be tested no doubt. Souta will learn that courage can beat fear and that he will gain inner strength.

I would like give special thanks to my daughters for telling me not to give up, and to _madmiko, ceriwolf and G-Bomber_ and _Saholia_ for their encouragements and to all of you who reviewed my story being this is my first one you truly inspired me. Bless you all. Until next time, Peace!

**TAJE**

26


	16. Chapter 16

**MATURITY & SACRIFICE**

**BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER****: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its **affiliates. **That belongs to the Original, wonderful creator Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful cast of characters. Takahiro, Akemi and Yoshiro (aka Yo-Yo) are conjured by me.

**CH. 16: The Real Miko Blues**

Yo-Yo looked at the hanyou in the tree. Not getting a response to his question, he asked again in a very low tone,

**"Are they calling for you? Beckoning you to follow? Who's calling for you?"**

Inuyasha growled, never looking at the Kitsune. He felt that he did not have to answer. He kept his senses focused for danger. But at the same time he felt her. He felt Kikyo's presence, and as curious as he was, he was not moving from this spot. Not with the Kitsune still present. He didn't trust him.

Yo-Yo again not getting anything but a growl, returned to the fire. The monk and demon slayer had long fallen asleep. They were lying on the large fire cat as she wrapped her beautiful fluffy tails around her mistress and the monk. He then turned his sparkling green eyes towards his cousin and Kagome.

He was still puzzled by his cousin's behavior. He knew that his power of illusion was strong, but usually he should have reverted back to his older self. Maybe, just maybe Shippou was having difficulty in reverting back.

At that moment Kagome started to stir. She was moaning. It was a very sad sounding moan. It was almost as if she was crying. Her breaths were like that of hiccups and shuddering. As he was about to move towards the miko just to see what could be done, he noticed a flash of red out of nowhere. Startled by the sudden appearance of the hanyou he replied,

**"What's wrong with her?"**

Inuyasha not answering plucked Shippou out from Kagome grasp and threw him in the direction of the older Kitsune. Shippou totally unaware of what was happening, was coming out of a sleep stupor, when he noticed that he was being held by Yo-Yo he said in a very groggy voice,

**"What's going on? Why are you holding me? Where's Ka…"**

Shippou turned to look at Inuyasha holding Kagome in his arms. His expression is one of worry as he rubbed her face. The sounds of sadness radiating from Kagome was enough to make Shippou cry as he shouted,

**"Inuyasha what did you do to her? Why is she…"**

Inuyasha growled clenching his teeth saying,

**"Shut up! She just started crying I'm trying to wake her but she's not coming out of this!"**

Yo-Yo's heart felt as it was tightening as he heard the heart shattering cries coming from the kind-hearted miko. Trying to calm his cousin he defended Inuyasha by saying,

"**It is true my cousin, the miko just started crying and Inuyasha rushed to her side."**

At that moment Miroku and Sango awakened to the sounds of the hanyou and the Kitsunes arguing. Sango, as fast as she could get up headed towards her friend. As she approached she noticed Inuyasha's expression. He was worried. So she asked,

**"Inuyasha what's going on with Kagome? She was asleep. Is she having a nightmare?"**

Inuyasha continued to rub Kagome's face. He couldn't wake her up. Not that he ignored Sango's question but all he said in a very worried tone was,

**"I can't wake her up. She's not responding."**

At that moment Kagome moans gradually turned from incoherent sounds to words. What every one heard made their hearts drop.

****Inside Kagome****

She was sitting on her favorite log. Kagome mind was going in so many directions. The last thing she wanted to do was be a burden to anyone. She tried to pull her weight with her feudal family, as she liked to refer to the group. She knows she's not the best fighter, but she will defend. Sometimes she surprises herself not knowing where her bravery comes from.

She never given this much thought, but she liked this corner of her mind. She conjured a very beautiful place. The sky was very dark with the stars glimmering brightly and the warm air blew softly. The constellations were giving her a wonderful display. The silver gleam of the stars was almost dancing. Silver… Inuyasha…

Tears started to form and her heart knotted as if was going to constrict in her chest. She couldn't help it. She had to let go of this and not hold it in. The pain was too great. She doesn't know how to handle this pain. Comfort was needed…Mom…

Then, she let lose the bawling that needed release. Her very throat was as if it didn't have enough room to let out the pain, frustration, and anger that were building up straining to get out. This hurt so much.

**"What did I do? What did I do?"**

Kagome had her face in her hands as she bellowed loudly in to this beautiful night setting.

**"I tried to just be a friend, that's all. I know he doesn't love me, but at least he could be a friend. I don't know what to do anymore! Maybe he doesn't trust me! I'm tired, so tired!"**

Her crying turned into a series of coughs, hiccups and shuddering breaths. It was too much. Just then a presence was felt. There were tiny lights in the distance. Looks like fireflies. The lights traveled towards Kagome and surrounded her body. The tears that she was shedding were now being wiped away by the fireflies one by one. Their gentle touch caused Kagome to giggle for it tickled her face. Then in a round of voices, tiny voices, they asked,

**"Why do you weep?"**

Kagome couldn't believe that these fireflies talked to her! But then again, this is her corner of the world. As more tears flowed from her eyes, the fireflies continued to wipe away each one that flowed. Suddenly, something that felt like a hand touched her shoulder from behind her. She was startled for a moment and she turned and saw herself. This was Kagome's dark side. Not that this part of her was evil, just a stronger part of herself. This dark Kagome sat down beside the crying miko and embraced her. Once the crying miko calmed the dark Kagome said,

**"We sure can take a lot from him. But I guess he needs a lot old girl."**

Kagome lifted her head from her dark half's shoulder and smiled. She

gave a giggle as she said,

**"I guess you're right. Thank you. I guess I'm being a big baby now aren't I?"**

Kagome started to wipe her face but the fireflies did the job for her, causing Kagome to giggle once again. It really tickled. He dark half smiled as she stood up taking Kagome with her. They walked over to the very large pond. The pond water was sparkling. The golden color of the moon reflected off the water making the moon dance as the gentle breeze caused the water to ripple. The fireflies followed the two as they sat down on the dew kissed grass. They just sat and looked out into the pond. The fireflies were putting on a display of different shapes causing both companions to smile and laugh as the fireflies also sang a non-sense song.

Then they heard laughter coming from behind them. It was Akemi and Takahiro. They saw the two girls and plopped beside Kagome. Akemi looked at Kagome's dark half and said,

"**My dear, what happened to our young one here? I got a feeling it is the hanyou again?"**

The dark half shook her head affirming Akemi's concerns. Takahiro crawled in front of Kagome so he could see her face. He saw pain as tracks of tears were still on a dry display. He asked,

**"My young one, how much do you understand about your hanyou friend?"**

Kagome's look became confused. How much did she understand? Based on what she did understand, she thought that it was enough. But maybe, just maybe there was more to know. Takahiro continued,

**"Youkai and humans are different that goes without saying. But different youkai responds differently to humans. Some are receptive and some aren't tolerant at all."**

Kagome pondered this and realized that some humans are the same towards youkai. She herself accepts them no matter what. If they aren't evil, she totally accepts them. Takahiro continued,

**"Your hanyou friend is in constant battle with what he is and what he wants to be, more likely because he's neither one or the other, human nor demon."**

Kagome recalled Inuyasha telling her that once and that he created a place in this world for himself. She understood how hard it was for him to live in this day and time. But still he remained to stay around humans. As her mind was processing this, she turned her attention back to Takahiro as he continued,

**"I can not say I understand how it must be for him to survive, for I do not know of any half demons personally. I can only imagine it being difficult not being accepted. I myself was ostracized for my beliefs as well as my beautiful mate. Though we are what some in the demon world consider lesser demons because we are small, we make up for our cunning and staying in constant vigil. Even though we appear to very light hearted, we know we must stay alert about ourselves."**

Kagome looked at the Kitsune mates and smiled. She saw how the two interact with each other, playful yet always affectionate. She wondered about demons relationship so she asked,

**"Do you two love each other?"**

Akemi and Takahiro looked at Kagome and then at each other. Akemi gave a warm smile while Takahiro snickered. Akemi playfully slapped his arm and responded to Kagome,

**"To be honest, we demons do love. Some put so much stock in it just being affection and saying that love is a wasted emotion for humans only. But yes, I do love my _baka_ here as well as my son!"**

Akemi mussed her mate's hair and giggled. She detected Kagome's sadness as she looked up and saw her dark half holding her from behind. Kagome went into another round of tears. Takahiro and Akemi were confused as to why Kagome was crying. They looked at her dark half and said,

**"We didn't mean to make her cry! We were just answering her question."**

Kagome felt foolish for her tears. She was just overwhelmed that the couple loved each other. She often wondered about Inuyasha's parents' love for each other. She also felt bad about Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship being destroyed. She cried because maybe Inuyasha would never trust her to care for him. Maybe he'll always have it in his mind that she may betray him! Her dark half knew what she was feeling and turned Kagome around to face her as she said in a stern, but understanding tone,

**"Kagome, you know now that you are just letting your mind go into a wild spin of emotions. You already know he cares for you. He might be a bit confused, but don't doubt that he cares for you. Sure he's a jerk, but one that would give his life for you. All I can say is that right now you need a time out! You are going to let me take over until you feel strong enough then I will come back. But right now we have a mission to complete and you can't do anything in this state! Rest here a while please. You will be the better for it. Don't worry, I'll take care of our loving jerk!"**

With that she gave Kagome a smirk and then gave her a huge hug. The fireflies got between them and again cleaned Kagome's face. She giggled and turned to Akemi and Takahiro. She apologized for her tears telling them,

**"You two are so wonderful together. I guess in my naïve-ness I want everyone to be like you two or at least have this much love towards each other. Silly aren't I?"**

The Kitsune couple both gave Kagome an embrace as they sandwiched Kagome between them. Akemi started to hum her tune as she stroked Kagome's back. Kagome felt herself relaxed between them. Her dark half smiled and gave a wink to the couple as she said,

**"I'll be surfacing for a while. She needs to rest. I know you two will look out for her."**

The dark half faded away as Takahiro and Akemi led Kagome to her favorite log and sat her down on the cool grass in front of the log. Akemi sat with her back against the log and transformed into her large fox body in a curled position then giving her mate a gentle yip.

Takahiro beckoned for Kagome to come closer to his mate and gently laid Kagome's head on Akemi's right shoulder. He then transformed into his large fox body facing his mate, and curled his body so that his large fluffy tail lay on his mate's tail. His head rested on the top of his mate's head, as Akemi's head rested on her mate's front paws.

Kagome felt so safe and warm sandwiched between her fox friends as she heard Akemi still humming her tune. She reached up as stroked Takahiro's muzzle and then Akemi's shoulder saying,

**"Thank you so much, I do feel a lot better."**

The couple mentally told Kagome in unison,

**"Rest our friend, just rest."**

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes.

****Outside Kagome****

Kagome's ranting was making Inuyasha uncomfortable as he heard her sobbing words,

**"What did I do? What did I do?"**

Sango's heart was knotting up as tears started to flow. Her sister-friend was in pain and she felt so helpless. Miroku held Sango's shoulders trying to calm her. Shippou was also sporting tears as he heard the one person he cared deeply for wail in pain. Her moaning was then followed by,

**"I tried to just be a friend, that's all. I know he doesn't love me, but at least he could be a friend. I don't know what to do anymore! Maybe he doesn't trust me! I'm tired, so tired!"**

Inuyasha just held Kagome close to him. Never! Never did he mean to cause this much pain to her. He just didn't know how to comfort her when she's like this. She's so fragile right now and he's afraid that if he says anything, it may hurt her more. But he didn't want to hear this heart wrenching crying from her.

Suddenly the crying stopped. Kagome eyes opened. She looked up and saw strands of silver hair and the red from his shirt. Her face was soaked and she realized now what had happened. She gently pushed her head back and noticed Inuyasha's face. His beautiful golden eyes that she loved so, were full of concern, she wondered was the concern for her? As she opened her mouth to speak the sound of her voice was even, almost with no feelings,

**"Inuyasha you can let go of me please."**

As Kagome again gently pushed herself from Inuyasha's embraced, she sat up to see that all eyes were on her. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable and out of sorts as she asked,

**"Okay guys what happened?"**

Miroku told her what went on as Inuyasha was trying to awaken her because she was crying in her sleep. Kagome nodded in understanding and looked at Sango. She saw that Sango was in tears and held her arms out to her telling her that she was fine. She looked at everyone and said,

**"I'm so sorry I made all of you concerned. I won't be a problem like that anymore. I'll try to keep my emotions as stable as I can. Right now I'm still tired and want to lie back down. I'm so sorry everyone."**

Assuring Sango as best she could, she told her she was fine. Sango slowly leaving Kagome's went back to stand by the monk. With that she pulled the cover of her sleeping bag over her body and soon was back to sleep. Everyone looked at her. Then at Inuyasha as he said,

**"Why are you all looking at me? What did I do?"**

A chorus of groans sounded from all except Yo-Yo who just kept a blank face and studied the interaction with this unusual crew. They couldn't believe Inuyasha asked such a question. Sango and Miroku went back to their spot on Kirara as Shippou just lay on the outside cover near Kagome's stomach. Yo-Yo just watched as everyone went back to sleep. Inuyasha did not go back up in the tree. He stayed as closed to Kagome as he could. He still didn't trust the Kitsune so he kept his vigil on the ground.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Souta felt out of sorts. He missed going to his job after school. He really felt like the man of the family. His mother was handling all of the responsibility of the shrine. It left him with time to help out around the shrine. He swept the grounds, steps and did the tours of the shrine. He saw how his mother looked at him as he did these chores. He even went so far as dressing in the traditional garb while his grandfather was off helping his friend. He realizes he could have been with his friends playing videos or practicing soccer moves, but he felt his mom needed him.

Souta felt something strange. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something was not right. Something like a weird presence and it filled him with great unease. The group that he was giving a tour to was taking pictures as he looked around them. He caught a glimpse of a tall man that was in a black suit that gave a quick look his way then turned his head away when he noticed Souta looking his way. The tall man turned his back as Souta saw him walking towards the shrine steps. The tall man had a long ponytail that ended just below the shoulder blades.

Souta wanted to get a better look at this man. So he apologized to the group and excused himself from them. He ran in the direction where he saw the tall man was descending down the steps but when he reached the top of the steps, strangely the tall man disappeared. How strange? He wasn't that far from the step where he couldn't at least catch the man going half way down. He and his sister ran these steps many times, but the man must have flown literally down the rest. He couldn't believe it. How un-nerving! He will have to tell his mom about this. He just got a strange feeling from the tall man. He knew it was the stranger because just as he reached the top steps, the strange feeling was gone from him.

When he returned to the group he continued the rest of the tour. There were only two more spots to take them to then he could end his day at the shrine for he had homework to get done. But that tall man will make for some concern at dinner, mom will have to know. The group had started to leave giving thanks to their guide as Souta bowed to them. Souta turned to head back to the house. He needed to start his homework as soon as possible. Entering the house his mother called to him to come to the kitchen. She asked him how the tour went and he told her it went well. He decided tell her about the strange man at dinner because he wanted grandpa to be present as well. He mentioned that he was going to go start his homework and his mother smiled and let him go.

Dinner was quiet but as soon as Souta remembered he blurted out,

**"Grandpa, Mom, I forgot to mentioned that there was a strange looking man lurking around the shrine. He had on a black suit and he had a long ponytail and he was very tall. It was as if he was staring at me while I was giving a tour. At first I didn't notice him but then I felt a presence that was strange. I never felt anything like it. It was like I was being warned about something and I felt like I had to look for it. I looked around and saw him and it was then that the feeling told me I was right. I wanted to get a better look at him but he went down the steps. I wasn't that far away when I got to the edge of the steps he was gone, almost as if he disappeared. Unless he was the god of speed Mercury, he either flew or disappeared, because at normal speed he should have been no farther than halfway down the steps. It was unbelievable!"**

Grandpa let his grandson get out his explanation because the boy left no room for interruptions. Once Souta was ready to take a much needed breathe Grandpa interrupted saying,

**"Young man, you sure you were not imagining how close or far you were from the step to come to the conclusion that the stranger allegedly flew as you said down the steps?"**

Souta was surprised his grandfather asked such a question! With a look of disbelief he defended himself by saying,

**"****Oh, come on Jii-chan! Kagome goes back and forth through time fighting monsters and demons, a half dog demon and a fox child visit us and you say that I might be imagining this stranger! We live on a shrine! Strange things are always happening! I promised Kagome that I'd let you guys know if something strange happens and this is what I get."**

Souta pouted as Mrs. Higurashi thought it was time to do a little interruption of her own by saying,

**"All right you two, enough debating about how strange our shrine is or the strange things that goes on. This stranger Souta, have you seen him before today?"**

Souta thought for a moment and answered,

**"Not really mom, but he gave me a strange feeling when I noticed him and then he moved away. That's when I got suspicious and followed after him."**

Grandpa was still eating as Souta mentioned the promise he made to his sister. So he asked,

**"Souta, any connection with your sister lately through the locket?"**

Souta knew that this question would pop up, so with a sigh he responded,

**"Yes Grandpa, I have around a couple nights ago. It was scary. They were all fighting monsters. Huge ones! Inuyasha got hurt really badly, but the others managed to weaken them while Inuyasha and Kagome dealt the fatal blow. Kagome used her arrows, but what was strange at one point in the battle, she had blue flames coming out of her hands."**

Grandpa and his daughter interrupted for a moment saying in unison,

**"Blue flames?"**

Souta nodded his head excitedly and continued,

**"Yes! And she shot it from her hands. Then the monsters were all looking at Kagome and…"**

He stopped his thoughts there when he noticed the look on his audience faces. They were wide eyed and look like deer facing a car's headlights! Souta was wondering if he'd said something that he should not have mentioned. It worried him seeing the expressions on their faces. Just then mom broke out of her surprised look and said,

**"I'm sorry honey continue!"**

So Souta continued telling the images he saw. Grandpa was still a little shaken, he knew his granddaughter was battling evil demons and such, but not to this degree. But he also considered that it was because she was possessed, she had abilities that helped her. He only prayed that the dog boy do his job at protecting her.

He didn't want to make Souta afraid to tell them what's going on, so he said to the boy,

**"Thank you Souta for telling us. We know that this must have been hard for you. You are really growing to be a fine young man. Now if I can only make you understand how important it is for you to study the priesthood…"**

Souta cut Grandpa off saying,

**"Oh come on Jii-chan! I want to be a athlete, a soccer pro…"**

Mom knew where this was going, like always these two never let a day go by without mentioning Souta's career. As they continued their discussion, she cleared the table of the dishes and left the men to their talk. She was glad at how Grandpa handled the situation with Souta. He knew that his grandson was a bit skittish so to help him feel at ease, he complemented him on being responsible toward the promise he made his sister.

The discussion was about to get heated so mom interrupted,

**"Okay you two enough! Souta time for you to prepare for bed you do have school. I want you up a little earlier. I'm going to see you to school. Since you told us about that stranger, I don't want to take any chances."**

Souta pouted, he didn't want to be treated like a baby. He knew how to travel and he didn't want his mother to go back to treating him like a toddler! So he said,

**"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm very aware of my surroundings when I go to school. Tell you what mom, just see me to the bus stop okay, the walk to the school is less than a half a block away, and you know I'll run into my classmates so we'll be in a group as we enter the school grounds. Please mom!"**

Mrs. Higurashi knew her son was being responsible and trying to be brave, but her mother instinct was telling her to do as she first thought and take him to school. But then she thought that if she trusts Kagome, she'd have to trust the gods to look over him, and trust her son. Taking a deep breath she looked at her son's pleading eyes and surrendered,

**"Okay, but I will be waiting at the bus stop when you come home."**

Grandpa told them that he would be at the shrine now that his friend is feeling stronger so he'll keep his eyes out for anything strange. As both men retired to their rooms, Mrs. Higurashi just continued cleaning and securing the house. Her sleep will be very light tonight, but she'll keep a vigil on her son and that locket he has.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

The camp woke to tightness and tension. The argument was who was going to escort Kagome to the springs. The only one Kagome preferred to escort her was Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha protested saying that he was going to make sure she was protected being that a stranger was in camp. Kagome gave a sigh and just grabbed Sango as they walked towards the springs with Kirara trailing behind.

Yo-Yo was just observing the interaction between everyone. The monk losing his argument about going, just made himself busy getting water on for tea. Shippou was arguing with Inuyasha about wanting to go with the women. He has always gone before; he wanted to know why was he being denied going with them now. At that moment Yo-Yo picked up his cousin and walked a few feet away from them. Inuyasha and Miroku look at them and saw Yo-Yo whisper something in Shippou's ear and the little fox-child crossed his arms and pouted walking back towards the other men.

Yo-Yo had a stern look as he kept his eyes on the fox-child. Inuyasha at that moment thought to say,

**"Boy what did you say to him? He'd usually cry until Kagome breaks down and give into his bratty behavior."**

Yo-Yo just stared sternly at Shippou because he knows that the fox-child had defiance on his mind. He stared because he saw Shippou's tail twitching. Shippou stared at Yo-Yo all the while pouting and twitching his tail. Suddenly, Shippou reached in his vest and pulled out a leaf and there were clones of Shippou running around the camp.

Yo-Yo knew he had to give chase. His cousin was using his multiple image power to confuse him. Yo-Yo knew the trick very well. He knew that Shippou was going to make a run towards the springs anyway. So Yo-Yo chased after him. Shippou not getting very far as Yo-Yo grabbed his cousin by the scruff of his neck, laughing all the while as Shippou ranted on about this not being fair. Yo-Yo walked back with his cousin and places him down beside him. Shippou crossed his arms pouting again.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched as the two fox youkai ran around. The multiple images of Shippou that were running around had started to disappear one by one. Then Inuyasha and Miroku saw Yo-Yo run towards the direction where the springs were. Inuyasha had started to run after him, but Miroku stopped him giving Inuyasha a look that said, 'wait and see!' A few moments later they saw Yo-Yo laughing and a fighting and ranting Shippou dangling from Yo-Yo's grip.

Miroku passed Inuyasha a cup of tea, and passed one to Yo-Yo. Shippou turned up his nose and did not take the cup of tea from Miroku. He just stared at the flames and continued to pout.

Inuyasha just started laughing as he saw how Yo-Yo handled Shippou. Shippou started to shake with anger, as Inuyasha's laughter continued and he knew it was meant to tease him. Shippou started to make a jump towards Inuyasha. Again Yo-Yo grabbed Shippou forcing him to sit beside him this time a little harder and giving him an even sterner look.

Inuyasha was impressed. Never before has anyone but Kagome and maybe even Sango had been able to quiet the brat. He kept laughing as he sipped his tea. Inuyasha was a little curious though. Why was this stranger who called himself Shippou's cousin being so forceful with him. He knew Shippou needed a little guidance, but Kagome would not let him discipline Shippou without being _'sit'_ to hell. So he asked, Yo-Yo,

**"How the hell you get him to mind? He's been pure hell since he's been with us."**

Yo-Yo did not answer him right away, but kept his eye on the fox-child. He knew Shippou would try to runaway again. Shippou kept his arms folded and pouted. When Yo-Yo satisfied that Shippou would not make a break for it, he looked to Inuyasha and said,

**"I see. He can be spoiled very easily as we all can. I see he's allowed the priestess to spoil him without limitations. He knows very well that there are limitations. That's why I'm here. With this training he must go through, he will need to get rid of the pretense of being a child forever."**

Inuyasha eyebrows went up as he caught the last part of Yo-Yo's statement, _'being a child forever.' _Just what did that mean? So Inuyasha asked,

**"What do you mean by forever? You mean he can stay this way? Forever a runt and bratty as hell?"**

Yo-Yo turned his attention back to his pouting cousin and noticed that Shippou was becoming irritated as he responded to Inuyasha,

**"Not really, although he's been in this child state for so long, that the illusion will not revert back to where he should be. The longer he maintains this illusion, the harder it can become to change back."**

Yo-Yo put his face towards Shippou's saying low and slowly,

**"And he should be back to my age. Right cousin?"**

Shippou jumped up and turned away from Yo-Yo. Shippou knew that Yo-Yo was trying to get him to explode. He was not going to give Yo-Yo the satisfaction of bawling. Yo-Yo chuckled as he sat up to finish his tea.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

At the hot springs, Kagome and Sango relaxed as they soaked after washing themselves. It felt so good and both women just enjoyed the warmth the spring gave. They both sported towels on their heads after getting their hair squeaky clean. Sango noticed that Kagome was not talking as much as she normally did. She would usually refer to her family, friends at school, but she's not even talking about them. This worried Sango. She knew that whatever Inuyasha put her through, she never let that damper their talks. Sango decided to break the silence by saying,

**"Kagome, what do you think about Yo-Yo? Inuyasha seems to feel he's a phony, but I've noticed that Kirara has taken a fancy to him. She never even took to Miroku that way."**

Kagome had a thoughtful look as Sango asked her question. She did think that Yo-Yo was certainly charming, he had manners of a royal prince, but she also saw a degree of mischief that can surely cause trouble. Must be a Kitsune thing. Kagome saw that Sango was waiting for an answer so she replied,

**"Well I think he's very charming like a nobleman, and I also see that he can be mischievous like our little Shippou. But there also seems to be calmness to him. If I'm not mistaken he seems almost spiritual."**

Sango raised her eyebrows giving Kagome a confused look as she said,

**"Spiritual? Really? I never gave it a thought that demons might be spiritual."**

Sango just nodded as she thought about what Kagome just mentioned about demons being spiritual. Kagome continued,

**"Well, I just think that all demons are not bad. Inuyasha at one time mentioned that all demons are, but Kirara's not bad. Shippou's not bad, even Miroku's tanuki friend, Hachie's not bad, mischievous maybe, but not bad. I mean some humans are down right cruel and evil as well as demons. I think that demons can be spiritual as well. They inhabit this world with us; surely I think they belong just like us. I think humans and demons, as _we _tend tocall them disconnected from each other so long ago. I'd like to think that we were all together at one time."**

Sango detected sadness in her sister-friend's voice. She moved closer to Kagome putting her hand on her shoulder. She knew at this point that Kagome had Inuyasha on her mind. She understood Kagome's loyalty towards him, but it pained her to see her suffer because of his immaturity, but more importantly, his disregard of Kagome whenever Kikyo appears. It burned her to no end! Kagome put her hand over Sango's hand that was on her shoulder and gave her a smile saying,

**"I know, I'm being a sad case again aren't I. I guess we should get back the guys may want to wash. Sango… thanks. I'm fine. Really."**

As Kagome was getting ready to stand up to leave the spring, Sango grabbed her wrist saying,

**"Kagome, I don't want you to ever think that you're a burden at least not to me. I have come to be very close to you. Even though I didn't relate to many females in my village because I was always around males who taught me to fight. Not to many women were slayers. Just something I chose to do. So girls my age were preparing to become wives and mothers, here I am slaying demons. I kind of felt isolated because I didn't fit in with them. Don't get me wrong, I cherished them, but I couldn't relate at times.**

**"You showed me that it was okay to have an occupation and consider being a wife and mother one day. You help me to have faith that one day I'll have my brother back in my life. Strangely with Inuyasha's help and even that lecher Miroku, My faith is stronger knowing that. So please don't you ever feel that you are not worth having around, because believe me, when you're not here, you are missed!"**

Tears welled in both the women eyes and they just held each other for the moment. They both giggled and released each other saying what bakas they were being and they exited the springs to return to the camp. Kirara sat up as the women approached to put their clothing on. She heard them laughing as she mewed wondering what was going on with them. The two just rubbed her head as they dried their bodies and got dressed and headed back to camp.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Inuyasha was still laughing at how Shippou was being handled. Miroku told Inuyasha that he should ease up on teasing the little kit. But of course Inuyasha didn't. Shippou was growling in pure annoyance showing all his little fangs towards Inuyasha. Yo-Yo couldn't help but chuckle inward for he didn't want Shippou to see his amusement. He knew soon that Shippou was going to break.

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha felt his head go backwards hitting the ground as Shippou jumped square in his face with his tiny fist, pounding on Inuyasha's face. Miroku just gave a sigh. He knew he could not and would not interfere with demons and their roughhousing. Inuyasha grabbed Shippou by his collar and glared over to Yo-Yo asking,

**"Hey Fox! Why aren't you protecting your so-called cousin now? You were ready to slice me up earlier! What's changed?"**

Yo-Yo realized too late that he shouldn't have interfered with Inuyasha and Shippou's argument. If the hanyou had not killed or seriously injured his cousin by now, he wasn't going to do so now. He needed to apologized so as humble as he could he said,

**"I realized that I shouldn't have interfered. I just didn't understand the ways of your pack. I was only looking out for family, but I realize that your pack is the family he has come to rely on and I do apologize Inuyasha especially for upsetting Kagome."**

Inuyasha just gave his ever-loving "Feh!" and tossed Shippou to Yo-Yo dusting himself off. He caught the scent of the women returning to camp. He first saw Kirara in her kitten form run and jumped on Yo-Yo's shoulder rubbing her face on his cheeks. Yo-Yo gave a hearty laugh as she also used her twin tails and tickled his neck.

Kagome and Sango soon arrived and put away their bathing supplies and started to get breakfast ready. Miroku made the women sit as he poured them a cup of tea telling them to relax and he would be happy to serve them.

Much to the delight of Kagome she graciously accepted his offer as so did Sango. But Sango was wondering why he was being so helpful. She didn't say anything. Miroku was thoughtful at times. She'll just thank him. Inuyasha couldn't believe Miroku was putting on such a show of phoniness. Why was he being so…nice! He yelled,

**"Hey Miroku, what's with the being nice? Expect something in return?"**

Kagome gasped at Inuyasha's tacky statement so she said,

**"Inuyasha! Why are you being rude? Don't make me use the…"**

Inuyasha cut her off,

**"Oi Wench, why are you defending him, you know he'll just get in his…"**

He stopped because he didn't sense any emotion from Kagome. She just stared at him like before. So now he didn't know whether she would say the _'It'_ word. A pause went by and she didn't say the command. He didn't like it when that happened. Kagome just blew into her cup and sipped her tea.

Miroku served the girls some of the roasted fish along with some of the rice cakes that the kind people of the village gave them. The girls thanked Miroku for his hospitality and offered to clean up. He held up his hand and told them to just relax and the men will take care of clean up. No problem from Shippou or Yo-Yo who was more than happy to help out. Only Inuyasha just sat with his arms crossed in his sleeve. The women were really awed and delighted that Miroku sparked such cooperation. The camp was tidy and provisions were packed. Kagome was so appreciative she couldn't help herself and leaning closer to Sango saying softly,

**"Let's both give Miroku a hug!"**

Sango gasped as her eyes widened looking at Kagome as if she lost her mind as Kagome continued,

**"Oh come on Sango! You hold one side of his hand and I'll hold the other, that way he won't grope either of us. Okay?"**

Sango blushed as Kagome pulled her up and headed towards Miroku. Being that his back was turned he didn't expect to be so lovingly ambushed by two beautiful women as they sang in unison,

**"Thank you Miroku!"**

Holding his hands as planned, they planted a squeeze hug on his shoulders with their cheeks. Miroku caught completely off guard as he said,

**"Ladies, this is pleasantly unexpected. I'm not complaining at all. I just felt that all the things you two have done for me, it was the least I could do for taking such great care of me."**

Kagome giggled and gently patted Miroku's arm leaving Sango to his other arm. She then turned to Shippou and held her arms out to him and he quickly jumped in her arms, as she held him tight. She turned her attention to Yo-Yo and bowed to him giving her thanks to him as well. Inuyasha seeing this display of gratitude grumbled as he barked out,

**"All this gratitude is sickening! These morons were doing nothing but showing off."**

Kagome felt that she needed to comment being he felt the need to.

**"Well I like their degree of showing off. They were very helpful, unlike someone who chose to slack off."**

Inuyasha growled and got in Kagome's face saying,

**"And you say that I slacked off!"**

Kagome answered sharply saying,

**"You didn't help did you? All you did was pout and growled about!"**

Inuyasha turned his back and walked over to the tree and jumped up. Kagome gave a sigh and turned to Miroku saying,

**"Are you going to the hot springs? Sango and I with Kirara will be fine."**

Miroku thought it would be a great idea to relax and soak for a spell so he looked up the tree to see if Inuyasha wanted to join them. Inuyasha just ignored him. Yo-Yo knew this would not sit well with the hanyou so with a mischievous look he made a mention to stay behind just to see what response he would get,

**"I would be glad to stay to guard the camp until your return Inuyasha."**

Inuyasha barked out a quick response,

**"Not on your life buddy! If you're going to the springs I suggest you go on!"**

Yo-Yo chuckled to himself because he knew he would get a response of that nature. His protection is strong for the women in his group. He grabbed Shippou placing him on his shoulder. Miroku gathered he and Shippou's things and the men headed off towards the springs.

Kagome and Sango just talked among themselves as they discussed what they might face once they made it to the Kitsune village. Inuyasha ears twitched back and forth listening to the women's chatter and the men footsteps heading away from the camp.

Sango asked Kagome a question that caused Inuyasha to have his attention fully on their conversation. She asked,

**"Kagome I know there will come a time when you'll have the exorcism, what worries me is if your soul will be the same. I have seen some exorcisms that went horribly wrong. The person became like a zombie."**

Kagome gave a thoughtful look to her sister-friend. She knew that Sango seen a lot of things being a demon slayer. She also experienced a lot of weird occurrences traveling with them. So as best as she could, she tried to assure her by saying,

**"I have faith in Miroku. He may sometimes come off as a total lecherous jerk, but I believe that he'll do what he needs to do when the time comes. Just make sure you're guarding my backside."**

At first Sango didn't get what she referred to in her last statement, then she laughed when she saw Kagome's grin. Both women laughed as Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. He plopped right next to Kagome giving a stern stare. Kagome asked,

**"What's wrong now Inuyasha?"**

He looked over at Sango then back at Kagome and said,

**"I'm more concerned about the two spirits that's in you. Fox demons are very cunning and tricky. Who's to say that they won't leave your body? You might be possessed the rest of your life. Like you're not mixed up as it is, you don't need these tricksters inside you screwing you around."**

Kagome had an incredulous look on her face. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha had not one ounce of faith in her. She knew that Shippou's parents would not do such a thing. She could feel it is the right thing to do for the fox-child. But what upset her more is how he referred to her being mixed up! Her eyes widened as she said,

**"You are gonna sit there and tell me that I'm mixed up! Well listen dog boy, if I am that mixed up, then you are the main contributor. These two spirits in me are only concerned about their kit. So I'm gonna help them. You know that now, so can we drop it already! You've expressed your concerns, I appreciate them, so soon as the guys get back we'll pack up and leave. They are only allowed to reside in me a short while. How long, I don't really know."**

Inuyasha huffed, as he was about to comment he sensed a presence that was all too familiar. I was Kikyo. Kagome saw how Inuyasha attention went from her to staring around the camp looking for something. She assumed that at first it may have been the guys, but they had not too long ago left the camp. But then she studied his face and soon it set in who it could be. She took a deep sigh and started to gather things together to pack.

Sango also noticed the hanyou's face and saw as his eyes turned to Kagome. Sango kept staring at Inuyasha wondering if he was going to say anything. But he never did, she knew he always waited for Kagome to give him the okay to leave to see the dead priestess. Kagome never looked his way; she just continued the chores of packing. Inuyasha noticed that Sango was staring at him so he went on the defensive asking,

**"Something you want to say Sango?"**

Sango wasn't going to answer him because she didn't want her anger to show, so she just joined Kagome in packing for departure. Inuyasha stood still as he watched Kagome occupied herself by folding this, rolling that and stuffing everything.

Inuyasha slowly walked to the tree and hopped up perching himself on a sturdy branch. He knew not to bother Kagome at the moment since she seems to be already touchy. He didn't want to agitate the situation. Anyway, the stranger amongst them was keeping him close.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

At the hot spring, Miroku, Shippou and Yo-Yo were lounging in the perfect temperature water laughing and conversing about their adventures. Miroku thought opportunity was now to inquire about Yo-Yo swords. The two kitsunes were laughing when Miroku asked,

**"Pardon the interruption Yo-Yo-san, but I've been meaning to ask you about your swords. I couldn't help but notice the fine craftsmanship and the ornate design on the scabbard it's truly astounding. Where did you get such a sword?"**

Yo-Yo never losing his laughter as he and Shippou was enjoying their moment of splashing, regarded the monk's interest in his swords. He stood up to retrieve the swords as he answered,

**"I'll tell you when we walk back to camp. Makes a great walking story I promise."**

Miroku smiled as he settled for waiting to hear the older Kitsune story. The older Kitsune held the swords out towards the monk for him to examine it. Miroku was hesitant at first because he assumed that Yo-Yo's sword was a demon sword he knew that most humans couldn't touch a demon sword. Yo-Yo smiled as he noticed the look on monk's face that sited caution.

Yo- Yo held the swords out further for the monk to inspect. He knew that the monk was curious so he grabbed the monk's hand and forced him to touch it. To Miroku's surprise he didn't know what to expect, but nothing happened. Yo-Yo laughed as he saw the relief in the monk's face and said,

**"Ha,ha,ha…what were you expecting monk? Eternal damnation? You should see your face."**

Miroku accepted Yo-Yo's teasing and said,

**"I had no idea what to expect. There are some demons swords that cannot be touched by humans. Forgive me for assuming the worst."**

Yo-Yo just smiled as he watched Shippou back stroking in the water. Turning his attention back to the monk, he saw as Miroku unsheathed the blades and looked at the blades with a meticulous inspection. Observing every inch of the scabbard alone then Miroku said,

**"The artwork is incredibly beautiful, and the detailed etching of this fox is outstanding! I would like to ask you who's your sword smith? I know that a demon constructed Inuyasha's sword originally from his father's fang and later used Inuyasha's fang. Is your constructed the same way?"**

Yo-Yo knew he had to go into his story about the sword. The monk was too absorbed in his curiosity to be stifled. So he sighs and said,

**"The swords were crafted by a monk in the main land of China. I was there when I was young. After my parents mysteriously died, I was ostracized because of my spiritual beliefs. I always believed that we all have a place in this world, but many demons believed that we are not to co-inhabit with humans because they are considered below what demons are. Not all demons feel this way of course but many do. It makes it highly impossible to change the views of demons who has it etched in their hearts that humans are a disease to the earth."**

Yo-Yo saw as the monk had a solemn look on his face as Miroku said,

**"You know, until I met Kagome, I felt that demons especially ones hell bent on destroying humans were to be banished from this world. Kagome showed me that most demons were to be given the benefit of the doubt unless otherwise provoked. As for changing the views of most humans, it's equally impossible. But back to your swords, was the smith of this remarkable sword human by any chance?"**

Yo-Yo knew that the monk had much insight so he answered,

**"You are correct. The monk that forged the swords did use something from me. It was not just my fang, but my blood as well. The monk told me that everyday that he worked on the sword, he prayed to the gods for my protection. Since I lived with these monks they even told me that my spiritual aura was special for a demon.**

**"They seem not surprised that I have spiritual energy and knew of this the moment they rescued me from a group of malcontent soldiers. They were watching me from afar and stepped in and put those soldiers in their place. There were seven monks to about fifty soldiers. I was amazed at their fighting skills, their swiftness, and precision in their execution, and the monks didn't kill not one soldier but hurt them pretty badly.**

**"The elder monk walk up to me and said 'Young one, it can be dangerous for you a Kitsune pup in these parts. Come with us. Many like yourself are facing perilous times.' I didn't understand, but I knew I needed to follow them."**

Miroku listened to Yo-Yo's story of times he spent at the temple with the monks. Seeing that the blades were together he laid the scabbard on his lap when he went to separate the swords. As he did the separations, he felt something run through his body. It caused his hands to tremble and saw eerie blue sparks shooting through his hands. Miroku immediately put the swords together as the sensation that he felt stopped.

Yo-Yo eyes widened as he saw the reaction of the monk when he separated the swords. He saw Miroku's hands shake as the blue sparks shot through his hands. The monk quickly put the swords together as the sensation stopped. Yo-Yo carefully took the blades from Miroku and sheathed the blade back in the scabbard. He watched as the monk looked at both of his hands opening and closing them as well as shaking as though they might be burning. Yo-Yo asked,

**"Are you all right Monk? Is there any pain present?"**

Miroku caught the concern tone in the kitsune's voice. He smiled a little to ease the concern, but he was amazed at what he felt as he answered,

**"No, I'm not hurt at all. It felt invigorating! I must say that had I held onto it longer, no telling what might have occurred. I'm still tingling from this experience."**

Yo-Yo- had to agree. Some humans that have touched his swords in the past have never had this reaction. He wondered if it maybe a response to his spiritual powers.

At that moment Shippou ran from the spring as the men were dried and dressed. Shippou saw the blue sparks coming from their direction and wondered what it was all about. The men explained to him what happened and Shippou was excited that his cousin had such a blade that has some power as he joyfully said,

**"Wow you mean there's more than one sword of power with us? This is great! We have the Tetsuaiga and the… uh what are your swords called Yo-Yo?"**

Yo-Yo smiled at his cousin's wide-eyed features and said,

**"Simply it is called Hu Li Jing Mo. The monk who had it made for me said it was my spirit sword since a part of me went into forging it. When I was being trained, many strange things happened. But we should leave that for another time. I feel we should be getting back"**

Miroku agreed as the men hurried Shippou along so they could leave. Shippou was amazed that his cousin had a powerful sword. He wasn't sure if it was as powerful as Inuyasha's but an extra source of power to help protect the group was fine by him.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Sango and Kagome had finished packing the last of everything. As they waited for the others return, Kagome examined her bowstring and then her arrows. Sango noticed that she had the chanting stick and the yin-yang disk on her arms. It seemed to be a bit different in its appearance since the first time she saw it so she asked,

**"Kagome, the things on your arm seem to be different somehow. I don't know exactly how to say how it changed, but it seems to be a little lighter in color."**

Kagome looked at the disk and saw what Sango meant. She didn't know if it was anything to be concerned about but all the same she said,

**"Gee, it is lighter. Don't know if it has anything to do with what it does. We'll ask Miroku when he returns. Maybe it's nothing I hope."**

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. He told them that the guys were on their way back. At that moment the guys came towards the campsite seeing that all had been packed up. Only the fire, which was burning very low, was the last life of the camp.

After the campfire was extinguished, the crew set out on the road to the Kitsune village. Kagome was walking very slowly memorizing this place. It was truly beautiful. The hot spring was the most beautiful. So tranquil the spring was especially in the night. Sango noticed how Kagome was gazing back every so often looking at the former campsite. Wondering why she asked,

**"Kagome, you keep looking back, did you forget something?"**

Kagome slowly turned to Sango with a look of sadness and said,

**"Out of all the places we went to with a hot spring, none of them was as beautiful as this one. I mean excluding the battle we had, it felt special here. You know, when I was younger, my mother took us on a family picnic and it was the most beautiful place. When it was time to go, I was sad. That place felt special as well. Sorry if I caused you to worry. I'm fine Sango."**

Sango relieved that her friend was okay, she had to agree that this was a wonderful spot. Inuyasha saw that the girls was slowing down in their walk and yelled back to them,

**"Can you two slugs move along, you're slowing down the rest of us?"**

The girls hadn't realized that they were behind everyone. Everyone, that is except for Yo-Yo who wasn't present at all. Shippou and Kirara were on Miroku's shoulders. Miroku backed up to walk along side the women. Shippou noticed that his cousin was not with the group so he said as he hopped from Miroku's shoulder, bouncing off Sango's shoulder and into Kagome's arms,

**"I wonder where Yo-Yo's gone?"**

Kagome giggled as she caught Shippou in her arms being that he always did this to her, she was in tuned to him doing this jumping off this and bouncing off that. She then turned her attention to Shippou's question and looked around as far as her eyes could see in every direction she looked, she did not see the older Kitsune present.

**"Where ever he's gone to, I'm quite sure he'll catch up to us."**

She tried to assure the little fox-child. Sango and Miroku now have slowed down their pace leaving Kagome and Shippou in the center of the pack as always. Inuyasha stayed in the front. Kagome started to walk quickly trying to walk along side Inuyasha when she saw the luminous glow of the soul collectors.

Inuyasha looked up as they circled him, then he looked at Kagome with a look she knew all to well. The gentle breeze of the summer air blew her hair over her face as she used her hand to pull the offending hairs from her vision of the hanyou saying,

**"Inuyasha, if you want to go, then just go. But we'll keep moving along. You can catch up when you can."**

Kagome didn't wait for any rebuttal from Inuyasha she just walked on. Sango and Miroku also walked by Inuyasha to walk closer with Kagome. They have been through this scenario so many times, that the two of them made it second nature to just be close to the miko.

Inuyasha just stood watching as his pack continued on. He was torn. He knew that Kikyo wanted to tell him something. She wouldn't have sent them if it wasn't important. Twice she sent them, and he ignored the call. All because of that damn Kitsune hanging around. No! He was not going to leave Kagome.

The soul collectors again circled him. Urging him to follow. But no, he'll stay with the group. If Kikyo need to see him is really important, she'll appear. For now he wants to get this damn thing of Shippou's parents and Kagome's body possession garbage over with.

The group walked on for a few hours and they saw a figure a few yards away. It was Kikyo. Inuyasha was now in front of the group, had slowed his pace until he was closer to the group. Drawing nearer to Kikyo the group stopped. Inuyasha now along sided Kagome looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and noticed that Kagome was looking at Kikyo. Kagome turned her head to face Inuyasha only to find that he quickly turned to look at Kikyo.

There was a long pause as all eyes were either looking at Inuyasha, Kikyo or Kagome. The silence was broken as Kagome let out a sigh saying,

**"Is this a staring match or is something going to be said?"**

Inuyasha jumped at Kagome's statement, startled out of his staring at Kikyo. At that moment Kikyo decided to speak,

**"Inuyasha, did you not see my soul collectors. I summoned you last night. Why have you not come?"**

Kagome busted out with laughter. She couldn't believe there was laughter coming out. What did she find so funny? Was it the look on Inuyasha's indecisive face, or Kikyo's demanding question? She finally got herself under control saying,

**"I don't know why you didn't come to the camp? I mean you came to him the other night, so what stopped you last night? I mean it couldn't have been little old me that stopped you."**

With a deep sigh she started walking in the direction they were traveling. Walking pass Kikyo, Kagome looked straight ahead. She wanted to get away, she wanted to run, but no, she's not a kid, she will just walk because this situation was getting old. She heard Inuyasha ask,

**"Where do you think you're going Kagome?"**

Sango and Miroku just followed Kagome. Shippou stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha while looking over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned to answer him,

**"Catch up when you finish Inuyasha. We'll be just ahead."**

The group traveled on as Kikyo and Inuyasha stood there watching them. Kikyo had turned her attention to Inuyasha asking him,

**"Inuyasha, are you heading for the Kitsune village? I must warn you that your group may be in great danger. The elder of the village has been known not let anyone leave when they enter the village. Anyone that does leave mysteriously disappears. The souls that are in Kagome may be sending you and your group to your deaths. Your strength alone may not be enough. Be warned Inuyasha."**

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo as she relay this warning to him. He was wondering if Kikyo was testing him, trying to make him doubt the ability of his pack. He wondered if her warning was for his pack or just him alone. So he asked,

**"Why are you warning us? You concerned about the spirits in Kagome? Why didn't you tell me the other night?"**

Kikyo gave an arrogant smirk saying,

**"You know I'm not concerned for her, she is your problem. I only came to warn you. I didn't want to warn you while your stranger was there, being that he's a Kitsune, I didn't know how much he could be trusted. What you do with this information is your concern."**

Kikyo walked away with her soul collectors behind her. Inuyasha called out to Kikyo,

**"You're right, I don't trust him, but Kagome seems to want him to join us."**

Kikyo stopped her walking and turned to Inuyasha saying in a solemn tone,

**"Her trust might be the death of you all."**

Kikyo's figure disappeared over the small hill that was in the opposite direction, leaving an even more confused hanyou. Turning in the other direction, he ran to catch up to the group.

**TAJE**

**A/N:** Oh good gracious of life! This has been some year for me in 2008! I'd call that year the year of funerals. Got to be a bit much. It seems as though I was attending a funeral every month. Most of them due to illness, but the ones due to tragedy was a bit much especially since they were children. I'm sorry. Enough gloom!

This chapter gnawed at my nerves. I know I couldn't concentrate, but please forgive me. Will Kagome's tears dry up? With Inuyasha, who knows? Our crew will finally make it to the village and will find out more than they imagined.

Yo-Yo will be facing problems because he will not be well received by the village elder. The group will be tested on their strength of friendship, and Inuyasha is on high alert when he finds out who Shippou's trainer is, and why he showers Kagome with so much attention.

Souta will also be having issues to deal with as he reveals to Yoshiro about the strange person who visits the shrine too often for his comfort. Well again, I thank you who took the time to read and review my story, I apologize again for the delay, but RLI's (real life issues) and writer's block is agitating never the less, I'll get through it! Peace to one and all!

35


	17. Chapter 17

MATURITY & SACRIFICE

**BY: TAJE**

**DISCLAIMER****: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its **affiliates. **That belongs to the Original, wonderful creator Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful cast of characters. Takahiro, Akemi and Yoshiro (aka Yo-Yo) are conjured by me.

**CH. 17: A Frosted Reception**

The group consisting of Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were walking in an uncomfortable silence. They knew Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo. The group had walked for what seemed to be hours. Kagome was growing tired but never complained. Miroku made the suggestion that they take a short break, and with that they all agreed.

Kagome saw a fallen log and had taken a seat as she took out of her backpack some bottled drinks she always seem to have for them. Shippou helped her passing the bottles to Sango and Miroku. Again sitting in silence they drank their beverage and fast as lightening, they saw Kirara turn into her battle cat transformation. She growled and then in full gallop she ran into some deep grasses that were gently blowing in the wind. Sango stood up with her weapon in her hand preparing herself for whatever might happen. Miroku also stood with his staff ready.

Miroku and Sango calmed when they saw who Kirara had on her back as she gallop towards the group. It was Yo-Yo. He had a wide grin as he dismounted from Kirara's back. Kirara rubbed her huge cat body on Yo-Yo knocking him down in the process. He laughed as Kirara licked his face, flopped her body down beside him, as he rubbed her under belly. Kagome and Shippou had also joined in with laughter.

All had calmed after seeing the display Kirara and Yo-Yo were showing. Sango had never seen Kirara react so joyous around a stranger. While Yo-yo was playing with Kirara, he noticed that Inuyasha was not present. Without breaking off his moment with Kirara he asked,

**"****Where's the 'pack leader'?"**

All eyes went straight to Kagome while she took a swallow of her drink. As she lowered the bottle she replied in an even cool tone,

**"****He hasn't caught up."**

Yo-Yo could tell that this question was awkward by looking at the faces of the others**. **Shippou had no problem of blurting out,

**"****This happens all the time. Inuyasha either goes off to be with Kikyo or we leave knowing he'll just sneak away. Kagome may not admit it, but it bothers her, I mean, he makes so much stink about her going off, and yet, he leaves her! He's such an idiot! Then if any other male comes along and she shows any means of friendship or kindness, he acts like he's so jealous. But yet he leaves her. It's okay though, we look out for her."**

Kagome giggled at Shippou's ranting on Inuyasha's abandoning her. His tail was twitching and arms folded. She sees where he gets his temper. Kagome felt his mother's presence in her body when Akemi got agitated. She also felt his father Takahiro's amusement seeing his mate agitated. He told Kagome that he always thought it was fascinating.

Sango and Miroku were enjoying their drink as they felt the mood lighten a bit. Kagome asked if they were all ready to start back on the trail when she got a spark of energy seeing the tall grasses. She looked at Shippou and he looked at her, as the two seem to have a knowing look. Kagome shot up from her log and ran into the tall grasses. Shippou took off behind her laughing all the while.

Miroku and Sango were a bit surprised by the sudden merriment, so Miroku asked,

**"****Where are you two going?"**

Kagome yelled back,

**"****To have some fun for a change!"**

Giggling she continued running. Shippou could not be seen at all. Only movement of the bending grasses letting you know something was below. Yo-Yo sported a large grin seeing the young miko full of joy. She was contagious when she was joyful in her spirit, and yet he wondered if his uncle and aunt had anything to do with this sudden change in the miko's otherwise melancholy spirit. He knew from his childhood how much fun it was to play in the tall grasses. Yo-Yo, followed by Kirara, also ran into the tall grasses. Sango and Miroku didn't know what to do other then watch the play before them.

After a while Sango and Miroku saw Shippou flying up in the air. They could barely see the top of Kagome's head. But for once, they were glad to see her smiling, giggling. She was contagious when she was happy. If only Inuyasha could make himself see just what a treasure in friendship he has in Kagome. The tears she shed the night before still felt raw to them. Even though she said she's fine, they knew her enough to know she holds her pain. Sometimes they felt inadequate when it came consoling their friend. But today they will enjoy her moment with her.

They watched seeing Shippou flipping up in mid-air and coming down to be caught by either Kagome or Yo-Yo. It looked like so much fun. Even Kirara was enjoying herself. Shippou and Kirara in her kitten form were both being tossed. Then you heard a high pitched screech by Kagome as Miroku and Sango saw her being lifted very high by Shippou's pink bubble, then Shippou turned his body so that Kagome slid and caught his little bubble hand. Kagome screamed as Shippou transformed back to his fox-child state as he, Kagome and Kirara fell on what looked like a fluffy pillow. It floated down and skimmed the top of the grasses at a fast but gentle speed. Kagome was beside herself with glee. The fluffy pillow turned and lowered before Sango and Miroku, who by this time was flabbergasted.

They didn't know what to think! The crew got off the pillow and Yo-Yo transformed back to his humanoid self as Kagome and Shippou continued laughing. Kirara was prancing around Yo-Yo's legs as he stepped lightly so he wouldn't accidentally step on Kirara. Kirara ran and jumped on her mistress's lap. Sango caught her kitten friend and rubbed her head as Kirara purred causing Sango to smile. Sango guessed Kirara didn't want her mistress to feel left out.

Kagome and Shippou along with Yo-Yo grabbed each of their drinks and took several swallows before the laughter began again. Shippou was so happy to see Kagome in such good spirits. He hadn't seen this bright side of her for a while, and he for one want to keep it going.

Yo-Yo also thought that this light side of Kagome was contagious and he, like his cousin, would love to see more of it. He watched Kagome mussed Shippou hair as she smiled and said,

**"Wow! That was so much fun. It reminded of that dream you and I shared a while back, remember Shippou?"**

Shippou raised his eyes trying to remember and suddenly came in to knowing and said,

**"Yeah, it was when I saw my father and mother. Kagome… I never asked you this before, but are you all right with the spirits of my parents inside you? I mean I don't want any harm to come to you."**

Shippou expression changed quickly to a look of concern as Kagome picked him, up cradling the fox-child to her chest and rubbing his very soft red hair. Kagome smiled as she raised him to look at her saying,

**"I'm sure no harm will come to me. How could it? I got the best monk, demon slayer and fire cat that will look out for me, and don't forget you keep me on my toes…"**

Kagome giggled bringing Shippou back to her chest, mussing his hair and continued,

**"…Oh! We have Yo-Yo, who joined us, but Shippou, I know deep down that no harm will come to me, your parents inside me will not harm me. Since they made themselves at home in me, I know them to be just as loving as any parent would be. They came back to make sure their son would be prepared for this world. They have a strong will and wanted this so much for you. I'm honored that they sought me to help them help their little kit!"**

Kagome gave Shippou a gentle squeeze and sat him down next to her while she searched her bag for the pockey he craves. Yo-Yo was so amazed by this young miko whose heart was as humongous as the sky. She willingly offered herself for this cause. No human he's ever encountered other than his former master was so giving. He caught on that she did not mention the hanyou in her list of protectors so he asked,

**"Excuse me Lady Kagome, but what of Inuyasha? I don't mean to be intrusive, but I noticed that you did not include your pack leader as one who would look out for you."**

Kagome's face went solemn for a second but she looked at the older Kitsune and said with a smile,

**"There was no need to mention him. It goes without saying; Inuyasha always looks out for me. He has issues but he's there in a pinch. The fact that he's not here now may look bad, but it only means he has trust in the others in our group. He never had much trust in anyone or anything before and I've come to understand that it will take a while for him to fully trust me. I guess I have much to prove. I'll just let the divine wisdom of the fates move things as they see fit."**

Sango had to admit that she sometimes questioned her sister friend when it came to her loyalty to the hanyou, but she knew Kagome enough to realize that faith in Inuyasha was _his_ strength, and she was always going to be there for him as well as all of them. But maybe it wasn't so much Kagome, but Inuyasha she should question. After all, he runs off to Kikyo every time her soul collectors appear, leaving Kagome low in spirits. These thoughts she always kept to herself, for she knew that it somewhat unintentionally agitated Kagome.

Miroku noticed that Sango was deep in thought. He did not want to startle her so he gently laid his hand on shoulder to get her attention. She slowly turned her head towards the monk and smiled. He asked,

**"Are you all right Sango? You looked like you were far away. Were you by any chance my dear, thinking of me?"**

Ever so slowly she felt his hand leaving her shoulder sliding downward. She knew all to well where his hand was traveling. Miroku's hand slid down to the middle of her back only to have Sango jump up and walked away as she huffed in the direction of the tall grasses.

As she turned to see Miroku's face in that perverted smirk of his, it caused her to smile. When Miroku saw that beautiful smile, he got up and pursued his lovely slayer. She giggled and ran faster until she reached the tall grasses.

Kagome watched at she saw Miroku and Sango disappear into the tall grasses. She loved this time when all were relaxed and enjoying each other. She wished Inuyasha were here at this moment. She really didn't want him to feel left out.

Moments passed and Sango and Miroku emerged from the tall grasses. They were laughing as Kirara found herself between them. They made their way to the other group and sat down and finished their drink.

Kagome smiled as she saw how the two of them were becoming closer. She was happy for them. Miroku made the suggestion that they keep moving so that they might find a camping spot. Yo-Yo agreed and they all gathered their things and started walking down the same road. Kagome wondered how close they were to the village. She asked,

"**I wonder how much further we have to go?"**

Miroku also wondered as he looked up and saw one of the landmarks that the previous village told them about. The landmark was shaped like a ram's horn, but it really was an old tree that had seen better days. This let them know they had at least one more day of travel. Kagome worried about Inuyasha, but let no one know. Yo-Yo caught on to Kagome's feelings and said to her,

**"Don't worry my lady, I'll help in letting Inuyasha know where we are. If his sense of smell is as strong as you say, he'll have no trouble tracking us. I'll go on ahead and find a nice place for us to camp."**

He looked at Shippou saying,

**"Cousin, you lock on to my scent and help lead until Inuyasha catch up okay?"**

Shippou nodded his head as the older Kitsune took off ahead of the group. He felt proud to be helping. Kagome smiled as she saw Shippou march in front of the group waving his little arms, beckoning them to follow.

* * *

Inuyasha started in the direction that the group was heading. He was amazed at how far they traveled. He figured that the humans in the group would have stopped by now. He came across the spot where they had made a stop. He smelled Kagome's scent all right, but what alarmed him was that the one who calls himself Shippou's cousin was present as well. He growled and speeded his pace back on the road. He knew by now they would have stopped but found that he was going further than he expected.

**"Damn! How fast are they traveling?"**

He kept his pace and then he suddenly stopped. He smelled water. This would be good a good time to see if he could catch some fish for the camp. Catching enough for _**HIS**_ pack, he went on. He figured that the Kitsune could fend for himself. He sure wasn't concerned for that Kitsuse's welfare, only _**HIS**_ pack members.

Time had passed and he still was on the road scenting his pack. But then a disturbing thing happened. No scent of anyone!

**"Shit! What happened to their scent? It just stops right here!"**

Inuyasha quickly jumped into the tree canopy sniffing the air. A mild wind was stirring but not enough for him to grab a scent. Not even Kirara's scent. He figured that if no scent was on the ground that he could at least catch Kirara's scent, not only that, Kirara couldn't carry all of them! So somebody's scent should be on the ground!

Inuyasha jumped down from the trees and walked slowly trying to catch a familiar scent. As he was concentrating, he didn't notice a boar that was about let him know that she didn't appreciate his presence in her territory near her offspring! She snorted and squealed her displeasure as she charged towards him.

Inuyasha heard the boar's protest and quickly leaped as the mother boar charged. As he jumped, he cursed his luck at drawing another boar's attention. He would have killed her if it were not for the fact that he also smelled her offspring as well hearing them not to far away. He dismissed this venture because he had no time to fool around when he wanted to find his pack. He jumped from tree to tree until he was far from that wretched boar.

Holding on to his catch of the day, he knew he'd better find his pack soon so he can contribute. He was said to slack off a lot. He would prove to that Kitsune that he could provide for his pack.

The telephone ringed scaring a young man out of his thoughts. He walked towards the phone by the third ring. The young man was bewildered by the voice that he heard. Recognizing the voice on the other end, he smiled saying,

**"Yoshiro-sama, so good to hear from you. Are you back from your trip?"**

Souta didn't realize how much he missed his boss. It made him feel the same as when Kagome goes away for a long period of time in the past and she returns. He missed his sister more than she knew. Not just the constant joking and fooling around, but the way she just knew when he felt sad or angry without he even saying a word, she'd call him out. They'd always have heart to heart talks when she knew of his feelings. He missed that the most. Then she'd embrace him and all feelings of doubt would just disappear. Yoshiro's question broke Souta out of his endearing thoughts.

**"I will return tomorrow. I have some new artifacts I want to display in the shop, so will I see you on the following day after school?"**

Souta was glad that he would be able to work after school again. He didn't mind helping around the shrine and all, but working made him feel a little more grown up. He liked to help his mom out with her finances and even though she refused any money from him; Souta made sure he set aside some funds to help her. Smiling, Souta answered,

**"Yes! I will see you then Yoshiro-sama. Good-bye."**

Souta hung up the phone smiling. He opened the door that lead to the back yard to find his mother hanging clothes on the line. Though she had a dryer, she loved the clean smell of the outside air that would be left on the clothes rather than dryer smell. He ran over to her with excitement in his voice saying,

**"Mom! Yoshiro called and he will be returning tomorrow, so I'll be back at the shop after school the day after tomorrow."**

He watched his mother's expression go from what he thought would be somewhat happy like he was, to full blown concern. She put down the clothespin that she had in her hand in the basket that held the clothes. She knew her son was excited, but her concern lied with the stranger that Souta talked about. She put her hands on her son shoulders and looked at him as only a mother concern about her child could saying,

**"Souta, you know I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong. I'm just worried. I know looking at you; you are not going to like what I'm about to say. But before you say anything, I want to alert Yoshiro about what is going on. He is your boss and well, I don't fully know why, but I seem to trust him."**

Souta took a deep breath. He thought his mom was going to go through the _'You're my baby'_ thing and do the pick you up and drop you off thing. But he knew that something was brewing. His mom was always cautious, and looking at her now, he knew she had more to say,

**"You must call me when you leave school going to the shop, and when you get there, and when you are leaving the shop, I will be waiting for you at the bus stop. Deal?"**

Souta thought that this was being overly cautious, but agreed to the terms after all she wasn't taking him by the hand and escorting him around. So he said,

**"Deal, but mom, I have to have so much change on me and sometimes the phone booths don't work."**

His mother smiled as she led him to the house via the kitchen and opened the upper cabinet pulling out a brown wrapped box. Souta had a puzzling look on his face as his mother gave him the package. Souta quickly opened the package to find something he always wanted. Eyes widened at what he saw.

**"MOM! A CELLPHONE!!!!!!"**

He jumped up and down. He was so overcome with joy at his gift. Then just as quickly he got a dismal feeling. He knew his mother couldn't afford such a gift. His mom noticed the look and said to him,

**"Now I don't want you to worry about where I got the money for this. I was working on this for a while every since you became employed at the gift shop. I paid a little at a time and… well, here you are!"**

Souta grabbed his mother around her waist. He knew it must have been hard for her to pay for such a luxury. He squeezed his mother for her constant sacrifice and being grateful to the gods for giving him such a mother. He was a lucky kid.

His mother pulled him back to look at his face and saw the beginning of tears and rubbed the side of his face, then kissed the top of his head. She beckoned him to sit while she explained to him of his responsibility of maintaining his phone. She motioned for him to open his package so they could go over the functions of his phone.

Grandpa entered the room seeing that his daughter revealed the gift for his grandson, knowing that would defuse some of the fuss and worry. He was grateful that the gods had protected his family so far. He prayed for his granddaughter and her adventures in the feudal era, and for his grandson here in the present. This stranger lurking around the shrine is unnerving, but the shrine is for the public and travelers and he couldn't let something like this disturb his family. He had faith in the gods to protect his family, and thus far they had.

* * *

Inuyasha had been running and jumping treetops for what seemed like hours the sky was displaying its layers indicating the blanket of night would soon cover completely. Finally he caught a scent of what was familiar and followed it. Coming up in sight was smoke. They had set up camp. He was only concerned with Kagome's scent. He knew one or two things; she was going to be mad at him being gone so long, or she was going to be sad. Either way he was going to be prepared for whatever she had for him.

Coming up on the camp, he heard laughter. He heard Kagome's sweet laughter and was hoping that his presence would not stop it. He had not heard her laughter in so long that hearing it now was like music. In plain view of the happy campers, the laughter came to a sudden halt. All eyes were on Inuyasha and he didn't like the feeling he was picking up. He felt this many times in the past whenever he was with Kikyo and would come back.

The silence was deafening and not only could the crickets be heard, but any belly crawling creature that trekked on the ground, footsteps was amplified. Kagome was the first to break the silence,

**"Inuyasha, you finally made it. Are you hungry? We have some fish grilled."**

Inuyasha had his catch over his shoulder that was not present at first. He took his catch from his body and threw them down in front of the fire. Kagome looked at the fish. She knew that he was upset. After all he did provide for the group whenever they traveled for a long time. His powerful sense of smell was valuable when he needed to hunt or catch fish. When Kagome looked at his face, she noticed that he was looking at Yo-Yo. She figured that Inuyasha must have thought that Yo-Yo caught it, but it was Miroku and Shippou and Kirara who caught it. She had to say something.

**"Inuyasha I'm sorry. Shippou, Miroku and Kirara caught fish. We weren't sure how long you would be with Kikyo so they fished while Sango, Yo-Yo and myself set up camp."**

She could've slapped herself on her head! She realized that by mentioning that Yo-Yo stayed to help set up camp would set off his anger. She was right. Inuyasha turned his back and went to the nearest tree that had a branch strong enough to support him. Kagome took a deep exhausting breath and went back to where she was sitting. This angered Shippou. He knew that Kagome had nothing to apologize for. Inuyasha actions were juvenile. He always shows his backside to Kagome when he was mad. He jumped up and walked over to the tree where Inuyasha was to give him a piece of his mind.

**"Inuyasha, why are you mad? It couldn't be because you feel threatened by my cousin being present could it? Remember you were the one who went off! Leaving Kagome unprotected, but no, she wasn't! She had us! It seems to be that way every time, even before my cousin came around."**

Before Shippou could say any more, Kagome interrupted saying,

**"Shippou do you want me to read to you and share some pocky?"**

At the mention of the pocky Shippou jetted off to her. She giggled at how fast he appeared in her lap. She rubbed his hair giving him his favorite flavor of pocky. He grinned when he saw her with the book of fairytales she always read to him. Miroku motioned towards the fish and started to clean them. Sango helped him by taking the discarded parts and smashing them for Kirara. In her kitten form she would be more than filled. Using the plastic bag that Kagome brought from her time, she stored it in the bag so the smell wouldn't attract unwanted critters.

Nightfall was in full display. The group's conversation picked up from where it left off before Inuyasha walked back in the camp. Yo-Yo was talking about the days when he and Shippou were running around causing trouble in the village. Shippou and Yo-Yo bantered back and forth at who caused the most trouble and how each of their fathers' would punish them. Kagome got such a kick at how much trouble they would cause.

Kagome's laughter was not unnoticed by the hanyou that was brooding up in the tree. It was as if everyone was ignoring him. They usually did when he went off with Kikyo and Kagome was left to be comforted. But this time something was different. She was not as forlorn as she would usually be. She was laughing. The two Kitsune were grabbing her attention. It was bad enough when it was Shippou, but now this older one claiming to be family was more than he could bear.

At this moment he felt lost. He thought back to times like this when he would be near the campfire thinking Kagome was asleep and find her sitting next to him. She always wanted to talk to him. She would ask him questions about his youthful days with his mother, and of his relationship with his half brother. Even though he found some of the questions intrusive and annoying, he loved it when she knew she reached her limit with him and just held him around his arm and apologized. She would hold his arm so firmly and the feeling always left him warm.

Now… he's alone and cold up in a tree instead of being with Kagome. Not once did she look up towards the tree. Even when she was upset with him when he had gone to Kikyo, she looked up at him. They were all laughing and enjoying the mayhem stories of the two Kitsune cousins.

From this distance he could see that Kagome was looking tired so he shouted. Sango and Miroku had finished their task and were already resting against Kirara.

**"Hey! Shouldn't you all shut up and go to sleep so we can have an early start?"**

The camp got quiet as all eyes looked up at the hanyou in the tree. Miroku agreed and everyone settled down. Soon all were asleep except Yo-Yo and Inuyasha. Yo-Yo got up to leave the campsite. Not saying a word, he disappeared into the thicket of the forest. Inuyasha made sure he kept his senses in full alert as he listened when the older Kitsuse's sounds could no longer be heard.

* * *

Yoshiro and Souta had lots of customers that were mainly tourist from all over the world. They complimented the way the gift shop displayed the unusual items. Many asked questions about the items' origin for there were some that were authentic.

Souta was restocking some shelves when he noticed the door and saw a man. His heart raced for it appeared to be the man that was lurking around the shrine. He stopped what he was doing and ran over to Yoshiro who was talking to a foreign customer who spoke French. He was amazed that his boss could speak several languages fluently.

He waited patiently for Yoshiro to finish, and then Souta got his attention by clearing this throat. Yoshiro curiously looked at Souta, noticing that the youth had a look of concern as he spoke,

**"Pardon me Yoshiro-sama, I don't mean to interrupt, but a man walked in and…"**

Yoshiro detected that the youth was being hesitant as he saw Souta's eyes move towards the entrance of the shop. He also noted that the boy's breathing got a little faster. Yoshiro allowed his eyes to travel in the same direction as the boy and immediately knew who he was looking at. He held Souta's shoulder so the boy could look at him. He gave Souta a smile hoping it would calm down the boy so he could finish his thought. Souta realized that he didn't finish what he was saying and said,

**"…I'm sorry but, that man standing over there by the door… well, I get a strange feeling from him."**

Even more curious, Yoshiro couldn't help but wonder why this man agitated Souta. He asked,

**"What kind of feeling Souta? Does the man frighten you?"**

Souta didn't know what to say. The man wasn't doing anything threatening. He didn't want to bring unnecessary attention to himself or his boss. Yoshiro noticed that the boy was uncertain how to answer and said,

**"Tell you what, I'll go talk to the gentleman. You stay here."**

Souta really hoped that nothing would happen. He wasn't sure if anything would, but he hoped nonetheless. He continued his work all the while keeping his eye on his boss and the strange man. There appeared to be no weird exchange between the two. Really, Souta didn't know what to expect.

His saw his boss turn away from the strange man. The man turned walking towards the door and walked out. Souta thought that he hoped he didn't make his boss lose a customer because of his concerns. He just didn't want his feelings to get the best of him and cause any trouble. He saw that his boss had an amused look on his face. He approached Souta and said to him,

**"Not to worry. He's just one of the curators from one of the museums that I do business with from time to time."**

Souta thought that made sense, but what he didn't mention to Yoshiro was that it was the same man that was at his family's shrine. He wasn't sure if he should. He nodded at his boss's explanation and continued with his work. Yoshiro pick up on the youth's emotions and felt that he was still uneasy. He'll have to try to gain the boy's trust so that it'll be easy for him to talk to him. But for now he'll let this go.

Night was in full bloom as Souta told the family about the new items that Yoshiro brought to the gift shop. He was so proud that he was able to travel home by himself from the gift shop using his cell phone to call his mother. She and Grandpa was proud of the way he handled himself when he told them about the strange man that appeared at the shrine was also in the gift shop. He then told them that the man did business with Yoshiro from time to time. But what bothered him was why had the man come to the shrine in the first place?

He helped his mother clear the table after dinner, then retired to his room. He was very tired. He quickly got into his bedclothes and soon fell asleep.

****Souta's Dream****

The locket glowed an eerie blue as Souta saw the image of the campsite where the crew was eating fish. It was night and he felt there was some kind of tension circling. Inuyasha was in the tree, as everyone else seemed to be enjoying the moment. He then heard the hanyou yell out to them to go to sleep because they had to get up in the morning. He saw how everyone was quiet and fell off to sleep except Inuyasha and the one called Yo-Yo.

The scene of the dream quickly changed to Yo-Yo leaving the camp and Inuyasha just keeping watch over everyone. He couldn't help but notice that there was uneasiness between the two. He could only guess that the new male to the group was a threat to Inuyasha when it came to Kagome. He understood their relationship enough to guess that Inuyasha was very protective of his big sister. He looks around at everyone and saw that they were resting in comfort and he felt better knowing that everyone was safe.

He felt a presence and turned to see the red-haired youkai that always appeared before him in this dream state. He had a gentle smile as he spoke,

**"Are you well knowing that your sister and her friends are safe?"**

Smiling at the youkai he nodded as the man beckoned Souta to follow him as they left the camp. The night was beautiful in his dream state. He never saw so many stars in the sky. They came to a huge rock that they sat on. Souta then heard giggling and turned to see Shippou running towards them. He thought the fox-child was asleep. Then he saw another red-haired male and a beautiful red-hair female. They looked just like the man who always appeared in his dream.

They transformed into their animal form and ran around the huge rock that Souta and the red-haired man were sitting on. The foxes ran and ran for what seemed to be hours. Then they stopped and face their audience. Changing back to their humanoid form, they approached Souta. Souta did not know what to say. This was something he never saw. But he kind of knew this is something his sister saw all the time. He wasn't frightened, but awestricken.

He knew who they were! These were Shippou's parents! They jumped in front of him and laughed. Takehiro and Akemi were happy that their son knew someone childlike as like himself and was the brother of the wonderful priestess that had a beautiful heart and loved their son. They wanted to meet this young man.

He didn't understand how he knew, but he knew. He looked at each of them and smiled. They took him by his hand and transformed into their fox form, which was very large! Souta has seen foxes before but never this large. He saw Shippou mount the back of the female and he was nuzzled between his legs and found himself on the back of the large male fox as they took off.

They ran through grasses, in between large trees over huge rocks and everywhere! Souta couldn't believe how fast they were going. They did this for what appeared to be a very long time. He was filled with so much delight that he didn't want this to end.

Time came and they stopped in front of the rock that the red-haired youkai was sitting on whom Souta took to be his _guide_ in this weird dream state. The laughter was contagious and Souta found that he had an uncontrollable case of the giggles. Never did he have so much fun in a dream before. It felt so real! The wind was streaking through his hair, as they raced everywhere. Souta dismounted the male fox's back still giggling, holding his stomach as it constricted from all the laughing.

Once all was calm, they spoke to Souta about everything. Letting him know that they will not let his big sister come to harm. Souta knew in a strange way that he had nothing to worry about. He told them in, as much assurance as he could that he trusted them. Pleased that he trusted them, it came time that the dream was ending. They said their farewells and were about to leave. But before they left, Shippou ran back to Souta saying,

**"Thank you for allowing me to share your sister Kagome with you. I want you to know that if I had a brother and sister, I'd want them to be you and Kagome."**

Shippou turned and ran with his parents leaving a young boy who was proud to be part of his sister's life in this weird way. He would take it any way he could. The locket started to glow. The red-haired youkai stood in front of Souta and bended down to make eye contact with the young man. Souta knew that the youkai was going to say something to him by the way he looked at him.

**"You are much like your sister. Kind hearted and more brave than you give yourself knowledge of. You must be strong for her sake. You also will face challenges. She will be going through tough times. But knowing her brother is there to look after a family that needs him will help her with this journey she must face. Can you be strong for her young man?"**

Souta nodded as he clutched the locket tighter in his hand saying.

**"I will. I have to. I promised her I would."**

The red-haired youkai smiled and stood gently placing his clawed hand on Souta's shoulder. They walked along and Souta started to feel strange. He knew this meant that he was waking up. He felt darkness surrounding him as he heard an echoing voice he knew to be his guide.

_{"Do not feel you have to do this alone! There is someone in your world that will look after you. Trust him my young one."}_

****Dream Over****

******************************************************************  
**

The camp was busy packing up for the long travel. The sun had not yet risen and it was still dark. Kagome and Sango had almost everything packed. Inuyasha was waiting by the tree where he had been watching everyone. Yo-Yo had returned sometime during the night watching as well, much to the displeasure of the pack leader. Kagome had asked Sango if she would go with her to the near by stream to just refresh herself. Sango agreed, much to the protest of the hanyou, who complained about it not being necessary to refresh one's self. Shippou commented in a teasing, nasal manner,

**"It is not necessary for one to want to smell like a dog either"**

Shippou stuck out his tongue and in a flash found him in the claws of one pissed half-dog demon. Yo-Yo couldn't help but laugh inward but kept his face as stoic as possible. Miroku snickered and snickered until he let out a guffaw of laughter. Kagome just told Shippou to apologize for his remark and pulled Sango along towards the stream, telling all to behave.

Yo-Yo knew not to jump to conclusions when it came to the antics of his cousin and the half-demon. He remembered Kagome telling him that some time ago that Inuyasha could get rough only to establish dominance, but he would never let any harm come to Shippou. She trusted Inuyasha with her life. He had on more than one occasion proved himself to be a leader. He might not have wanted to be, but his strong instinct to protect all of them in this pack is unquestionable. Unknown to his knowledge, he labeled them as his friends.

When Yo-Yo questioned Kagome about the relationship between the two of them, he instantly noticed her hesitation as well as a bit of sadness. He would then apologize and told her she needed not to answer. But he did want to let her know how he would love to have a friend like her for he could tell deep down that she was a treasure. He would notice Kagome's blush and smile and could see why the hanyou would often get jealous.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Shippou's loud insults and protest for Inuyasha to put him down. Inuyasha drops him to the ground and walks back to the tree. Shippou walked up to his cousin asking why he didn't help him. Yo-Yo replied,

**"One must respect their elders Shippou."**

He heard Inuyasha huff then shout,

**"Elder! Who you calling an Elder? I ain't that old you know!"**

Yo-Yo looked and noticed that the monk had finished his packing and was playfully jabbing his staff at the twin-tailed kitten. Around this moment the women came back into camp. The sky had lightened a little as he notice the miko looked refreshed indeed. Quickly stuffing her things in the over-sized yellow backpack, she then after closing it threw it across her back asking,

**"Are we all ready? Yo-Yo you mentioned that we should reach there by today. Am I right?"**

Yo-Yo smiled at how anxious she seemed to get to the village. He answered,

**"Yes my lady, I found that if we took to the air, we could get there quicker. I can turn…"**

Before he could finish his sentence, Inuyasha cut him off saying,

**"How the hell can we take to the air? Kirara can't carry all of us, and Shippou sure as hell can't! His runt ass has a hard time keeping his form! So how the hell can we take to the air?"**

Yo-Yo let out an exasperated sigh and continued,

**"As I was saying, I can turn into my carpet form and we'll be there in half a day. What do you say pack leader? Feel adventurous?"**

Then Kagome broke in saying,

**"Oh that's a great idea! What do you say everybody? It'll be like when we ride Hatchi!"**

Miroku nodded in agreement, and reasoned that getting there was the primary objective. Sango rubbing Kirara in her arms also agreed. Shippou was excited about the idea. The only one not to keen about the idea was Inuyasha.

Kagome felt the uneasiness and tension rising so, thinking it would help, she said,

**"Inuyasha, would you rather travel by land?"**

He gave her a look like she was out of her mind saying,

**"Now what sense would that make? If taking to the sky would get you there faster, then sky it is. I'll just go on like I always travel, I can run fast! I'm just slow because you all are snails."**

With her last effort to be diplomatic she asked,

**"Would you like for me to go with you?"**

Something in the way she asked, was she trying to patronize him? Without too much thinking he said,

**"What the hell for? You yourself said what a great idea it was to travel by the sky, so go the hell on!"**

Not able to retract what was said, he saw Kagome's face turn into the cold demeanor that made him uneasy. She slowly turned and walked to Yo-Yo saying,

**"I guess we will be accepting your gracious offer Yo-Yo. Thank you."**

Yo-Yo knew it would be a good idea to quickly transform and move on out. He felt Kagome sadness when Inuyasha rejected her company, but now he felt nothing, no emotion at all. This made him uneasy as well, but just decided not to linger any longer.

After Yo-Yo transformed into carpet form, everyone jumped on and was lifted straight up high above the surrounding trees then jetted off towards the village. Inuyasha stood there looking off at the sky where his pack disappeared. He knew he should just be off. He just didn't want to hear his thoughts.

* * *

The afternoon was coming upon the flying crew. Miroku asked Kagome, who had been silent the whole trip, if she wanted to stop. She said no, but to just keep going on if it was all right with Yo-Yo. The older Kitsune said it was fine to keep on. He told them that it was not much longer and they'll be approaching the outer entrance of the territory.

Just as they approached the outer territory, Yo-Yo told them he will be descending and to brace themselves. Once reaching the ground, Yo-Yo transformed back to his humanoid self. He led them towards the direction of the outer village. Sango wanted to ask if they should wait for Inuyasha, but thought against it. Kagome was going through enough.

This place was beautiful. They came to a little arc-style bridge that had a small stream running underneath it. Crossing the bridge, they came to a very ornate open gateway with gold designs of foxes that trailed from top to bottom. The trees that surrounded had a very unique fragrance, one Kagome never smelled before. It was strong, but attractive to the senses. They came to what looked like uniformed stone steps that wasn't too high. The stone gave a glass like appearance that if you looked down, you could see your reflection.

Kagome looked around in wide-eyed wonder. As long as she has been traveling in this strange past life, she's never seen anything like this. There were plants of various species, and flowers a florist shop would kill to have. They walked up to the bottom step and started climbing. As the reached the top the group noticed Yo-Yo- acting strangely. If Kagome didn't know better she would have thought he was growling. Shippou's fluffy fur tail stood up straight and shook like that of a rattlesnake's.

Yo-Yo grabbed his sword from the sheath reveling his double blades. Miroku and Sango also readied themselves for the sudden aura that was so ominous. Yo-Yo knew that this was coming. This was a very hostile reception indeed.

Just then Kagome's body started to wave from side to side like a breeze blowing blades of grass. She slowly fell to her knees, and as she did, Shippou ran to her. He noticed that her eyes had turned green and he instantly knew that his parents were now present. Yo-Yo knew they were being watched and shouted,

**"I know you are here and that you're watching! Why don't you show yourselves?"**

Just then there was laughter, maniacal and unnerving. Kagome looked at Shippou and picked him up cradled him and looked around until she spotted the individual who owned such laughter. Now through the eyes of Takahiro and Akemi, she held up her hand so all could see where she was pointing.

Once the owner of this laughter stopped, he walked out from behind the many pillars that adorned the courtyard. He was dressed in full armor where the chest plate was thick leather that was ribbed in a horizontal fashion. He sported a helmet that was bronze in color and strapped under his chin and he had a very tall spear in his right hand. He was definitely a guard or a soldier. As the crew was in alert status, the guard slowly took off his helmet where a curtain of red hair fell to his shoulders and swayed in front of him resting on his breastplate.

Just then another guard who was not as well adorned as the first guard, but you knew he was also a guard or maybe soldier, came from around another pillar. Another guard or soldier and another came until there were around ten. The tension was thick as the crew readied themselves for what may happen.

The well-adorned guard surveyed the strange crew before him and spoke,

**"What in hell possessed you to return here, boy? You know you were asked to never return. Leave now and you will not have to face the wrath of our lord."**

Kagome walked slowly towards the guard with Shippou in her arms and says in the voice of Akemi,

"**Your lord will see us along with my son and his cousin. If you don't want to face my wrath, you **_WILL_**step aside!"**

The guard's was shocked and confused. He recognized the voice, but this human girl in front of him was moving her lips and the fox child she was holding was also familiar. He was dumbfounded and his eyes were wide with disbelief. The guard could not believe what he was hearing, but said,

**"Akemi? Is that you? But how?"**

The guard's, voice full of confusion saw this human girl before him with eyes that were green as emeralds stared at him. Then he was caught off guard when Yo-Yo advanced to her side. The guard held out his spear to the face of Yo-Yo and snarled out,

**"You are not to enter! I don't know, nor do I care who you bought here, but no one passes! If you, any of you value your lives, you leave now! I'm in no mood for any tricks with voices of falsehood. How dare you!"**

Just then an elderly fox demon appeared from a far off pillar and slowly made his way towards Yo-Yo and Kagome. The other guards or soldiers were in a stance of readiness as they awaited any command that would be given. The elderly fox demon was white-haired and sported a long robe that was gray in color, with cranes that was embroidered all over the robe. He had a long staff in his hand that was similar to Miroku's, but had no rings that made noise. It did have a very ornate shape of a golden fox head in the center of the circled tip. It sported jewels on three spots on the circle. By the left ear of the fox head was a black stone, on the right ear was a red stone and at the bottom center was a green stone.

The elderly fox put his hand on the guard's shoulder indicating the guard to relax, as he closed the distance between himself and Yo-Yo saying in a voice, calm but laced with warning,

**"You must leave now."**

The guard that had his spear in Yo-Yo's face slowly lowered his weapon. Kagome started to weave because her legs were weakening. Shippou felt Kagome's grip loosened and he jumped to Yo-Yo's shoulder. She grabbed Yo-Yo's arm to maintain her balance, he turned and held her limp body as she passed out. Sango and Miroku started towards their friend and were met with four spears in their face as Miroku asked,

**"Do you not think this is overkill?"**

The steadfast guards continued pointing their spears at Miroku, Sango and even Kirara, who by this time was in her battle cat size growled at the captors.

Just then there was a red flash that appeared in between Miroku, Sango, Kirara and the guards, and when the red became clear, Inuyasha also let out a growl as he held a very large sword in the faces of the guards. Inuyasha's eyes moved to where he saw Kagome in Yo-Yo's arms. He saw that Kagome was very exhausted. He knew that one of the hosts in her body must have taken over. This made him even angrier. But he knew that now was not the time. The event before him was a priority. As his eyes roamed his surroundings he yelled,

**"What the hell's going on here?!!!!"**

**A/N**: This is an apology to you all that have been reading my story. I am so ashamed of the length of time it took me to finish this chapter. I have been ill for the most part, but I am fairing well. I am currently working on chapter 18. I'm going to try to get this out soon. Love and Peace to all!

**TAJE**

26


End file.
